


Consort To The Three Kings

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil!Soul Society, Hogyoku Usage, Lemon Content, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Self-cest Pairing later on, Set Foursome Pairing, Shirosaki Triplet Hueco Mundo Kings, Three Part Series/ Part 1 Complete, Violence, multi-chapter fic, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 128,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Ichigo, innocently sleeping within his bed on a rainy night, never knew of the haunting presence hovering above his form. A presence so familiar to him but one he could not recall. One that ties him to a bloody past he has forgotten in his past life. One he is about to re-awaken by Soul Society's weak attempt to erase his existence as the Reborn Consort to the Three Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell's Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I took some great inspiration from the Black x White Trippleberry Au Lait fanbook and decided that if I was going to write an intriguing story with a Hichigo x Ichigo pairing, why not change it up a little and make it so that there are three Hichigos to play with Ichigo. Each is a little different than the other but essentially the same. 
> 
> So an important note: Ryuu & Ichiru are not original characters, they are essentially the same as Hichigo as they are exactly like triplets. They were born when Aizen decided to turn Ichigo into an Arrancar but I won’t go into that just yet. There is a lot of history in this story that still had to be explained. 
> 
> Ichigo may be a little out of character for the first chapter because frankly I think he's been quite traumatized by the events and yes, this story will have an evil Soul Society. 
> 
> This is set in the same world as Bleach, cannon up to a point but as the time difference the events took place 200 hundred years earlier than in the original story and it is fairly AU considering I’m going to throw the Bleach world upside down. 
> 
> For now though, please enjoy and remember I claim no ownership over Bleach, it is Kubo Tite’s brain child that I only wished I thought of before he did.

Prologue: Whisper In A Dream 

The pitter pattering, gentle touch of the rain outside was echoing harshly throughout the darkness of the night where the bleeding sky only illuminated every now and then with flashes of harsh lightning and echoed ominously together with rumbling thunder. The atmosphere outside was so dense and thick that not even the full moon's bright rays could penetrate the thick blanket of dark clouds that swirled ominously throughout the blackened sky. 

Deep within the maze of concrete streets and labyrinths of modern buildings, there was a chance that a single strike of lightning could illuminate the top room situated above the Kurosaki Clinic for a single instant in time. And there, within a pillar of briefly shimmering light, towered over the form of a sleeping teen a dark figure's looming presence. Irises the colour of the molten sun's gold, set within a sea of black sclera, were hidden behind stylish yellow glasses that observed the child sleeping form within a small western styled bed. His bright orange locks, feathered across a white pillow drew a small smirk from the lonely silhouette. 

Within those seemingly cold, distant golden eyes were a hidden understanding that was saturated with want and possessive instinct. They carefully concealed a secret that only smirking golden eyes knew. The stranger's locks of pure snow white (the complete opposite of the un-suspecting teen sleeping below him) was raggedly cut and fell down a straightened back in two dragon-like tails, where woven within the snow white locks were several small sections that were the exact same bright orange as his sleeping companion. 

And for anyone observing the scene it was a bazaar sight that the two of them made. The strange shadow was the perfect doppelganger of the child sleeping so peacefully within his bed, trapped in dreams he would not remember in the morning. Despite the vastly different skin tone and hair colour, the resulting scene was astonishing all the same. And when black finger-nailed fingers brushed stray strands of orange clinging to a pale sweaty forehead, a small smirk tugged at pale lips as the shadowed stranger bent down to allow his lips to whisper across the sweet ivory skin of his victim. 

"Sleep well, my sweet Ichigo. We'll all meet again soon and then...the real fun will begin. But for now, sleep well knowing that our brothers are waiting, I am waiting. So sleep untill you can, dream dreams that no human would dare and when awake make a reality out of those dreams just like you always did." A surprisingly soft tenor claimed liltingly as a pale forefinger traced strawberry coloured lips parted in sleep. By the time the next flash of lightning coupled with a crash of thunder and echoed throughout the small town, the white figure was gone. Leaving behind nothing of his presence except the touch of lips against a furrowed brow and a gentle caress tingling across parted lips. 

Kurosaki Ichigo shifted restlessly in his semi-interrupted slumber, the small room suddenly heavy with protective reiatsu that crawled across his skin like a blanket of comfort and blissful ignorance as to his life in connection to the creature of the night. But, from his parted lips, a name was whispered that he had never heard before but meant more to him than he would ever know. 

'Ichiru...' His breath was so soft that it was scarcely heard, but the creature of the night sitting protectively upon the window ledge, ready to take his leave in the next watch, quirked a smirk at the soft call before a hiss of annoyance left his lips with a 'che'. 

'Not quite the right brother, but almost there, Anata.' 

When he vanished into the air with a burst of static the stranger's loss of presence left behind a desperate mourning that echoed in the faint final whisper of 'we'll meet again' before a heavy silence settled over the sleeping Ichigo to interrupt his pleasant dreams with a darkness heavy with deep sorrow. Unknowingly the stranger's presence had opened a wound deep within Ichigo's soul that he did not even know he had possessed before. 

The look of peaceful restraint that had settled before now tugged into a deep scowl that often marred tanned features and left the teen gasping for a breath in his sleep. Brewing within him, deep inside, it was as if at any given moment his life would succumb to a panicle before he would fall from the precipice of defeat and shatter into a thousand crumbling and uncontrollable emotions below...

'Ryuu...' 

~~~~

Chapter 1: Hell's Three Kings 

"III-CCCHI-GOOO! GOOD MORNING MY SPIRITED SON!" A deafening loud voice suddenly erupted throughout the tiny home nestled atop the Kurosaki Clinic. The abrupt but not unexpected noise startled a tired teen from his morning lay-in. Where the rapidness of the morning attack causing a yelp to resound from lips parted in surprise as Ichigo fought off his father's insane hyper-activeness. Fingers stubbornly curling across the top of his covers to keep them in place as the playful tugs of his father attempted to drag his sheets away from his body. When he lost the fight of strength against his father's pulling in fear of ripping his sheets, Ichigo merely lifted a leg lazily and smashed it into his attackers face. 

A scowl, marring sleepy features, the only warning Goat-Face got before he was being stomped into the ground by his son's angry foot. 

"What the hell, Goat-Face! It's barely even six in the morning! I'm tired, I couldn't sleep and there is no school today!" Ichigo yelled incredulously, his voice rising higher than his attacker's as his foot pushed his father's face into the cracked ground with every word. After that he forcibly removed the immature man, secretly smiling at Isshin's antics as they somehow managed to cheer him a little from the pain gnawing at his chest. But just in case, he cautiously locked his door, window and any other form of entry his father could wriggle in from. 

Swearing beneath his breath quietly for the rude wake up call, Ichigo haphazardly threw his covers over his bed and climbed beneath their comforting warmth once more. It was still way too early for this shit but somehow his father had known that he was drifting into a nightmare and had awoken him before it could have gotten much, much worse. The bastard, Ichigo thought fondly.

"Shut up, Bastard! Go back to sleep." Ichigo finally yelled when he could no longer stand the increasing level of noise his father made. He was thankful when the ruckus ceased and Isshin retreated to the kitchen. Leaving Ichigo to burrow back into his little nest of warmth. Surprisingly, despite the brightness of the morning sun and the subtle, excited beating of his heart, the eldest child of the Kurosaki family easily drifted off into slumber once more. His brow abruptly furrowing in sleep as he dreamed of warm calloused hands resting in his and soft but chapped lips brushing against his forehead in a gentle manner. A warm body completely shielded his vulnerability from the world and for reasons he could not guess, there was nothing but comfort and affection within his sleepy embrace. 

"Hi-chi-go..." He breathed softly, his lips unconsciously parting with the softly spoken name and just like before. The name was like a part of him that his heart was desperately yearning for but could not recall a face to go with it or recollect within him the comforting presence it always represented to him. By the next time Ichigo ascended into proper consciousness, uninterrupted by his father's booming voice, he blearily opened his eyes to a muffled overcast light creeping in through the gaps within his curtain. 

His body was unusually aching and tired from the day before's practice in the kenjutsu(1*) dojo and his collision with a gang in the streets afterwards. The subtle aches and pains caused him to grumble to himself in seething anger as he cursed his father's increasing tests of 'courage' and 'alertness' that had affected him twice before bed last night and once that morning as well. 

Ichigo felt unusually tired that morning though. For some reason he didn't think it had anything to do with the fact that his father was tiring him out or his budō practice was getting too straining. No. This desperate feeling of exhaustion was completely different than anything he had ever experienced before and coupled with the unusually cool weather for the height of summer, it was almost as if the summer skies and jovial attitude of school break did not reach him at all.

Something was missing... 

There was no way that the sixteen year old Ichigo could shake the feeling. Somehow, somewhere he had lost something very important to him that he couldn't regain it no matter how hard he had searched and yearned for it. And when he stepped into the warm family kitchen, now fully dressed for a day out in the summer heat, he was ready for his father's flying kick despite his misgivings. Sidestepping the attack aimed for his upper torso, Ichigo did not even glance back as the older Kurosaki crashed into the hallway wall behind him. A dark sneer split the teen's lips as he hissed in suppressed anger at his father's energetic and over the top behaviour. 

With a small sigh in contemplation, the teen wondered just what he was going to with himself when things fell quiet again. His fingers, showing a slight tremor he had yet to notice himself, curled lazily around his chopsticks as he savoured the quick stir-fry Yuzu had made for him because he had slept through breakfast. His mind strangely turning to the wind outside. It was unusually harsh and heavy for the summer weather. This was a day where most teens would sensibly stay home and play video games but despite the darkness of the weather, Ichigo felt the need to escape the shackles the house had instilled upon him throughout the struggling night. 

So with a quick goodbye and a promise to return for dinner, Ichigo slipped his beige jumper over his short-sleeved shirt and headed into the gloomy streets with wavering thoughts. For in the single moment that he stepped outside, it was starting again. The unbearable pain that erupted across the walls of his heart, the outside air burning a path of pain through his straining lungs as every step he took was weighed down with suppressed despair. The winding streets and curving pavements that he knew like the back of his hand, eventually leading him towards his wayward friend's apartment.

The fifteen-year-old was strangely breathless by the time he reached the violent red haired idiots door. Leaving Ichigo trying very hard to ignore the sense of 'wrongness' that settled deeply within his bones as he stared at the shut door. His knuckles unsteady and trembling against the wood of the door as he knocked uncertainly. Wondering if perhaps Renji had left on one of his 'spiritual journeys to another dimension' as he called them. 

Abarai Renji though, the man that opened the door ten minutes later, cut quite the impressive figure with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. He was tall and muscled, his vibrant red hair, much longer than Ichigo's locks, stood out brightly against bold tattoos of pitch that decorated his tanned skin indiscriminately. This man was definitely his best friend, the one that was two years above him in high school and the man that had saved his life from wandering thugs many years before. 

But now, there was definitely something that seemed off in his defensive, aloof attitude, causing Ichigo to cross his own arms across his chest in retaliation of defensiveness. 

'Yo Ichigo, came for a visit?' Renji breathed in his deep calming voice and Ichigo blinked back his surprise. Renji was frowning deeply, he seemed to be more withdrawn from Ichigo lately, even more so today. As if there was something he could not share that weighed upon his shoulder that he did not wish to acknowledge himself. But even though Ichigo too felt as if something was wrong within himself, he was more concerned for Renji's health. He knew full well that the red head got into all kinds of trouble he was not supposed to, he just hoped this time was not the same. 

'Sorry.' Ichigo apologized, feeling as if he had interrupted something but Renji said nothing, merely invited him inside with a wave of his hand. 'I thought we could play some video games for a while, it looks to be quite a boring day with the coming rain.' The redhead smirked but Ichigo froze the moment his shod feet touched the threshold into Renji's home. He could not move, something was holding him back inside. A small noise of distress spilled from his lips at the sudden fear that crawled across his skin and conflicted his mind. He was sure there was someone behind him, holding onto his jumper and whispering of an unknown danger in his ear but when he cautiously glanced over his shoulder, there was only a flicker of white and yellow before there was nothing but empty air in return. 

~~~~

"I really wasn't expecting you today, Ichigo. So besides pilfering my game collection, what brings you around?" Ichigo, caught unawares by his question, stuttered a well practised answer nonchalantly as he accepted the glass of orange juice from his friend without complaint. It was true that he had been planning on visiting his friend since the holidays had started but for some reason he had been ignoring it for a long time. He just knew, if he was alone that day, his mood would only worsen and Renji was the only one that could usually calm him from these bouts. But Renji didn't need to know that, so Ichigo instead, told him that he just wanted to spend some time with his friend. With the redhead by his side, the pain that he had been feeling within his chest since that morning had at least slowed to a dull throb that wasn't as painful in comparison to before. 

However much he struggled against the sensations though, it was still detectable just underneath the surface of his trembling skin. Waiting to be let loose at any given moment of distress. 

"Ichigo? What's with that distressed face? It's your birthday the day after tomorrow, you should at least look happy if not exited." Ichigo merely shrugged at the question and returned to sipping the drink that rested within his hands. The soothing coldness seeping through the glass was a great distraction to his wandering thoughts but it did very little to distract him from the icy ache brewing within his chest the more he looked at Renji's scowling features. 

Despite the quite obviously fake smile he offered in return, at least Renji did not seem to notice as he merely patted Ichigo on his back and told him 'that's the spirit' in a loud booming voice. It was only after a long afternoon spent raging through the redhead's game collection and enjoyable laughter that Ichigo was left quite surprised when he was invited to stay over for the night and finish the newest one. The offer was something which did not happen very often, but when it did, fun times were sure to be had as Renji seemed to come alive only at night fall. 

So without second thought, Ichigo accepted the offer despite the dread that settled in the pit of his stomach just then. It was a show of his uncharacteristic behaviour as he had already promised to return home for dinner but he felt that if he returned now, then his family would be in more danger than he was. But why he thought that, he could not tell. So instead, Ichigo chose the lesser of the two evils. 

Something was building on the horizon that he could not see yet, something that made him balance on the edge of a precipice of danger. 

Before the teen could blink his unusual exhaustion away though, the time had already passed way into the early hours of the morning and when Ichigo finally laid down his head for the night, the uneasiness in his heart was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach as it twisted and turned through his body. He couldn't understand this sudden adverse feeling that crept through his gut but no matter how much he turned in Renji's spare futon, he couldn't fall into a peaceful slumber to rest his fatigued mind. 

It was eventually the slide of the shoji doors opening that startled Ichigo from his thoughts. Chocolate brown eyes flickering over to the figure standing in the doorframe ominously, reluctantly leaning against it with strong arms crossed over a chest defiantly. Scarlet eyes, hidden behind long red bangs seemed to stare right through him and it frightened Ichigo almost instantly. This man, so intimidating and tall, was nothing like the eighteen year old he knew as his best friend. No, Renji looked so different, like he had aged a hundred years over night as he stood there hovering over the threshold in traditional black clothes and a sword strapped dangerously to his side. 

'What are you—.' Ichigo was quickly cut off as tabi clad feet slid across the tatami mats, wild red locks, undone from their usual tie, flowing behind the man like a halo of blood. His eyes never once pulled away from Ichigo's gaze as the younger teen sat up in fright, ready to defend himself if need be. Even though he was frantically wiping at his eyes to clear his vision, Ichigo could not help but feel as if what he had been dreading that whole day was finally upon him with deadly intent. 

"Renji? What is it?" Ichigo asked confused, eyes widening as the brown hilted katana was drawn with an easy grace that came from not only a few meagre years of practice. It was a split second later that Ichigo's world was completely turned upside down and flipped inside out. The redheaded warrior had moved so fast that Ichigo hadn't even seen him move and now, he somehow found himself pinned back onto the sheets of the futon as Renji's considerable weight kept him completely immobilized. His wrists were held tightly in Renji's larger hand and pressed to the floor in a tight restraint. The katana's sharpened tip resting right above his heart as the redhead leant down so that their foreheads were pressed together. 

Ichigo was valiantly struggling against the grip but the very real fear of just where the sword tip was resting left him somewhat fearful of just what his friend would do if he moved too much. No, not his friend. This was not the Renji that Ichigo knew. This person was cold and distant, despite the deep regret shimmering within scarlet orbs..this was not his Renji. So instead Ichigo tried to hastily regulate his breathing, his mind running through a thousand ways to escape the pain of betrayal stinging his chest and the tears that prickled incessantly at the corner of his eyes. 

"Please, Ichigo, do not struggle. I cannot escape this, nor can you. I was sent from Soul Society to scout out the possibility that the Three Kings' consort had been reborn into this generation and when I saw you, I had known that one day it would come to this. I have to return with my mission completed the day after tomorrow, please do not hate me for this." Ichigo frowned at the words that spilled from the redhead's mouth, his head tilted to the side in search of a way to escape but he did not have time. 

Something had exploded within him the second the sword had been thrust forward and straight through his heart. 

'Now come forth, light in the darkness so that I can destroy you before they come to reclaim you.' 

'Renji!' A cry of despair roared in the form of his friend's name as Ichigo's mind and body was completely engulfed in a heady pain so strong and intense that his entire being shook with the scream of death that echoed throughout the night air. Despair, longing, need, want and rage... Ichigo did not know what emotion to feel, what to expect and he had no idea what was happening to him. It felt like his entire body was rearranging itself from the inside out, his show of defiance in not dying quietly by his friend's hands reared its ugly head as Ichigo easily dislodged his friend's heavy form by slamming his head into his captor's forehead.

The harsh impact made Ichigo stumble away as Renji reeled in pain simultaneously. Ichigo's own hand went to the bleeding wound dripping blood into his eyes as he wiggled free from the tight grip around his wrists and stumbled towards the back wall and the open window. It was difficult to breathe, his heart was painfully tight within his chest and there was no mistake that it was his body that was laying in that blood soaked futon before him and the pool of blood was only getting larger. He was shivering in fear and desperation because Renji's eyes were following his form and not the body that was laying on the futon. 

This was not over yet...

Ichigo slipped into a defensive position, his vision blurring and his heart racing against his chest as he warily observed his now moving opponent. Ichigo was now more than aware of the fact that he missing a familiar weight across his back and his form was completely vulnerable to katana. 

"That actually hurt." The red haired man mumbled and Ichigo shivered with the nonchalant dismissal. "I really don't want to do this but orders are orders. I was sent to make sure the Dark Kings' Consort never sees the light of day past his sixteenth birthday. Yours is tomorrow Ichigo. I won't ask that you forgive me for this but I have to do it, you'd be much better off in Rukongai than Las Noches." Something inside Ichigo screamed and snapped at that, making him snarl in rage at the words that raced through his mind. 

He had to run, to get away, get away, get away, get away...run, move, don't look back!

I don't want to die... 

That thought was all Ichigo needed as the small room was suddenly bathed in black and red flames so potent that his attacker was startled as they poured from his fingertips and ignited anything in sight. It was the only moment of distraction that Ichigo needed as he leapt out of the window and onto the cold street below. Not even noticing that he had jumped three stories without sustaining even a single jolt of pain. In the corner of his eye Ichigo could warily make out a blur of white that rushed past him and leapt towards the window that he had just exited.

'Run! Hichigo will find you!' The tall white figure shouted and Ichigo took off without second thought. Knowing that he had to listen to those words. In the precious few seconds of danger Renji had put him through, Ichigo had unknowingly awoken a side of him that has been sleeping for more than fifteen years. As he raced down the rain washed streets and lowly lit street lamps, Ichigo never once noticed that his appearance had completely changed underneath the pale light of the moon. 

He was dressed in a white hakama, bound to his hips by a long, thick sash of pure black silk. His torso was covered in a pristine silk Chinese style shirt with long bell-sleeves that covered his hands and fluttered with the rushing wind. His eyes, deep glowing amber was a startling prelude to the bright orange locks that now flowed down his back like a waterfall of bright colour. Just beneath his left eye ran two curved lines in the deepest shade of red, standing out like a bright tattoo upon his moonlit pale skin like flowing blood. 

"Bastard!" Ichigo shouted his frustration, his eyes stinging with the betrayal as his heart went out to the man that had come to his aid to fend off his attacker. Renji was a man that he thought he could trust with his life and he had been proved completely wrong instead. He had no idea what Renji had been talking about, no idea of his orders or Soul Society, but one thing Ichigo knew was that the killer intent that had been pressed upon his shoulders was no joke. And that had been what had hurt him the most. 

For what reason would his best friend want to kill him?

~~~~

Several blocks away twenty minutes later, leaning heavily a building for support, Ichigo tried desperately to catch his breath. Resting his back against the brick wall of an abandoned alleyway, he cursed his luck as it started raining again. The torrent of water had already soaked through his clothes and plastered his long bangs to his forehead. He could not recall exactly how he had managed to escape but he now cursed himself for feeling so terrified. Ichigo never ran from a fight but something inside of him had told him that if he was to take on Renji as he was now, he would definitely die in this form too.

'Fuck!' He swore uncharacteristically. His lungs were hurting from the suddenly frozen air and no matter how he clenched his hands, they would not stop trembling. In fact, his entire body was shivering constantly, the pain in his heart that he had felt before was now enough to make him double over and clutch at the fabric of his shirt just to try and relieve some of the pain. Why did it have to hurt so much, was he missing something? Even though the pain was so familiar, even though it seemed to have doubled over one night and in that sense Ichigo already could feel shameful tears threatening to squeeze from between his clenched eyelids.

Everything around him seemed to be shattering and rebuilding itself and it hurt, god it really hurt. It was like there was a huge gaping hole in his chest that never stopped aching and reaching out for something he didn't know he was missing. It was unbearable, unforgivable and mind numbing with sensations chasing through his veins and trembling within his limbs. Calm down, calm down...he chanted internally, but it was far from helping as a cry suddenly rushed past his lips and his amber eyes snapped open hungrily. 

Glaring boldly at the presence now daring to trespass upon his hiding place. 

"Heh! I should have known that sweet little Ichigo would cause the world to tremble beneath his feet the very first night he awoke." A tenor chuckled almost insanely as the figure shrouded in darkness passed beneath the light of a streetlamp in his lazy saunter. The sound of his laughter made Ichigo's head shoot up from where he had been staring at the ground, amber irises colliding with gold that were hidden behind yellow sunglasses. He shuddered against the cold wall digging into his back, Kurosaki Ichigo knew this being, knew him intimately his heart said but his mind refused to acknowledge the bizarreness of the situation. 

With hair the purest of white, short and messy, like his, there wasn't much of a difference to his pale skin but it was his face and body, perhaps a few years older than him, which threw the teen completely. It was like he was looking at some strange, two year older, twin of himself that was more wild and insane than he was. And his eyes, god those eyes...so beautifully gold were set within a sea of swirling black. This being was more like a demon than anything else he had ever glimpsed and Ichigo was sure that he had never seen eyes that were so intense. The entire aura that was rolling off and swirling around his doppelganger was dangerous and wild. However, there was something inside of Ichigo that knew he would never hurt him. 

He was not afraid...merely curious. 

"Who are you?" Ichigo finally asked, taking a step forward with outreached hands, as if to make sure he was not dreaming this like how the pain in his heart was almost instantly satiated. However, because of his miscalculated strength, Ichigo instead found himself with the embrace of strong arms as his feet stumbled in the inability to find his balance. The man's white and red trench coat was warm against his shivering body and Ichigo looked up just as black finger-nailed fingers pushed his chin upwards so that their gazes could collide. The grin he saw dancing on those pale lips made Ichigo shudder, it was gentler than ever before. But, it was still like looking into a weird mirror with a demon's face. 

But even the trembling spirit could not deny the gentleness of his captor's touch that was oh so soft and unthreatening.

"Me, I have many names and also none. I'm one of the three Mei-Ou(2*) of Hueco Mundo, and you little Ichigo are our beloved consort. I have no name but..." The demon breathed huskily, his voice chuckling insanely at the confused expression that his consort made as he brushed orange locks from a sticky forehead. "You, my little Ichigo can call me Hichigo. Like ya always did in the past." Ichigo frowned deeply at those words. Just what was going on and why did everything feel so different from before? Just how the hell had his hair grown so long and how did his clothes change? And that power that he had used in Renji's apartment... 

There was so much to ask, to confirm that this was not some bazaar dream but before Ichigo could part his lips to ask he was promptly silenced by a long forefinger pressing against his lips to keep him silent. 

"Questions later, Ichigo. We need ta leave before the Shinigami show up, Ryuu can only hold them off that long." Shinigami?! What the hell did death gods have to do with this? He shuddered, not even once protesting since he had been caught in Hichigo's arms from the shock of all the events that happened in such quick succession. The sudden tilt of his world though, sent shudders through Ichigo as a yelp squeezed past his lips. His body cradled against a strong chest as if he weighed nothing more than a feather, Hichigo's lips pulling into a deadly smirk as they both defiantly glared at each other for a few seconds in a silent battle of wills. 

'I win,' it said and then Hichigo started running, causing Ichigo's entire world to freeze as everything became a blur of noises and undistinguished shapes. Biting his lip until it bled so that he wouldn't let out an undignified sound at the racing sensations. The thoroughly confused teen and proclaimed consort could feel his stomach start to protest at the hasty movement, wondering not for the first time just what the hell Hichigo was and why he was quietly going along with this. Ichigo's mind was reeling but never once did he feel fear towards Hichigo. Only a gentle understanding and a warm feeling that took away all the concerns he had felt before and lightened the darkness within his crying heart. 

"Yo! Urahara! Ya here?!" Hichigo suddenly shouted as they came to a screeching halt outside a rundown building. A black booted foot kicking down the front door of the Urahara Shoten without so much as a shred of regret and in return his violent action made the newly docile Ichigo flinch at the action. What the hell could a demon want within a shady candy store? 

"Jesus! Shirosaki! Calm down, you're going to wake the children." A rumbling voice announced irritably from the back of the store as they stepped inside. A shoji door, dividing the store front from the back of the private home, slid open to reveal a very suspicious older man. Dressed strangely in a dark green haori, geta and a cane tapping by his side ominously, Ichigo could only gape as the shaggy blond locks hid lazy grey eyes from the world. They glimmered with intelligence that Ichigo could not discern and when they finally landed upon his form, the orange haired teen instantly stiffened. 

Ichigo barely noticed as Hichigo put his feet back on the ground, but his finger unconsciously hooked around the white belt loop of Hichigo's white trench coat in search of safety. He really did not like the way the candy store owner was looking at him or the fact that a white fan seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to hide the man's leering gaze and a lecherous smile. 

"Aww, would you look at that.' Urahara cooed in a sing-song voice. 'His majesty, the little Prince Ichigo had finally awoken? He's even cuter than I remember, Hichigo." Urahara teased and Ichigo felt Hichigo stiffen in front of him, hissing dangerously at the older man before he gripped Ichigo's hand within his and started dragging him towards the back of the shop without restraint. Not even once looking back to make sure the older man was following him. 

"Shut it ya old pervert, he's ours, you cannot have 'im. And we really don' have time for this! Karakura will be crawling with Shinigami in a moment, Ryuu and Ichiru have already left for Hueco Mundo and Ichigo's pulsing reiatsu is sure as hell to draw the Captain Class and higher within moments. We're only here for Zangetsu no Ossan(3*)." At the angered words, the man dressed in green too stilled his teasing. His entire body becoming so eerily calm and tense at the same time that Ichigo was beginning to question his sanity and why he hadn't run yet or wasn't fighting back at all. 

Without a second wasted though, Urahara disappeared into the back room within a blink of an eye before he came walking out with a beautiful black daitō nestled within his hands. He was handling the katana as if it was a precious treasure that should be protected and Ichigo found himself completely mesmerized as the shop keeper moved towards him with a set purpose. The hilt of black and red and a beautifully crafted hand guard, so dark and intense in colour that it drew the young teen in at the superb workmanship, ignited something familiar within his chest. 

It felt like the pulsing of that sword was a part of himself and the moment it came close to his skin, his heart was singing with a settled completeness.

"Here ya go, King." Hichigo said with a smirk as he handed the unsheathed katana to the teen without second thought. His golden eyes taking in his consort's awed expression with no amount of hidden glee. The King of Hueco Mundo had known that Ichigo would be happy to have Zangetsu by his side again and that was why he had placed it under the care of Urahara Kisuke within the Human World where the Shinigami would never think to look for it. He had also known Ichigo would be docile in the next few moments, still wavering in his shock and awe and with the return of Ichigo's portion of Zangetsu, the teen would feel comfortable around him and getting him to Hueco Mundo safely would be a lot easier. 

"Is it mine?" Ichigo asked with an innocent tone and Hichigo laughed incredulously.

"Yup, now we better get goin' Ichigo, Ichiru is getting irritated.' Gripping fingers that had finally stopped trembling, Hichigo dragged a finger from his free hand across the empty air as a rip appeared in the fabric of time and opened a gaping hole into the oblivion of darkness. 'Urahara come visit sometime and bring that damn Shinigami with ya too, and Ichigo's little sisters." Dragging a now violently protesting Ichigo over his shoulder as he leapt into the darkness, he smiled to himself. There was only one Shinigami he would allow close to his little Ichigo and that was the man that had been assigned to protect him since he had been brought into this world for a second time. 

~~~~

"Hichigo?" Said creature that had been staring at the large shut double doors of black with unhidden irritation turned towards the trembling form of his Ichigo with concern shimmering in his black and gold eyes. Watching quite jealously, with his arms crossed over his chest, as his two brothers (that were just like him except for some notable differences in their facial markings and different hairstyles ) comfortably settled themselves on each side of their newly awakened consort without care to his uncomfortable shifting. 

Ichigo looked so lost, confused and begging for comfort that Hichigo could not help but join them and settled in front of Ichigo's curled up form. His hand reaching out to rest mere millimetres from the softly glowing skin of clenching fingers. Ichigo, startled at his close proximity, did not pull away though. His amber eyes widening in shock as he mulled over the boat load of information the three of them had just given him. 

And the sight he made there...Hichigo shivered. It had been two hundred long years since he had seen that vibrant orange hair and pale skin against the pitch black silken sheets of their shared bed. The film of tears that threatened to spill from glazed amber eyes were quickly wiped away by Ryuu's soft fingertips as his raggedly cut hair, like two tails of a dragon falling down his back, slipped over his shoulder and brushed softly against flushing cheeks as he pressed a kiss to a sweaty forehead. 

"Hmmm?" Hichigo hummed nonchalantly, his eyes glued to the small display with growing interest and rage. He was now quite jealous of Ichiru's fingers that were running through silky soft orange locks in retaliation to Ryuu's trespass of 'no touching on the first night'. Their entire attention was all captured completely by a single little strawberry that was proving too provocative for his own good despite their years of immense self control. 

"I-I-is all that true?" The question, not uncharacteristic to all the information Hichigo had just provided, left the one to be born first of their little trio to sigh deeply as he briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He should perhaps have kept quiet and allowed Ichigo to settle into his new surroundings first. For, damn it all, he could not stand the pain that shimmered in those chocolate brown orbs as the teen was barely even aware of Ichiru and Ryuu's presences so close to him and their gentle petting fingers. 

"Ichigo," The Dark King breathed softly, rising to his knees as he leaned over Ichigo's reclining form and tipped the orangette's chin upwards so he could look deep into those eyes with imploringly concern. Pale lips connected with the tip of Ichigo's nose playfully and with soft assurance that he was not alone. Where he could only smirk at the feeling of two glares resting on his back as Ichigo's hand curled in the sheets at the unexpected pleasure. Good - that little reaction meant that Ichigo hadn't lost any of his hyper sensitivity towards Hichigo or Ryuu or Ichiru for that matter. 

"I have no reason to lie to you. Everything I told you is the truth. You are our consort, reborn into the human world after the Shinigami killed you without mercy before our very eyes two hundred years ago. Your sword, Zangetsu, left in his Bankai form since your last fight, will change back to his own shape in time but for now there is too little time to explain to you about the Winter War, how we killed Aizen, we all came to be and why you died.' His voice was soft, quite unlike him but it at least seemed to calm Ichigo into relaxing back into the impressive spread of pillows. 

'You should listen to him, Ichigo.' Ryuu said softly, his voice a bit deeper than Hichigo's but just as gentle.

'We'll tell you everything tomorrow. You've had too much shock for one night.' Ichiru cut in and Ichigo, strangely just nodded sadly in agreement. 

'Don't look so sad, Ichigo.' Hichigo said sternly. 'I assigned Kurosaki Isshin to look after you when you were born into this world through his blood again and I won't keep him and your sisters from visiting whenever they want. Urahara may look like a useless pervert but he can at least open a gate far them to come through.' Those words at least seemed to have a positive effect on Ichigo as he closed his eyes tiredly and nodded softly again. 

'However, we cannot return you to Karakura Town. Now that you have been awakened, your flesh body has already died at their hands. The town will soon be filled with Captain Class Shinigami and I'm afraid that you don't know enough about our world and theirs to fight and survive just yet." Hichigo sighed when Ichigo shivered against his body, he'd said too much again and Ryuu's glare told him as much. 

'W-why? Why would they kill me, though?' Ichigo asked innocently, no matter how his mind was spinning and his vision blurred, he still could not understand why he was killed in the past and even now at they tried to take away his life again. And he almost regretted his question at the feeling of regret when three pairs of deeply pained golden eyes set in a sea of black gazed at him sorrowfully, as if they blamed themselves for what had happened all that time ago. 

'Because with you by our side, not only did we all become unbeatable but our control across the night and spiritual realms stretched further than any Shinigami was ever capable of.' 

"Sleep now, King. We'll be 'ere when ya wake." Hichigo said as he pushed Ichigo's stubbornly tensed shoulders back into the dark sheets. Luckily Ichigo was very sensitive towards their combined aura and when he raised his reiatsu even a little, those beautiful eyes closed behind creamy eyelids and he finally fell into a sleep of desperate exhaustion. 

'Wow, I thought he would never sleep.' Ichiru mumbled. 

'Tch, he's just as stubborn as ever.' Ryuu returned and Hichigo said nothing, knowing just as well as his brothers that when Ichigo woke up the next morning he was going to be spitting fire and ready to tear apart anyone in close proximity that did not give him satisfying answers and threatened his protective instinct. He chuckled to himself, Hichigo couldn't wait to tame Ichigo into their consort from the beginning again. 

"What is it Ulquiorra?" Three voices barked in tandem as the double doors were pushed open cautiously. Three sets of glaring eyes zeroing in on the emerald eyed fourth Espada with barely suppressed rage. They had just managed to finish pulling the covers over their beloved and were quite wary of exposing their consort's newly awakened form to any eyes besides their own. But luckily the fourth Espada showed no form of interest at all to what they were doing. 

"Shirosaki-sama,' He bowed respectfully to the Triplet of Kings. 'The other Espada are getting restless because of the presence of a newly awakened Vasto Lorde. Can you come set them at ease before they lose control and try to attack Kurosaki-sama whilst he is most vulnerable?" Hichigo sighed in annoyance and brushed his lips against Ichigo's forehead softly before he gripped Ryuu by his white lapels and dragged him from the bed despite his vehement resistance. 

'Why can't I stay!'

'Because you looked after him last night, besides it's Ichiru's turn to watch him. Only me there is not going to settle the Espada.'


	2. Chapter 2: Raising Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ichigo’s past, I took some elements from Canon events and changed it completely and at the moment, this is only outline of how Ichiru, Ryuu and Hichigo came to be beside Ichigo. There will be more detailed flashbacks to come, and I hope that this little taste of Ichigo’s quite colourful past is enjoyable. There may be some unintentional spoilers about Ichigo’s parentage, sorry about that if you are not up to date on the Manga. 
> 
> But as that is all I can think of, please enjoy the next chapter.

There was a trembling, all consuming darkness, swirling at the edge of a wavering conscious as a familiar wave of warm reiatsu danced across exposed skin. Dragging an unresisting Ichigo into a somewhat semi-unconsciousness state. Subtle breaths, warm and comforting, rustled through orange locks softly as his head rested upon a warm shoulder and his body curled unconsciously closer to the heat spread next to him. Ichigo could somehow indentify the soft whispering voice cooing children stories in his ear as Ichiru's. 

Only then, within that consolation, did the newly awakened consort unconsciously allow himself to fall into a black world where his mind no longer spun and his heart was not as unsettled as before. However, it wasn't long before he was drifting off into what he hoped was a nightmare and not the startling memory that he knew he was recalling so vividly. But it was useless, despite the reassurance that he would never be alone again and always protected by Hichigo, Ichiru and Ryuu, there was no way to escape reliving the terror that he had just barely survived at the hands of a man he thought of as his best friend. 

He was shivering, eyes clenching shut tightly even if the dark images just continued to flash behind closed eyelids in a repetitive stream of hitched breaths and rushing emotions. Ichigo was thoroughly startled when several seconds later, in his half-awareness of Ichiru still being beside him, the Mei-Ou's powerful presence suddenly vanished all together in a heady rush of conflicting sensations (not unlike falling from a great height) as it enclosed his heart within a fist of ice. A quiet but distressed whimper passed strawberry red lips as Ichigo clenched his fingers into a fist unconsciously. Eyes tightly clenched shut as wind rushed past his skin, tugged harshly at his long locks and his palms suddenly slammed into smooth concrete as he was brought to a jarring, painful halt. 

He could literally feel his brow furrowing in confusion, the sensation of falling from a terrible height left him just as quickly as it had come and then abandoned young Ichigo to become painfully aware that Ichiru was no longer beside him and he had entered into a world so real and poignant, that it would be foolish to mistake the texture beneath his fingers as anything but glass and concrete. 

Ichigo flinched instantly when a warm calloused hand suddenly descended upon his shoulder. The owner of that hand not even leaving an inkling of his presence behind besides his firm grip... 

'How long are you going to keep your eyes shut, Ichigo? How long are you going to let your fear control you? You cannot escape reality no matter how hard you try.' A deep baritone pointed out almost harshly as amber eyes finally snapped open with ragging emotions. The first thing that Ichigo saw was his orange hair fluttering around him in a hazy breeze as he balanced on what looked like a glass window beneath his feet. Around him spread a blue building, tilted sideways, that provided his current resting point. Gazing across his shoulder, to follow the path of the arm that rested upon his shoulder, his frightened eyes finally connected with a pair of orbs that were the same colour as his own but remained hidden behind wrap-around yellow tinted sunglasses. 

What the hell? Had this old man set the trend then? Because Ichigo remembered clearly that when he had first seen Hichigo and then Ryuu and then Ichiru they had all worn the exact same styled sunglasses...

'W-where?' Ichigo asked dumbfounded. For some reason he wasn't really frightened by the looming presence of the dark haired man, but it was the torrent of rain that suddenly fell from the heavens as if a tap had been opened, and soaked through white clothes and orange hair that made Ichigo glare boldly at the looming presence with a delayed shiver. 

Huffing his disapproval at the tall, aloof figure that was now standing above him as if the air was solid beneath his booted feet and as if he controlled the weather.

But the presence moved suddenly so that Ichigo caught a proper glimpse of him even through the sheet of rain. He was indeed strangely dressed in low black heeled boots, a floor length flowing trench coat that seemed black but bled to a deep, red with every ripple that crossed the fluttering fabric. It was almost if that coat alone was alive in itself but the brief glimpse of a tattered white collar and white shirt cuffs indicated that he wore proper clothes beneath. However, no matter how Ichigo wanted to question this spirit's presence...he seemed so very familiar to him. Almost like...

'It's been a while, Ichigo.' The Zanpactō breathed softly. 'Two hundred years since I last saw you grace me with your presence within this ever-changing world.' And this time Ichigo knew that there was sadness hidden beneath the calm, reverberating baritone. When the figure dropped down in a blur of movement, a ridiculously large sword appearing within his hands out of nowhere before he landed on top of an unsuspecting Ichigo, the young teen could do very little against his movements. The collision of their bodies caused the younger of the two to slam back into the building with dizzying pain erupting across the back of his head. Through blurring vision and gasping breaths, Ichigo watched breathlessly as the strange old man's left knee came to rest close to his hip just as a right foot rested next to Ichigo's trembling arm.

The agile figure kept Ichigo locked in place. Somehow managing to keep his weight completely balanced as the calloused fingertips of his right hand expertly drove the large sword's tip into the building's concrete surface right beside Ichigo's head. Ichigo, suddenly overwhelmed by the push of the sword's familiar reiatsu singing in his ear, never once flinched as the Zanpactō spirit knelt over his form almost possessively. His own eyes landing on unkempt features there was only praise to be seen behind those sunglasses at Ichigo's lack of fear when confronted with the large blade.

Good, Zangetsu thought, it meant that Ichigo was starting to remember, at least unconsciously, just what it was that always drove him further and further than any human, Arrancar or Shinigami. 

'You need never be afraid of me, Ichigo.' Zangetsu remarked softly, calmly, as he pressed a single finger against a furrowed brow to soothe out the wrinkles. 'I am always beside you, I would never hurt you and every time you call my name I will be there to protect you and whatever it is that you wish to protect.' Long blackish-brown hair swayed in the slight breeze accompanying the softer drizzle of rain. A final gust of unsuspecting wind, almost like the breath of rebirth, echoed through the strange world and suddenly dried up the rushing rain completely. 

Ichigo was completely unable to look away from captivating amber eyes that were so much like his own. Sighing contentedly as he boldly traced the sharp edge of the blade buried next to his head with playful fingertips. 

'Say my name, Ichigo.' The spirit pleaded and Ichigo smirked. 'Say it.' He commanded and Ichigo's smirk turned into a small but genuine smile. 

'Zangetsu.' He whispered breathily, watching intently as pleasure sparked in those dark eyes before Zangetsu himself nodded and pulled himself to his feet. One hand resting absently on the tip of the bandaged hilt of his Shikai form before he offered his other hand to his Master and promptly pulled the teen to his feet. 

'I am here, Ichigo.' Zangetsu assured firmly, his forefinger pressing against Ichigo's chest just where his heart was supposed to be. 'So calm yourself, Ichigo. Calm your pain and terror. Settle your anxiety. Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru would never let any harm come to you and neither will I. So throw away all your fears, all your misgivings and never forget on whose back I always reside and whose hands I am most powerful within.' When the hilt of the familiar sword was pushed decisively into his hands, Ichigo was once again reacquainted with the weight of Zangetsu settling against his soul like a long lost companion promising nothing but comfort and protection. 

The newly awakened Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed a small smile to break across his lips. 

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out and repeat. 

The simple but stable rhythm of his calm breaths got rid of the tension that had settled across his shoulders and the terror that had encased his heart since the night before. Once again Ichigo ascended toward the warm comfort where he had been before, where Ichiru's calm but powerful presence was waiting, where Hichigo and Ryuu were waiting for him too...returning him to a world where no amount of fear could touch him anymore... 

This time when Ichigo exhaled softly, he truly did drift off into a calm and restful state where his brow unconsciously un-furrowed and his breaths were perfectly even. Finally, finally he was allowed to drift into a restful but exhausted sleep. Beside him, leaning against several pillows, Ichigo was quite unaware that Ichiru gave a small smirk of satisfaction at his beloved's actions. His fingers briefly lifting away from Ichigo's brightly coloured locks to brush away the messy strands of his white bangs that flopped into his eyes. His hair was longer and much messier than Hichigo's short, spiky locks but also shorter than Ryuu's two dragon like tails that reached down his back. But what set Ichiru apart from his brothers more than anything was the two curved lines running beneath his right eye in a mirrored reflection of Ichigo's own 'stigmata'. 

And within the single light of a lit bed lamp, the second to be born of the triplets watched as Zangetsu's fully released form reverted back to its Shikai state and Ichigo finally breathed easier. So, in return, Ichiru too relaxed as the out of control reiatsu that had been pressing against him and saturating Hueco Mundo, tinged with terror and pain before, eased and calmed almost instantly. 

His fingers absently returned to card through orange locks as Ichigo's even breaths tickled pleasantly against the skin of his wrist. His voice, once again dropping to a soft pitch, rising and falling in tandem to the words written in black and white upon the page of some fairy tale vellum he had found to entertain himself with. There was nothing more to do than wait patiently for his brothers to finish settling the dispute amongst the Espada and lower ranking Arrancar whilst he continued reading out loud to keep the little Prince calm. 

There was still an eternity to spend by Ichigo's side and now that they had finally returned him to their side, none of the Three Mei-Ou would ever let him leave their sights again. Neither would Zangetsu no Ossan give up his Master for that matter by the flare of the Zanpactō's unique reiatsu in response to Ichiru's thoughts. 

~~~~

'Ya awake yet, Ichi?' A lilting voice breathed provocatively within the shell of a delicate ear but the recipient of the call merely shifted restlessly within his considerable sprawl of feather pillows and warm blankets. Burrowing himself into his little nest of comfort further and further, his breath heavily content in sleep. He was far too gone in his dreams to even acknowledge the one that was calling his name. His actions though, caused the one trying to wake him to huff irritably. A frown of irritation marring snow white skin as a warm weight settled itself beside the cocooned form and crossed long legs in a surprisingly relaxed pose of irate tension. 

'Ichigo! Wake up!' The voice called again, a finger tugging strands of orange hair that peeked out from beneath the duvet in an attempt to gain more attention. But still, the caller received no form of reply from the one sleeping so peacefully next to him. So instead, Ryuu's black nailed forefinger tapped his chin thoughtfully as he carefully observed the sleeping teen below him with calculating golden eyes. Ichigo had been asleep for more than a day now, but this was the first time that he showed an inkling of response to their coming and going presence. So at least their beloved consort was finally breaking out of his reiatsu exhausted sleep, but how to give him that last jolt into full consciousness? 

Waking Ichigo up in the way they used to do two hundred years ago would be a little too provocative for the tangerine haired teen Ryuu thought with a leer. So it was completely out of the question and if shaking him did not work, raising his voice didn't either—. 

How had that damn Shinigami always boasted about waking Ichigo in the mornings? Oh yes...

'III-CCCHI-GOO! GOOD MORNING!' The Mei-Ou raised his voice and pitch and watched with fascination as the buried cocoon suddenly stiffened as if being hit by lightning. 'YOUR FATHER LOVES Y—!' Ryuu was suddenly cut off in a flurry of thrown sheets and lighting speed. Ryuu's black nailed hand reaching out instantly to stop the retaliation of Ichigo's swinging fist with the palm of his hand. Wild orange locks flying behind an enraged visage as the consort struggled with his grip on reality. But when he went for another attack, Ryuu stopped it just as easily, sweeping Ichigo's balance away from him before flipping him so that he straddled the curve of Ichigo's lower back. 

The teen snarled and twisted beneath Ryuu as he reached his pale hand forward to pin flailing wrists to the bed spread before Ichigo could hurt himself or Ryuu for that matter. He was trying his best to ignore the sweet little noises his strawberry was making just for him and he could barely suppress his shudder of pleasure, but the older of the two spirits made no move to take advantage of the situation. 

'W-what are you DOING?!' An enraged voice roared through the morning air but Ryuu only let out a small defeated sigh as he pressed his elbow into Ichigo's spine to pin his movements further. Leaning forward instead so that his white hair fell over his shoulder to brush against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck. This time he did not miss the shiver that raced down the orangette's spine at the unexpected caress. 

'Calm down, I ain't goin' ta hurt ya.' He breathed reassuringly once Ichigo's movements became lax. 'I'm not your father.' He added just for good measure. Strange that Ichigo stopped struggling instantly at that claim and sunk down into the sheets with silent defeat. Ryuu, having expected more cursing, more resistance to his actions could only breathe his own sigh of relief. Glad that Ichigo had decided to yield to his grip rather than fight him more. 

'Have you calmed down now, Ichigo? Can I let you go?' He asked tenderly, golden orbs watching with a soft calmness as startled amber eyes, wide in their surprise and forgotten anger, turned to the side to lock with his own imploringly. They were searching his eyes for a threat but when they found none, Ichigo eventually nodded his consent softly. 

The Dark King gave a little chuckle in return before he let go of tanned wrists and stood up. Trying, once again, very hard not to think of just where he had been sitting and the delicious reaction the little Prince had had against his pressing reiatsu. Offering his hand to help Ichigo up, Ryuu quickly led him towards the bathroom suite with only one intention in mind. 

'The servants have already drawn the bath, so please take as long as you want. There should be a change of clothes waiting for you on—.'

'Where's Zangetsu?' Ichigo demanded softly with a furrow in his brow, orange bangs hiding the subtle distress within brown eyes that Ryuu could feel tickle across his skin in the form of Ichigo's pulsing, panicked reiatsu. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed for the nth time that day, there was still so much that Ichigo did not know and so much that they themselves had yet to explain to him but to assuage the slight panic within his beloved's eyes, Ryuu pointed over his shoulder to the bed they had just left. 

'He's right there, right next to the bed. See?' He said soothingly. 'If you're afraid that he'll disappear then I will watch over him whilst ya finish.' Ichigo, looking quite stricken by Ryuu's offer, nodded his consent and left in a flurry of white, a respectful bow and a soft 'thank you'. The Dark King blinked away the subtle build of surprise behind his eyes, pressing a forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose as his frustration built to let out a noisy huff. He felt quite lost with Ichigo's behaviour as he went to retrieve Zangetsu as his consort had asked before he settled the familiar weight across his back. His footsteps leading him to lean against the wall next to the bathroom, one heel pressing against the smooth surface before he rested his head back to observe the white ceiling in silent contemplation. 

Zangetsu's form was humming against his back in contented happiness and the Dark King smirked, a hand reaching up to lazily stroke the hilt of the powerful blade to calm the raging excitement now rushing through his blood and flesh. 

'I know you're happy Ossan, I can feel it. So thank you. If you had not dragged Ichigo to you last night, then we might have had a full blown brawl on our hands. So thanks for calming him when we couldn't.' Zangetsu said nothing in return to the softly spoken words but Ryuu felt the blade's emotions as his own, like all of them did, rushing through him in a calm flow of acceptance. And that was more than enough of an answer. 

With his mind drifting into a warm daydream, Ryuu waited patiently for the bathroom door to open again and for Ichigo to emerge. Breakfast was waiting for them in the tea room and deeper into the castle; Ryuu could feel Hichigo's frustration in the throne room as he dealt with the reports on Soul Society's movements in retaliation to Ichigo's awakening. And Ichiru, he was making his way towards them. Having probably finished his inspection of the training grounds and the troops of the lower ranking militia, all that was left was to join breakfast with the four of them finally reunited. 

'Half asleep there, Ryuu?' Ichiru asked with concern as he stepped into the large chambers, observing his brother leaning against the wall of the bathroom suite. Ryuu only gave a subtle nod of his head. Quieting a bunch of out of control Espada in light of gaining a new and powerful member of the Ruling Trio was not easy to settle with simple words. His tired body and exhausted mind was a testament to that as it had nearly taken an entire twenty-one hours between him and Hichigo to settle the fights and objections to Ichigo's return to their side. 

Not that the other Arrancar had any say in the matter in the first place, but that did not mean that they didn't try untill the Kings' full dominion over Hueco Mundo had been established once again. Two sets of golden eyes shifted instantly to rest upon the creaking door as a warm and familiar presence flooded the Royal Chambers in a powerful push of reiatsu. Ichigo, newly dressed and refreshed, emerged from the bathroom attired in a very familiar uniform of white hakama, a deep red obi, white kosode and a long haori of beautifully worked silk that dragged behind him a good meter on the floor. Swaying locks of damp orange partially hid three intertwined dragons worked in silver thread upon the back of the garment in semblance of their royal crest. 

'What?!' Ichigo suddenly snapped in embarrassment as two pairs of golden eyes set in a sea of black sclera gaped at his form, causing him to unconsciously cross his arms across his waist in self-consciousness as he looked away. Trying very hard to hide the inevitable flush of rose red that was creeping across his nose in response to the unwavering attention trained fully on him. The combined gaze of both Ryuu and Ichiru was so powerful and intense that it was carving heat into Ichigo's trembling flesh, setting his heart beating painfully against his chest and his soul pining terribly for something that he could not quite explain just yet. 

'How nostalgic.' Ryuu breathed softly in disbelief. 

'Hn.' Ichiru agreed. When Ryuu had said that the servants had set out clothes for Ichigo, he had assumed it would just be a quick change of clothes and not what Ichigo was wearing now. This was the exact same garments of royalty which Ichigo wore when he ascended the Court of Darkness as Crowned Consort. And just the sight of it was so powerfully painful that they could hardly breathe. Because on the night before Ichigo had been mercilessly killed before their eyes, the last night that they had spent entwined in each others' arms after celebrating a hundred years together...Ichigo had worn the exact same clothing—.

'P-please stop looking at me like that,' The orangette pleaded softly, he could feel not only the sorrow in their haunting gazes but the eternal affection and longing that rested there as well. It was a powerful sensation that chased across his skin and made him tremble, because deep inside Ichigo wanted nothing more than to comfort the pain within their hearts and settle their external unease. 

'It hurts me too.' He whispered brokenly, and sadly those words were all it took before the two Kings were suddenly snapped from their thoughts and Ryuu stepped forward. Coming to a halt a few feet away from Ichigo's standing form before he fell to one knee and bowed his head respectfully. Within his hands, just like Urahara had held the large blade before, rested the Shikai form of his Zanpactō as it was offered to the Consort formally. Ichigo felt his heart jump into his throat as he took the offering and settled the familiar weight of Zangetsu across his back with the ease that came from hundreds of years of familiarity. 

'Come, Ichigo.' Ryuu called Ichigo back from his wandering thoughts as he rose to his feet with a slow nod and they all started for the closed doors simultaneously. 'Breakfast is waiting and I am sure there are still many questions that you want answered.' 

~~~~ 

'Took ya long enough to come, Ryuu, Ichiru. I was 'bout ta start without ya—.' Hichigo's teasing voice was suddenly interrupted by a sharp inhalation of breath being tugged into straining lungs as wary golden eyes set upon the sight that followed in behind his two brothers. Kami, it was like he was transported two hundred years into the past within a single instant and no matter how he tried to fight the conflicting emotions crawling across his skin, the Dark King could not shake the desperate yearning that assaulted his heart. 

'Who authorized this?' He hissed lowly, threateningly, at the five Arrancar lined up against the back wall. Five heads, previously respectfully bowed, looked up in startled fright at the King's now ragging anger. Hichigo had not expected this; his quick meeting with the top five Espada to retrain the troops for facing Shinigami had turned into a deadly confrontation as his reiatsu rose higher and higher with his increasing anger. Just who had taken the unauthorized privilege of arranging Ichigo's attire into their own hands? Who had given them the right to see his beloved dressed like this before even he had? Who had—?

'I did, Shirosaki-sama.' Ulquiorra said, the Cuatro Espada stepping forward from the line of Espada with a small bow of apology. 'Kurosaki-sama right now is in a dangerously vulnerable position. If I had not arranged the attire as it is, what is to say that the lower Arrancar won't try to kill him? As he is now, he is marked as yours in body, soul and mind. No one can—.' The emerald eyed Espada was suddenly cut off by a dismissive noise as golden eyes bore deeply into his with scorching rage. 

''Yer explanation is too long, Ulquiorra!' Hichigo barked with irritation, waving his hand dismissively as his lips pulled into a deadly smirk. 'I will dismiss this fer now since yer logic is sound. But the next time you want to play dress up with Ichigo, ya ask me first. He's not some toy to be played with, Ulquiorra. Piss 'im off and I'll kill ya. And who says he so weak he'd be killed by the lower ranking Arrancar? As he is now, he's stronger than you. But that doesn't matter. Just leave, I believe that I've earned some time away from my duties.' There was complete silence as the five Espada filed out of the palace's traditional tea room without a single word. Not a single Arrancar spared the orange haired Consort a glance in fear of what the Triplet Kings would do to them if they did. 

'Tch, thought they would never leave.' Hichigo remarked bitterly. The sudden shock of what Ichigo had just witnessed and the extreme control over the immense power that Hichigo possessed within him, chased a sudden shudder through Ichigo's limbs as he shifted his weight almost uncomfortably under the heated stare that was trained solely upon him. Two hands on his lower back ushered him towards a blue silk zabuton(1*) across from where Hichigo's was comfortably sprawled across an array of exotic, colourful pillows. 

Settled in a lazy sprawl of limbs, a long kiseru (2*) of gold and black, was carefully balanced between the elegant fingertips of Hichigo's right hand as a hazy curl of smoke scented the air with the sweet-bitterness of nostalgia that Ichigo could not place. Amber orbs could only watch helplessly mesmerized as the golden eyes of his savoir two nights before never broke contact with him. A dark blue haori of blue silk, much like his own black one, rippled evocatively with every move the Dark King made as he went through the motions of putting out his kiseru and leaned towards Ichigo's seated form as if being drawn there by a magnet. 

The elbow that had been resting upon his propped up knee moved a black nailed hand so that gentle fingers pushed wayward orange strands behind Ichigo's left ear before the young Consort was offered a gentle smile so unlike anything he had seen before. The simple action, affectionate and loving, caused Ichigo to flush red at the realization of just how close he was sitting to Hichigo and how the unexpected touch made him actually lean forward subconsciously to get more of it. His heart suddenly erupting into a painful ache, desperately beating against his chest as he saw Hichigo frown when he tried to pull away with uncertainty.

There was still so much that he did not understand, so much that made his mind reel with endless questions but in a single instant, Ichigo allowed his instinct to drive him the second time gentle fingers caressed his cheek and the hand moved away to rest upon his shoulder comfortingly. Hichigo smirked, not missing the flash of disappointment and want in amber eyes at his withdrawal before he settled against his spread of pillows again with a quiet sight. Golden eyes watching intently as Ichigo did not even flinch once when two bodies settled beside him, completely boxing him in from all sides. 

Ichiru and Ryuu, having settled down in their respective places next to Ichigo, slid a warm tray of food in front of the teen's kneeling form and encouraged him to eat. 

'You have many questions, right Ichigo?' Hichigo asked quietly, his eyes watching the shy nod when amber eyes gazed at him from behind hooded black lashes. Long tanned fingers, with the ability to do such pleasurable things when properly trained, curled around wooden chopsticks elegantly as determination flashed sharp and hard within chocolate brown eyes staring at the Dark King harshly. 'Good, if ya did not, I'd be very worried right now.' Hichigo smirked. 'But I wish ta ask you one thing in return, and please answer me honestly Ichigo. If I were to ask you right now to fire off a Black Getsuga Tenshō, enter Bankai and summon our mask, would you be able to do it?' There was a sudden gaping silence as amber eyes widened in realization before they promptly narrowed in anger; a sneer pulling at strawberry red lips as Ichigo glared at Hichigo angrily for even insisting he couldn't. 

'Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?!' He yelled abruptly, his pride stinging at Hichigo's satisfied smile and Ryuu's chuckle at his justified response. Their reaction chased another flush across a delicate nose as Ichigo wondered if he should hide his face in the folds of his haori or strangle either one of the triplets for finding amusement in his vehement, rightful response. 

'We're not questioning your ability Ichigo.' Ichiru interjected soothingly. Halting the progress of Ichigo's angered reiatsu before it could be rivalled in intensity by Hichigo. 'But what Hichigo is trying to point out to you is that in coming into contact with Zangetsu last night, all the knowledge of how to wield his power and your own has been returned to you. That also means that your memories and knowledge should be returning to you, however small they may seem at first, until eventually you will be able to recall everything that happened and exactly how you ended up in this situation.'

'You want me to wait for answers?! But I—.' 

'Shizukesa, (3*) Ichigo.' Hichigo commanded softly. 'We will never withhold any information from you, ever.' Startled at the change of tone in Hichigo's voice, Ichigo bowed his head in shame. Feeling as if perhaps he had gone too far in his rushing emotions until a single forefinger traced his jaw gently and tipped his head back up so that warm golden eyes reassured him he had done nothing wrong. The soft touch, Ichigo noticed absently, had gotten rid of his ragging anger and fear of what it was that Hichigo would reveal to him.

'I was just making sure that you knew the dynamics of our world, Ichigo. That you knew about what a Shinigami is, a Hollow is and how the barrier between them had been breached in creating us.' At Ichigo's hesitant nod that he understood, Hichigo leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes briefly to recollect his words. It was hard controlling the pain of recalling the information that he had been trying to avoid for a very long time. He had been dreading this day for a long time because Hichigo knew that he was going to be hurting Ichigo all over again. 

'In order for you to understand where your powers came from and how we all came to be, I need to return to when you were first brought into existence, Ichigo.'

~~~~

'As the only child of Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki, you were born in a small village outside of Edo in July, 1667. Not only were you born as an exceptionally powerful human through your mother's blood, but you were something that had never been seen before...a child born from the taboo union between a Captain of the Gotei 13 and a human with an uncommonly powerful reiatsu.' 

'During the Feudal Era of Japan, Soul Society was very much quiet in its influence over humans and their world. They did not pay much mind to the Spirit Mediums of the Royal Courts that were said to see them and even possessed abilities to exorcise Hollows. But your father noticed. And foolishly fell in love with one of the Court's most noble Priestesses of all time, Kurosaki Masaki.' Hichigo recounted softly, carefully watching Ichigo for any pain to his words as the teen had all but given up on finishing his breakfast. Now, long fingers clasped in his lap, his head was bowed as he listened intently to every Hichigo spoke. And if Ichigo closed his eyes, it was almost as if he could see the memories of his past flickering before his very eyes but remained just out of his reach that he could not grasp just yet. 

'Isshin abandoned his Captain's post to be with her, an offense punishable by death in Seireitei. But still, your father practically sold his soul to the exile Urahara Kisuke in order to obtain an untraceable gigai that would make him seem human so that he could stay by your mother's side until she passed on. And so strong was their spiritual union in the end, that Masaki risked her own life to break free from her gilded cage and the court guards constantly posted by her side.' 

'You were born a year later, Ichigo, so small and fragile in health but so very strong in spirit. You nearly ripped the very fabric of existence and crushed several souls with your uncontained power.' Golden eyes now locked with glowing amber. 'Isshin, strangely gifted in the art of healing, kept you alive and Urahara managed to seal the powers that were trying to rip you apart from the inside. Their combined effort worked for a little while and the three of you lived in bliss for sixteen years before unavoidable trouble came looking for Isshin.' 

'You and Masaki had been living in complete ignorance to the crimes that Isshin had committed in order to stay beside you. When he was accidentally recognized by a stray Shinigami from his previous division, Soul Society dispatched the Gobantai Division, under Hirako Shinji ,to bring back Shiba Isshin for execution and to eradicate his living scion. That night your mother was killed right before your eyes. You were sixteen years old as you watched helplessly as a strange spirit thrust a sword through your mothers back and your shoulder (thinking he killed you both) as she tried to protect you. He then separated your father from his body and before he could fight back, injured him near fatally and then left to search the home for 'dangerous artefacts in connection to the traitor Urahara Kisuke.'' 

'They made one fatal mistake that night, Ichigo. Hirako left you alone with your father still alive.' 

'It only took a single instant where your father, even though quite injured, used Engetsu to transfer half of his shinigami powers into you. Isshin had hoped to awaken the Shinigami powers that Urahara had sealed within you so that you could protect yourself. But, powerful and unpredictable child that you are. You nearly consumed all of your father's reiatsu. That was the night that we first opened our eyes with Engetsu's help. Me, Ichiru, Ryuu and Zangetsu had always sleeping deep, deep inside of you and had been awoken in a single instant of destructive force to be pitted against the power of a Shinigami Captain who's reiatsu was not even half in comparison to ours.' 

'Can you imagine the outcome, Ichigo? A sixteen year old child with the suppressing reiatsu of two captains and now way to control it? You may have been inexperienced but he never stood a chance. It was over in seconds, if not less but such a large explosion of power rendered you unconscious and vulnerable to the sword of his Vice-Captain who had been watching the display idly. Isshin was taken back to Soul Society to be executed but you survived only because Aizen Sousuke did not want you dead. He saw too much value in your life and with his ambitious plans of ascending to the throne of the Soul King, he made sure to leave you where Urahara could find you and inform you of a way to still protect your father.' 

'Can you imagine what you did next Ichigo?' Hichigo asked softly, taking a deep breath as he watched sadness dance within amber eyes. 

'I went t-to rescue Dad.' Ichigo said softly. 

'That's right. Do you remember what happened?' Ichigo shook head in the negative, he could half see, half understand the memories that danced before his eyes as Hichigo spoke but he could not recall any more than that. His breath was already harsh and ragged, his body completely numb to the outside world as the only thing that now existed to him was Hichigo's lilting voice and the images of blood, terror, terrible helplessness and pain that they invoked within his mind. Ichigo wanted it to stop but he also knew he had to listen to the end, had to listen so that he could comfort Hichigo, Ichiru and Ryuu of their own sorrow by him not knowing this. 

He owed the Triplet of Kings at least that much. 

'Isshin made a very powerful ally in Urahara Kisuke and his childhood friend Shihōin Yoroichi, who despite wanting nothing to do with Soul Society, would not abandon their friend to his undeserved fate. Urahara Kisuke trained you for seventeen days, where you were not only entrusted with Zangetsu's frightening power but awakened the power of us deep inside of you as well. We made such a terrifying monster back then Ichigo,' Hichigo grinned in sweet remembrance. 'The carnage of sweeping through Soul Society like an army of a thousand men.'

'But it was a trap. Aizen had done everything in his power the moment you, Urahara and Yoroichi entered Seireitei to get his hands on you. He wanted to harvest your powers in order to lead his own army of Arrancar into battle against his former comrades and then ascend to the throne of the Reiou. It didn't work very well in his favour though as you not only distorted his plans by actually breaking your father out of captivity, but made the rest of Soul Society aware of what the traitor was doing behind the curtains.' 

‘But sadly, you were captured by him despite our powers and taken prisoner.'

'For two years he pushed and pushed to break you, to break us with visions from his silly little Zanpactō.' Hichigo spat in disgust. 'But, silly little Shinigami never realized that we would never break, his taunts only made us stronger and strengthened the link between you, me, Ryuu and Ichiru. When one of us was exhausted and could no longer take the emotional exhaustion and pain, the other would take over for a while. He made his final mistake when he thought our constant switching was an indication that we were losing our sanity and declared us 'broken'.' 

'Deeming you ready to submit only to his will, he locked you up into a little glass box and tried to turn you into one of the most powerful Arrancar that ever existed with a silly little toy called the Hōgyoku. Aizen had said it himself in one of his tirades; when the Hōgyoku decides upon a Master, it reads the very depths of its master soul and then tries to create what it was that he or she wishes for the most.' 

'You, Kurosaki Ichigo, child with a reiatsu much, much higher than any Captain in Soul Society and even Aizen Sousuke. Do you know how your heart read so purely innocent as you stole away the subjection of the Hōgyoku right from under Aizen's fingertips?' 

“I want to protect, I want to be protected. I want to love for an eternity, I want to be loved in return and I never want to lose the powers I have that will allow me to protect those I love wholeheartedly. I never want to be alone ever again...” 

'We were all tugged from the very depths of your soul that day, Ichigo. Your lovers, your protectors, your power and we became those who you protected in return. Me, Ichiru, Ryuu, Zangetsu and you...five complete souls bound together so tightly and irrevocably for eternity. That should one of us die, no matter how many years it takes, Fate would be rewritten and the reincarnation would repeat itself in the slim chance that one us dies...'

'And the first order we executed that night? The Four Kings of Hueco Mundo, rulers of the night and protectors of those under our rule...Kill Aizen, protect Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke and Yoroichi Shihōin. Aizen never stood a chance against us Ichigo, it didn't even take an hour to eradicate all who tried to oppose us and just like that, we turned his entire army against him and in the process gained the disapproval of Soul Society. But, because we never caused trouble outside of Hueco Mundo and even protected some of the Shinigami from rogue Hollows and killed their traitor we were left alone for the most part.' 

'Fifty years later, you stepped down from the throne Ichigo and decided to stand beside us as a Consort. Not because you were weaker, no, you found your strength in submission and we in turn gave you whatever it was that you wanted and needed. Even though a fierce fighter, if the things you wished to protect were not there then fighting and ruling like a King was not what you wanted. Soul Society though, saw that as a weakness and in a bid to once again regain the balance of power in their realm, decided to assassinate us in a bit to get to you, the creator of their so called 'chaos'.' Ichigo felt his breath hitch softly in his chest, his heart was racing and his head wouldn't stop spinning. It hurt, Kami it really hurt and every word that was spoken was ripping him apart inside now because he knew what was coming...he didn't want Hichigo to say it, didn't want any of them to relive the pain...to relive what he had brought upon them by his selfish need to always protect those he loved the most...

'Yame te(4*),' Ichigo whispered harshly through his racing emotions, cutting through the words before Hichigo could even let them past his lips. 'Yame te! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to—. The pain you suffered was because of me, because I—!' The orange haired teen was suddenly stilled, his crying words silenced as warm arms engulfed him entirely and wound protectively around his waist. It was the only pillar that now kept him conscious. A cheek brushed against his own so that a chin rested on his shoulder, soft lips whispering within his ear what he had not wanted to hear. 

'Gommen ne(5*) Ichigo, but these words I need you to hear. It is not my intension to hurt, not our intension to cause the one we were born with so much pain, to disrupt the flow of selfless love that we were born out of but because you sacrificed yourself for us that night...we have been growing stronger just for you. Your selfless act brought forth within us an even fiercer determination to protect and our failure to get to you in time two nights ago proves that were are still not strong enough. So lend us your strength for a bit, lend us some of your determination because Soul Society will not get away with this.'

'We shall not waste our second chance, these two hundred years of waiting for you to be reborn is very little considered to the eternity that is still ahead of us. Even if you have momentarily forgotten the insatiable love we share, we shall carve it into your skin from the beginning. And in return you shall carve your love into our skin only deeper than ever before. Never forget, we will always be beside you. So do not look so sad, Zangetsu is going to get angry again because of the rain. We all are.'

~~~~ 

'I think you said too much again, Hichigo.' Ryuu noted, frowning in concern when Ichigo not only stiffened at the intimate contact of Hichigo's embrace but soon after the older of the triplets had stopped talking, he went completely limp from the overload of information. His entire weight sagging against Hichigo's embrace in what seemed like emotional exhaustion and internal shock. 

And they had just managed to wake him from a full day of sleep, Ryuu thought sadly. Hichigo glared over Ichigo's shoulder with narrowed eyes, his arms tightening against a slim waist before he tugged the unresponsive form forward so that the teen's head rested on his hakama clothed thigh. Ichiru shifting restlessly in his seat as he watched fireworks of anger ignite between Ryuu and Hichigo. Both having their own opinion on how to solve their current predicament but neither made a move to implement it in fear of upsetting the strangely docile consort. 

'It doesn't matter if I said too much, Ichigo would eventually remember everything and if I left anything out, I'd be the one in trouble won't I?' Hichigo hissed softly, fingers carding through orange locks as Ichigo's glazed amber eyes fell shut and he shifted against Hichigo's form. His hand unconsciously curling in soft white fabric as he breathed deeply, quite unaware of the three pairs of golden eyes that watched the scene in quiet amazement. One pair of sun coloured orbs completely captivated by his display and the other two sets of eyes quite envious at Ichigo's unconscious actions towards the older of the three. 

'He seems much more attached to you.' Ichiru remarked jealously and Ryuu crossed his arms and looked away with a huff, determined not to be beaten by anyone or to admit defeat when it stared him in the face. Hichigo just smirked cheerfully though, retracting his fingers from orange locks and closing his eyes as he went through the familiar motions of lighting his kiseru in a subdued manner as to not startle Ichigo from the trance like state he seemed to have entered. 

'It's only natural,' Hichigo said. 'I've been with Ichigo for longer, so it makes him more comfortable to seek me out and respond to my presence accordingly.' Black nailed fingers returned to soft orange locks as Hichigo allowed the soft strands, like silk, to cascade through his fingertips thoughtfully. Out of the three of them, he had spent the least amount of time with Ichigo since he had arrived in Hueco Mundo and he was definitely going to make up for it. He hated the fact that his presence was always required more than Ichiru and Ryuu's throughout the palace. But then again, having Ichigo resting against him like this made up for it in more ways than one. 

'It's still unfair,' Ichiru frowned with a pout. 'I couldn't even calm him down last night, if Zangetsu no Ossan had not—.' 

'Yes, if Zangetsu had not called to me, then there would be a lot of trouble right now, right? And I still would have been ignorant of everything as it were.' An irate voice claimed from Hichigo's lap, amber eyes snapping open to pin both Ichiru and Ryuu with a well aimed glare. 'I'm flattered that you bicker for my attention but please, can you be quiet for a little while? I'm still trying to sort through the mass of information pushing into my skull and the quiet from before was nice.' Ichigo pleaded softly, content to stay exactly where he was and to try and control his reeling thoughts and conflicted emotions. 

'It's not like I can explain my actions towards you quite yet but if I was truly your Consort in the past, then I know I would have loved you all equally. So please don't fight, it upsets me and it's giving me a damned headache. Besides, if that Goat-Face is really coming like you claimed Hichigo, then we'll all need our minds intact before he shows up.' With a decisive huff, Ichigo shifted in Hichigo's lap so that the back of his head rested against in a warm lap. Gazing thoughtfully through hooded lashes at the strangely erotic display of elegant fingers, lips and curling smoke at Hichigo's discretion in finishing his smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Zabuton – Floor Cushion  
> 2* - Kiseru – Japanese Smoking Pipe  
> 3* - Shizukesa – Hush  
> 4* - Yame te – Stop It.   
> 5* - Gommen – I’m sorry. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. Please leave me a small review if you'd be so kind. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	3. Chapter 3: Present And Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed and shows their support for this story. I truly warms my heart when I wake up in the mornings to find my inbox full of little encouragements and sweet messages. 
> 
> I was so happy! Thank you all. I had a question about Ichigo being born in the 1600’s by someone so I’ll tell you now, yes in this story...the events that took place in soul society and Ichigo’s previous life happened several hundred years earlier than in the canon as I’ve said before. I’ll be seriously playing with the canon facts to fit it in with my plot as you’ll see but I hope that doesn’t put you off. 
> 
> For now though, I hope that helps. I don’t have much more to say in this author note except please enjoy this chapter. It may start out light hearted but the end...just a little warning: please keep the tissue box close at hand.

'Are you just going to watch?' Ryuu's curious voice hummed as he looked up from his cup of sake briefly to stare openly at the man that was now standing beside him on one of the platforms within the isolated training room. Beneath them, rushing across the sands of Hueco Mundo and the dome of a training room separate from Las Noches itself, insane laughter and grunts of frustration resounded in tandem to the clash of metal against metal. The sounds that were echoing in the vast space below, dangerous and dark, were so distracting that it was almost unpleasantly to hear unless one was to peak down to observe the beautiful display of prowess below. 

The tall dark haired man that had just been spoken to, shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Dressed in a black Shihakushō with a tattered white captain's haori tied to his arm, only nodded absently at the question. His tanned skin, much darker than Ichigo's and with chocolate brown eyes that were so intense and serious like his son's when he decided to show them, were openly observing the battle of strength ragging below them. The parrying of blows, the nimble flips of defence and intense swings of Zangetsu's large blade combined with the rushing reiatsu had Kurosaki Isshin completely captivated at the range of raw talent and yet to be refined fighting style of his orange haired son. 

'It's been a very long time since I've seen that carefree spark within his eyes, Ryuu.' He finally replied, his brown eyes pulling away from the confrontation to gaze at the long, white haired King of Hueco Mundo beside him. 'He seems to be enjoying himself for the first time since Masaki's death, and when you failed to protect the world that he has treasured before; it becomes a father's pride to watch the pain his son has been unconsciously harbouring since the beginning, settles little by little when he returns to where he belongs.' 

'You are rather morbid today, Oyaji(1*).' The Third King of Hueco Mundo noted with a frown. The man was indeed strangely subdued in accordance to what they were used to from him. But, Ryuu really wasn't complaining. It was rare enough to find Shiba Isshin in a mood that did not include him trying to attack you or surprise the shit out of you just for fun or 'training'. And what was even rarer, was to find him so calm and collected when Ichigo was crossing swords with someone else right in front of him.

Ichigo did not just inherit this man's uncontained power, but his complex sense of duty and protective nature as well. 

'Allow me my mourning, my fourth son.' Isshin said, strangely sobered. 'If I had noticed Ichigo's spike of reiatsu sooner, I too could have helped before his body was killed by them. It is not easy telling your sweet little daughters that their brother, whom they love so much they'd die for him, was murdered by death gods but was still alive in another world at the same time.' 

'Yeah, it's painful.' The golden eyed triplet said, brushing his long white hair with streaks of orange over his shoulder. A heady silence of contemplation falling upon them at the surging power of the battle below. It was beginning to press down upon them harsher than before, Ichigo and Hichigo's spar was only climbing in complexity and intensity. The heady rush of reiatsu leaking from Hichigo in response to Ichigo's raising power was dark and dangerous, but somehow much more controlled, as he stepped up his retaliation to Ichigo a little. Poor Ichi, Ryuu thought. His control over his newly gained power was uncertain and erratic at best, but his enthusiasm for learning everything from the beginning made up for it in more ways than one. 

Both observing parties, Ryuu and Isshin, were suddenly stilled and shuddered at the new and heady rage of spiritual pressure that saturated the air in a heavy lurch. Two sets of eyes, mismatched in colour, widened in quiet surprise when two cries of 'Bankai' echoed through the air in a synchronized shout. The older being of the two felt his heart stutter in his chest, chocolate brown eyes zeroing in on the push of reiatsu as sand and dust was kicked up by the sheer force of the simultaneous Zanpactō release.

'Oi, oi! Isn't it still too early for that? Why is Hichigo pushing him so far?' Isshin asked with rising concern, his brow furrowing deeply as his large fingers instinctively curled around Engetsu's hilt at the pressing, almost numbing reiatsu rushing against his skin. Geez, Ichigo really did not know how to hold back, ever. 'Damn it! Ichigo has only just regained his powers. His soul cannot be used to that an intense of a release only two days after being here. Hell, he probably doesn't even know how to do it...yet.' The elder Kurosaki trailed off, caught off guard as the dust that had blocked their vision settled and two inverted forms stood facing each other with pure determination. 

A white Zangetsu rested within a black nailed hand, balancing the beautiful daitō quite carelessly over Hichigo's shoulder by its broken chain as the Mei-Ou appraised his opponent's determination in meeting him step for step with equal power. And Ichigo, he slipped into stance, the trailing black and red coat reminiscent of the floor length coat Zangetsu no Ossan always wore, spoke volumes to his correct execution of the full release. But Hichigo too, was dressed in the exact same way but with black and white instead. For several seconds the two opponents were watching each other carefully in their reversed forms, each waiting for the other to make the first move. 

'Ready, Ichigo? I ain't goin te hold back.' The shout resounded just before a flicker of white and black followed an explosion of reiatsu. The rising power, like a magnet for the Espada, was beginning to ring out through Las Noches like a siren's call. Elegant white and black blades crossed in a heady clash as they flickered out of sight again with the aid of their hyper speed. The only indication that they were still facing each other were the occasional sparks their blades made as they crossed in fierce collisions, the rushing black and white masses of the Getsuga Tenshō clashing together mid air as they countered and attacked in parries and thrusts of power. 

'Speechless, Oyaji?' Ryuu teased as he leaned forward to get a better view, his fingers absently pouring another cup of sake before passing it to the older Shinigami standing next to him not only to calm himself but the older spirit as well. 'We were all surprised when Zangetsu called Ichigo to his inner world the first night he was here. I, at least, had expected it to take more than a month before he would reach that stage. But with Ichigo, you know, nothing ever goes at a normal pace.' Golden eyes bathed in a sea of black now critically followed the rising intensity of the fight with alertness. The Mei-Ou biting back his own concerns when the coppery scent of blood started to permeate the air. 

'Why is he still pushing so hard?' Isshin asked with confusion. His shoulders were tensed as he readied himself to jump into the fray but long black finger-nailed fingers dug into his Captain's haori and hakama to keep him rooted in place. Forcing chocolate brown eyes to re-evaluate the beautiful dance of carnage down below. He could clearly see that Hichigo was overpowering Ichigo, and intentionally too, as the scent of blood only became stronger. Several cuts were now blossoming red around the torn black fabric of Ichigo's coat, leaving the teen to lose himself in his ever deepening exhaustion. Hichigo remained unscratched and aloof, his golden eyes observing his opponent with concentrated calculation. Isshin, however, would be fooling himself if he did not see the dancing flickers of torture and regret within those intense eyes as the fight continued to rise and rise in intensity. 

'Because Hichigo is trying to force Ichigo to materialize his mask. The way Ichigo is now, fighting in what he thinks is his true power, his reiatsu is in actual fact just about half the amount it used to be. Whether it is because he was forced to awaken two years before we were supposed to bring him to us or he is unconsciously holding himself back; we need to make sure that little Ichigo can defend himself on the off chance that we cannot be by his side and he needs to overpower his enemy.' The Third King said softly, his own knuckles turning white around the neck of the sake bottle. His own shoulders were even tenser than even Isshin's, especially when a cry of pain resounded throughout the room. He stubbornly forced himself not to move, though. His fingers, instead, instinctively dug further into Isshin's white haori to keep the Shinigami in place. This was a necessary evil that they could not avoid and it was better doing it this way than asking Ichigo to spar against the large range of power in the Espada.

Hichigo would never intentionally injure Ichigo, but they had to do this...Ichigo had agreed to this beforehand but even so, it did not make it any easier to watch. 

'What the hell are you waiting for, Ichigo?' Ryuu thought to himself as Isshin fell quiet beside him. Both of them too concerned with the fight below to say anything more. 'You cannot hold Hichigo back with just that, call it to you. Call on your instinct... your injuries will heal...call it...you won't lose your sanity as you are subconsciously telling yourself you will.' The youngest of the triplets growled his internal frustration, pushing his ragged bangs from his eyes as a sudden and heavy reiatsu began swimming around Hichigo. The tell tale, black and red aura of a Cero forming at the tip of white Zangetsu's blade instantly made the two men observing the fight stiffen. 

'Ichigo!' Isshin shouted in response, his feet already pushing him forward despite the grip on his clothes only to find himself being forced back harshly with the ragging explosion of red and black reiatsu of the hollow flash. The deafening screech, suppressing power and heady reiatsu seemed to engulf the entirety of the training room within an instant. Ichigo's stifled cry of surprise and pain rang out above the roar of power, his counter to Hichigo's Cero enveloping him pitch black as he finally reached towards that instinct buried deep, deep inside of him. 

His explosion of reiatsu doubled and nearly succeeded in pushing Isshin to his knees as he jerked himself from Ryuu's re-established grip. Waraji clad feet were already hitting the sand before he knew it, Engetsu drawn to put a stop to the spar when he froze in the middle of the room as two Zangetsu's clashed with his blade. Isshin was too stunned to move at the ragging power emanating not only from Ichigo's Zangetsu but Hichigo's as well. 

'Ah, ah! I was wonderin' when ya'd finally show up, Oyaji.' Hichigo murmured in deep disappointment, pulling the white Zangetsu from the Shinigami's blade to rest it over his shoulder as he breathed a hiss of annoyance. The powerful release of their combined reiatsu had surely just shattered the barrier that surrounded the training room, and it was sure to attract many a curious gaze at the familiarity of the reiatsu in accordance to the three kings'. But oh well, Hichigo smirked. He had gotten what he wanted as he peered over Isshin's tall shoulder. 

Concerned father as he was, Isshin quickly followed the King's gaze over his shoulder and faced the direction where the most menacing of the two auras was coming from. A breath hitched in his chest as he encountered a completely transformed Ichigo standing behind him. His orange hair billowing behind his menacingly, long horned mask as he stepped forward. A claw like hand tightening around Zangetsu's black and red hilt as his feet dug into the sand in readiness to launch himself through the opening Isshin's appearance had given him. But instead, the older Shinigami suddenly found himself face down in the dirt when powerful kick to his back stole his very breath and caused his spine creak in protest. 

Damn! Ichigo hadn't lost any of his aversion to his father's sudden appearance and reacted accordingly every time. Leaving Isshin not knowing if he should be proud or disturbed that his son attacked him when he had just stopped these two from attempting to kill each other. 

'What the hell, Goat-Face! Who said you could interrupt, it's just getting fun.' Coughing up the stale sand of Hueco Mundo, father to the powerful hollow like being standing behind him, turned his head to the side to watch as a tanned hand came up to caress the tip of a long horn. All traces of shallow wounds had dissolved as the gaping hole marked with bold black estigma (2*) suddenly vanished from Ichigo's chest the moment he allowed his mask to dissolve with a flick of his fingers. His body reverted back to its former state and inadvertently left the orange haired teen panting headily for breath as he stuck Zangetsu's black tip into the ground to keep himself balanced. 

Taking pity on his father's defeated whining about only 'saving his precious son from a demon' after a while, Ichigo held out his hand and pulled the older Shinigami to his feet. Only for a second longer did his eyes reflect the black and gold pattern of the Mei-Ou before they became a soft amber again, making him unconsciously lean towards his father's strength to keep himself from falling over in exhaustion. That last resort in defence he had just pulled had completely exhausted him but he did not want to disappoint Hichigo so he smiled softly in triumph. 

'Good enough for you, Hichigo?' Ichigo asked raggedly, causing the oldest of the three triplets to just smile. 

'More than enough—.' The Mei-Ou was promptly interrupted by Ichigo's yelp of surprise as the shoulder he had just been leaning against shifted and he was thrown over his father's back like a sack of potatoes. He flushed beet red in embarrassment at being manhandled so easily, his fingers desperately reaching out to Zangetsu's standing form to defend himself when he was jostled playfully and a cackle escaped his father's lips when large tanned fingers curled around the hilt instead and lifted the daitō out of his reach. 

'What the hell are you doing, you Bastard!' Ichigo shouted in rage. 'Give Zangetsu back! I'll kick your ass! Fuck! Put me down, put me down, put me down! NOW!' Fingers dug into spiky black locks and gave several harsh tugs in retaliation as it was the only place he could reach that would hurt his brute of a father. Isshin though, remarkably unconcerned, remained still at the prospect of his son desperately attempting to make him bald for life in his ragging temper as he started flitting to the top of one of the pillars and towards the exit with the aid of Shunpo. 

'My spirited son! You should be more happy! Your loving father has brought your sweet little sisters to come visit.' The insane man yelled at the top of his lungs as he navigated the castle better than even Ichigo could. 'But I wonder if it was such a good idea to leave Urahara to look after them whilst I observed your spirited fight.' The dark haired man said out loud, his words suddenly stopping Ichigo's pulling fingers in black hair as the orange haired teen stilled at the implications. 

'You LEFT them with the Geta-Boushi (3*)! Are you INSANE?! Do you have any moral values in protecting your daughters from a shady pervert?!' 

~~~~

'It never ceases to amaze me how that man can piss off our little strawberry so quickly and violently.' Hichigo remarked rather calmly after having to watch his beloved get carried away like that. But he wasn't concerned, not really. Ichigo was way stronger than even his father and could look after himself, but just to make sure, as he shook Zangetsu out of his Bankai form and sent the sword back to Ichigo's inner world, he traced their pulsing reiatsu through the castle corridors as they headed towards the tea room where three familiar souls were waiting for them along with Ichiru's powerful but calm presence. 

'You pushed pretty hard today, Hichigo. I don't think that Cero was really necessary.' Ryuu remarked carefully as they fell in step next to each other. 'It's just luck that Ichigo managed to bring out that form for several seconds to counter it with his own Cero. Otherwise he might have been seriously injured.' The eldest of the two didn't say anything for a while as he closed his eyes and allowed his feet to carry him through the corridors he knew like the back of his hand. His hands were buried in his pockets as he internally surveyed the battle step for step and blow for blow within his mind. 

'Iie(4*), it's not luck that guided him through that fight.' Hichigo said softly. 'There is no such thing in this world, you should know that. It was instinct, instinctively he knew how to overpower me but he was still trying to fight whilst trying not to injure me. His heart is as gentle as always, that's why I had to awaken that instinct within him at all cost. There was no other option, Soul Society have grown restless according to reports and the assassins of the Nibantai(5*) are moving again. We need to make sure that Ichigo can protect himself.' 

'But he sure surprised me.' Hichigo said with a smirk after a while in the fallen silence. His golden eyes peering slyly at his triplet through narrowed lids. 'Who would have thought that he would pull out his second strongest form so quickly and easily...it seems Zangetsu no Ossan has been talking to him in his sleep again.' Ryuu chuckled as they rounded another corner, their pace much more sedate and companionable than most of the Arrancar ever thought the bickering trio was capable of. But the younger of the two shrugged his shoulders as his eyes gained a distant look, his thoughts turning quite sour for the moment. 

'I'm glad that he is getting stronger but our trust is still not strong enough for him to pull off that form should he need to. The form he has used only twice in the past, once to kill Aizen and the other to fight off a range of assassins even though he had been poisoned by their blades already. And all to protect us from falling to the same fate as he was. You know, sometimes I just want to curse him to death for his foolishness.' Ryuu said and Hichigo agreed wholeheartedly, there was just something that gravitated within Ichigo that drew so many people towards him. The same people he always wanted to protect in return but in the end he struggled to protect himself first and foremost. 

He was a true self sacrificing martyr that rarely looked for anything in return. 

'When he enters that state, he becomes quite terrifying.' Hichigo remarked to himself almost absently. 'So calm, so still. So assured of himself that nothing passes those beautiful brown eyes of his. It's only a bonus to us that the transformation lasts for three years whilst a new white Zangetsu is reformed. But we only got to see it for a little while the second time on that night...that poison was much too strong for even him to fight for more than twelve hours. Twelve hours that he spent making sure we would be protected, Zangetsu was sealed and would wait for him until he came back.' A heavy and unwelcome silence settled between them at those words, as the two brothers were left to relive their own memories of the events of that night. Something they did not want to remember but still did in any case... 

The heavy, gasping breaths and pained cries of their beloved Ichigo as he laid dying in the blood splattered sheets of their bed. His dark form, long black hair...skin dyed bloodied red in places as the scattered remains and bloody carnage remaining of the twelve assassins that Ichigo had killed in a frenzy for attempting to hurt his beloved's, were scattered throughout the royal chambers. All ruthlessly cut down by his own hands despite his dizzying state from their poison. It was not something anyone ever forgot easily, especially those who had to watch with climbing horror as such an insignificant and cowardly way to kill slowly but painfully took away their Consort for two hundred painful years. 

In those private moments, where neither brother said a single word, it was assured that each were fighting with their own personal demons. Cursing and questioning their own abilities in protecting their loved one from a similar fate again as they rebuilt their resolve from the beginning. So when a familiar voice and the pained cries of his victim echoed down the halls to meet their ears, they were both instantly startled them from their dazed state. Golden eyes blinked in simultaneous confusion before they shared an exasperated gaze. Smirking in amusement before they shot down the last few metres towards the traditional tea room where the noise was echoing from. 

'How could you?! I cannot believe that you never told me anything, you stupid old man! How much did Ryuu, Hichigo and Ichiru have to suffer whilst I remained so blissfully ignorant? And Yuzu and Karin...they had to have been hurt too...' Ichigo finally ran out of steam in an irritated huff, dragging his fingers through the orange bangs that fell in his eyes as he ignored his father's playful tantrum as best he could. His enraged shouts must have echoed throughout the castle walls with reverberating force but he didn't care, he was tired, irate and he needed to use someone to take his frustrations out on. And Goat-Face was the perfect target, which was until pale arms wound around his thin waist and a warmth suddenly engulfed Ichigo from behind .Ichiru beating both Hichigo and Ryuu standing in the doorway, in capturing Ichigo for himself before he could truly go on a rampage. 

The instant that those warm arms snaked around his waist, though, Ichigo only tensed for several seconds before he recognized the presence and slumped backwards tiredly without a care in the world. His sudden heady collapse from a tiring spar and calling out powers he was not quite ready for, was finally catching up with his body in a dizzying rush. Ichigo sighed, leaning his head back against a strong shoulder. Ichiru only tightening his hold to let him know he was not alone before he led the teen towards the seat he had previously occupied before his anger had gotten a hold of him. 

He scowled over his shoulder, still finding it unfair how the Triplet of Kings, who was born from within his soul, were several inches taller than him and could so easily calm or entice him to frustration and a yearning need he did not quite understand. But when they touched him, all his ragging emotions and fears were almost instantly settled and all was right with the world again. So, with his anger suddenly evaporated, Ichigo shifted irritably in the tight embrace as the Mei-Ou settled directly behind him with a chest pressed to his back and a warm chin resting upon his shoulder. Floppy white locks teasing the skin of Ichigo's cheek as he leaned forward to bring their forms even closer together than before. 

'Ochitsui(6*), Ichigo-Koi. (7*),' Ichiru's voice rumbled calmingly in his ear. 'If you act like this, you are going to upset your little sisters further. Besides, there's no need to get so upset. We ordered your father not to say anything so that you could life without the burden of knowing you had to die one day to be with us again.' Silence seemed to fall heavy and thick around the tea room as seven pairs of eyes trained uncertainly upon Ichigo. The silence however, was broken by twin sighs of contentment when two heads rested in a white hakama clad lap to promptly still Ichigo's anger further. He sighed guiltily, his sweet little sisters were snuggling up to his side as if they had no audience to their actions. Smiling at him brilliantly in happiness and Ichigo's heart finally relented. His fingers automatically found the softness of their hair as he tried not to show the guilt he felt in watching their tears of relief begin to stain his hakama. 

'W-we're so glad Onii-chan is alright...' Yuzu murmured with a sniffle, her small hands reaching upward to tug long lock of orange hair over Ichigo's shoulder to play with and twist around her finger with sisterly bliss. Her soft eyes gazing lovingly at her brother's features as she clutched at the lock of hair as if it were a precious gem not to let go of, as if she were to let go for only a moment, then her precious Onii-chan would no longer be there right before her. Ichigo, in return, sighed softly. His fingers carding through Yuzu's hair as he leaned back against Ichiru and rested his other hand on Karin's shoulder that was trembling slightly. 

There was a gentle peace within the moment and he closed his eyes blissfully. Revelling in being able to see them again, for he would be lying if the thought of never seeing them again did not hurt him as deeply within his soul as losing his mother did. 

'I'm fine, Yuzu, Karin.' He reassured. 'But now, in a while perhaps, I can finally protect you with all my power.' He whispered, smiling softly as he tugged them closer for a gentle embrace. Gazing over their shoulders gratefully at Hichigo's form reclining against his stack of pillows, lips curling in grateful thanks before he was offered a small nod of acceptance in return. Staring at the untouched cup of tea to his right, he closed his eyes in regret when he could not reach it with his arms so full. In fact, it seemed that neither of his sisters would let Ichigo go now that they had him where they wanted him...

'Ichi-nii?' Karin whispered in his ear just loud enough for everyone to hear. 'It's all fine and good that you are still alive but your hair...you look like a girl.' Her dark eyes watched with mature amusement as her brother stiffened instantly at her words. 

'I do not!' Ichigo yelled in frustration, a flush starting to creep across his nose as he felt suddenly insulted. But Karin just bumped her shoulder against his, telling Ichigo instantly that it was only a joke. 

'I don't mind.' Yuzu said dreamily, her hand reaching up to tug more of the orange locks towards her and giggled as the strands tickled her fingers. 'Onii-chan's hair has always been very pretty. And don't be like that Karin, Urahara-san gave me a lot of clips and ribbons before we came, we can use those! You cannot tell me you don't want to play with it. Will you let us Onii-chan? Pretty please?' The orange haired teen stilled again, trying very hard to hide his embarrassment at his father's obvious snickering and Ryuu and Hichigo's gazes of pure amusement. 

'No! Absolutely not!'

'But Ichi-nii, we can make you look even more pretty.' Karin insisted with a leer as her dark eyes flashed menacingly. That was when Ichigo started struggling in earnest to get away. He didn't like this new obsession with his hair and what was worse...just before he could get away, there was a vivid flash of a camera as the presence he had not even noticed within the room before took a picture of the scene. He was probably going to use it for blackmail later and Ichigo shook with boiling rage. 

'You bastard! Give that back! I'll kill you!' He yelled at the blonde haired shop keeper he had only briefly met a few days ago, but his anger lost its potency when Ichiru suddenly moved away from behind him and went to join his brothers instead. Leaving Ichigo to fight his own battles against the tiny hands that were now winding through his hair and doing all sorts of strange things to it. 

His mouth opened in a silent scream but it was interrupted with his father's 'thumbs up' of approval as he wailed about gaining a new and beautiful daughter. Internally Ichigo snapped.

'DAMN IT ALL! I'LL DEFINATELY KILL YOU THIS TIME!' He shouted at Goat-Face but his protests to his sisters playful and sometimes painful tugs to his hair, no matter how intense his resistance became, did not pack the anger to actually deny Yuzu and Karin their fun. He just didn't have it in him to refuse them, besides it was his fault that they were so sad in the first place...now if only he could snag that damn flashing camera from the laughing shopkeeper. How had even known how to bring one, or give his sisters ammunition to use against him in the first place? But there were no answers for him, not even one of the Three Kings were going to save him from this as they completely ignored his pleading looks with smirks of laughter and amusement. 

~~~~ 

Amber eyes, seemingly dull and irate from exhaustion, bravely dared to peek in the bathroom mirror in order to observe the damage that had been wrought on his hair. Ichigo was trying terribly hard to conceal his disappointment at what Hichigo had told him earlier that day. Telling him, quite seriously, that it wouldn't matter if he cut his hair short again. The instant that Ichigo summoned his mask as he had done earlier that day, it would only grow back instantly. Ichigo had never really cared much for the length of his hair since he had come here, but what his little sisters had said that day, and done, it irked him terribly. 

He didn't like looking like a girl damn it! He wasn't effeminate for fuck's sake! So why did he regret even thinking about picking up scissors to cut away at the long strands of his hair? No, he shook his head. That wasn't it, he wouldn't do that, especially not after the disappointed look Hichigo had shot him the moment he had even asked if he could cut it. So instead, Ichigo was left to bravely struggle to remove the vast array of thinly woven braids, untangling ribbons, pulling out clips and fasteners that he didn't even know could exist in such a colourful array as slowly but surely, his previous anger began waning to a dull throb. He sighed softly, shoulders sagging as he reached towards his bangs, it didn't matter the extent of their trespass, Ichigo really couldn't stay angry at his sisters for long. They had looked so happy, what brother would stop them after—. 

'Need some help with those, Ichigo?' A familiar voice called from the direction of the open door and Ichigo glanced up to catch the reflection in the bathroom mirror. Frowning golden eyes were watching his struggle with his hair with no amount of the previous amusement it had possessed before and the orangette smiled his silent gratitude when long fingers pushed his hand away promptly to take over where he could not have reached before. Ichiru, Ichigo noted, had not escaped from his sisters' affectionate clutches either, if the clips on the right side of his head were any indication. The teen wanted so desperately to laugh at the Dark King's predicament, but kept it back instead. 

Ryuu was probably also one of the unlucky ones too, meaning that somehow his little sisters had accepted all of them into their lives. 

Ichigo chuckled to himself, assured that Hichigo was probably the only one of the four of them and Urahara surprisingly, that had escaped their playful antics because his hair was too short and there was just something about the First King that left him highly unapproachable. Many would see it as anger and an aura of dark danger, but Ichigo knew that it was just a natural reflection of his fierce determination to protect those under his rule and those he loved. 

'Thinking of something funny?' Ichiru asked and Ichigo just smiled and nodded, there was no need for elaboration between them. The understanding between the four of them seemed to have intensified after Ichigo's spar earlier that day, binding their souls closer together than ever before. Not that Ichigo was fully aware of it, but he revelled in the new sensations all the same. There was just something in the way the gentle fingers carded through his hair and brushed his scalp that left Ichigo leaning back into the touch. 

'Hmm,' He murmured in contentment and after several moments of comfortable silence, Ichigo turned to the side and finally took pity on his Mei-Ou. Long, tanned fingers reaching forward to pluck the crisscrossing strawberry clips from brilliant snow white hair before he carefully ruffled the longish locks back into their place. The older of the two did nothing at the contact at first, his golden eyes merely lidding behind pale lids in blissful enjoyment before his black-nailed hands drifted down a white kosode clad chest to rest on each of Ichigo's hips. The orangette, not quite surprised at the movement, turned towards Ichiru at the change of position but strangely felt no need to pull away as he had done before. His own amber eyes slid peacefully shut as a pale forehead rested against his and a soft nose brushed against his affectionately. 

'So sweet,' Ichiru murmured lowly and Ichigo shifted in the embrace, lips parting to expel his rapidly climbing breaths of yearning. But never once did Ichiru move to claim them for himself, no, the way their breaths intermingled for the longest of time, his body supported by the weight of another as he slumped forward...it was far more intimate than anything Ichigo had ever experienced before and he found himself whimpering and shuddering when a chin rested on shoulder and his body was tugged into a full embrace, legs slipping between his and a strong chest pressed fully against him. 

The Consort breathed softly in understanding as the arms curled around his waist. This was a reaffirmation, Ichiru was reaffirming to himself that Ichigo being so close to him was not a cruel dream but a certain reality. Unable to help his compassion and eternal kindness, Ichigo lifted his own arms to pull his King even closer to him. This time, he braced himself and used his own strength to support the both of them as it was Ichiru's turn to melt into him. 

'I'm here.' He whispered into the ear that was resting against his cheek, Ichiru had embraced like this earlier that day as well. Making sure that he got as close to his Consort as possible before embracing in a cheek to cheek fashion. Ichigo found it endearing, and lifted his one hand to brush through soft white locks in comfort. Saying nothing of the small tremors shaking tensed shoulders as the Second King fought an internal battle with his own demons that Ichigo was not privy to. Ichigo had noticed the heavy, charged silence since dinner had tapered off to a warm end earlier that evening. Something that Urahara Kisuke had said had been bothering all three of them, as Ichigo could see the shimmer of pain in those beautifully golden eyes of them. They had not told him why they were like this but Ichigo did not ask. 

He did not need to. As he was now, it was his job to make sure that they felt no pain and had a comfort to return to whenever it was needed.

When they reluctantly broke apart because of a newly hovering audience at the bathroom entrance, Ichigo stunned himself when he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Ichiru's furrowing brow and floppy bangs falling down to cover his eyes. Silently grateful when it almost instantly un-furrowed and the Consort was gifted with a small smile but instantly felt threatened when the smile turned into a wolfish smirk instead. His breath promptly hitched into his chest when two overwhelmingly powerful presences flooded the bathroom now and he found his audience had shifted from the doorway to entangle him in a three way embrace. The remaining two of the Triplet King's accosted him for an embrace far more intense than he had ever felt before as two noses nuzzled the side of his neck playfully at the same time. 

'Not fair, Ichi. You have ta share yer kisses, that's the rules. Now we all have to get a goodnight kiss.' Hichigo whispered sensually against his neck and Ichigo sighed softly in the uncomfortable and ragging warm feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. After several moments of untangling himself he somehow managed to shoo the Triplet Kings out of the bathroom before he could get ready for bed. The only way that they left without much of a fuss was only after Ichigo promised them all a 'chaste' goodnight kiss. He shivered softly as he ran a brush through his long hair, the heat that had spread across his nose had yet to fade and the brewing warmth in the pit of his stomach only got worse the moment they stepped outside. Something was still holding Ichigo back in falling into his role as their consort, it wasn't the lack of attraction emotional connection, no. Ichigo was doubting himself, he was surprisingly afraid of his own response to them should they take things too far too fast. 

'Sweet dreams.' He said after having fulfilled his promise to the letter, each had gotten a kiss to the forehead despite Hichigo trying to move so that it landed on his lips. But Ichigo was too smart for him and had kept him still, this time when a pair of arms curled around his waist and pulled him down under the covers of the large bed he did not resist. Falling willingly into the softness of feather pillows as warm bodies curled and splayed around him in a pattern he was getting used to despite it only being a few days since his arrival in Hueco Mundo. No, the pattern was nostalgic and made his heart ache with déjà vu because surely when he had been alive all those years ago as their beloved, they had done this as well. That was perhaps why it came so easily to him, why he could relax so easily and not worry of where he was or why.

It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep at all, not with the soft breaths puffing against the back of his neck, warming his cheeks and warm arms curled around his waist, fingers entwined with his own and a soft palm resting in his hair. 

~~~~

Kurosaki Ichigo, somehow having drifted into a blissful, peaceful doze within the pile of limbs and warm bodies of Hueco Mundo's Kings wrapped possessively around him, shifted restfully within the sheets one last time to get his lay before he fell into a deep slumber but his natural course of falling asleep that night was interrupted by the incessant tugging, anxious sensation originating at the back of his mind and pulling his body backwards in a rush. It was not unlike the first night he had met Zangetsu, the sudden weightless sensation as he fell into an unknown abyss crawled across his skin for the third time since he had awoken his powers. A hasty cry of surprise left parted lips as Ichigo fell on his feet this time, eyes snapping open at the familiar touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. 

Amber eyes blinked open at the rushing cold against his skin, gazing confusedly at the sudden darkness that surrounded him instead of the blues and whites of his Inner World. The familiar hand however, did not move from his shoulder as Ichigo gazed up at the dark spirit standing supportively behind him. Zangetsu was frowning deeply, his lips pulled downwards as his yellow sunglasses barely even lit up in the surrounding darkness. But there was light, however minimal, that Ichigo could now see the outlines of things as his eyes adjusted. The only reason why he could see was because of the moonlight that was filtering in from several large windows, where beyond the glass the sands of Hueco Mundo's eternal night spread out before him and he found himself in the Royal Chambers again...but out of bed and at the far end of the room with Zangetsu by his side. 

He had no idea how he had gotten here...but—. 

'Z-Zangetsu? W-what? Why did you call me out? W-what's going on?' Ichigo felt his heart stutter in his chest with fear and confusion, it was so eerily still and lifeless where he found himself but Zangetsu did not move behind him. Ichigo did not know why but the scene that was spread out before him was making his limbs tremble and his breath rasp painfully within his chest with anguished recognition. He frantically turned towards his loyal sword again but instead, only found Zangetsu's frown deepening. The hand on his shoulder only tightened in reassurance that he was not as alone as he felt as an the all consuming darkness swarmed in front of his vision. The subtle tactile touch was also a way to ground the rushing sensations now racing through Ichigo's veins and the blood that pounded deafeningly in his ears. 

'It wasn't me that called you here, Ichigo. You instinctively called me out this time and I can understand why.' Ichigo shifted restlessly at the response, it was not helping him one bit to understand what was going on. But, the more he gazed at the darkness the more it cleared and distinctive features and shapes started to appear with every minute that passed. He shivered at the sight of the four bodies curled up protectively in the sheets of the large, black four poster bed. The person in the middle had bright orange hair that could not be mistaken as anyone but him, that flared brightly over the black pillows and the bare shoulders and torsos of his sleeping companions wrapped around and next to him. And his sleeping companions, they all possessed the same haunting snow white hair in varying stages of length and style...

'W-what—.' The confused teen was instantly silenced when the warm hand shifted from his shoulder to clamp over his mouth. 

'Hush, Ichigo. And watch. Hichigo, Ryuu or Ichiru has unconsciously tugged you into one of their dreams. You cannot escape unless they realize what they have done or the dream ends. No amount of noise or struggle on your part will alert them to your presence here. So please just watch, this would have come sooner or later but I am glad you will experience it from one of their perspectives and not your own.' Ichigo was just about to ask what the old man was on about when he felt two hands press against his shoulders harshly, both to keep him quiet and rooted in place. But that was not was what kept him silenced. No, Ichigo was unconsciously being pulled closer and closer to the events unfolding before his very eyes as the paradox of watching himself two hundred years ago blossomed before his dark brown orbs. 

It came so quietly...only a small shift of movement with the room, the soft stir in the air currents of the Royal Chambers as an uncountable number of dark figures emerged from the darkest of shadows cast against the walls. Their reiatsu was sealed, the darkness aiding their movement but it was the shuffle of a scraped foot and the soft glint of the Hueco Mundo Moon upon a deadly curved blade that stirred the orange haired figure from the bed first. Ichigo watched as he sat up first, warm chocolate brown eyes now long replaced with golden eyes that were buried in a sea of black sclera. They instantly swept through the large room with a heady alertness as the assassins realized their target had awakened. 

There was a moment, a single split second of deadly reiatsu that hung in the air with awaited suspense, before it exploded outwards and crashed through the room in a heady blur. The Ichigo on the bed moved, wild orange locks whipping behind him as he flickered out of existence and out of the arms of his lovers with a powerful burst of static. His body instantly reappearing as shield to the pale form that had been closest to the dark figures rushing towards them. There was a splatter of blood as a tanned hand stopped the blade mere inches away from burying in Hichigo's exposed back as the orange haired consort wavered on his feet and shuddered through the pain of three blades instantaneously digging into his shoulder, abdomen and back. 

His yell of instant rage was staggeringly loud throughout the Royal Chambers as three golden eyes now shot open at the commotion. Hichigo instantly shifted, preparing to move and engage the enemy when Ichigo held up a hand to halt their progress as a heady reiatsu so powerful and potent flushed through the room and brought every single assassin to their knees with its crushing force. He was gasping, black and gold eyes hidden behind flaming orange hair stared desperately up at his companions as the sacrifice wheezed through his ragged breaths. But still not a single of Three King's moved to take on their enemies, not with Ichigo still holding them back as he was on purpose. 

'Do not move, do not even think of engaging them.' Ichigo commanded sternly, both his hands reaching out to the sides of him as two swords materialized within his hands. 'I will not have another sacrifice through their underhanded methods.' Tensa Zangetsu, deadly and black glinted in the moonlight in correspondence to Ichigo's climbing reiatsu as he carefully moved through swaying steps and knelt on the edge of black bed sheets. There was not even a single thought paid to the sluggish drip, drip, drip of blood from the wounds on his body. In his other hand, just as deadly as Zangetsu's form, rested the inverted form of the sword. 

The injured Ichigo coughed harshly before leaning towards Hichigo who was the closest to him. 

'T-take it Hichigo, my eyesight's going.' He murmured. The white hilt pushed painstakingly unsteady towards its original owner. 

'Ichigo! You—!'

'Ichi-Koi what—!'

'I refuse, King.' Hichigo said simply, already knowing what Ichigo was asking. His brow was furrowing in deadly anger as his rage and hate swirled around the room and pushed a harsher and much darker reiatsu onto the men still curled up on the floor only half aware of what was going on. Ichigo coughed again and gave a bitter smile, his free hand now tiredly reaching up to brush bloodied fingertips across a pale cheek and rest it there affectionately. The tears were now freely flowing down Ichigo's drawn features, staining his uncommonly pale cheeks in tracks as sickening blood began to bubble forth from his mouth. 

'There is no other choice, Hichi. It's the end. I will not allow you to take my prey, I will not risk the possibility that a single of my beloveds will die for me t-tonight. Please... give me the strength to fight on just a little bit longer. I cannot—one life is enough.' 

'Poison?' Hichigo breathed in disbelief and Ichigo nodded, his bare, bleeding hand now moving to rest upon the pure white blade of Tensa Zangetsu as he pulled it towards his heart, where the tip rested precariously as the blade shook within Hichigo's hand. The cries of mourning from Ryuu and Ichiru stained the air like a call to arms as warm bodies surrounded Ichigo from all sides. But his gaze never once strayed from the golden orbs of Hichigo, where surely a silent conversation of determination and reluctance passed between them within seconds. 

'Do it,' Ichigo urged, never once flinching or gasping as the white blade was thrust straight through his heart. Hichigo's black nailed fingers, trembling with emotional misery, coming up to break the snow white blade by the hilt. The sound of shattering metal echoed ominously through the room as all the reiatsu that had previously been keeping the assassins pinned to the floor suddenly vanished in an instant. 

In the wake of their newly gained consciousness, the assassins moved to complete their mission. But they were confronted instead with a grey bandage wrapped demon with flowing black hair, blood red eyes, a mask covering half his face and black markings dotting his right arm. The being was so fast, so infinitely incomprehensible that they never even felt a flicker of his reiatsu as he cut through his enemies one by one before they could even make it a single shunpo step towards those sitting dazed in the bed. Only able to watch helplessly at the rapid downhill turn of events. 

Ichigo, too stunned to move at what he was seeing wished to close his eyes at the sadness that was washing over him, but Zangetsu told him not to look away. Told him that he would be reliving this moment of his previous life many a time over because it was what defined him...what brought him to where he was now. Ichigo was shaking through the images, balking at the sheer amount of damage he himself had wrought two hundred years ago as he ripped through the assassins with not a single ounce of mercy. 

And when it finally stopped after what seemed like forever, he watched himself falling into Hichigo's arms as his significantly weakened body could no longer support him. He was carried towards the bed, his pitch black hair, inherited from becoming the Getsuga Tensho himself, splaying around him in waves. His physical wounds may have been healed with the transformation but his black haired twin was rasping for breath, the strange bandaged like mask crumbled away from his face so that the blood trickling from his lips could now be seen. 

He was talking, whispering something as his three lovers hovered over him anxiously but Ichigo could hear nothing. His blood was rushing in his ears, his entire being screaming at him that he should not witness something so personal without remembering it himself. It was as if something snapped inside of him and he was suddenly thrust from the ragging dream around him. Zangetsu's ever warming presence vanishing from his side as he thrown headlong back into consciousness. A cry of agonizing pain echoing into the night when he sat bolt upright. His heart was hammering in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears, sweat trickled down his forehead but still his three companions did not stir at his movements. 

Ichigo frantically looked from one to the other and back again, repeating the process with building and insatiable panic. 

Which one...which one...which one do I wake? Which one is suffering? Ichigo was crying openly now, his shaking hand moving from forehead to forehead in search of the dreamer...a desperate cry pulled from his lips as it roared through the royal chambers in despair, he could not sense him or find him...what was wrong with him?! 

'Which one! Which one! Which one!' He chanted painfully. 'P-please please, PLEASE! WAKE UP!' 

'Just, please. Wake up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Oyaji – Has a double meaning, like an old man, or can be used as a derogatory way to refer to one’s father  
> 2* - estigma – In the manga it referred to the markings the Arrancar usually bore  
> 3* - Geta-Boushi – Sandal –Hat (Ichigo’s way of referring to Urahara)  
> 4* - Iie – No  
> 5* - Nibantai – 2nd Division  
> 6* - Ochitsui – Calm down  
> 7* - Ichigo-Koi – Koi means tender passion but can be used as a term of endearment for the one you love
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you’ve enjoyed my story then please leave me a review, I really appreciate it, it keeps me moving forward.
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	4. Diadem's Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one took a lot to finish but I’m sure you’ll like it a bit more than the previous chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it all the efforts you guys always put in showing me you enjoy the stories I write. As for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks again for reading it...I really appreciate it. This chapter took a lot out of me since I was racing to finish it, so I hope it is up to standards. Please enjoy:

'Just, please. Wake up.' Ichigo begged with a despairingly hitched sob. His voice was getting stuck in his throat; his calls now near inaudible as his breaths became more and more ragged and uncontrolled. His chest was heaving, faster and faster...his vision blurring at the edges with uncontained tears. God, it felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't think...all he could see dancing before his hazed eyes were the last moments of his own life. It was a sickening sensation that had triggered something deep inside of him. Something that made Ichigo feel those last few moments imprint themselves upon his mind. 

He was no longer the observer with Zangetsu by his side to calm him, but he was the one experiencing the pain. The slow spread of poison through his veins and gasping for his rapidly fading breaths that were much too close to reality. Frustrated fingers dug into long orange locks, tugging and pulling at the strands painfully just to try and find a way to ground his headily floating consciousness from the ragging emotion breaking him apart piece by piece inside. Ichigo was crying, he could feel the icy tendrils of tears streaking down his cheek unbidden of his permission. And his heart...it was beating way too fast against his chest. 

His chanting cries for the Kings to awaken and help were all but silenced by now. Ichigo was shivering near constantly, a deafeningly helpless feeling settling across the entirety of the Royal Chambers with the heady push of wavering reiatsu that was fighting to escape his skin with his internal despair. The consort whimpered pathetically, curling his legs close to his chest before he pressed his furrowed brow against his knees in hopes that his movements would disturb his lovers from their sleep now that he could no longer form the words to call for them. 

But it was useless, he was rapidly losing focus of where he was and in what time period. Ichigo couldn't even hear anything but his own ragged gasps for breath and the heady blood rushing through his ears in blind panic. What he had seen, what was eating him up from the inside...it was...it was not something he was meant to witness so soon. His body told him so, even his mind was struggling against it. But now that he had seen it...Ichigo was lost in a sense of pain he couldn't understand anymore. His body was shuddering in a new sense of cold that had settled across his skin and refused to leave him. 

To Ichigo, it was as if a demon had grasped his heart and was squeezing it within its clawed hands. Breaking and shattering the small amount of ignorance Ichigo had left inside of him about his past life and what pain they must have lived through. And it was painful...so desperately painful as memories he could now recall vividly about his own death pushed into his skull from all sides and overwhelmed him instantly. His entire being was rapidly filling with anguished despair that Ichigo did not know how to control. 

Does he call out to his beloveds again? Hoping that they would wake this time...or does he try and get past this despairing fear and pain by himself...

What do I do? What do I do?

His answer, however, came from the far away and distant call of his name. It was like someone was trying to reach him from beneath a vast ocean of confusion, but strangely enough, Ichigo heard him. And slowly but surely through the increasing concerned calls of his name and a warm body shuffling closer to his own, Ichigo was brought back to himself. His breaths were still ragged, his heart still painfully tight within his chest but when cool fingers reached for him and tenderly lifted his forehead from his knees with considerable ease, Ichigo could only see and despair with pain when golden eyes that he only wanted to see shimmer with happiness were darkened with their own panicked emotions. 

'H-Hichi?' Ichigo breathed softly in disbelief; unable to fight the warmth that now slowly began to seep through his skin where they touched when a smooth forehead pressed tenderly against his own. Achingly familiar fingertips came up to brush away the tears that clung to long lashes; making Ichigo want to sob in relief when it was followed by two palms tenderly resting on his cheeks to bring him back to himself and draw their faces closer together. Ichigo drew in a shuddering gasp, trying to concentrate on his surroundings that were fading in and out of awareness at a frightening rate. But when he noticed that Hichigo was talking to him softly again, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to shake away the cotton that seemed to have taken up residence within his ears. 

He could see lips moving in front of him, calling out to him, but his ears were still not working quite right. Hichigo was repeating the same important phrase over and over again, telling Ichigo to do something but the teen could only frown in confusion. He was losing his grip on reality, his vision tainted with dots of black but he could hardly even concentrate long enough to try and get his ears to work again. He shook his head softly, eyes clenching shut in an attempt to tell Hichigo that he couldn't understand what he was saying but instead Ichigo gave a harsh cry when sharp nails moved to dig into his shoulder and scratch the back of his neck rather painfully. 

'Damn it, King! Ya need ta breathe.' The voice rumbled angrily above him, finally reaching him, as Ichigo suddenly squirmed at the sensation of fingers digging into the back of his neck and wrenched his head back with a hiss of pain to keep their eyes locked. But Ichigo stubbornly kept his eyes shut, swimming through haunting sensations as his breaths hitched painfully within his chest with every attempted exhale. But even then he tried his best to obey Hichigo's calls without question, especially when another set of sharp black nails dug into his pulse point rather threateningly. 'Open your eyes and look at me, Ichigo.' Hichigo implored, his voice now much softer than before that Ichigo reluctantly obeyed. 

Dark eyes blinked open in surprise when his racing panic disappeared in a rush the moment cool fingers moved away from his neck to rest against his frantically beating heart. 

Ichigo shivered at the new sensation crawling against his skin. It was as if Hichigo had just reached into the depths of his heart itself and pulled the source of his pained anguish and panic straight from his very soul. The younger of the two almost instantly relaxed his tensed shoulders, dazed eyes struggling to stay open at the sudden and overwhelming sense of exhaustion that raced across his entire being. But when Hichigo sighed and pressed their foreheads together again, their lips were now hovering mere millimetres apart. The Mei-Ou still hadn't let go of his grip on the back of Ichigo's neck but it had turned gentler. Ichigo just couldn't seem to find it in himself to care at their proximity. His breaths, Ichigo noted, was now much more calm than before and Hichigo...his puffs of air were washing pleasantly across Ichigo's cheeks with every controlled exhale he made. 

'Don't look away, King. I'm right here so don't close your eyes.' Ichigo shuddered, cool fingertips once again trailing sensually up his chest, away from his heart, to come to rest against his rapidly heating cheek. 'Keep breathing, Ichigo and draw your power back into yourself. You're going to wake the whole castle if ya don't and I don't want that stupid Oyaji storming in here.' Hichigo said seriously and Ichigo nodded dazedly. Feeling out for the tendrils of his reiatsu that was angrily snapping out across the room and slowly but surely started dragging it back into himself as Hichigo implored him to do. 

However, just as he was about to tug in the last of it, Ichigo completely lost his concentration and faltered when Hichigo's own brush of reiatsu curled around his and forced it back into himself. He groaned at the sensation...it was like Hichigo was winding him in up in a warm, heady blanket that promised nothing but pleasure and comfort. He felt the Dark King's chest rumble with a soft chuckle as Ichigo's eyes nearly fluttered shut. But that did not last long as he gazed up from hooded lashes at the warm, pale features partly shadowed by the weak moonlight creeping in from outside of the open curtains. 

Within Hueco Mundo's eternal night, they are all so beautiful here. So hauntingly beautiful that I cannot hope to compare, Ichigo thought bitterly to himself. Do I really belong beside them? The wash of tears stinging and building within his eyes was so harsh and painful and sudden that Ichigo completely missed the darkening desire flashing within golden eyes that gazed into the very depths of his soul. And they read his doubting mind within an instant, where this time it wasn't sharp nails that dug him out of his emotional haze but biting teeth. 

Sharpened canines dug into Ichigo's bottom lip with an angered hiss...puffing a warm breath across Ichigo's mouth as he shuddered helplessly at the stinging pain. 

'Ow!' He yelped indigently. Ichigo attempted to push Hichigo away from him but his palms only encountered a solid and immovable chest. His outcry was instantly silenced with a breath of surprise when the pain was soothed with a slick tongue and warm lips pressing fully and gently against his. Ichigo's surprised gasp at the soothing sensation and bold move was muffled when warm arms wound around his shoulder and tugged him tightly into a warm embrace. And it was so completely sweet that Ichigo instantly melted at the touch. The pain from the bite digging into his lip had awakened him from his ragging thoughts but this kiss...it was going to send him right back into that same uncontrollable daze as before. 

Hichigo was toying with him, Ichigo knew. He was deliberately teasing, drawing out their kiss and waiting for Ichigo to give in to him. And with a warm tongue brushing against his lips every now and then, it was becoming harder and harder for the consort to stubbornly keep his lips sealed at the assault. Ichigo was losing track of time, the heated rapture causing him to dig blunt nails into strong shoulders to ground himself but it wasn't working. When Hichigo shifted again, manoeuvring them closer together so that Ichigo was practically sitting in Hichigo's lap, the elevated height gave Ichigo the chance to take control of the swipes of a tongue that was driving him insane. 

He had hoped not to give in so easily but he couldn't help it. He sighed softly, lips finally parting at the playful teases the Dark King bestowed upon his lips. He pressed forward boldly without thinking, the smooth slide of lips on lips dragging a deep groan from his throat as Ichigo completely gave in and lost himself to the warmth brewing deliciously within his soul in acceptance of the situation. Long tanned fingers, no longer trembling from panic, instantly shot up to curl in spiky white locks to tug and bring Hichigo closer to his own, allowed another muffled groan to escape his lips when a tongue curled against his and coaxed him into a heady play of sweet rapture. Ichigo quivered at the sensations. The soul deep connection he had felt building steadily between them since his death, flared to life for the first time since returning to his rightful place and urged him to do something...and beside the Three Kings of Hueco Mundo it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his growing desire for more. 

'Nnngh...Oh god,' Ichigo moaned incoherently when they were forced apart for a breath. His tongue was swiping across his bottom lip to gather the taste of blood and saliva that Hichigo's kiss had left behind within him. The Mei-Ou had bitten into his lip quite deeply but Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care. His eyes were falling shut when their foreheads rested together for several more seconds. Ichigo looking deeply into the golden eyes of Hichigo that were shimmering with a softness that made warmth blossom across his cheek. 

Cool fingers curled around his hips with a smirk before tugging Ichigo headlong into a warm chest and dragged him from dark sheets of their bed and towards the bathroom door. 

'W-what? W-why—.' He murmured dazedly, his mind was still trying to catch up to what had just happened and why. 

'Che. Ye'r so clueless sometimes, King.' Hichigo reprimanded softly. 'You were thinking stupid thoughts again, I can always tell when ya do and I had to stop it before it could have gotten worse.'

'Huh? So you k-kissed me?' Ichigo asked with a frown, struggling to get the words past his lips without flushing a deep scarlet so red that he was making the synonym of his name into a reality. His fingers balled into a fist as he shook with unnamed tension. God, he was losing it...he had enjoyed the intimate touch so much that he couldn't find it in him to retaliate now and he was sure that Hichigo knew it too . 

So when he was pushed into the bathroom without remorse he gazed over his shoulder in confusion. 'Get cleaned up, Ichigo. It's not even early morning now but if either Ryuu or Ichiru wake up in the morning to see you marred with such obvious tear stained cheeks and tortured eyes rimmed in black, they are going to start asking questions. It's perhaps not something ya wish te explain, tight? You don't want to say what you saw tonight?' At Ichigo's reluctant nod, Hichigo leaned against doorframe and switched on the soft light. 

'I'll help you get back to sleep, but you have to clean up first.' And with that the door closed softly and Ichigo was left in the softly lit bathroom that was fit for a King... His mind still a million miles away from him and his heart beating painfully excitedly against his chest. 

~~~~

Hichigo made a noise of irritation at the back of his throat, golden eyes bathed in a sea of black gazed sadly out of the window to his right. Kami, but that had been unexpected. He hadn't meant to drag Ichigo into his dream but with everything that had been happening at an alarmingly fast rate and then with Urahara's stern warning that Soul Society had already begun to move against them, he had been struggling to control his subconscious mind for a while now. But not only that, his soul was unconsciously calling out for a deeper bond with Ichigo where all the culminations of events lead to their current situation, where his ability to drag an unaware Ichigo into his dreams, became more prominent. 

It was rare for their consciousness to get entangled and allow for the four of them to share dreams between each other but it happened sometimes when the conditions were right. Hichigo however, was just grateful that Ichigo had managed to wake himself up before the worst of the memory had truly started. The older being of the two wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he forced the rest of that memory upon Ichigo's shoulders so soon. It was nothing short of a nightmare for them and would be for their Consort as well with it being twenty times the intensity of the beginning part that Ichigo had just witnessed. 

But still, the eldest of the Three Kings had been rattled with the reaction Ichigo had displayed towards it. In fact he had been quite shocked, afraid for Ichigo if this was his reaction to an awakening memory buried deep inside of his soul. How would he react when he started remembering some of the tortures they had suffered at Aizen's hands? Or one of the many times that one of the Three Kings had nearly died themselves in a bid to desperately protect Ichigo himself? Hichigo really didn't want to think about it because it was seriously messing with his internal will to keep walking forward. 

Scrubbing his palm angrily across spiky white hair, Hichigo blew out a despairing sigh whilst internally cursing his slow reaction to Ichigo's suffering. 

He had been slow in regaining his consciousness at first, too slow. With confusion reigning his mind the moment he had felt the very tug of Ichigo's presence disappearing from within his soul, it had taken quite a while to reorient himself within the world again. But what Hichigo had seen when he had blearily opened his eyes, he would never forget. There was such panic, such sorrow, such fear, such beautiful tears...he had wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to have wiped away everything that Ichigo had seen. But it was an impossible wish. 

What had been done...could not be undone. 

So Hichigo instead, had done all he could to calm Ichigo from his sheer panic and drag him forcefully from his curled up, shivering form. But those beautiful soulful eyes, when they had finally opened for him in tandem to that headily dark reiatsu swirling violently throughout the room, it was the first time since his reawakening, outside of Ichigo summoning his mask, that Hichigo had seen Ichigo's eyes invert to golden orbs bathed in a sea of black sclera. And they had stared up at him so helplessly lost in a violent torrent of undeniably emotions and crawling fears. Something had definitively cracked within Hichigo within that solitary moment of realization. 

He could still remember it clearly. It had been a habit Ichigo had picked up after Urahara's training all those hundreds of years ago. Where, even though Ichigo hated it, he had the ability to revert back to his baser instincts when his emotions were too much to handle, his senses needed to be sharpened or his mind was totally overwhelmed. And that was the form it usually took. But for the three of Ichigo's beloveds, it had always been a pleasure to watch for it invoked a sense of fierce possessiveness within them. Especially when glimpsing Ichigo in the heights of undeniable pleasure. 

Usually in an instant those hauntingly beautiful brown eyes would swirl to black and gold to resemble theirs so perfectly. And it would tug and pull at their hearts, solidifying their connection with each on a deeper level where it was guaranteed to remain untouchable by others and would be eternal and everlasting in the time to come. Even tonight, Hichigo could barely contain his baser instincts to possess Ichigo all over again when he had glimpsed those eyes again. Especially when they had been awash with crystalline tears that shimmered like diamonds in the light of Hueco Mundo's moon. 

'You really need to be more aware of what you do to us.' Hichigo murmured softly to himself, black nailed fingers coming up to swipe the tingling warmth still lingering upon his lips. He shuddered headily at the remaining pleasure that had been left behind, head falling back against the wall to stare up at the vaulted ceiling in silent contemplation. It had been just as he remembered....the sweet taste, the feeling of rightness of belonging...but this time it was likened more to Ichigo's responses when he had been inexperienced and they had found comfort in each other whilst still locked away in Aizen's hands. But Hichigo wasn't complaining, it was kind of endearing, the uncertainty and bold need Ichigo had displayed in a contradiction to his actions. 

He had always known that their Consort put all his passion and desire into everything he did, and surely this was no different. 

Hichigo knew instinctively, though, that should Ryuu and Ichiru find out he had stolen Ichigo's first kiss in his newly awakened form, they were going to murder him without remorse. Or rather...they'd try. But then it would only turn into a bickering fight before they would find some common ground and pursue Ichigo for the same touch of bliss Hichigo had first experienced. But damn it, Hichigo cursed. It had been more than worth it, though, he decided. If he had finally managed to still those despaired tears of helplessness that had threatened to spill again after Ichigo had regained his control, then Hichigo was more than happy with the outcome. 

Now he just had to get Ichigo back to sleep and—. 

'Hichigo?' A timid voice called out behind him, causing said King to blink open golden eyes he had not even known he had closed sometime during his ragging thoughts. Ichigo's warm presence and voice succeeded in nearly instantly pulling his attention away from the beautiful vaulted ceiling. But instead, Hichigo was left with the real problem of wanting to recapture those sweetly swollen lips with his again. And here they were oh so tempting...he was literally fighting with himself to not attack Ichigo where he stood. Looking so adorably flushed with the cold water he had probably splashed on his face and uncertain of himself in the silver rays of the eternal moon. 

But at least Ichigo looked a little better from before when Hichigo had forced him through the bathroom door. There would probably be dark rings of exhaustion beneath his eyes tomorrow (ready to turn him into a cute panda), as always happened when Ichigo was stressed and didn't sleep through the entire night, but at least the traces of his tears and pain had been washed away for now. His bruised lips though, Hichigo just hoped that Ichigo's ability to heal faster than normal kicked in before it would be time to rise for a new day. Because when Ichiru and Ryuu noticed the obvious touch of difference upon those delectably plump cherry red lips, there would be a whole world of trouble and guilt awaiting them both. 

'Hmm?' Hichigo asked after a while of uncomfortable silence where Ichigo was shifting restlessly from foot to foot. Bringing up blackened fingernails to lightly scratch at Ichigo's cooling cheeks, Hichigo tipped a lowered chin upwards to bring their eyes of twin gold and black to clash together thoughtfully. He didn't like this uncertainty that Ichigo showed however, he was clearly still rattled by what had happened, looking even guilty for his own reaction, but the Mei-Ou merely gave a huff and furrowed his brows in irritation. 

Ichigo should never need to look so lost. So Hichigo assured him once again that he was not so alone as he seemed to be inclined to think. 

'Never look away from me, Ichigo. Always look forward.' He reminded sternly but gently, swaying forward a bit to allow his reiatsu to curl around Ichigo's in a show of comfort. Hichigo had an incessant need to calm and comfort Ichigo when he could clearly see a flicker of uncertainty and confusion spark within those eyes of his. There was nothing worse for the both of them, no, for the four of them, should there be pain and misunderstanding between them. 

'B-but my eyes.' Ichigo stuttered uncertainly. 'W-why are they like this? It’s just like that night where—.' A single black-nailed finger silenced Ichigo's further protest in a single instant as Hichigo hushed his beloved softly. Ichigo's own brow furrowed in confusion as Hichigo just chuckled softly at his reaction. The Dark King couldn't help it, Ichigo was just too cute for his own good sometimes. He was glad though, that now the touch of sorrow in those golden eyes had been drained a bit. Ichigo was probably going to be sleeping in tomorrow morning again but Hichigo wouldn't complain. Indulging his lover in small luxuries was something he always did. 

Tomorrow...there were still so much to be done, Ichigo still had to meet the Espada and be tutored in the expectations that his presence as their consort entailed.

''S okay, Ichigo. Don't worry about them.' Hichigo quickly dismissed Ichigo's fears before the teen's mind could run away with him again. 'They do that sometimes when you are distressed or happy. It'll probably fade before morning comes.' He said reassuringly. 

'Oh, Ok. And Hichigo?' Ichigo asked again, blinking tiredly as a warm arms wound around his waist and started ushering towards the large four poster bed that was raised on a small platform. 

'Yes?' The older of the two asked with a frown. 

'W-what you did earlier. Thank you.' 

'You're welcome.' Hichigo said softly. Of course Ichigo had felt the instant that Hichigo had reached into his soul with his own power to calm his wavering emotions by using his Consort's heart as a link. But to be thanked so sweetly, this night...despite its terrible start...it was turning out to be quite welcome to the usual stifling need to smother their raging emotions in case Ichigo got affected by them. 'Now come, King. It's about time we get to bed. There's a lot of things to be done tomorrow.' 

'Why do you call me King?' Ichigo asked just as they settled back into the spread of pillows of warm sheets and Hichigo forced tensed shoulders back against feather-soft pillows and pulled the warm covers over them. A forehead rested against the base of Ichigo's neck as warm arms secured around his waist and a soft kiss of good-night was pressed against the smooth flesh there. The action caused Ichigo to squirm a bit and repeat his question when there was no answer was forth coming. But instead, this time, he got a quiet but insanely amused chuckle ringing pleasantly in his ear. 

'He, he, he.' Hichigo cackled softly in pleasure, pulling Ichigo closer to his chest as he pushed his reiatsu into the room to surround Ichigo completely and tug his consciousness backwards into a peaceful calm. 'I ain't tellin' ya a thing King. You'll have te remember yerself one day, but fer now...just enjoy me bowing my head to you.'

'And sweet dreams this time around okay?' 

'Yeah, sorry about that.' 

~~~~

All was quiet within the world, the clocks were ticking ever forward into the spread of a new day. And in likening the time to the human world, Hueco Mundo's eternal night was now fast approaching five-thirty in the morning. It was within those few moments that the first stirrings of trouble were set to begin. There was a shift in the air, a creeping shadow making its way steadily through the confusing halls of Las Noches and straight in the direction of the sealed Royal Chambers, that were far removed and buried deep within the centre of an array of twirling and twining hallways that would confuse many not having lived their entire life. It had all been constructed for the safety of the Three Kings and their Consort after the unavoidable tragedy that had happened two hundred years before. And if one was really knowledgeable, they would know the truth behind those passages. 

They were moved and shifted every other day to rearrange the pathway of getting even close to the Royal Chambers. Where even if found, getting inside was an even bigger problem. The entirety of the chamber was completely sealed by sekkiseki stone that had been stolen from the quarries of Soul Society so that not even an ounce of reiatsu could be leaked through the palace to alert would be assassins from knowing where the Kings resided when most vulnerable to the sword, when sleeping peacefully within their bed. But for this moving figure draped in dark shadows, his knowledge seemed to contain an inordinate number of facts as he moved swiftly down the correct twists and turns in the ever present maze of white and black halls. 

Bypassing several guards and Arrancar of varying strengths without their notice of his movements...it was a mere twenty minutes later that his silent feet came to rest before the large black, double doors that spread threateningly above him. This was it, the fabled entrance to the Royal Chambers. The floor to ceiling, arched doors that reached near eight meters in height with its imposing engraving of the silvery Royal Crest of the Three Kings, could not be named as any place but the right one. Three eastern dragons, poised and ethereal were entwined in a deadly embrace. Where above their heads was the startling image of a refined crown decked with jewels and shimmering golden light, and if one were to look closely...the Heavenly Chains of their Consort's Bankai kept them tied together with fine twining chains of black as the utterly terrifying black Zanpactō itself was laid by their clawed feet. 

The heady scroll spread beneath their forms contained the dark words: Vis est Vox (1*) that served as a reminder that the five entwined souls that made up the ruling party of Hueco Mundo...relied not on sophistication or ambition for their conquests, but based their incredible power and unpredictable actions on pure instinct. And that was what always made them so very terrifying to Soul Society. The mere concept that the Three Kings and their Consort would only fight with their hearts and their instincts leading them and not with a set of rules that dictated their actions, it was so much more unpredictable and effective than Seireitei's set system that made up of the Gotei 13. So it was with this in mind that the shadowed figure snorted his amusement at the powerful image spread before him. 

It was frightening, a reminder of the unbridled power resting just behind that door that had blossomed from a single, powerful soul. Shadowed hands, finally having found their unshakable resolve, reached out for the closed doors and made ready to move as muscles coiled beneath black cloth and the shadow displayed his readiness at his task. There was a blur of movement, a flicker of a sealed blade before surprising gymnastics propelled the interloper forward, feet first, at the heavy black doors in hopes of breaking through the sealed entrance. 

'III-CCCHI-GOOO! GOOD MORNING MY SPIRITED SON! I HAVE COME—.' Isshin leapt from his hiding place in the shadows, his usual antics propelling him towards his one goal since he had awoken earlier that morning. However, before he could even make it halfway across the large hallway, his momentum was flipped midair by a winded kick to his stomach. The casual action sent the older Shinigami hurtling towards the high ceiling before his attacker appeared above him milliseconds later and dug a boot into his spine to send him hurtling towards the ground again at frightening speeds. This was going to hurt, he thought to himself absently as the ground came up to meet him in a deafening crack. A lithe body pinning him forcefully into the cracked ground with the heavy press of dark reiatsu eating away at the playful father's resolve. 

There was a startled yelp from the older Shinigami as his attacker dug their booted heal into the back of his head to push him further into the ground, regardless of his broken nose gushing blood into the dent his face had created in the floor. He wailed painfully, arms swaying uselessly by his side in an attempt to get his attacker to let him up for a breath. This one was definitely a cruel one...

'W-WWHA! ICHIGO! YOUR FRIEND'S SO MEAN TO ME—!' A cool hand gripped the back of Isshin's neck, squeezing painfully tight as his head was wrenched upwards and thin arms with surprising strength lifted him from the floor as if he weighed nothing. Sharp and playful brown eyes shimmering with amusement came into contact with emotionless emerald green. Twin tracks of green tears the only indication that Isshin had run into one of the more dangerous of the Espada than he had thought. And he was proven right when a single pointer finger gathered the dangerous beginnings of an emerald green Cero. 

The message was clear...'You move, you die.' 

'Silence, trash.' Ulquiorra hissed dangerously low. 'You shall not disturb Kurosaki-sama. Hichigo-sama has forbidden it. I shall escort you back to your quarters, where you will stay until you are called. You shall not speak, you shall not move from your bed and you shall not set one step outside of your doors. This is not a request, trash, this is an order you shall obey or by Shirosaki-sama's word I am to throw you back into the human world.' And with that the whimpering Isshin was dragged by his collar from the Royal Hallway, thoroughly outwitted by his so called 'second son' (for Ichigo would always be his first) and defeated by the Cuatro Espada in mere seconds. So what could he do but allow himself to be manhandled all the way down to the Family Wing, thrown unceremoniously into his room by an Arrancar slightly shorter than his own son but stronger than anything he had expected. 

There would be many other times to play, but apparently this morning was not one of those days of leniency granted by the Three Kings. 

Within the Royal Chambers itself however, several moments earlier, an orange haired figure stirred sleepily from his restful dreams at the resulting bang and crash on the other side of their chamber door. He jerked softly at the unexpected noise, exhausted chocolate brown eyes fluttering open blearily through the touch of confusion settling across his hazed mind. He could have sworn he had heard something that sounded suspiciously like his father's morning wakeup call but when everything went silent again with a decisive but muffled 'bang', Ichigo let out a tired yawn and rubbed at his itching eye as Hichigo shifted closer to his back, their legs twining together as the Mei-Ou murmured something sleepily against the skin of Ichigo's neck. Said consort shivered at the sensation rushing through his veins, startled when warm fingers not belonging to Hichigo's wound around his waist, buried themselves in his hair and smooth lips pressed tenderly against his forehead. 

'Hmm? W-wha? Wha's going on?' Ichigo murmured sleepily, chocolate brown eyes struggling to stay open as the press of Hichigo's heady reiatsu twined comfortably with his threatened to drag him underneath the heaviness of unconsciousness again. But Ichiru, the one who had just kissed his forehead, curled possessively against his chest and pressed closer, Ichigo could only blink in confusion at the flicker of sadistic satisfaction shimmering within those golden eyes as their eyes locked. He was about to ask again what was going on but Ichiru silenced him with a chaste press of lips against his own. 

'Don't worry about it, Ichigo. It’s probably just Ulquiorra taking out the trash. Go back to sleep, Ichigo-Koi, I can see you're tired.' Ichigo frowned deeply at the kiss to his lips but he was far too tired to say anything against it. So instead, he snuggled deeper into the warm embrace surrounding him. Praising himself for not even startling when Ryuu somehow managed to worm his way across the splay of pillows and sheets to lay his head atop Ichigo's now...his sweet timbre breathing a soft endearment in Ichigo's ear before black-nailed fingers twined in sleep tangled locks. 

'Ul-Ulquio...huh...wha's that?' Ichigo asked with quiet confusion, blinking once more to keep himself for several seconds longer. 

'Ulquiorra, his name's Ulquiorra but don't worry too much about it now, Koi. You'll meet all the Espada later today. So just go back to sleep.' 

'Okay.' Ichigo breathed happily, his wandering confusion rushing away as he finally shuttered his eyes. Three warm and breathing bodies carrying him away from his consciousness as sleep claimed him once more. He was tired, his little emotional break down earlier that morning had sapped him of all his strength so it was ridiculously easy to fall into a warm and delicious sleep. That (when aided by Hichigo's reiatsu wrapped so firmly around him since then) was so deep and fulfilling that Ichigo's awareness of the world moving on without him was so far away from reality that he slept for another five hours straight. And when next he was reluctantly tugged into consciousness, it was to Ryuu's gently rousing him into consciousness with sweet words whispering promises into his ear and tickling kisses littering his forehead and the top of his head, cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

Ichigo murmured incoherently with a whine, he was still so very tired...it probably had something to do with summoning that form with Hichigo's help earlier that day, but once Ryuu gripped him around the waist and pulled him into a seated position that had him falling happily back into the spread of soft pillows, the young Consort was forced back into a state of forced wakefulness. His beautiful amber eyes finally fluttering open as a hand came up to stifle his yawn of fatigue. And absentmindedly long, tanned fingers brushed the estigma running so beautifully red beneath his left eye before he pushed his mussed hair away from his forehead and winced at the brightness of the artificial lighting illuminating the large room he shared with his lovers. 

'Come, Ichigo. Up ya get, finish your breakfast so we can start to dress you formally for meeting with the Espada.' At the warm tray of delicious breakfast pressed into his lap and the sweet scent of warm tea curling teasingly around him, Ichigo smiled happily. It was the first time he had been offered breakfast in bed, god he was really pampered by these three. The breakfast however, served a second purpose, to drag him into a more awakened state, and it worked beautifully. Smiling sleepily but brilliantly up at Ryuu who sat on the empty bed beside him, Ichigo couldn't help the contentedness he felt chasing through his veins that begged for more.

'Eat up, Ichigo. We don't have much time.' Ryuu reminded him softly, warm fingers pushing Ichigo's bangs from his face before he left Ichigo to himself and disappeared into the large , separate room Ichigo discovered a while ago was actually a walk in closet at the far end of the room. Strangely all Ichigo could see when Ryuu re-emerged twenty minutes later was white and black satin fabric, black sashes, a large folded haori and a beautifully crafted black box that resting atop the collection of traditional clothes in the Third King's hands. 

As Ichigo nibbled happily on the last of his two onigiri, savouring the salty taste clinging to his tongue after finishing his miso soup, the teen continued to stare at the black box with curiosity as it drew his full attention. It felt familiar, like he should know what it contained, but instead he found himself leaning into the new touch when Ryuu slid the clothes onto the bed and settled next to him with a hairbrush. Ichigo did little to suppress the small moan of appreciation as the brush began to untangle his locks gently and Ryuu allowed him to lean back against a strong, supportive chest to completely melt into the touch. 

'What is it?' He asked softly, sipping at his cup of sweetened tea thoughtfully before reaching for the tempting mahogany blackness that hid a secret from him. But Ryuu captured his hand quickly instead, pulling it away from grabbing at the box that was quite large but so beautifully crafted all together. Making a tutting noise, the youngest of the triplets briefly ran his fingers across Ichigo's mouth to capture a stray piece of rice that had been left behind before he nudge the tray away and shoved Ichigo towards the bathroom unceremoniously with a bundle of clothes in his hand. 

'It was a gift from Urahara-san the night before you were crowned our consort. Since he has returned now, I believe that honouring that memory would strengthen the bonds we possess. I'll help you settle it after you finish cleaning up, but get dressed quickly Ichigo, we only have half an hour left.' 

~~~~

Ichigo sighed softly. Lifting a tanned hand to admire the gracefully way the large silk bell sleeves of the black and silver haori draped across his fingers , hands and the way it was drawn towards the floor with the pull of gravity as he emerged from the bathroom feeling much more contented and refreshed than ever before. He could feel Ryuu's gaze on him in an instant, this time the older being of the two was not attempting to hide his reaction towards Ichigo's state of dress. And trapped within that gaze, Ichigo found himself flushing under the scrutiny. Especially when black nailed hands were lifted to straighten his lapels and resettle that obi Ichigo had tied in a skew knot. 

'There we go,' Ryuu said playfully. Finally pushing the large black box into Ichigo's hands to sate his ever burning curiosity. 'You look as beautiful as always—.'

'Won't Hichigo be angry again?' Ichigo asked with a frown, quickly dismissing the compliment before he could flush a deeper red because of it. The Third King merely shook his head and chuckled at Ichigo's concerns. 'No. He was the one who requested you get all dressed up, Ichigo. Now open the box, we don't have a lot of time.' And with those words and soft reassurances, Ichigo's fingers, which had been itching to pop open the lid to the beautifully designed box since he had first seen it, did as he was told. A frown tugging at his forehead at the contents now displayed before his curious gaze. 

It was quite a beautiful collection, he noted. Four silver circlet crowns resting atop a bed of black velvet, just waiting to be worn again. 

One, decidedly more detailed than the rest, which he presumed was his because of the fine details of chains of black twining together to form an intricate pattern, tapered off in the middle to create the crescent moon of Getsuga Tenshō that was bowed around the three entwined dragons of the Royal Crest. And right in the centre of the moon was draped a tear drop formed of topaz suspended by a small chain. The jewel itself was so bright and warm that it drew Ichigo's curios fingers towards it, where to his amazement, the moment Ichigo touched it he could feel Zangetsu's unique reiatsu rush across the tips of his fingertips before it settled like a sliver of belonging within his heart.

'W-what—.' Ichigo's question of confusion was cut off when Ryuu pressed a finger to parted lips before he pulled the exact same circlet that had drawn Ichigo's fingers towards it first, from the bed of velvet as he inspected the curls of the black chains that seemed to move and twine with his reiatsu drenched fingertips. The crown itself eagerly pulsing with power at the similarity in reiatsu to its original master. 

'Watch carefully, Ichigo.' Ryuu implored as he pushed Ichigo's nervously fidgeting hands away from his chest before he smoothed the wrinkled brow of his beloved Consort with a pressing thumb. There was a moment of silence and calm before he lent forward to slide the cool silver, black and topaz object over long fiery orange locks until it came to rest against a smoothed forehead and sealed seamlessly at the back of Ichigo's head with a curl of thin black chains and a twist of reiatsu. 'These crowns were created to tie each of us together. You, the centre of our being, has control over Zangetsu and thus when your reiatsu mixes with his...we are granted the same courtesy.' The youngest of the Three Kings said softly, a silvery light now engulfing his own form for several seconds before the three other crowns ( a simple circle of silver engraved with the dragon crest) vanished and reformed upon three separate foreheads. 

Ryuu smiled softly and reassuringly at Ichigo, a stray forefinger now dragging across the unbreakable circle nestled upon his own brow. 

'These were created as a status symbol within Hueco Mundo.' The older being began, taking Ichigo's hand in his as he began to lead the dazed Consort away from their shared chambers. 'When worn, it means the Ruling Five are at the height of their power once again. It serves as a call to arms, a reminder that when needed, the leaders will once again rise and stand beside their soldiers' sides to fight the injustices done against them and to protect what is ours.' 

'It is the message, Ichigo, to the Court of Darkness (so aptly named in mockery to Soul Society's Court of Pure Souls) that we are complete once again and you are by our side for an eternity to come.' Ichigo, too dazed to contemplate the heady promise within those words, listened as best as he could with Zangetsu's reiatsu pushing and thrumming in his veins pleasurably. He was not sure if he liked the heaviness that it pressed upon his forehead...it reminded him too much of a duty that he had yet to fulfil and it frightened Ichigo that he had not yet found the courage to even ask what was expected of him. 

But never once had Ryuu, Hichigo or even Ichiru pushed him to do something he was uncomfortable with or didn't want. In fact they seemed to help more than anyone else had ever offered to help Ichigo during his life. And that was something that was quickly overtaking his heart and soul for he could sense the deep connection brewing within them as it grew stronger and stronger each day. This new influx of information from Ryuu though, was driving Ichigo to the brink of insanity. What did he have to do? Why did the crown upon his head, representing his rightful place upon this plane, feel so heavy with sorrow and pain the moment the Mei-Ou had slipped it over his head? 

And yet, if Ichigo searched his soul deeply, the adverse emotions bled away as Zangetsu's reiatsu hummed pleasantly against the skin of his forehead as a reminder that he was not alone...just as Ryuu, Ichiru and Hichigo's reiatsu enveloped him in a warm blanket of security. The nostalgia of the weight was settling across his limbs knowingly by now. Becoming just enough to keep him quiet and complaint for his next step in retaking his duty. 

But if there was one thing that Ichigo was eternally grateful for, never once had Ryuu pushed him further into conversation. The King merely smiled and pressed a comforting kiss to Ichigo's forehead, right upon the topaz jewel thrumming with Zangetsu's reiatsu, to calm Ichigo's seemingly panicked eyes when they came to a halt in front of the throne room. 

'Don't look so bewildered, Ichigo. We're only going to meet the Espada today. They are leaders of the Arrancar army or shall we call them the 'ten swords' so that you can understand their standing better? Carrying this crown with pride upon your brow shows them that what once was, can become ours again. Don't worry so much about the intricacies of the court, Ichigo, we'll get one of those who have been with us since the beginning to re-educate you about how Hueco Mundo works. Just be yourself today. There is no such thing as rules and regulations within these walls.' 

'We rule with our hearts after all, not our heads as Soul Society seems to do.' After patiently waiting for Ichigo's nod of acceptance, Ryuu pushed open the doors to the Throne Room. Dragging many curious eyes towards the entrance as large amber eyes gazed at the room in awe. Hichigo, Ichigo noted, was seated upon the white throne that seemed to rise from the earth itself like a dais of respect. He was by no means formally sitting like a King should be...in fact he was barefoot, sprawled sideways across the throne with his arms resting nonchalantly over his stomach as his head turned lazily in Ichigo's direction as they stepped into the seemingly cold room filled with white and black. 

The gaze he was shot, a subtle smirk that disguised the warmth within golden eyes, caused Ichigo to instantly turn to the side. With that gaze alone, Hichigo definitely remembered what happened earlier that morning. Not that Ichigo was complaining but with Ichiru looking at the two of them curiously at their new form interaction, he concentrated instead on taking one step at a time into the large room. Ryuu's ever faithful hand grasped in his, providing a pillar that was keeping Ichigo together in that moment. Even when the intimate twining of their hands was hidden by Ichigo's long bell sleeves, there was no mistake that at least half of the ten Arrancar standing below the raised dais, knew exactly what they were doing. 

'Welcome, Ichigo.' Hichigo said with a small smile, slipping from his throne as he flitted down to Ichigo with sonido and stood on his other side. 'To your Court of Darkness. These men, and woman, some new...some old...are what protects this realm and ultimately you when we cannot stand beside you. So greet them properly, they don't bite.' And just like that Ichigo's misgivings settled as another hand grasped his beneath his belled sleeves and Ichiru took Hichigo's place upon the throne...upon all their foreheads rested the silver circlets that were tied to his directly. 

He had finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Vis est Vox – Nature is Power, well something like that. My Latin has never been any good considering my other worldly languages is trapped between German and Japanese and a bit of French. But just know that the inscription ultimately means Instinct is Power, it seems to suit the five of them pretty well. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading my honeys, I appreciate it. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	5. Chapter 5: I am Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. It’s a bit strange and I had way too much fun writing it but then again, what’s a story when the author cannot enjoy reading it too. Enjoy my honeys! See you at the end of the chapter!

Dark brown orbs lazily blinked away a returning sense of exhaustion. His footsteps quiet as he moved down the line of Arrancar spread in front of him. Ichigo could already feel his scowl deepening beneath his crown in irritation to his growing frustration. Those he had had the misfortune to meet so far all had such confusing names he could never hope to recall them again. The giant with dark skin...Yammy, Ichigo thought, he could only recall a vague reference to the number 10 in his lengthy introduction. The one after him, with the strange mask...was so insignificant in presence that Ichigo passed right by him without notice, only nodding at the passing whisper of a name before he had come to a halt in front of a pink haired idiot. 

Now this one had the audacity to look at Ichigo as if he was an interisting bug beneath a microscope, one that needed to be studied as a relevant test-subject. He had even pleaded with Ichigo to let him study the make up of his soul and its relation to the Hōgyoku's powers, that Urahara Kisuke kept sealed away somewhere far away from the pink haired idiots grasp. For obvious reasons, the consort had learned quickly enough. The man was certifiably insane in Ichigo's opinion and if it were not for Hichigo's warning glare in the Espada's direction and Ryuu's hand tugging him away from the overenthusiastic scientist, Ichigo was sure he would have been shot with an experimental poisoned dart and dragged into Pinkie's labs for observation. He shuddered deeply; he really did not know how to deal with people like him. 

They just made his skin crawl. 

The seventh, he wasn't so bad. Polite, still had a name Ichigo could not recall though. He made the orangette flush in embarrassment when he complimented Ichigo on the beautiful love he shared with his three kings. With his lingering gaze though, Ichigo quickly stumbled away in mortification at the way it had crawled across his body. The teen could practically hear Hichigo's ragging jealousy threaten to overwhelm the room with his thrumming reiatsu. And in return it ignited Ichigo's ire as well. So when already irate brown orbs landed on glaring teal eyes and the blue haired Espada opened his mouth to speak...all hell broke loose. 

'Well if it ain't the cute-ass Strawberry! They told us ya re-awakened, but I didn' think ya'd already be shackled te their shitty little souls and bed already. Such a shame, ya'd 'ave looked real pretty and red spread out all over my sheets first.' Ichigo at first remained unresponsive as he blinked stupidly. His mind unable to make the connection to what the man was saying because of the pure shock it induced. There was a chocked chortle from the tall black haired man standing next the blue haired Espada, where unfortunately for them, the sound also served as the catalyst that drew Ichigo out from his inherent shock. When the words finally did register, the orangette saw red...an absolute deep, bloody, crimson red that was as dark as the night and as deep in shade as his deadly, roaring reiatsu that now exploded outwards at his ire. 

A distinctive growl of unleashed fury echoed ominously through the room in tandem to the Three King's breath of surprise as they watched the scene unfold before them. The resounding echo of Ichigo's hatred had been the blue haired Espada's only warning before he was abruptly flattened with a well aimed punch that cracked his nose and an angered flying kick that sent him straight into the dais wall with a sickening crack to both the foundations and his spine. The blue haired man barely had a second to draw back a wheezing breath before the tip of a thrumming Zangetsu was digging into his neck's soft skin with biting force...drawing rivulets of blood from even beneath his iron hard skin...

Ichigo could hear several gasps of surprise and even fear from the ten Espada gathered before him, the sound loud enough to echo dangerously throughout the room as a distraction. No one had even seen him move, no one had seen him draw Zangetsu and no one had expected the orange haired consort to snap. But as his own blood pounded mercilessly within his ears, his breaths coming in soft, ragged gasps of raging fury, Ichigo found that his frenzied mind made little sense of the world around him in that moment. He wanted the man dead, bleeding at his feet...soaking it into his robes...staining his skin in carnage... He unleashed a ragging scream that built inside his chest. 

This man...this man...! Ichigo couldn't believe it! The sheer horror of what he suggested...that Ichigo should share a bed with someone that wasn't Ryuu, Ichiru and Hichigo! Those he belonged to and those who rightfully belonged to him! Black was beginning to bleed into his vision, overwhelming his body completely until he felt a calming presence wrap around his shoulders as Ryuu's reiatsu washed over him and warm arms snaked around Ichigo's waist before a tugging pressure started to slowly but surely lead him away from the terrified man he had pinned to the wall with the tip of his Zanpactō without remorse. 

'Calm down, Ichi. Hush now, there's no need to get so upset.' Ichigo's shoulders sagged, his hand relaxing against Zangetsu's hilt as Ryuu turned him around to envelope him in a gentle hug. The King's pale form was effective concealing Ichigo's upset features from curious eyes trained on the consort's strange reaction at teasing words. Ichigo knew that Ryuu was only doing it to preserve what little dignity he had left but he couldn't help it. He was shaking with rage, his mind struggling to cope with the sheer pain and the flash of soul deep panic he had felt from such a statement alone. It was as if something had ripped through his soul and pierced his heart, firmly cementing into his blood that no one, no one could take his beloveds' away from him and him away from them...not again...never again...

He wanted to cry, the memories from the night before breaking through his slim barrier of control as he was reminded of his own internal turmoil that had yet to be truly settled. Ryuu didn't seem to notice his distress though; he probably thought it was Ichigo's rage that still coursed through him. But Ichigo had found that the angered emotion had settled deeply within his heart, like a burning ember of unspoken hate, but it had been dimmed and overwhelmed by his emotional turmoil instead. Ichigo was sagging into the warm embrace, fingers clutching at long white locks in order to lean closer and gather a familiar scent around him to help calm himself before the tears burning at the back of his eyes could slide down his lashes and trail down his cheeks in frustration. 

'Hush now, Ichigo.' After what felt like forever, Ichigo slowed his breaths eventually. Finally managing to find a deep pit of self control inside of him before he reached towards it uncertainly. Drawing upon the darkened calm, if only for a little while, to get through this meeting intact. When Ryuu uncurled from around him, Ichigo was ready to face the world again. But only barely. There was still a near undetectable tremor streaking through his hands, but because Ryuu anchored him to the world by twining their fingers together again, Ichigo made no protests when the older of the two led him forward to introduce the fifth Espada. The Consort gazed up at the Arrancar with a pool of unknown emotion swirling rapidly and deeply within his eyes. It was only when he remembered that this man had laughed at the blue haired man's ill-humoured joke that Ichigo glared at him harshly. 

Taking a small amount of satisfaction from the fact that Ichigo saw a dark unreadable eye flinch with fear and then draw away from him after mumbling another strange name as his introduction. Ichigo never once saw Hichigo stay behind to talk to the blue haired Espada behind him. Or noticed the climbing tension that now swirled throughout the entirety of the room...the ragging tension and anger that wasn't coming from him. 

'Speak one more word...one more and you're dead.' Hichigo's voice breathed softy, his demeanour seemingly calm besides the clenching of his fists by his side. The threat however, was underlined in Hichigo's watery tones as the tension in his body rose to lethal proportions. It was then that Grimmjow realized...the kid that he had taunted out of good fun, the one he had only heard stories about in the past and present. He was absolutely deadly and far too easy to piss off. However, the little Strawberry's nonchalant display of fierce power within mere milliseconds, it was no doubt like that of the Three Kings themselves. Their strength, it came as easy as breathing and it was usually under fierce control but the slightest thing could set it off on a deadly rampage. He now not only had one lethal soul pissed off at him, but apparently he had invited the ire of his three companions as well. 

And not just normal companions...Hell's Three Dark kings' themselves. 

The sixth could only give a sheepish smile. Grinning madly however, when he watched the youngest of the ruling trio pull Ichigo away from him. Those pretty and elegant tanned fingers clenched ever so terribly tight around his Zanpactō's hilt that the man was sure they would start bleeding soon. He could see the kid trembling with rage, ready to snap completely in an instant if it were not for his companion calming him down and keeping him wrapped in a fierce embrace. If only that beautiful rage and wild emotions could be harnessed in the bedroom. Grimmjow was sure that the orangette was a little hell cat in bed...no more than that...he looked quite sensitive too. He'd give as good as he got, it was unfair that he was limited in his partners and their—. 

'Oh ho~...What're ya smirking about there Grimmy?' Hichigo cooed teasingly as he stepped closer threateningly. 'Ya think we're dragging him away 'cause we're upset at his behaviour? Or do ya want te drag him te yer bed still?' The Mei-Ou cackled insanely at the shocked expression crossing usually smirking features. Out of the Three Kings the first born was always a little unstable, had been that way ever since he had opened his eyes as Ichigo awakened his powers, especially when someone invited his ragging ire. 

Golden eyes stared unashamedly at the man sprawled on the floor, openly admiring his King's handy work with a blade. He would have let things go further, allowed Ichigo to work out his rage upon the unsuspecting Espada as an example to the others that they are not be messed with, especially Ichigo. But Ryuu had already calmed Ichigo, well partly. This display of uncontrollable emotion Hichigo knew was a little side-effect of Ichigo summoning his mask the day before. The teen could easily lose himself to his instincts when provoked. The threat to be dragged away into another's bed and out of the arms of those he loved...it was no surprise to the three that Ichigo had snapped as he did. It was going to happen sooner or later, it would only take the right condition before it would be invoked. Just like now... 

Hichigo was well aware that this specific Arrancar was going to be trouble since the moment he had first opened his eyes in Las Noches. Grimmjow had been created after Ichigo's death, when most of the original Espada had been killed in the resulting retaliation launched from Hueco Mundo and into the human world at Ichigo's murder. So it was pretty obvious that Grimmjow knew nothing of Ichigo's lethal temper and his struggling control over his more instinctive side once he summoned his mask. But it didn't matter though, the blue haired man had upset Hichigo's King and that was unacceptable. And with such crude words as well. The Mei-Ou was furious and it showed in the bare black-nailed foot that slammed into the man's heaving stomach heavily. The First King taking great pleasure in the bubble of blood falling down the corner of parted lips as he leaned his weight forward to inflict more damage. 

'Tough luck, Kitty-Cat. He'll really kill ya, probably tear ya to pieces in ten seconds and murder everyone in this room if Ryuu had not dragged him away to calm him. I'd watch yer words if I were ye, Grimmy. Ichigo ain't a toy mouse fer ya te play with, he belongs to us as we to him...one more line like that and I'm kickin' ya out. I can always fill such a low ranking spot in the Espada easily. And by kicking ya out of the Espada, Grimmy... I mean tearin ya limb from limb and then killin' ya so very slowly ya'll wish ya were dead before those words ever left yer mouth.' 

'Last warning.' Hichigo said as he walked away. A stray hand coming up to brush the stray strands of white from his eyes as a sigh left his lips. It was going to be a long day as gold and black eyes followed Ichigo's form where he was greeted by Ulquiorra politely. As if sensing that he had found a kindred spirit that was a little more in control of himself, Ichigo eagerly greeted the fourth back with a wave. Even turning a bit to the side in embarrassment when the seemingly emotionless man knelt on one knee and pressed a bowing kiss upon the skin of Ichigo's hand in a show of unwavering loyalty. Hichigo snorted at the sight, it was so reminiscent of the night when they had torn through this castle in order to kill Aizen...

Ichigo had unknowingly saved the dark haired Espada from his own master's destructive blade and in return Ulquiorra had sworn to always remain loyal to Ichigo and his lovers, no matter what the circumstance. Ulquiorra and Starrk had been the only two of the original Espada left in Hueco Mundo since Aizen had met his demise at Ichigo's hand. Thus it was nice to know that there were at least two other Arrancar that were knowledgeable enough no know when and how to approach Ichigo and also when to push and pull away should he become irritated. 

Perhaps this day wasn't going to be as long as Hichigo thought. However, he could be proven wrong...especially when Ichigo stalked past the second Espada with a glare and a sneer. 

Yup, they were in for a long day indeed. 

~~~~ 

'Hueco Mundo is the realm between worlds, Ichigo-sama. It has forever been unstable and unpredictable until the Ruling Five had been properly established hundreds of years ago. It is, as you see it now, the powerful kingdom that you and your beloveds created in order to establish a balance of peace between the Human World, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. You had hoped that if having a Part Shinigami on the throne of Hueco Mundo, then Soul Society would fall into peace beside you for the sake of preserving the balance between the worlds.' 

'Ichigo-sama may have eradicated Aizen, crushed his forces and rid the Shinigami of their biggest threat. However, the Soul Society were still wary of you and your unknown powers. No one understood how it worked, how you could have become so powerful with the pieces of your soul separated like they were but they still saw you as a threat nonetheless. You had been a prisoner in this realm for two years before the purging, suffering unbelievable tortures both emotionally and physically. They did not believe that your mentality was stable enough to warrant trust.' 

'It was only because you sat at the panicle of the Hollow World's throne that they left you alone and unharmed—.' God, Ulquiorra could talk a lot for his surprisingly quiet nature, Ichigo thought absentmindedly as his concentration started slipping away from him. His cheek was resting upon the palm of his hand as dark brown orbs drifted shut in unnamed fatigue. Why was he still so tired? He just couldn't understand it. After having met the Espada in the throne room earlier, Ichigo had found only two of the ten that he knew he'd get along with well. 

That had been Ulquiorra, the strangely emotionless male that seemed to offer Ichigo his loyalty for whatever reason and Starrk, the lazy Primera that had given Ichigo a once over with his grey eyes and nodded to himself before telling Ichigo that they should spar some time. He would offer Ichigo a chance to work on his inherent speed, analyzing skills and hollow techniques. Had it come from anyone else and had he not sounded so sincere, Ichigo would have bristled at the implications that he was not good enough. But with Hichigo's, even Ichiru's encouragement from where he was seated on the throne, that it would do him some good. It was quickly decided that Ulquiorra would teach Ichigo about the history of their realm, what his own duties required of him and his role as their consort whilst Starrk would train Ichigo in the finer details of his combat skills. 

'Ichigo-sama? Are you listening?' Brown eyes snapped open at the call of his name, leaving the teen momentarily startled by the dots of black dancing in front of his vision as the artificial light, creeping in from the large open window behind them, blinded him for some reason. The library was quite the large room, stretching over two floors with beautifully decorated dark-wood furniture, soft leather arm chairs, plush carpets and a large black desk standing before the open French Doors. It was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves that were overflowing with endless reams of vellums containing all kinds of knowledge but Ichigo was finding it very hard to focus on anything of importance at the moment. 

In fact, he was starting to get worried about himself when he barely saw Ulquiorra abruptly rise from where he was seated and disappear in a flicker of white and black before he reappeared by Ichigo's side through his ever darkening vision. The consort's brows were pulled together at the sudden heat that flashed against his skin and the pain reverberating through his skull the moment Ulquiorra rested a hand upon his shoulder. The unexpected action caused the teen to jerk away when a rasping breath escaped his parted lips and his nails dug painfully into the skin of his palms in hopes of keeping himself grounded where he was.

What was happening to him? It felt like the world was closing in on him in a constrictive squeeze of darkness. His heart was beating a painful rhythm against his chest as he made to stand. A sudden restlessness buzzing against his skin told Ichigo that he had to be beside Hichigo, it was crawling across his skin...his reiatsu leaking from his skin in uncontrollable bouts as he called out to them in confusion. He was so tired and yet he couldn't seem to tell his tutor that at all. In fact all Ichigo could do was watch through a haze of blackening dots as Ulquiorra's darkened upper lip moved as he spoke to him in concern. 

Those surprisingly emotionless emerald green eyes were shimmering with an inkling of concern and fear when Ichigo refused to answer him. Strong fingers were uselessly trying to push Ichigo back into the soft armchair when he stood, but the orange haired teen merely shook his head in the negative and pushed passed the attempted block. He couldn't stay, he had to find Hichigo, or Ryuu or Ichiru...but because his heart told him Ichiru was closest, Ichigo's unconsciously called out to him as he swayed on his feet unsteadily. Things were going downhill fast when he shook Ulquiorra's hand from his upper arm and headed towards the door with a decisively snarled 'I'm fine.' 

A heady rush of vertigo had Ichigo crumpling to the floor several metres away from the closed library doors instead. Had it not been for strong arms winding around his waist protectively to catch him, Ichigo was only vaguely aware that he would probably have hit his head against the end of a table quite painfully. He was so dizzy, so out of it that when he looked up through his falling lashes and blurring vision, all Ichigo could make out was a concerned frown pulling at usually stoic features and warm dark brown orbs peering into his very soul from behind yellow tinted sunglasses as surprisingly Zangetsu was the one who had caught him. 

But that wasn't right, his mind yelled at him through the hazed pain of a building migraine. Zangetsu Ossan lived in his Inner World...how...how could he materialize by Ichigo's side? Especially when looking so calm when Ichigo was close to a panic at Ulquiorra's features now peering over the older man's shoulder in great concern when he was gathered against a cloaked chest and carried towards a dark couch. 

'W-wha? Z-Zangetsu? What's...nggh!' He suddenly moaned in pain when a touch of electricity raced up his spine and blurred his vision even further. A cool hand rested upon his forehead, causing Ichigo to fall back against the soft cushions against his will when his Zanpactō spirit poured cool reiatsu into his very veins in order to keep him calm but that however, did not stop that strange pattern of pain flashing through his system. 

'I know it hurts, Ichigo. Just go to sleep. Holding those memories back any more is going to tear you apart.' Ichigo was about to protest, to ask what the older man meant when he was suddenly tugged headlong into a deep and terrifying darkness. Leaving him drifting through a world he did not know, where the only thing keeping him sane was the fast approaching reiatsu of his beloveds rushing towards him from all over the castle grounds and the warm, calloused fingers of Zangetsu trailing through his bangs comfortingly. Soft, reassuring whispers drifted into his mind...telling him that everything would be fine, that he needed to relax and he did...feeling himself tumbling headlong into the unknown where an inkling of fear ignited beneath his skin when he could no longer sense or see a thing. 

'What just happened?' A bewildered voice, changing in tone and pitch to relay emotion, caused the dark haired man to look up from the unconscious teen he was standing guard over. He was quite surprised when the emerald eyes of the Cuatro Espada drifted over Ichigo's form with quiet worry, showing a display of emotion on those usually unmovable features that Zangetsu was unsure this man could even achieve before. But then again, when the Three Kings' Consort lost consciousness in your presence for no apparent reason, it would cause concern for anyone. Dark brown orbs observed the pale man standing before him, leaning so anxiously over Ichigo's unconscious form for any sign of a threat. When he found nothing, a calloused fingertip traced a warm cheek softly before smoothing the ever present frown that furrowed deeply even beneath the weight of Ichigo's circlet. 

'He was dragged into his mind in order to confront his sealed memories. It would have happened sooner or later; Hichigo's uncontrolled actions yesterday may just have brought it along a bit too quickly for him to deal with it normally. ' Zangetsu said with an irate sigh, this could all have been avoided if all of them had sensed the danger Ichigo had walked into the moment he crossed the threshold into Abarai Renji's home. But they had been too late, forcing an unnecessary burden upon unknowing shoulders as Ichigo struggled through these upsets two years too early. Brown eyes fell shut behind tinted sunglasses as he listened carefully to Ichigo's slowing breathing as he finally relaxed into himself. 

The Zanpactō spirit would be lying if he said he hadn't been startled the moment he had felt Ichigo's start losing consciousness for no reason. He had been privately grateful that the familiar tug of his master calling him out to materialize by his side helped him catch Ichigo before he could fall and hurt himself. But where the orange haired teen's consciousness was going now, delving into the depths of his soul deeper than even Zangetsu's Inner World, no one could follow him there. The older being could only hope that Ichigo would keep himself calm when it really happened, because reaching a place where his connections to Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru was cut off along with Zangetsu's own warmth...he would be well and truly alone for the first time since his body had died. 

'I'll go get Hichigo-sama.' Ulquiorra voice said several seconds later and Zangetsu merely opened his eyes to give the Espada an incredulous glance before he shook his head in the negative. 

'It won't help, it's already too late.' And it was, not even a millisecond after the Zanpactō spirit had spoken those ominous words the closed library doors were flung open and rustling clothes and panicked footsteps rushed towards them. Ichiru was the first recognizable flash of white as he came to a stop right in front of Ichigo's prone form. His tensed shoulders and abused bottom lip told Zangetsu that the others were not far away...they had all felt Ichigo's call the moment before he was engulfed in darkness. Ichiru however, looked quite dishevelled. The second born did not breathe a word, a concerned hand merely resting upon a cooling cheek as he searched for a way to stabilize Ichigo's ragging reiatsu that was beginning to eat into the room itself like a stain. 

'Already, Zangetsu?' The white haired spirit asked sadly, not even looking away from Ichigo's features as he knelt beside his beloved. He knew what was happening with only one glance, but he also knew that there was nothing they could do to stop it. He could not even conceal the pained spark of sorrow flickering through golden eyes when he gazed at the one they loved so deeply and completely looking so distant and deathly still. Ichigo was about to face a darkness inside of himself that they could not guide him through. Ichiru sighed tiredly as he seated himself on the white carpet and captured warm, motionless fingers within his. 

'Yes.' Came Zangetsu's affirmation and Ichiru tugged his bottom lips between his teeth. It was still too early; Ichigo's soul would break with the strain it was being put under at the moment. The Mei-Ou tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand and hoped that the small physical comfort would help keep Ichigo at least aware that he was not as alone as his heart was telling him he was in that moment. At another rush of white that sonido'd into the room, Ichiru promptly rested his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder as he looked up at his brothers that looked just as frazzled by this as he was. 

No words were spoken, they all understood. Hichigo, without even waiting for an invitation, plopped his back against the couch's side so that the back of his head rested softly against Ichigo's before he reached a warm hand over his shoulder to twine it within a soft splay of orange locks. There were a million unspoken words dancing between the six people gathered in the room, but when Ulquiorra knew he was not needed anymore he slipped out and headed deeper into the castle. Leaving the ruling five (seeing them together in one room was a rare sight indeed, especially with the Zanpactō spirit materialized) where interruptions were surely not needed. 

'It's too much, Zangetsu.' Hichigo said eventually, golden eyes fluttering shut as his sharp fingernails dig deeply into the flesh of his palm and anger at himself for not being able to do more. 

'It may be too early but you are forgetting that Ichigo is strong, Hichigo. He'll survive. The emotional pain may be excruciating but his strength of will is enough to see him through this. We can only wait now.' Strange how the old man could calm and sooth all of their fears with just a few words of reassurance. But then again that was what made his spirit so valuable to them, especially to Ichigo when he was in desperate need of a mentor. But for now...they had to wait...there was nothing more they could do. 

~~~~ 

Darkness, warm darkness, that was the first thing that Ichigo noted when he slowly regained his awareness around him. A cloak of confusion was still wrapped around him headily, pressing into his mind and slowing his blood in his veins but slowly and surely: emotion, taste, scent and even touch came crawling back to him. There was warm cloth beneath his head, the feeling of a strong thigh beneath the cloth as well. So he was resting in someone's lap...that he was sure of. And...hmm, there were gentle fingers trailing through his short orange locks affectionately. Wait short? Why were they short? Ichigo scowled; he could clearly remember the feel of his own hair. Especially now that he had gotten used to the heavy weight that dragged down his back in waves of brightness but now...it lacked the warmth and sensation of that. He was startled when he heard a heady chuckle drift through the air somewhere above him and a warm scent curled around his nose as his captor leaned over him to whisper in his ear. 

'How long are you going to pretend I'm not here, Ichigo?' Hazed chocolate brown eyes instantly snapped open at the sound of the amused voice, it sounded kind of familiar. Blinking rapidly to clear the blurring in his vision, Ichigo hummed in confusion as a darkened plane began to swim into focus before him. Past the black clothed thigh his cheek was resting against, there were the endless sands and dunes of Hueco Mundo's world. Where even the ever present crescent moon that hung low in the sky, seemed brighter than normal. The silvery wisps of its rays flooding the sandy planes with such a bright illumination that the world was alarmingly clear...not at all like the shadowed realm Ichigo had seen glimpses through the palace's windows and even transversed the sands of a few times before. 

'Whe—.' The orangette was just about to inquire where he was to the stranger's whose lap he was occupying now, but when he forced himself to turn on his back to better observe the person he now considered his current cushion, his words promptly died heavily within his throat. He was staring up...at himself. Well, a two year older version of himself, his mind told him. His doppelganger's orange locks were scruffily spiky and long...not as long as Ichigo's had been before arrived in this plane...but it fell into his warm brown eyes, concealing the peak of red brushstrokes running beneath his left eye before the strands at the back of his neck trailed down the skin to brush against the collar of a black, white and red Bankai cloak. 

The right sleeve of the more scruffy cloak, Ichigo noticed, was torn away and a trail of black chains wound up a black gloved hand to connect and seal around his bicep. Not very far from the gloved fingertips however, still connected by a black chain and sticking up from the surface of the sands, was a black Tensa Zangetsu. The four prongs were expanded and larger, making the dark weapon look far more menacing than Ichigo had seen it when he had performed Bankai for the first time. He was just about to open his mouth to ask something when the older version of himself shook his head and promptly silenced Ichigo when tanned fingers were once again brushing shorter orange locks away from Ichigo's forehead. 

'Many questions, I can guess...Me.' He said with a chuckle. Ichigo was just about to open his mouth to shout in indignation but he was instantly hushed by the older teen's negative shake of his head. Those wispy orange locks fluttering around his face before it came to rest in between his eyes again and fell to cover the strokes of red markings beneath his left eye rather artfully. By the sad smile blooming across his doppelganger's lips, Ichigo fell silent as he pulled up a free thigh so that he could rest his cheek against a knee and gaze directly into Ichigo's eyes with orbs that were so much like his own but filled with so much more sorrow and pain. The younger of the two suddenly feared what this man had to say to him...but couldn't help but take comfort at their close proximity. 

It was like the little piece of him, that he had felt had been missing since he had awakened his powers, had finally reconnected with him. And those warm fingers in his hair, it was different from the way Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru touched him...it was there for sheer comfort and affection, gentler and much more assured of how to draw out Ichigo's calm than even they had been able to do. 

'I'm sorry for the pain I caused in getting you here, King. But if I did not, you would truly have fallen into despair and a destructive swirl of emotion far deeper and dangerous than I would have been able to reach you later on.' The younger of the two beings stared up at his doppelganger with confusion at the rolling nickname that Hichigo used for him, but eventually just sighed. The tiredness he had felt before, that hopeless confusion...it had faded into the background now and somehow he knew it had to do with this being in front of him. 

Protecting him...

'It's fine I guess, I've stopped questioning these things when they happen out of the blue. You know...going with the flow and hoping to survive at the end of it...what else can I do?' At his nonchalant shrug the other orangette laughed deeply, especially when Ichigo's own scowl deepened in return to his response. 

'I've forgotten just how much shit like this happens to us, Ichigo. ' The teen did not miss the way his doppelganger referred to them. 'It happens so often too, god you must be tired by now...just like me. In all those years that I spent beside my beloveds, I was often tired too. But you need to know that it has to do with the strain the Hōgyoku put on our soul when it split us in five. It is not an easy task upholding four powerful beings...all with reiatsu higher and more potent than even the Captains of the Gotei-13, with only your soul as the medium tying them together all by yourself. So when you get tired, don't be afraid to tell them to leave you alone for a while.' 

'Ichiru usually understands, he'll keep the others back...well that is unless it comes to having fun in the bedroom. All advice I can give you when the times comes, little one, and don't assume it won't, is to hang on as tight as you can and just go along for the ride. Trust me, you'll learn to love it. Even through you're apprehensive now, I can tell you it's like reconnecting with the pieces of your soul that you feel is missing from inside of you. A very potent...very poignant experience. Nothing but absolute and unadulterated bliss.' Ichigo was utterly dumbfounded, brow wrinkling deeply at the words before his doppelganger suddenly burst into laughter at Ichigo's now twisting grimace of dread. The violent shade of red creeping across his nose was suddenly mirrored in the older Ichigo's lightly dusted cheeks at his own bold and unexpected words. 

'F-forget I said that.' Older Ichigo murmured through his chortles, even as his orange locked fell into his eyes when he hid his laughter in his cloak's sleeves. 

'S-shut up! I-it's not funny!' He yelled in mortification, but it was still quite a while before his doppelganger stilled his shaking shoulders. 

'W-where are we, anyway? Why am I here and what exactly are you...why do you look like this?' Ichigo eventually asked as a comfortable silence settled between them. Before he could sop himself, Ichigo's hand now curiously reached up to brush his own fingers through his doppelganger's messy orange locks just to see if he was real. The older version of himself however, didn't seem to mind his touch at all. No, he merely have a gentle smile before his gloved fingers curled around Tensa Zangetsu's hilt and pulled the deadly blade from the sand and resettling the daitō closer to his side. It was as if he was drawing comfort from its proximity and Ichigo's presence close to him. There was a soft ripple in the air as the older male shifted to lean over Ichigo so that their noses were nearly touching and long fingers uncurled from his orange locks to rest against Ichigo's cheek softly. 

'The easiest answer, King, is why I look like this. This is what my transformation looks like when I use the Saigo no Getsuga without channelling reiatsu. It truly is a dangerous gamble, this transformation lasts three years whilst a broken white Zangetsu is re-forged within our soul. My hair...I always cut it no matter how they enjoyed it when it was long. This was the style I usually wore, because it was how it was like before I killed Aizen. It reminds me that determination and will all prove invaluable to any difficult battle.' There was sadness in those words, Ichigo knew because he too could feel the reverberating ache bubbling within his own chest at his doppelganger's suffering. 

'Don't feel so guilty for being a little selfish, Ichigo. I know you are still really confused as to what is going on, what you are feeling around Ryuu and Ichiru but especially Hichigo. It does not mean that you have to push your personality aside to please them just because you feel the left over guilt that I felt when I died. I'll tell you a little secret, King, before we get to the really heavy stuff. The only time that I wore my hair as long as yours, was when there was a formal event or ceremony to attend or I summoned my mask to protect those I loved.' There was a gentle tug at Ichigo's hair as a warm forehead rested against his softly and two brown orbs dug deeply into Ichigo's soul. 

'Do not fear, never turn back...you'll die if you hesitate. Everything, you'll understand it eventually, that's what I'm here for after all. All my knowledge, all my past experiences...all of my memories are buried deep within your mind. Concealed behind excessive reiatsu blocks; here is where we come to the reason why you find yourself here. This place is just a deeper plane of consciousness within your mind. It's the doorway that separates our memories, some pleasant and some I would rather not have to share with you at all.' 

'However, in order for you to feel complete...for the both of us to be at peace and reach our full strength again...I have to start sharing my experiences with you.' Ichigo was getting more and more confused, especially with the glint of sorrow that shimmered deeply within those bright brown orbs. Why did it hurt to look into them? There was more to it than just a small twinge of anxiety swirling in his stomach...more to everything he felt at the moment. 

'As to what I am, you have probably figured it out by now Ichigo. I'm you as you are me. I'm your guide and you are my ward to protect from danger. It's the reason why you feel so comforted around me, our connection runs deeper than even the connection that exists between our beloveds. Ah, ah! Don't deny it, King.' The older Ichigo said with a mocking chuckle as he pressed an upside down fingertip across Ichigo's lips with sheer mirth shimmering in now teasing brown orbs. 'We both know that if our connection did not exists and was not as deep as it was, if I had dared to get close to you as I am now...we'd have been grappling in the sand with clashing tempers already...probably trying to kill each other.' 

'F-fine, I believe you.' Ichigo grumbled defiantly, arms coming up to cross over his chest...which he belatedly realized was also covered with the same black and red cloak of his Bankai form. His own black hakama now buffeted by the wind was rushing in a cooling touch around their forms. 'So you called me here to share memories, which ones?' Older Ichigo sighed as he leaned away so that their forehead separated and warm fingers instead passed through Ichigo's hair comfortingly again, causing the younger to shift against the sand in order to settle into a more comfortable position. 

'One I would rather not share at all, King. But we have to start somewhere before the reiatsu blocks wither away completely and everything is pressed into your mind at once. If that were to happen your mind would snap at the pressure, uncontrollable emotions and the pain. So please forgive me for this...you'll remember this one with a lot more bitterness and pain than the others because of the trauma connected to it. If it'll help you at all, try to remember that I am reliving it with you even when you won't sense my presence.' Ichigo was about to ask what the older teen meant when the plane around him started to shift and his doppelganger leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

'Close your eyes and don't lose yourself in there...Ichigo. It is only a memory, it cannot hurt you.' Ichigo had barely closed his eyelids before the world turned and shifted and he was once again dragged backwards into an unknown plane. There was barely even time for him to let out a curse before his now geta clad feet met solid ground and a row of wooden houses spread before him welcomingly. A road of dirt pertaining the surface that his feet now rested upon, pointed out that the time was indiscernible through the heady and violent torrent of rain falling from pitch black clouds above...but the creeping shadows suggested that the night was fast approaching and so was the sense of foreboding building in his veins. 

What the hell had he gotten himself into this time? 

~~~~ 

17th June 1683, unknown village outside of Edo. A heady barrage of resounding rain echoed comfortingly throughout the moderate traditional home as its fell in a pitter-patter upon a black tiled roof with beautifully curving eaves. The home was resting just at the edge of the small village, its outside walkways overlooking the spread of several rice-paddies and vegetable fields as they offered up a tranquil view into the distance despite the torrent of rain. It was the perfect epitome of peace; unless one were to listen to the sounds of heady clashes and grunts of pain echoing loudly throughout the home's small tearoom. 

'Aaggh! What the HELL Oyaji?! Are you trying to kill your own son on purpose?!' A sixteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo yelled loudly, short and spiky orange locks falling into defiantly glaring brown eyes as he straddled a dark-haired and beardless man's stomach. His tanned fingers wrapped around his father's neck in an attempt to strangle him (if only playfully to get him to stop his ridiculous attacks) when the older male had jumped him awake from his afternoon nap. Only at the man's submissively croaked 'I yield' did Ichigo let go with a smirk of triumph. Rising to his feet to nonchalantly dust off the knees of Ichigo's dark blue hakama and resettle his informal kimono that had gotten askew in the usual skirmish between father and son, he sneered at the man's playful antics quite fondly for the apparent anger he was supposed to harbour at his rude wake up call. 

The youngest member of the small Kurosaki family felt a frown creep upon his brow however, at the subtle pressure building in the air around him. The strange sensation causing him shiver at the chilling touch rushing against his skin. He had been feeling these little shifts in the air for a while now...and along with the tugging foreboding in his gut, aided sometimes by his ability to see ghosts and masked monsters, Ichigo was just about to open his mouth to ask his father if he felt it too when the older man's usually playful features turned deadly serious. 

It was a look that Ichigo hardly ever got to see, the one glance that brooked no form of argument from Ichigo. So when dark brown orbs gazed at the orangette across a green kimono clad shoulder, the sixteen-year-old tugged his bottom lip between his teeth in rising concern.

'Wha—?'

'Go and help your mother with dinner, Ichigo. I'll join you in a little while.' Feeling stupid for even thinking there was something wrong, Ichigo merely shrugged and left through the closed shoji doors and headed towards the room where his mother was already humming softly to herself over several pots and dishes spread around the square hearth dug into the corner of the large family room. Her flowing brown locks, unbound from its usual bun and illuminated by the fire's soft orange flames, swayed around a dark purple kimono and fell over her shoulder as she worked around the dishes to test the spices and keep warm, smiling brown eyes over the simmering rice. 

'Have you boys enjoyed your play for today?' She asked playfully, looking up from her work before a soft, musical voice drifting into soft bells of laughter at Ichigo's scowling features at her teasing words. Ichigo's lips parted in an attempt to curse his father's immaturity and her teasing, but he was silenced instead when delicate arms wound around his neck in a soft embrace and a warm forehead was pressed against his neck softly. He smiled softly instead. Somehow he was forgetting his ire and words as her maternal warmth engulfed him so lovingly. 

She was probably the only woman that Ichigo would ever love so unconditionally as he did. 

'My beautiful Ichigo, you've already grown so much. I'm so proud...you're becoming even more handsome than your father and in a few years you'll grow taller as well! Oh, untill you fall in love, I want you to always stay as beautifully honourable and innocent as you are now.' The orange haired teen flushed deeply at the implications of her words; his embarrassment creeping up his neck to even colour the backs of his ears a bloody red. His mother merely laughed delightfully at his reaction before flitting away gracefully towards her dishes as Ichigo trailed unsteadily behind her to help. 

'Okaa-san, do you think there's something wrong with Oyaji? He's been acting strange lately; ever since I saw that ghost dressed all in black .' His question was ignored however, in favour of the tensed silence that erupted when an unknown presence suddenly stepped through the shoji door without even sliding them open. Ichigo frowned at the invasion, just about to raise himself and demand the spirit leave them alone when he suddenly felt his mother's arms grab him around his waist and throw him to the ground with considerable strength. Ichigo grunted as his breath was knocked out of him when his mother landed on top of him. Brown eyes went wide with shock and disbelief when the shoji doors this time were thrown open and his father - covered in leaking sword wounds to his stomach and back - was dragged behind a man with wavy brown hair and strangely bulky black glasses. It was strange because his father was dressed in black too...even had a white haori like the first man that had intruded upon them. 

There was a charming smile splitting the dark haired man's lips though, looked quite grotesque when outlined with the droplets of Ichigo's father's blood that was splattered on his chin and cheek. 

'O-otou-san?!' He chocked, desperately trying to get out from under his mother's grip but it was useless...she was surprisingly strong as she kept him shielded with her back to the enemy. Ichigo's attention was drawn to the first man that had entered their home. With long blonde hair and a white haori whipping around his shoulder, he seemed to grin in triumph as he stepped closer to Ichigo and his mother with a deadly katana balanced over his shoulder.

'Kill the mother and child and bring Shiba back for execution correct?' The blonde haired man grinned menacingly, briefly turning to the brown haired man for confirmation of his words before he raised his sword and lunged forward. Ichigo struggled against his mother's death grip but she refused to let him go, refused to allow him to protect her as a sickening splatter of blood blossomed across Ichigo's cheek mere seconds before an excruciating touch of pain lodged itself in his shoulder with a cry. They didn't even wait to see if they had finished their job, merely disappeared through the now blood stained room in search of something Ichigo did not understand. 

'O-Okaa-san?' Ichigo breathed shakily...darkness swimming in his vision as a different sort of panic started to settle across his veins. There was no response to his soft question though, and only when Ichigo turned his eyes upwards in confusion, not quite understanding the growing stain of blood that was leaking from his shoulder or the dripping crimson that stained his chest from where his mother's was laying on top of him. The only thing confused brown eyes encountered however, were dead honey-brown eyes that used to always be filled with so much life...so much love and warmth. 

Now they were only stared vacantly up at him. An expression of pain and sorrow frozen forever on those hauntingly beautiful features that only his mother possessed. . 

Shock ragged through Ichigo's veins as the world suddenly began to blur around him. His chocked sob ringing out loudly throughout the room as a slow ringing began to echo in his ears and the world began moving too fast for him to grasp onto anything familiar. His hands...they came up to touch his mother's back...by came away with nothing but sickening blood that stained his hands in a sticky, deadly mess. He was trembling, Ichigo could feel...it was like he was the only one that had come to a standstill. The only one stuck in desperate anguish as he shifted out from beneath his mother's protective form in an attempt to better wake her. She was so deathly still though...still warm but rapidly cooling. Ichigo was only vaguely aware that the despaired screams ringing out through their home were all coming from him. 

She wouldn't wake up anymore and everywhere Ichigo looked through the room...not even her soul was left behind to help him through this anguish. . 

The voices in his head that sometimes talked to him in his sleep...the ones that usually offered comfort were screaming along with him too. Their grief and strength of will for revenge gave Ichigo a little strength to crawl across the tatami mats towards where he father was leaning against a wall. He looked so defeated, especially when dark eyes looked towards Ichigo. Isshin's eyes, Ichigo noted through the blanket of shock wrapped around him, were strained with sorrowful tears that streaked down his cheek. When Ichigo finally came to kneel shakily before his father...his left hand gripping the bleeding wound on his shoulder, as he gazed dazedly into his father's pained eyes. There was something there that he couldn't understand. Regret, guilt...but there was also so much hatred...that was the one emotion Ichigo never thought he saw cross his father's eyes. 

'I'm sorry, Ichigo that I couldn't help.' The older man said softly, his pained breaths puffing through the air as he breathed shakily through his wounds. In that moment, with the spreading pool of blood forming beneath Isshin, Ichigo was starting to fear for his father's life too. His panic however was silenced when a warm, bloodstained palm came up to cup Ichigo's cheek gently. There was slow movement as his father fumbled with something silvery and sharp beside him. 'I-I can give you the power to protect yourself, son. It's going to hurt, probably more than that shoulder of yours...but it's the only thing I can think of to protect you. P-please trust me, Ichigo. A-after this...I-I want you to go and find Urahara Kisuke...t-tell him what happened. H-he'll help.' 

'Otou-san? O-otou-san's not leaving me too right?' And this time, tears flooded Ichigo's vision as the tip of a sword, so similar to the man's who killed his mother, was lifted in his father's hands gingerly. Ichigo's question went unanswered and with the sorrow dancing in his father's pain darkened eyes, Ichigo truly felt the panic begin to build...his father wasn't expecting to survive this...

'D-do you trust me, Ichigo?' Ichigo could only nod dumbly. There was no time to ask why though, before a chocked scream left parted lips and Ichigo felt the pain of his father's katana impale him straight through his heart. God, he wasn't even given a second to contemplate the sheer betrayal the action caused untill a pained wail was lodged in his throat as something, the thing that Ichigo had always thought felt out of place inside of him since he was little, shifted instantly in a heady rush of power so potent and overwhelming that the voices inside his head started screaming louder and louder untill he was sure he would be deafened by them. 

'T-take it, Ichigo! Take my power and protect yourself.' 

'N-no! I want to protect you, Otou-san! I c-couldn't protect Okaa-san! I h-have to protect you!' There were several moments of sheer madness where Ichigo was sure his vision had turned completely black and he had died as the pain in his chest faded and a deep, crushing force of power exploded out of him in a deadly rush. It was painful, Isshin had been right, but it was liberating all the same. It was like Ichigo could finally take a proper breath, there was no longer a seal over his heart. He felt at home...at peace as hazed brown eyes absently glanced at the black hakama and kosode he was clad in and the familiar...welcoming weight of a pitch black sword that was a long as he was tall and curved off to a deadly point. It was thrumming in his hands as Ichigo looked around bewildered, he thought he had died...

'W-what am I?' He asked softly, rising the heavy sword over his shoulder to test its weight. 

'Like your old man, Ichigo. A Shinigami and going by that reiatsu of yours...not even that scrawny little mongrel rushing towards here is going to be a problem for you at all. Promise me though, that you'll look for Kisuke after this Ichigo...no matter what happens you have to find him. I love you son, don't die until he can protect you.' Ichigo was just about to protest, wondering once again how the wound in his shoulder had stopped bleeding and a warm voice purred in contentment in his mind. But that building pressure in the air was coming back, the one that Ichigo had felt right before all of this had started. Instinct told him that it was a threat so he swung his heavy blade in an arc as a flash of pure blue streaked through their home...ripping the small house to pieces as his enemies closed in on him.

He glanced up at the night sky...the man's white haori was hard to miss in the crescent moon peaking through the rain clouds. The two of them were looking down on him...hovering in the air. As if it were solid beneath their feat. Great now how did he get up there? 

'You can do it too, Ichigo. Accept us, accept us and we'll help you!' There was no more time to think, dark brown eyes bled to black as golden eyes followed an insane chuckle spilling from his lips the moment his sword clashed with the blonde man's in the middle of the sky. Ichigo had moved so fast he didn't even know he had moved until his lip curled into an insane smile of cackling laughter. The beginning of a white bone mask starting to form over his left eye as the surge of his power forced two men to their knees as it rushed through him in heady bliss. 

He was finally free...the constrictive squeeze of his body leaving Ichigo to now become what he was always meant to be. He laughed at the spray of blood arcing in the air as his black sword dug into the blonde haired man's back again and again, a waraji clad foot slamming into his spine to send him rushing to the ground when he got bored with his whimpers of pain. There was so much pleasure racing through his veins...it was insanity and yet not. God! It felt so good!

'He, he, he! You're dead Shinigami, you're so dead! Think ya can kill our precious King?!' Ichigo spoke but his voice took on a distorted quality and an insane cackle. 'No one can...your blade will never reach us.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Hope it was satisfactory, and you enjoyed Ichigo’s confrontation with his past self. That part I confess, I had way too much fun writing. For now though, I'm off. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	6. Chapter 6: Unwavering Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done, and I’m early again too. How lucky for you guys! I’m so glad; I’ve been so busy these last two weeks that it’s not even funny. Thank you once again to all my faithful reviewers! I really appreciate hearing back from you! 
> 
> But for now, I think that’s all I can say. Please enjoy my honeys.

~~~~  
These deep wounds,  
Are like the ocean depths.

These crimson sins,   
Become colourless with death. 

~~~

'Hey? Ichigo? King? Are you alright?' A soft, comforting voice called gently and Ichigo shuddered at the hypersensitivity now transversing his skin. Warm, calloused fingertips rested comfortingly against his cheek to wipe away the trail of tears that Ichigo had not even been aware that he had been crying at all. Even so, his body shuddered at the icy cold tendrils chasing down his flesh, lodging a hitched breath within his chest that actually hurt quite a bit. The orange haired teen exhaled shakily, shivering in the cold shock that reverberated through his veins as he began to regain a hazed sense of awareness that thankfully separated him from the sheer darkness the last moments of that haunting memory had instilled within him. 

When warm lips pressed tenderly against his forehead and that soothing voice spoke to him again, telling him softly that he'd be alright now, dulled brown orbs (which had lost their lustre through Ichigo's now rapidly fading shock) fluttered open to the increasingly familiar scene of Hueco Mundo spread out before him in its eternal night. There was no warning, no whisper of caution before the sudden and abrupt shift in Ichigo's awareness came crashing down on him again with an affectionate warmth surrounding him from above and a warm body shifting over his shivering one protectively instead. 

Not to intimidate, not to frighten...Ichigo realized, as he gazed forlornly into eyes that were the exact same shade of brown as his and reflected its own array of suffering back at him. It was an ache that he could not hope to ease himself at all and it still pained Ichigo to look into those eyes because he knew that his would soon take on the same tint one day. Knew that from here on out the memories that he would regain would only get worse and next time his reaction to them may not be so controlled and gentle as it was now. But with a soft and gentle reiatsu surrounding him so completely and lovingly, there was only consolation and comfort for him to find in this abandoned place within his mind.

And through the few moments of reprieve where the orange haired teen felt the warm breaths of his doppelganger mingling with his own and he was dazedly tugged into a heady embrace; he was barely able to hold back his constant shaking now. That...that had felt too real...like it...like it had happened in real-time and he had just awoken from the event itself. It was perhaps why he felt like he was going into shock and something told him that a large chunk from the painful memory was missing as well. But that idea also flitted from his mind soon after...it seemed that his thoughts couldn't linger on a single subject long enough to actually make any sense of it. Not to mention that Ichigo found himself completely stricken by the emotions tearing at his soul and clawing at his heart.

He couldn't seem to yell his grief though, or scream in response to his rushing fears. There was something that was blocking him from reaching a complete and hysterical state of mind. Something that Ichigo was somehow very grateful for. Because slowly and surely that block inside of him also seemed to expand to calm his ragging thoughts and painfully hitching breaths. And through several moments of quiet confusion, the consort became hazily aware of his doppelganger now pulling him upwards from where he had been sprawled across the icy sand so that Ichigo could be cradled in a warm lap and strong arms could envelope him in a firm, grounding embrace instead. 

'Hush your tears, King. Remember what I said?' His past self inquired gently, waiting for curiously dazed brown eyes to collide with his own sorrow filled ones before he continued. 'It's only a memory. There is no way that it can really hurt you.' As older Ichigo soothed away his younger counterpart's fears, the younger of the two souls found that he could only nod numbly at those words. Ichigo was still attempting to wrap his mind around the events that he had just witnessed and make sense of the lingering loss and confusion that remained behind within his heart but he was startled from his racing thoughts however, with the welcoming sensation of strong arms squeezing tighter around his shoulders as he became more aware of the press of Tensa Zangetsu's black chain brushing against the back of his neck, his clothes and cheek tenderly. 

Brown eyes lidded behind long lashes as a surprisingly warm black gloved hand uncurled from Zangetsu's hilt to press against the back of Ichigo's head so that his nose and forehead rested against smooth skin and a black Bankai cloak. He was instantly enveloped in a heady scent that smelled sweetly of orange blossoms, mint and the unmistakeable spicy richness that only chocolate and cinnamon could produce. It was a strange feeling, Ichigo admitted. That 'reconnecting' sensation blossoming within him when he was so close to this being and the overwhelming rightness where everything just seemed to click back into place. He didn't want to let go of it now. 

There were no fears of what the older Ichigo would think of him, no guilt that he was leading him on should he press closer to his embrace or any agonizing over whether Ichigo should return his kind touch or not. It was nothing like the confusion that the teen experienced beside his Three Kings; it was more like falling back into himself and rediscovering the things he had lost somewhere along the way. So Ichigo desperately clung to his doppelganger's kosode instead, burying his face in the smooth fabric of a black cloak in order to hide the shimmer of shameful tears of relief that seemed to blur and blend into his vision again. 

'It's over now, King. At least for now. Everything's alright, I'll always protect you from the pain.' His doppelganger added quietly, sorrowfully, and Ichigo knew he'd be coming back to this place again soon. But he believed the older teen's words that he'd be forever protected, for the younger soul had always felt as if somewhere deep inside of him, something or someone was looking over him and could help him should he so desperately need it. So he breathed out a shaky sigh and tried to compose himself from the inside out as time seemed to become a fickle thing that could no longer be measured. 

All that mattered was the little sphere of understanding, protection, solace and affection that surrounded them both so headily and wholly as they each fought their old and new demons by themselves. How long they stayed curled up together like that, with Ichigo straddling his doppelganger's lap and leaning into his chest for support as warm arms kept him wrapped in a secure blanket, neither could tell. But Ichigo was surprisingly much too comfortable (much more than he would have like to admit) in straddling the older version of himself's thighs, revelling in the warmth that was quickly chasing through his veins and suppressing the shivering emotions that his past memory had instilled within him as it began to fade and disappear until only a dull throb remained as a reminder that it had really happened. 

It was strange, Ichigo really wasn't so tired anymore and deep inside he was sure that there was a change within him as well. He had the strangest urge to return to his beloveds' sides again so that he could feel the differing comfort that they could offer...pressing into his skin headily and pleasurably from all sides...

'How ya feeling, Ichigo?' Older Ichigo asked sometime later and said consort shifted against a warm thigh as he curled closer to the warmth surrounding him, not quite ready to let go yet. His past self seemed to understand though and unwound his arms from around Ichigo's shoulders so that he could lean back into the soft sand on his elbows in order to shift and resettle himself in a better position where the both of them were not so tensed. A stray hand passed through Ichigo's orange hair and the younger being let out a contented noise as he fell forward to lay his forehead against the smooth skin of a warm neck and chest. 

'Better.' He eventually murmured. 

'That's good, I was starting to get worried you know.' His doppelganger said carefully, unfolding his legs so that Ichigo could slide onto the soft sand beneath them and strong thighs could cradle him against a warm body as they both let out a contended noise at the comforting touch at the same time. 'You should be getting back though, King. They'll start to worry if you stay here too long.' Ichigo whined softly, he didn't want to move...he felt so lazy and lethargic where he was. Especially with the gentle fingers now carding softly through his hair and settling a deep sense of acceptance within him. 

At the same time though, Ichigo knew that his doppelganger was right. 

He had to go back...to set right what had been eluding him for some time now. 

'I-I'll go.' Ichigo said disappointedly. 'But, before I do. Can you, at least, tell me a little about them? I know that in my heart and soul I know them intimately...b-but my mind...it cannot recall any true details.' The orange haired teen frowned however, when he heard his past self let out an exasperated sigh before his head was tilted upwards and warm brown eyes collided affectionately with his own. A small, gentle smile tugging at his doppelganger's lips before a kiss was pressed softly to Ichigo's forehead. The consort was staring at the older version of himself pleadingly, knowing that he had won their little battle of wills when the older being rolled his eyes at Ichigo's enthusiasm and seemed to sink back into the sand in silent defeat. 

'Fine! But only a little.' Older Ichigo relented. 'You cannot stay here much longer.' Ichigo nodded eagerly. 

'Let's see, we'll start with Hichigo. I'll say that he's the one you have to look out for the most emotionally. He may seem a bit cruel and insane sometimes but his heart is the softest out of the three of them. Hichigo gets hurt so easily, King. His sensitivity and empathy, which he draws from within our soul, only gets worse the more we are hurt. He's also the quickest to strike out against others that tend to hurt or annoy us. He may never show that side of himself to those that look up to him and remain under his rule, but to us, Ichigo, he will.'

'Hichigo is a surprisingly sweet romantic compared to the other two. A very gentle lover...although he can get a bit impatient sometimes and hurt us instead. His mind is centred on pain and pleasure, he loves to mix the two.' Ichigo, who had been expecting only a brief summary of their traits flushed beet red under the explanation. He was sure that his older self had only said those words to tease him, but he still listened carefully to every word that fell from his doppelganger's lips. Especially when fingers tips traced the back of his neck teasingly and tugged at the shortened locks they found there in a gentle caress. 

'Ryuu, on the other hand, is quite the possessive bastard. Even towards his own brothers. So be extra careful not to antagonize his jealousy when you are surrounded by others, especially the Espada. He's always the first to want to show his claim over us but he hides his own insecurities on the inside very well. He's afraid of what others think of him because he is the youngest and oftentimes seen as the weakest out of the three, even when it's not true. But he is kind though, infinitely kind. He hates sparring with us just because of the mere possibility that we could accidentally get injured. The pleasures he usually gifts in bed are hard and fast but he likes to cuddle afterwards.' Ichigo was stunned speechless, horrified at the words that his other self spoke so calmly without even blushing himself. 

'E-EH?!' Ichigo eventually cracked under the pressure. 'Y-you don't have to tell me those specific traits!' Ichigo whined pitifully, he didn't think he could turn any redder than he already was. In fact, he couldn't help but feel dizzy at the information his doppelganger seemed to be gifting him with. The older being was enjoying this conversation far too much for Ichigo's liking as he was tugged down his doppelgangers lap so that a nose could bury against and nuzzle his spiky orange locks playfully. He could literally feel the smirk spreading against his scalp, his body even shook with the heady chuckles that spilled from older Ichigo's lips as the arms wound around his waist tightened so that Ichigo couldn't escape. 

'Nuh uh, Ichigo, you aren't going anywhere until I'm done! You asked, little one and I'm giving it you freely. Don't tell me that you haven't been curious, King, you cannot lie to me! I'm a part of you, remember. Now, where were we...Ichiru, yes. He's the calmest out of the three, which means he's also the most sadistic.' Older Ichigo began again, smirking at the feeling of Ichigo's blush stained cheek warming his clothes and sinking into his skin with its ferocity. 'He'll purposefully let the others fight over us before swooping in to take us all to himself. He's a very cunning, devious little bastard and a master strategist, Ichi. His personality is quite complex, his emotions hardly ever crosses his features but his greatest weakness is in his eyes. They can never hide what he's thinking. Beware that little devious smirk of his, though, especially when the Royal Chambers are closed at night.' Ichigo squirmed against the embrace, he was breathing heavily now and for whatever reason he couldn't explain, but there was something akin to anticipation and arousal coursing through his veins. Something that his older self seemed to be aware of but was careful not to point out at all. 

'Ichiru loves his toys in the bedroom. I pray that you don't find them too quickly. Silks, blindfolds, ropes...whatever he can get to torture us with pleasure until we are begging and screaming for more or have become completely incoherent and can hardly speak at all. I wonder what new toys he has managed to procure during this century, though. When it comes to him, Ichigo, its best just to hold on as tight as you can and hope that you don't drown in rapture somewhere along the way.' Ichigo whined softly, his skin was prickling with a desperate need he couldn't explain and when a single fingertip passed over Ichigo's pulse point gently, dragging the nail there teasingly he arched into the touch with a whimper. 

'Oh my...getting so worked up with only a few of my words, such a vivid imagination. And still so innocent, King. But it's not my place to grant you what seek.' Ichigo shivered when a warm palm rested against his forehead and his doppelganger leaned forward again so that their noses were nearly touching, the peak of red brush strokes beneath his doppelganger's left eye, partially hidden behind a splay of messy orange locks, seemed to draw Ichigo in. 'Time to go back, Ichigo. I've kept you here long enough. Return to your lovers and don't be afraid to be a little selfish. Thank you for coming to me when I called, perhaps next time I do...don't fight me so much. You'll only get hurt more in the long run.' There was a push of power and Ichigo felt himself falling backwards again into a rapidly approaching oblivion. 

'Just one more thing, Ichigo. Remember to spend some time with Zangetsu too, he gets lonely especially because he chooses to stay in our Inner World! Do not fear, do not hesitate or you will die. Take your love and pleasure into your own hands...don't hold back before it’s too late!' And then everything went dark as Ichigo hurtled into his once again fading consciousness with a strangely alert mind and body that was thrumming with an unknown need he couldn't explain completely. But there was one thing that he did understand, through all the sadness he had just lived through, through all the pain...he finally felt more comfortable with himself. Knew that he needed those three powerful presences that were once again pressing into his consciousness with a different kind of comfort that was far more potent and powerful than he had felt before. 

~~~~ 

'Hah...oh...ow!' Ichigo mumbled with pained irritation as he stirred into quiet wakefulness. He unconsciously shifted on his side, falling limp against what he assumed was the soft spread of sheets, pillows and blankets of the bed that he shared with his lovers. He was hesitant to open his eyes though, there was quite the painful headache building across his forehead. Setting a steady rhythm of pain that reverberated through his skull with every beat of his heart. But at the same time...that deep seated sadness and the feeling of not belong within this world was finally fading from his consciousness as he recalled the words that his past self had spoken so gently and reassuringly to him. 

Do not fear, do not hesitate or you will die. Ichigo smiled to himself softly, curling into the warmth that surrounded him as he instinctively allowed the shimmering reiatsu streaking beneath his skin to rush outwards into the castle as he stretched out his awareness to those presences that he felt humming within his heart, mind and soul to call them back to him again. There was this indescribable need for Ichigo to feel them close to him again, to surround himself with their reiatsu and feel the haunting sensation of warm skin connecting with his...

Ichigo shivered at his ragging thoughts, only too glad that he didn't have to wait much longer before the doors clicked open and three sets of quiet footsteps entered the Royal Chambers in hurried steps.

'Ya awake now, King?' Hichigo's distinctive voice asked and Ichigo nodded tiredly against his pillow. Bravely leaning into the touch when the gentle pass of cool fingertips rested against his forehead, a hand twined gently within his and fingertips passed through his long orange locks simultaneously with the bed dipping on either side of him. Opening chocolate brown eyes to gaze through lowered lids at his Three Kings as they settled themselves beside him, Ichigo was the first to admit that his mind was not all there quite yet. Even when he was still drifting through a black haze of confusion and pain, their powerful presence flowing into Ichigo's tired form continuously helped to right the world around him and chase away the headache ruling over his thoughts. 

With a slower and lazy heartbeat in his chest, Ichigo let out a contented sigh when Hichigo's arm curled around his waist and a cool forehead rested against his shoulder in semblance of a soft embrace when Ichigo inched closer to his beloved without knowing. Ryuu, on the other hand, brought Ichigo's palm upwards for a chaste kiss before he settled down in front of Ichigo to offer a blanket of warm comfort, when reiatsu so similar to the orangette's, seemed to flow into the very depths of their shared room and hummed gently through Ichigo's veins from all three of them. Gold and black eyes bore deeply into the orange haired teen's soul when the older being rested his head on the free half of the pillow that the Ichigo occupied without much complaint. Ichiru however, settled himself just a little behind Ryuu so that he could lean over his brother's form and keep cool fingertips pressed tenderly against a smooth forehead. 

'H-how long was I out?' Ichigo asked, curling into the warm blankets as his brow furrowed in slight confusion. It was strange...none of the artificial lights were turned on that would indicate it was day, nor were the curtains open for the soft moonlight to creep into their sleeping chambers. So Ichigo's sense of time was fairly distorted, but at least his wakeful state seemed to have become more cemented the longer the Mei-Ou remained beside him. None of them made a move to answer Ichigo's question immediately though, the four of them merely too contentedly curled together until a soft sigh streaked against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck and Hichigo turned to peer up at Ichigo with quiet concern colouring his golden eyes. 

'Two days, King.' He said with a discontented frown. 'You had us quite worried. Especially when you showed the signs of a building fever late last night.' Hichigo's arm instinctively tightened around Ichigo's waist as he settled back into his place with a quiet, defeated sigh. 'It got so bad that we had to ask Urahara and that stupid Oyaji to come and look at you.' Ichigo instantly felt a curl of guilt tightening in his stomach at those soft words. He had caused them to worry unnecessarily. It was not something that he had wanted to do...ever...but he guessed that it would have happened sometime sooner or later. He sighed softly, perhaps his body was not as used to his newly awakened powers as he had thought it was. 

But at least he had started to remember what his soul had sealed away within him. 

'Sorry. I guess I was just tired.' Ichiru's indigent huff stained the air irritably as the older being settled back against the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a subtle touch of concern hidden in his glare that he hid behind his messy white bangs before he leaned over Ryuu's shoulder to press his forehead against Ichigo's firmly. Filling Ichigo's vision with brushstrokes of red in a mirror to his own beneath a right eye and soft white locks tickling his forehead gently where only the consort could read the deep sorrow and concern swirling within the fathomless golden eyes that gazed at him so lovingly despite the wrong Ichigo felt he had done to them. 

'Just tired? You should have just told us that you were feeling unwell and on top of that you were tugged into your mind to confront sealed memories as well. It's no wonder you weren't out for a week straight, Ichigo. Hell, you gave us quite the scare you know...we didn't know if you'd ever wake up again. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore, as long as you are back with us...nothing else matters in the world. So how are ya feeling, Ichigo-Koi?' Ichigo guiltily turned his brown eyes to the side as he felt his heart constrict painfully within his chest. He didn't want them to worry about him so much, didn't want to cause them such pain...but he hadn't known. He could remember that his past self had told him if the reiatsu blocks withered away in his mind, then everything would press into his mind at once and he would snap under the pressure. Was that what they thought had happened? 

'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry.' He apologized softly, feeling the press of emotion burning the back of his eyes as the events that had happened within his mind came swimming back in a heady rush. 'I-I didn't even know what was happening untill I was already unconscious. And it wasn't fun, Ichiru, that memory hurt a lot b-but if I don't start remembering more soon it'll only get worse and—.' Ichigo was promptly silenced with warm, wet lips pressing softly against his. Sliding slickly against his mouth the moment that Ichiru pressed forward to bring them closer together and a soft moan of pleasure was tugged from Ichigo's throat. 

Ichigo could barely even hear Hichigo and Ryuu gasp in surprise beside him or the simultaneous growls of possessiveness and hisses of anger staining the air as a warm tongue traced a trembling bottom lip and Ichigo was gently but incessantly implored to part his lips for an exploring tongue. It was soft, Ichigo shuddered, and the caresses of a tongue twining with his was scorching hot...much more drawn out than Hichigo's fierce kiss had been. But it was no less pleasurable than any other form of touch his beloveds bestowed upon him as Ichigo keened softly and tilted his head to change the angle to reseal their lips into a more intimate touch. He was shivering headily at the brush of a tongue rubbing sensually against his own as his entire body seemed to lean towards the offer of pleasure he was being gifted. 

The touch seemed to be chasing a deep need within him, causing Ichigo to bring his hands upwards to grip at Ichiru's white kosode as he tugged the older being closer to him. The warmth within his veins and the coil building in his stomach was coaxing him into a play of tongues that was stealing away his very breath from within him. Ichigo's precarious control was shifting and crumbling beneath the intimate touch as embers of desperate need ignited within his very veins. 

'I-Ichiru? W-what?' Ichigo trailed off with a groan, brown eyes dazedly gazing up at the second Mei-Ou through pleasure lowered lids as he pulled away for a breath. He frowned softly when a black nailed hand suddenly curled around Ichiru's shoulder and the second King was wrenched backwards and out of Ichigo's sight. Ichigo was just about to shout after him when he could barely suppress another shudder when a different pair of lips sealed over his own again. This time, through lowered lids, Ichigo stared hazily into the jealously flaring golden eyes of only one person as long white locks tinged with orange fell over Ryuu's shoulder to tickle his chest and cheeks pleasantly. 

'Mmmfff!' Ichigo intoned against a scorching tongue forcing its way into his mouth unceremoniously. It wasn't fair...Ichigo felt like he was drowning in racing sensations, he was getting dizzyingly drunk off of the rapture streaking heatedly though his veins as he moaned loudly again. With a skilled slickness so possessively subduing him and mapping out the inside of his mouth, he couldn't even give back as much pleasure as he was receiving in return. However, when another pair of lips pressed softly against the side of his neck following a slick tongue's blazing path of saliva...Ichigo's breath hitched painfully in his chest when teeth bit at his neck and the simultaneous pleasure of Ryuu's kiss caused Ichigo to arch headily into the touch. He didn't know what to do...who did he beg for more first? Who did he...oh shit...so little pleasure was already too much as Ichigo felt his mind start to spin at the lack of oxygen and sharp dots of black start to cloud his vision. 

'Enough, you two. He's going to pass out. Ichigo's not fully healed remember?'

'Gah! S-shit.' Ichigo murmured dazedly when he was finally allowed to pull a shuddering breath into his straining lungs. His cheeks felt warm as his heart raced against his chest. He gazed imploringly at Ichiru as the older teen gave him a gentle smile; his warm fingers passing through long orange locks in order to help calm Ichigo's ragging emotions and settle some of the unforgiving burn racing pleasantly against his skin. 'W-what was that for? Warn me first next time...please.' Ichigo pleaded, his mind was still a whirlwind with slowly cooling pleasure as undeniable arousal coursed through his body at twenty times the intensity than before. 

He was hot...practically burning up from the inside out as he gazed through half lidded eyes at his three lovers leaning over him in concern. 

'Heh! You were rambling, Ichi-Koi.' Ichiru said with a smirk. 'I had to stop you before you said something you'd regret later. Besides...I said it was fine, remember? There's no need for you to feel so guilty. It's not like you knew what would happen, we were just worried. You still have to answer my question though...how are you feeling? Are you hurt? Do I need to call the Oyaji back here?' Ichigo flushed in embarrassment at the concern he was showed as he absently shook his head in the negative. He didn't think he could deal with his father right at that moment, there were still too many raw emotion he had to sort through but at least he did feel better...not only physically but emotionally as well. So he gifted his lovers a reassuring smile, feeling surprisingly calm when they pulled away from him to stand beside the bed instead. 

'I-I'm okay, I guess.' He said uncertainly, it was difficult to put what he was feeling into words. 'I feel much better... I can't explain it well but somehow it feels like the rain had stopped.' He heard Hichigo give a chuckle next to him as a kiss was placed on his forehead; forcing brown eyes open once again to gaze into mirthful golden eyes. 

'Zangetsu will be pleased to hear that. Why don't you go get dressed, Ichigo. It's just past morning and lunch will be served in a bit. We still have some things to do, we actually skipped out on a meeting when you called to us. But we should probably get back before Grimmjow destroys the throne room. You can take as long as you want to get ready, we'll meet you in the dining hall in an hour and a half.' Warm finger ruffled orange locks before Hichigo pulled away, his deep frown no longer so pronounced as a soft smirk tugged at his lips gently. 

'I'm leaving Ulquiorra here with you, he'll get you anything you want. And don't forget...we'll save the playtime for later...King.' The oldest of the three beings couldn't resist the tease just to see Ichigo flush before he forcibly dragged his brothers by the collar out of the room and into the vast and complex hallways of Las Noches instead. The door clicking shut quietly behind them as the now familiar but quiet form of Ulquiorra stepped inside after them. 

'What can I do for you today, Ichigo-sama?' Ichigo sighed softly and rolled his eyes at the subservient bow, he'd have to talk to Ulquiorra about that but somehow he knew it wouldn't help. However, Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to the green eyed Arrancar anymore. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the sudden rush of cold tracing ice through his veins as the warmth of his soul retreated away from him. But he also realized that Hichigo was giving him a chance to compose himself...to set his resolve. Because within those sweet kisses he had just received was also a heady promise for more. However, there was no way that Ichigo didn't notice they were also holding back...

It was like they were afraid of his reaction to their advances. 

'Get me a pair of scissors, Ulquiorra. My black Shinigami uniform too...I think it’s time I set some things right.' Ichigo narrowed his eyes in determination, they still thought he was fragile...afraid to scare him away but Ichigo knew that couldn't happen anymore. His soul was already bound to theirs irrevocably...that wouldn't change and the need he felt shimmering against his skin was only something that their touch could sate. 

So he shakily stood on wobbly legs as he trekked towards the large bathroom. There were a few things he had to do before meeting up with them again. He had to show them...to show them that he was still the same person that they had known since he had first been born. Not the meek little creature that his unknowing self had created in order to protect himself against pain of an unknown past when he was awakened too early. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, they may have once been a part of him at first but they seemed to have forgotten that his will was stronger than anyone else's alive or dead...and once he had found what he wanted to protect and those who protected him in return...there was no way he was ever going to show fear again. 

Do not fear...do not hesitate...or you will die...

~~~~ 

'Oya, oya~ Isshin-san~!' A teasing voice sing-songed. 'Would you look at that! It seems that the beautiful denka(1*) has finally awakened.' Ichigo, previously having run his fingers through his now significantly shortened hair, gazed trough his semi-long orange bangs curiously at the two men already seated at the dining table. He was early by twenty minutes but it seemed that they had been there even longer. He was still trying to get used to the scruffy style that traced softly against the back of his neck and fell into his eyes messily but it felt so much better than the heavy dragging of orange locks that had brushed against his hips earlier. Ichigo had chosen to keep the style that his older self had adopted because to him, it represented that the connection between his past and current self were once again forged into a stronger bond. 

They were after all the same person. 

He may not completely be back to his old self quite yet, as he missed a great amount of the memories pertaining to that life, but he was no longer locked away from himself either. As the two rose to greet him, Ichigo was surprised when the tall blonde haired man whipped out a white fan from his sleeve to hide his teasing smirk as he leered at Ichigo's now black attired form instead. It was Urahara Kisuke's teasing grey eyes and waving fan as he practically drooled at Ichigo's form, that the teen couldn't help but feel just a touch of ire igniting within his veins. It may have been true that Ichigo was feeling so much better than before, so much calmer but his emotions were still slightly out of control because of the unwavering sorrow still clinging to his form after the things he had witnessed not too long ago. 

But this blonde haired man was irritating him for no apparent reason and he had a feeling it had to do with some of the sealed memories within his mind. 

And now his wavering good mood had been ruined by a man that wouldn't stop his infuriating comments. It was like he was trying to rile Ichigo up on purpose just to see his reactions to the teases. There wasn't much Ichigo could do however, but glare wilfully at the blonde haired man. Silently daring him to make another remark about him being a prince when he was dragged from his thoughts by his father's tanned fingers beckoning him forward with a strangely sober smile that did not reach his eyes completely. In fact, Ichigo's heart twisted painfully when he saw just a touch of sorrow within deep brown depths as well. The teen kept his gaze trained on the floor, afraid to look at his father because he was instantly reminded of the helpless gaze he had seen glimmering in his father's eyes that night...

'Come here, Ichigo.' Isshin implored, his tone of voice brooking no form of argument. 'Let me see if your fever's gone down.' Sensing the inklings of a trap, Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes suspiciously as he gazed up at his father's features. The self-satisfied smile spreading across his father's lips, however, looked dangerous. Strange how Ichigo obeyed without question, though. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he felt just a little more spiritually connected to his father after the memory he had relived, than before. So when he called...Ichigo found that he couldn't defy him. 

It was a mistake. 

Ichigo instantly reeled back in both shock and pain when a forehead slammed painfully and fully against his. His hands automatically coming up to cup at the serious throbbing ache settling against his forehead as he moaned in pain when the strange feeling of blood dripping between his fingers came rushing into his mind. Where Ichigo belatedly realized that he had dropped to the floor and was now dazedly gazing up at the spinning the ceiling above him. A subtle touch of anger was boiling in his blood at the unexpected action as he glowered up at his father's now triumphant smirk tugging at chapped lips. The older Shinigami even went as far to press Ichigo's chest back into the floor with his stomping foot. 

'W-what the hell, Goat-Face!' Ichigo wheezed through the block, trying desperately to get the world to stop spinning around him as he forced himself to lean on his elbows and shift his father's foot a bit in the process. 'What was that for?! It hurt damn it!' He yelled furiously, blinking rapidly to clear his vision in attempt to settle the dizzying pain throbbing through his skull. That was something he would expect from his father, yes, but so soon? And did he have to hit so hard, damn it! Ichigo could barely see straight as it was. 

'I told you, I'm checking your temperature.' Isshin said proudly, a lazy forefinger swiping across his own bruised and bleeding brow as he gazed mirthfully at his son's sprawled out form beneath him. 'If you could not react to my attack quickly enough, it means you are still sick you idiot! You're still a little warm, IIII-CCHIII-GOOO! Damn weak too, I wonder what those three have been teaching you! So...what the hell are you doing out of bed? My delinquent son...you shouldn't strain yourself so much! Not when everybody's been so worried about you in the first place!' Ichigo was sure that his father would have looked so much more intimidating standing over him without his own dribble of blood streaking down his forehead and nose so violently. 

'You did that on purpose, you BASTARD! You're just trying to get me angry, damn it!' Ichigo yelled suddenly in frustration. He couldn't deal with this right now. What was worse though, was that his father's ploy was working. A little too well as the rapidly increasing rage building in Ichigo's veins prompted him to clasp his hand around the ankle pressing into his chest before he heaved the older man bodily from him and threw him across the floor as hard as he could. Ichigo was seeing red as his lungs struggled for breath and he stood shakily. Even though dizzy and swaying on his feet, he still clenched his hands into fists and attacked without mercy. 

'Of course I did, Ichigo! HOW CAN I NOT WHEN YOU LOOK SO DEPRESSED!' Oh that was it, Ichigo had had enough. He was going to murder his father this time and nothing was going to stop him. By the time Ichigo was done, he was breathing heavily through his nose after having completely worn himself out. Crumpling to the floor next to his father's semi-conscious and bleeding form with a grunt of pain as new aches and pains began to make themselves known over his body now that the adrenalin rush was finally starting to wear off. 

There were tell tale cracks in the floor, walls and ceiling of the dining room as evidence to their impromptu spar, but no one seemed to care. Urahara had actually turned his chair around and was merely sitting there quietly...thoughtfully, as he seriously observed father and son's reaction to each other. Ichigo, on the other hand, gingerly pushed himself to sit up. Glad that he had left Zangetsu in the Royal Chambers. If he hadn't, this little brawl of fists would have gotten a lot worse because Ichigo knew he would have challenged his father more seriously. Even when he belatedly realized that his father's Zanpactō was still strapped to his side and had remained undrawn throughout their fight. He grinned softly through the slow trickle of blood staining his forehead as he gazed dazedly at his father's similarly smiling features. 

'Thanks Dad. I needed that.' Isshin pushed himself up painfully as he gripped the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer to trap him against a strong chest. 

'I know. Now stay still whilst I heal the damage. I would have liked if you got some more rest but knowing you, you'll only disobey me anyway. Besides Karin and Yuzu would be upset if their brother didn't stay awake long enough to actually eat lunch with them. And who knows what Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru would do to me should they find out I actually made you bleed.' Ichigo chuckled headily, leaning softly into his father's strong embrace as he remembered the way that it had always made him feel safe when he was little...especially after his mother had died beside the river that day. He sighed softly, brown eyes closing against the soft green reiatsu glowing against his forehead as his father rested his large palm there, surprisingly gentle for his usual rough nature. 

'Thank you, Otou-san. For everything.' The orange haired teen said softly, brushing off the dust and rubble from his black hakama as he found himself standing without swaying on his feet now that his wounds and bruises were healed and the blood had been wiped away with the side of his black sleeve. It was strange that his father knew exactly what Ichigo was thanking him for when a stray hand slapped him on his back and led him towards a seat at the dining table just as the doors opened somewhere in the distance. They had had just enough time to set the room right before they would have been caught, where they both shared a sheepish grin at the quite noticeable damage to the surrounding space instead. That was something they couldn't right so easily though... 

'You're welcome, Ichigo. I'll always love you, no matter what. Through this lifetime, the past or your next one...it doesn't matter. You will always be my first and only son.' Ichigo smiled his gratitude softly before scowling at the now frozen audience standing in the open doorway. Brown eyes widening in surprise at the three startled Kings' that were caught at the threshold. There was astonishment shimmering within their golden eyes before Ichigo saw it turn to fondness when they entered the room. A stray hand and black-nailed fingers passing through Ichigo's shortened locks as Hichigo enveloped him in a soft embrace from behind before he rested his nose in orange hair affectionately. 

'It looks good, King.' Ichigo flushed under the scrutiny but smiled nonetheless, glad that his beloveds fell into the seats next to him. There was a hand twining with his beneath the table and a more brazen one resting on his thigh and even though Ichigo glared at Ichiru for it when he didn't make a move to actually shift the limb away, Ichigo accepted the welcoming touch all the same. They were all startled from their little bubble of closeness however, when two sets of eager footsteps raced into the room several moments later and two familiar faces gazed up at their brother with blissful joy. 

'Onii-chan! You're finally awake! I'm so happy!' Ichigo could barely brace himself in his seat before a bundle of blonde hair and soft clothes launched themselves into his lap, causing his lovers to retreat their hands in fear of discovery as he was accosted from all sides by his little sisters. He clenched his one eye shut as Yuzu's wails of joy shrieked through the dining hall loud enough to deafen anyone in close ranger. Nodding every now and then as his ear was talked off with concern for his health, curious questions about why her Onii-chan had cut his beautiful hair and why they couldn't sit next to him where the Kings had already taken their rightful place. By the time she had ran out of steam, even after scolding him for the damage to the room that she somehow knew was made by him and his father, Ichigo thought he was going to deaf for life. 

But he just sighed softly and smiled reassuringly. Running warm fingers through her hair as he hushed her cries before it could get any worse. 

'You don't need to worry about me so much, Yuzu. I was just a little sick, okay? Something like that won't kill me...I said I'm strong remember. I'll never leave you or Dad or Ryuu, Hichigo and Ichiru again. I'll protect you all, this time around.' There was a great possibility that she did not know the truth about his existence or the Three Kings' connection to him but Ichigo had spoken those words not only for her and Karin but for everyone in the room. It was a promise that he was making to himself and he was showing his beloveds his resolve...

He had found himself again...had found the love for them that he had thought was only a farce of his imagination before. 

After a quick press of his lips to his sister's forehead, he shuffled her off his lap and pushed her in the direction of their father, who was gazing at him with a soft smile, before he turned to embrace Karin as well. She had been standing to the side for the whole of her sister's tirade. But she didn't pull away when Ichigo forced her into a warm embrace as well, even when she stiffened at his touch as usual. 

'Thank you, Karin, for always looking after her.' He was surprised by the playful slap to his shoulder as his younger sister stalked past him with a smile on her face. 

'You cannot always look after us, Ichi-nii. So I'll take up your post when you cannot.' Ichigo smiled, this time when gentle fingertips once again twined with his beneath the table and Hichigo gave him a gentle smile, Ichigo fell back against his seat and finally relaxed. Shooting a mild glare at the second born King when Ichiru's black-nailed fingers found its way back to his thigh again...but there was no real heat in Ichigo's gaze. He was enjoying this far too much and he couldn't help but feel the first touch of anticipation curling in the depths of his stomach as his mind carried him away with sweet imaginings and shivering pleasure.

~~~~ 

Hichigo sighed softly with concern as he crept into the training room with his two brothers closely behind him. Golden eyes frantically scanning the open surroundings as they searched for the form of their beloved in the vast open space. Ichigo had disappeared into the castle sometime after lunch, having left the three of them to their duties even when they had said that it would be fine should he want to join them for the rest of the day. They had of course implored him to rest if he wasn't coming with them, but apparently Ichigo had something else he had wanted to do by himself and had left the Royal Chambers without telling them. 

There was nothing much they could do against it now, but with the state Las Noches was usually in, the cold winds creeping into the castle walls as the world became colder with the approach of a storm looming on the horizon, it was best that they found Ichigo just in case his fever came back. But hopefully that was only their fears talking. When they had finally been set free from their long list of boring meetings, all three of them had headed straight towards the gentle pulse of Ichigo's familiar reiatsu. He may have escaped into the far reaches of the castle, but his uncontrolled power could never be contained no matter how much he suppressed it. And with the Three Kings so highly attuned to his presence with reiatsu or without, they had found the elusive Shinigami within minutes. 

It was the reason why Hichigo now cautiously entered the training room he had first taken Ichigo to several days ago to awaken his fighting abilities. He thought that Ichigo would be training by himself as his reiatsu had been streaking throughout the castle in fierce determination the whole afternoon, but instead he found the orange haired teen merely sitting cross-legged in the sand with Zangetsu's uncovered Shikai form resting in his lap. Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes, hidden behind scruffy orange locks now, were closed serenely as his features relaxed into his soft breathing. Those long, gentle fingers were resting elegantly against the exposed black blade of his Zanpactō as the very air around Ichigo seemed to shimmer with calmed but densely powerful reiatsu. 

It was the gentle touch of this swirling reiatsu that had all three of the Kings halting in their footsteps to observe the sight more intently. It was a strangely sensual but tender scene that Hichigo and his brothers rarely got to see even two hundred years ago. The calm stillness that Ichigo adopted when he decided to visit Zangetsu in his Inner World...this form that he took as well...there was no doubt that this Ichigo before them now, was the very same beloved they had seen die before their very eyes all those years ago. There was none of the confusion and unsettled emotion shimmering within his power as there had been before, no wild confusion lighting his beautiful brown eyes. He was so assured of himself now, so calm and gentle. Ichigo's entire form was shrouded in the sheer determination that they had glimpsed within his brown eyes the moment that he had awoken earlier that day... 

Even his previously cautious reactions to them had changed that morning, losing all of its unknown hesitance. Ichigo had even returned their touches in kind as he reached out to them...both internally and externally. Something that the newly awakened consort had been too shy and unsure of himself to do before. Hichigo was afraid to ask which memories Ichigo had regained, though. Afraid to know how much suffering and anguish Ichigo must have lived through all on his own. Was it was selfish of him to feel so content by the change in his beloved now? This was...it was both painfully nostalgic to watch Ichigo as he was now, but also blissful to know that the infinitely strong creature from all those years ago had once again found its footing and resurfaced from the depths of despair. 

Hichigo had missed this side of Ichigo, this reassuring feeling that everything would be alright as long as they stayed close together for eternity. 

This was their Ichigo. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hichigo could see both Ichiru and Ryuu move away from behind him to settle themselves in the sand beside Ichigo's form. Close enough that their presence could be felt but far enough away so that they did not disturb his meditative state. The soft wind from outside was echoing hauntingly against the domed roof of the building, hinting at the approach of the coming storm but neither of them seemed to be phased by the sounds. The two Kings merely added their own controlled reiatsu to mix with Ichigo's as they settled against the soft sands of Hueco Mundo's desert. That in itself, was a welcoming comfort all on its own. 

The soft scene left the Three Mei-Ou watching their beloved Consort's quietly relaxed features turn to a pleasured haze as he unconsciously raised his own power to match theirs. None of them said anything, they merely seemed to bask in Ichigo's presence as Hichigo crossed his arms over his chest and closed his own eyes to feel the sensuality and rightness of their four powerfully pulsing reiatsu mixing so pleasantly throughout the atmosphere. If they wanted they could follow Ichigo into his Inner World but simply being beside him as they were now, was enough. The oldest of the three Kings moved forward so that he too could sit close to his lover, choosing to settle himself in front of Ichigo as he drank in the warmth spilling deep from within Ichigo himself. 

Golden eyes set upon black sclera closing serenely as the previous anxiety and concerns from the day began to fade away. 

Ichigo, calmly and fully rested now that his soul seemed to have been settled in his talk with his Zanpactō, shifted against the soft silvery sands of the training room as he pulled himself from within the depths of his mind. Leaving Zangetsu Ossan behind with a quiet goodbye the moment that he felt his Three Kings' reiatsu pulse softly against his own, their power imploring the connection in his heart to accept the need for their touch as it streaked against his skin once more. He had finally settled that desperate need to re-connect with them, which had plagued him since his conversation with his doppelganger, but when he had finally calmed enough in order to visit the old man...it seemed that it had only been a temporary solution to his ragging problem. 

It was coming back once more, headily streaking across his flesh as an undeniable need and arousal began to flit through his veins. His eyes blinking open with bubbling anticipation as he observed his lovers laying in the sand all around him. It almost seemed as they were fast asleep and Ichigo frowned thoughtfully. Had he stayed with Zangetsu too long? Or were the three of them just that tired? The orangette sighed softly, guessing that him being sick had worn them out more than he would have liked. Pushing Zangetsu's form upright in the sand next to him, Ichigo drew up a knee to rest his cheek against as his brown eyes gazed yearningly at his three beloveds. There was no denying it anymore. He truly needed them now...more than ever as he reflected on Zangetsu's words earlier. 

'It's a natural progression, Ichigo,' Zangetsu had told him the moment that Ichigo had named his internal concerns to his Zanpactō with both confusion and the need for consolation. 'What you seek is to re-establish what has been lost, what you feel that your instincts are telling you to do. It's only natural that you would want to reconnect with the pieces of your soul that has been separated from you irrevocably. It is both a comfort and an undeniable pleasure. There should be no shame in your needs and desires. Just tell them, Ichigo. They feel it too but are afraid to hurt you should they lose control of themselves in seeking it out first.' 

'Ridiculous!' Ichigo had returned with a huff. 'I know they'll never hurt me.' The older spirit had merely given Ichigo a soft glare as he jumped from his perch on the pole that he seemed to enjoy standing on so much; coming to stop right in front of his wielder with a calm hand resting on Ichigo's shoulder. 'Do not patronize their fears, Ichigo. That same fear and anxiety you feel in not wanting to hurt them or sadden them or cause them concern. They feel the same. But in this matter...Ichigo, you are going to have to take the firsts steps. Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru have been traumatized by your death, remember that. They do not wish to ever see you hurt like that again so they are naturally cautious around you. But locking away your instincts and needs will not help you past this pain.'

'Going to have to take the first steps, hey?' Ichigo asked himself quietly as his gaze landed on Hichigo's form a few feet in front of him. A black-nailed hand seemed to have become tangled in the billowing fabric of Ichigo's black hakama sometime during his rest, causing Ichigo to now softly rest his own hand over his lover's. A soft whispering of desire flashed deeply within brown eyes as Ichigo leaned down to brush his nose against spiky white hair that smelled sweetly of the shampoo that was always present with the large shower stall in their bathroom. 

'Not fair, Ichi. You have ta share yer kisses, that's the rules.' Ichigo chuckled softly as he remembered those words Hichigo had spoken a while ago. So the unspoken rule had given him an opening? He smiled blissfully as he remembered the events from that morning, Hichigo had been the only one to walk away without a proper kiss. So he pressed his lips over Hichigo's that had become slightly parted in sleep, his own form now crawling over his beloved's as he untangled warm fingertips from his hakama and twine them together with his own. Kneeling over Hichigo sensually as the touch of their lips sliding together had sparks of pleasure shooting up Ichigo's spine headily. He moaned softly, his actions causing the oldest of the Three Kings to awaken under the assault several seconds later. Ichigo said nothing, his eyes fluttering shut when a mouth parted further beneath his and a soft slickness coaxed him into a play of tongues that was both gentle and erotic. He was even implored to follow Hichigo's tongue back into a warm, wet mouth as he was given his first opportunity to explore and take control of this new territory himself. 

Nails scraped against Ichigo's scalp, a tongue twining with his in a arousing erotic dance as he was rolled over so that he was under Hichigo instead. Ichigo moaned softly, his legs parting of their own accord as his heart began thudding loudly in his ears. Uncertain fingertips fisted in Hichigo's white kosode, pulling him closer as he bent his legs to cradle the white haired King closer against him. His back arching from the sand with a soft keen when teeth dug into his bottom lip and nails scraped against his neck and pulse point headily. Ichigo was floating through bliss, his body seeming to heat up from the inside as he let go of the power shimmering beneath his skin. A cry instantly lodging in his throat when the two other presences settled close to him as well with overwhelming clarity. 

Ichigo stared hazily at the string of saliva that still connected his tongue to Hichigo's. Licking his lips softly to break it as his eyes flashed with sheer need. Shivering at the tip of a nose rubbing softly against the side of his neck when another hand traced sensually up his side to rest over his frantically beating heart. Who was it? God, even bold fingers traced up his thigh...where even through the fabric of his uniform it felt pleasurable. 

'What a nice way te wake up, Ichi. But please don't start something that yer not ready to finish.' Hichigo said with a pained whisper and Ichigo instantly untangled his hands from his beloved's kosode as he cupped two pale cheeks within the palms of his hands that were deliciously warm against his skin. The added closeness only adding fuel to the fire already burning within his veins. Ichigo glared softly at saddened golden eyes bathed in a sea of black, forcing those half lidded eyes to connect deeply with his own as he brought his head upwards to rest his forehead tenderly against Hichigo's. Their breaths were mingling headily together as Ichigo basked in the growing warmth of all his lovers now pressing closer to him...almost as if they were trying to melt into him and Ichigo wanted it...wanted it so badly that he whined and panted for breath when his lovers tried to pull away from him in guilt. 

'S-stop it, Hichigo.' Ichigo said sorrowfully, hating the way that frustrated tears built in his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. It was hurting him, their hesitation was hurting him deeply. 'Stop it all of you. Stop holding back damn it! Why are you hesitating? All of you...do you think I don't want this?' Ichigo said sadly, everything was coming back now...the need to feel them...it was insatiable and he hated it because it was making him look weak. Ichigo shuddered however when Hichigo's fingers tugged painful at his hair reflexively the moment that he saw Ichigo's tears. 

'I-Ichigo...King...I—.' Golden eyes widened considerably when Ichigo's eyes began to invert to black and gold with the swirl of his emotions and arousal as he gazed up at all three concerned faces hovering above him. 

'Please stop holding back, you are hurting me. I want you, all of you...I want to feel you...to touch you...to—.' Ichigo was once again silenced when lips descended fully on his. This time harsher and much more demanding as his shoulders were forced back into the sand by both Ichiru and Ryuu and they simultaneously bit the shell of Ichigo's ears. Leaving the consort in a desperate bind of coursing arousal when Hichigo's kiss faded away to be replaced by another and teeth and tongue were tracing against the sensitive skin of his neck. Arms winding possessively around his waist, left Ichigo completely dazed as they eventually pulled away from him. Leaving his breath rasping in his throat when they made to stand, pulling Ichigo with them as he was cradled against Hichigo's strong chest. 

'You better not regret this King, because after that...how can we hold back, damn it!' The First Mei-Ou of Hueco Mundo said seriously and Ichigo nodded, gazing over Hichigo's shoulder at the two following behind them. Ryuu reached out a hand to tangle through messy orange locks and press a kiss to his forehead as Ichiru stepped next to Ichigo, offering the orangette a deadly devious smirk that would have made Ichigo balk in cowering fear if his doppelganger had not already warned him against it. 

'I wouldn't want you to.' Ichigo said, and he was right. He didn't want them to. Not anymore...there was no need to. And somewhere deep within his mind, Ichigo was sure that his past self was practically laughing with delight as a deepening flush he could no longer contain, began to spread across his nose violently. He probably wouldn't survive the night, he thought, but if it meant drowning in bliss because he could finally reconnect with his beloveds, then that was just fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Denka – Your Highness, which is kind of appropriate considering Ichigo’s standing but Ichigo can’t seem to stand it...
> 
> That’s all my notes for now, my honeys and please I beg you, don’t kill me for ending it there! I had to as I just opened the next 10 000 word chapter that is all dedicated to lemons and deliciousness. God, I hope I can actually do it...I’ve never written a foursome before. I’ll just pray my skills have not been dulled! 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	7. Chapter 7: Night's Eternal Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god I finally finished this! Just a warm thank you to all my reviewers through this, I really appreciate your contribution. I’m so happy it’s finally done, took me extra long to get the scenes just right and involved enough and not confuse myself with everything that seemed to happening at once. But I think you guys will be just as happy with the result as I was when I finished. 
> 
> I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy the chapter, it took a lot out of me. But then again, writing a story like this, no matter how rewarding when rereading it later, takes a lot of work and concentration. Something I would not have been able to continue doing without my honeys’ support. So thank you to everyone who not only reviews this story but faved and follows it as well. 
> 
> Please Enjoy:

Ichigo felt warm, deliciously warm, as a comfortable heat of anticipation settled within the pit of his stomach teasingly and seemed to spread delectably throughout his veins with every beat of his erratic heart. He was humming softly to himself as Hichigo's scent curled headily around him; hooded eyes (which had turned a deep gold and black because of instinctual pleasure) were gazing up at the older being's smirking features through a sprawl of bright orange locks and lowered black lashes. Shivering deeply as another touch of building arousal chased through his blood without warning and pressed needily into his heart. Where it unknowingly caused the teen to squirm in his beloved's arms anxiously. 

A low whine of impatience was spilling past cherry red lips several minutes later as Ichigo felt his muscles tense and his skin burn with the need for more. Why was this walk taking so damn long? Even when he was so protectively clutched against a warm chest, a nose buried in his soft locks, a hand curled around his and carried into the recesses of the castle like a damned princess...Ichigo was still getting worked up over nothing and it was beginning to drive him insane. Every step that they took, every shift in their clothing against his skin, the overwhelming presence of both Ichiru and Ryuu walking on either side of him and Hichigo to keep close...it was all calling out to the orangette's very soul, egging on the erratic rhythm thumping annoyingly loud within his ears and sending his blood roaring through his head in a new and dizzying rush. 

'Hn...Hichi, you're taking too long.' Ichigo's complained, eyes fluttering shut in rising bliss as he shifted uncomfortably in the First King's tight grip around his thighs and shoulders to twine his fingers in the fabric of a white kosode irritably. Using the new found grip as leverage, Ichigo angled his body a bit so that he could lean forward to run a slick, pink tongue along the pale, sensual flesh of Hichigo's neck. Sucking softly at the beating pulse vibrating against the tip of his tongue, the orangette nipped warningly at the skin to show his rising annoyance at Hichigo's slow pace towards their bedroom. He frowned deeply however, when he felt the Mei-Ou's step falter beneath him and they came to a shuddering halt instead. 

A strained hiss rushed past pale lips; golden eyes lidding in a half-glare, half-sensual gaze before a deep rumbling growl echoed through the air from within Hichigo's chest and headily tickled Ichigo's rapidly tinting ears and red flushed features. Oh shit! The sound alone almost instantly tainted Ichigo's blood with a scorching, licentious fire that was reverberating painfully hot within his chest as it spread outwards to antagonize the reiatsu streaking wildly beneath his skin that wanted to escape and spread through the castle. Drawing in a gasp of surprise as he became aware of Ichiru's presence right behind him now, Ichigo hissed at the black nailed fingers firmly gripping the back of his neck, tugging softly at the shortened locks of orange brushing against his collar, before he was pulled away from his new and interisting treat. 

The action caused Ichigo to grumble in disappointment before he struggled to suppress a shudder of trepidation when he was gifted with a leering smirk from the white, floppy haired, red estigma mirroring his own, triplet. It was the deadly glare from Hichigo himself though, that burned across the top of Ichigo's head before his chin was suddenly tipped backwards by a forefinger and thumb, that made him moan as his mouth was plundered by a dominating blue tongue. The orange haired consort swallowed at the sensations, shivering as he granted Hichigo access and whined loudly at the sudden flash of pain when sharp canines dug into his bottom lip and a touch of blood flooded his mouth as punishment. The both of them groaned in simultaneous pleasure when Ichigo, for the first time, realized he liked the barely there rush of pain and Hichigo was assaulted with the taste and sensation of his beloved's blood and saliva spreading through his mouth in a potent brush of nostalgia. 

'S-shit! Hichi!' Ichigo cursed breathlessly when they pulled apart, golden eyes falling half-mast in seemingly exhausting pleasure as Ichiru leant down to nibble on his ear and Hichigo's lips pressed against his forehead tenderly to bring him back to himself... 

'Careful there, Ichigo-Koi.' Ichiru whispered softly in the shell of a flushed ear. 'Hichigo is already riled up as it is, any more and he'll snap. Best keep that tongue of yours to yourself until we reach the chambers. Otherwise you'll be taken against one of these walls in full view of the castle residents.' Ichigo's lazily lidded golden eyes snapped open in surprise at the claim, shuddering deeply at the warning as his fingers twisted in white fabric and a low breath of need sounded from his throat as he hid his features in Hichigo's white kosode from embarrassment. God...something so dirty should not be sounding so pleasurable to him right now. And it was in that moment that Ichigo belatedly realized, half dazed without the fun having truly begun, that he was officially going to break before the night was over and—.

'Tch, now you're just being mean, Ichiru.' Hichigo said in a huff, once again taking up his pace through the winding and twisting hallways with his two brothers following faithfully by his side. The oldest brother shot a lingering glower at Ichiru's smirking features though, knowing full well that the curling leer upon Ichiru's lips told the world he had just received the exact response from Ichigo he had wanted. 'Don't put lies into his head, idiot. Ichigo might actually believe you. And my control is not that easy to break! Besides, I'd never take him here, no matter how tempting it is, because it would mean I would have to kill everyone in the castle afterwards.' 

'I don't like putting Ichigo on display for others' eyes to see...especially not when he's in the heights of uncontrollable pleasure.' He noted firmly with a sneer; and as if to prove his point, Hichigo tightened his grip against Ichigo as the teen squirmed uncomfortably against the firm hold now that he had been caught in the crossfire of their rapidly heating argument. 'I'll forbid you from touching if you say stuff like that.' Ichiru's response to that was a deadly chuckle of mirth as his golden eyes flashed dangerously with a lingering, mirroring sneer. 

'You'll forbid me, Hichigo? That's not happening...it's—.' Ichigo closed his eyes with a soft sigh of exasperation, trying to keep himself calm with his two beloveds bickering, seemingly quite happily, over his head. The sudden surreal feeling of both being caught up in a ragging, clawing arousal and a strange homely feeling, left the teen to roll his eyes in frustration as he peaked over Hichigo's shoulder in hopes of finding that Ryuu would not be joining the fight too. He was gifted instead, with a teasing smile and eagerly leaned into the warm touch when long pale fingers ruffled his hair lovingly and the youngest of the Three Kings chuckled headily at the two fighting over Ichigo when they failed to notice he had stolen the orange haired teen's attention away from them irrevocably. 

Ichigo hummed softly, reaching a hand over Hichigo's shoulder to twine his fingers with Ryuu's outstretched hand and tug him closer. Neither of them were paying any real attention to the world around them anymore as the hallways began to taper off into nothingness and a single, arched doorway began to take form absently in their peripheral vision. When the four of them stepped past the threshold of the Royal Chambers, it was the distinctive sound of the doors clicking shut and the heavy lock sliding into place that drew both Ichigo and Ryuu from their dazed state of heatedly locked gazes. 

Ichiru gave the two younger souls a lingering smirk before Hichigo, leaning down, suddenly tilted Ichigo's world upside down as he laid him out on the spread of soft sheets on his back. The two eldest finally seemed to have fallen quiet from their argument, probably having reached some form of agreement, but Hichigo still refused to relinquish his hold on Ichigo's hips. The consort on the other hand however, had other plans, as he wormed himself out of the heady grip before he crawled over the planes of the large bed towards where Ryuu had come to a rest against a large spread of pillows and the black headboard. 

'What is it, Ichi?' Ryuu asked softly, pale black nailed fingers reaching out to take a tanned hand in his as he helped to settle Ichigo's straddling form across his lap. Grinning in triumph at his two stunned brothers as Ichigo leant down to nuzzle Ryuu's neck affectionately and warm fingertips wound in the long white hair of the two dragon like tails that reached down the youngest triplet's back. Seemingly to tug on the strands in frustration as Ichigo pressed an affectionate kiss to Ryuu's temple with a shy but teasing glance at the two previously bickering Mei-Ou that were drawn towards their embracing forms now. 

The orange haired teen breathed deeply in contentment when he felt Ryuu's arm wound around his waist to keep him steady and a free hand reached up to trail the pad of a forefinger across Ichigo's bottom lip, which was still a bit swollen and bleeding from Hichigo's dangerous kiss. Golden eyes flashed in want as Ichigo leaned forward to rest his head against a warm shoulder to try to compose himself again. 

'Oi! What're ya doing, King?' Hichigo asked with a frown, arms crossed over his chest at the sudden switch in positions as his beloved was stolen from under him. Well, not that he minded as Ichigo was theirs equally and the sight that Ichigo made now...tenderly curled up in Ryuu's lap with a delectable flush staining his cheek and panting softly in want already. Seeing him like this was just as arousing. But Ichigo's action in pulling away from him had him frowning in confusion as he raised a brow in askance when Ichigo's eyes locked properly with his. 

'Bickering, Hichi...Ichiru. I'll not tolerate it tonight. So Ryuu gets the first reward because he behaved.' Ichigo said with a teasing flash in his golden eyes, but still managed to look shyly flustered at his own words because he knew what he was going to do next. Leaning forward, emboldened by Hichigo's response to him earlier, Ichigo allowed the peak of a pink tongue past his lips as he traced a blazing path of fire across Ryuu's neck. Moaning in tandem to his lover when Ryuu seemed to bar his neck to get more of the touch before the orangette traced a strong jaw and the corners of a mouth with his tongue and promptly sealed their lips together in a slow and erotic exploration of tongues and teeth. 

A sensual groan was muffled against warm lips when the long haired Third King wound his fingers in Ichigo's black kosode as he gripped the fabric before he allowed himself to fall backwards into the soft spread of pillows and a warm comforter beneath him so that Ichigo settled comfortably between his legs and loomed over him. Straddling one of his propped up thighs, fingers gripping his shoulders for balance, Ryuu allowed his sharp nails to scratch against Ichigo's scalp blissfully as they came to rest. And he knew just how to draw out the orangette's sweeping pleasure before they were forced to pull apart for breath and Ryuu followed Ichigo's golden eyes as he stared hazily at the string of saliva that still connected their tongues before it was broken by Ryuu's swiping tongue. 

'I d-don't like you fighting over me...oh—.' The orangette trailed off breathlessly, interrupted in the middle of his sentence as his head, suddenly heavy and overwhelmed, fell against a warm chest when sly fingertips slipped into the gap of his kosode to brush calloused pads across his hardening nipples. Causing Ichigo to shiver in a soft arch and a hitched breath when the bed suddenly dipped beside them and two pairs of hands trailed up his thighs and stomach before they came to a rest against each of his hips. The teasing fingertips of one playing with the white sash on his hakama and the other sought to un-tuck his black kosode, which left Ichigo to groan softly when Ryuu distracted him by flipping them over so that the orange haired teen was the one that was laying against the bed sheets and three loving gazes hovered above him with the promise of sheer pleasure to come. 

And it was within those shimmering, expectant, lust filled eyes that Ichigo felt the first stirrings of uncertainty begin to brew within his stomach. Bringing forth a ragging torrent of doubt that had been niggling at the back of his mind for a while now... He didn't know if he would be able to please them and the wavering uncertainty was beginning to steal away the controlled rhythm of his breaths as his heart started racing in panic...what if...what if he wasn't good enough? What if he disappointed them and—. 

'Yer cute, Ichigo.' Hichigo said softly, reaching up to ruffle orange hair. 'Te think that ya can take control like that, but right now, King... let us show you how this works.' 

'B-but, Hichi what if...I don't know what to do! Tell me; please tell me what I have to do to. To...' Ichigo was feeling suddenly flustered, confused at what he should be doing as his sudden bold streak seemed to vanish with the slow spread of alarm erupting in his stomach. He wanted this, yes, he wanted it very much but it was his first time after all; well in this lifetime. He had never done anything like this before, had never even known the pull of attraction until after he had met these three, never even thought of giving himself to another or exposing his heart so openly—.

'Hush Ichigo, ochitsui. Breathe and calm yourself.' Ryuu whispered soothingly as he pressed a kiss to Ichigo's furrowed forehead. Brushing away the messy array of orange locks that had fallen into wild golden eyes to hide Ichigo's newly found fears; the youngest triplet allowed a fingertip to trace the outlines of red brush stroked lines beneath a left eye tenderly. Causing the teen to breathe shakily after a while but still remained panicked when Ichiru suddenly shifted and moved away from the bed all together, heading in the direction of the walk in closet with a small reassuring smile pulling at his lips. But the reassurance didn't help as Ichigo's breath suddenly froze and his fingers reached out for Ichiru's form, to call him back to him, but Hichigo gently took his hand in his instead and pressed a lingering kiss to the skin of his palm to distract him. 

'Don't panic, we're all here, King. We're not going anywhere. I can read your heart, beloved. I know what's upsetting you so I'll tell you now, calm yourself, Ichigo. We'll guide you through this; we'll teach you everything from the beginning. So do not worry, King. Just enjoy yourself, don't tense up and remember, no matter how intense things get, just stay calm and accept things as they come. Don't try to force it. There's no need to look so frightened, Ichigo. If you want to let your reiatsu out, let it out...if you want to touch us then touch us. What you told us earlier, it goes the same for you. Don't hold back Ichigo and don't hesitate, you could never disappoint us. Having you as you are now is a pleasure all in itself, so just fall into the bliss we're offering tonight. We can worry about the technicalities later.' 

'B-but what about Ichiru—.' Hichigo chuckled softly as he slid a black kosode from trembling shoulders and discarded the garment somewhere across the floor, settling a black nailed hand upon the warm, trembling skin of Ichigo's stomach before he began to trace, shuddering, nonsensical patterns that had the orange haired consort arching into the newly found blissful caress. 

'Don't mind him, King. He's just gone to get some things that'll stretch out your pleasure and make this easier for you. He'll be back in a minute.'

~~~~

'Is it too tight, Ichi-Koi?' Ichiru's voice asked gently, lips pressing against the shell of Ichigo's ear tenderly when the consort shook his head in the negative. Pale, black-nailed fingertips tested and double checked the tightness on the bonds wrapped around Ichigo's wrists as the orange haired teen's panting, rushing breaths brushed tenderly against his cheek and left ear before tanned hands tugged and pulled at the restrictive restraints that his unsuspecting white sash had created. Even though Ichigo was frowning at the new restriction, it still left the older of the two beings to smile indulgently when bound fingertips grabbed a hold of his kosode and pulled Ichiru down so that glaring gold and black eyes could pin the Second King with a deadly scowl that crossed tangerine brows in rising frustration. 

'W-why the h-hell did you t-tie me up again, Ichiru?' Ichigo rasped heavily through his uncontrolled breaths, suddenly squirming and shuddering at the strange ebb and flow of reiatsu streaking against his skin everywhere that two of the triplets' hands were roving across his naked flesh. He couldn't keep up anymore, couldn't discern if the hands belonged to Hichigo or Ryuu and Ichiru...Ichigo was scowling deeply at his own reaction when he eagerly leaned into the stirring tug of teeth nibbling playfully on his ear and the older being captured bound wrists in his hand with a soft, teasing smile. 

The white haired King's free hand pushed gently against Ichigo's tense shoulders to lay a head of bright orange locks against a warm thigh as he hummed in appreciation at the erotic flush that coloured tanned cheeks and the deep lust glazed golden eyes that were gazing up at him boldly for an answer. Ichiru chuckled in response, playfully dipping two fingers into a parted mouth to tease a slick tongue and gather up warm saliva to spread around the pads of his fingertips before he smeared it across cherry red lips to keep them moist. Revelling in the brief touch of a pink tongue tracing across the pads of his fingers curiously as Ichigo sought to suck on his fingers as a distraction. But Ichiru pulled them away quickly...promising himself he'd save that treat for later. 

'S-so why?' Ichigo asked again, frowning confusedly at the Second King's actions just then. Ichiru however, hummed in thought, mulling over his answer as golden eyes briefly flickered down Ichigo's torso to where Hichigo was settled between parted legs and was trailing a teasing blue tongue across trembling thighs and delectably tanned skin. Headily working his way up to the orangette's quite obvious and already straining arousal, where every now and then Ichigo would let out a breathy moan and arched sweetly when nipping teeth and a slick tongue teased a spot that offered him flashes pleasure. His blissful sounds were unknowingly chasing a rising, electrical arousal filled with anticipation through his Three Kings blood at every sound Hichigo managed to drag from Ichigo's throat. 

‘‘Cause Ichi, Hichigo needs to prepare ya and yer not going to like it at first. Keepin' ya bound will allow him to do his work without interruption.' Ichigo paled considerably at the nonchalant words, suddenly frightened of what was to come as he turned bewildered eyes to gaze at the spiky white haired Mei-Ou that was settled seemingly comfortably between his legs. He opened his mouth to inquire further as to what Ichiru meant but was suddenly interrupted by his own low, reverberating whine as a warm tongue traced the slit of his erection and swirled an expert pattern of pleasure around its sensitive head. Fingertips firmly gripping the base of his erection before Ichigo's entire world became centred around the hot, warm, wet, sucking mouth giving him nothing but insane, ragging bliss as he was swallowed whole. 

'Nggh! Oh...oh...' He moaned incoherently; he was completely forgetting where he was and in what year as his hips arched and bucked to get more of the addictive and highly arousing, sucking sensation. Ichigo was panting; his breaths hitching in his chest painfully as his knuckles turned white around the grip on Ichiru's hakama he had grabbed a hold of seconds ago. And it was only tightening as he gazed dazedly, pleadingly up at Ryuu sitting next to the Second King...begging him to do something. His skin was practically vibrating with contentedness and the need for more as warm fingers buried in his hair to keep him grounded against the pleasure that ignited every nerve ending within his body with a desperate, clawing ache... 

'O-oh g-god! I c-can't...' Ichigo whined, unable to keep back his cry of surprise and shuddering bliss when just a touch of scraping teeth trailed up his length teasingly. And the level of noise he was causing, he flushed deeply, it was echoing erotically throughout the entirety of Royal Chambers when he just couldn't keep still anymore. His head rolling back and forth as tears started building at the corner of his eyes... It felt as if his very heart was starting to shift and expand, his soul caving and breaking into pieces as it sought to drag these three beings back into himself again. 

There was nothing but absolute and contented rapture streaking through him. It was too much...he couldn't...think...couldn't...breathe. And then fingers clamped down around the base of his cock to stave off his building release and cool fingertips brushed against his forehead softly as a distraction when Ryuu leant down to press a kiss against his sweaty brow and rested his hands on either of Ichigo's cheeks to bring him back into sanity. The brush of his lips tenderly touching Ichigo's earlobe with every whispered word... 

'Breathe, Ichigo. Just breathe...relax.' The orange haired teen didn't think it was possible to relax anymore, but he was strangely surprised when he did just that. His tensed muscles suddenly falling limp against the soft sheets of the bed as his breath rasped raggedly in his throat and he struggled through a series of hitched sobs and hiccupped whines when Hichigo suddenly pulled away from him to rest a warm forehead against Ichigo's thigh instead. Offering his beloved a lazy, teasing smirk as he gathered the dripping pre-come at the tip of Ichigo's cock onto his fingertip and brought it to his mouth for a taste. The action causing Ichigo to frown and shudder at the display, strangely effected by it. 

The teen was puzzled however, when Hichigo and Ichiru shared a meaningful gaze over his reclining form and the eldest triplet held out the palm of his hand expectantly to his younger brother. Causing Ichiru scoff as he rolled his eyes in irritation before he passed over the hidden items he had concealed within the palm of his hand. The one object, which Ichigo caught a quick glimpse of, was a small bottle filled with what look like oil and the other just made an indiscernible flash of silver in the lazy curl of the room's bedside lamp light. 

'I told you that you were going to need it, Hichigo. Ichi-Koi's not trained enough to hold it in on his own for long enough.' Hichigo just shrugged, not at all phased by the apparent scolding as he grinned playfully at Ichigo before he shuffled down the bed again, trailing soothing kisses and dragging a lazy, scorching tongue across tanned flesh just as the orangette felt his body, which had begun to cool after the small break, start to rise in temperature once again. 

Making sure that their eyes were locked, Hichigo tugged the elusive silver item from the palm of his hand before he brought it to his lips. Running a lazy blue tongue across the smooth surface to display an unbroken ring of silver to Ichigo's eyes for the first time, he promptly caused said orangette to frown in curiosity at the object. Ichigo had never seen one before. It was too large to be a ring that could be used on a finger but too small for a bracelet. He was just about to ask what it was when he watched in fascination instead, as Hichigo fed the silvery object his reiatsu and it started to glimmer with the distinctive colour of black and red. The very surface now seemed to contract and expand at the Mei-Ou's command, where in a moment, Ichigo shivered in realization what the spiky white haired King was intending to do with it. 

He moaned softly when Hichigo reached for his cock, the older being slipping the ring over the mushroomed head and pushed it down until it came to rest snugly at the base of his Ichigo's erection. Where the orange haired teen promptly shifted uncomfortably at the tightness now squeezing rather restrictively around his arousal, shuddering as Ichiru pressed a kiss to the top of his head in praise and Ryuu's fingertips began to trail sensually down his chest to trace calloused fingertips across hardened nipples and dragged black nailed fingers across the quivering flesh of his abdomen. 

'Oh! F-fuck...w-what is it?' Ichigo asked breathlessly, gasping softly when Hichigo swooped down to take his length into in a warm mouth again. Instantly causing the teen to arch back sharply as he refused to relinquish his hold on Ichiru's hakama. He was struggling against the restrictions against his wrists again, wanting to participate more but they wouldn't give. Ichigo was still trying to understand the emotions and feelings of 'rightness' chasing a continuous rush of fire through his blood as his arousal became a heady and painful ache throbbing needily at every touch and lap of a warm tongue. But still, that coil was building maddeningly in his stomach and there was no promise of an oncoming release when the ring at the base of his erection tightened at Hichigo's touch and refused him any form of satisfaction. 

Ichigo was trembling near constantly now, moaning lowly in his throat when he felt the brush of something slick and cold against his entrance and he tried to jerk away instinctively from it. 

'That's a cock ring, Ichigo.' Ichiru said with amusement, brushing his fingers through semi-long orange locks to calm Ichigo's rising pleasure again. 'Che, and you lived in the modern centaury, Ichi? Our naive little King, but that's okay. We're going to teach you everything from the beginning ne?' Ichigo flushed headily at the teasing words but the spitting reply on the tip of his tongue was interrupted with a single, slick finger pressing inside of him where Ichigo was sure it was not supposed to go. He cried out abruptly, squirming against the strange sensation now engulfing him. He wanted to move away from it but Ryuu's hand pressed his stomach and hips back against the sheets to keep him in place. Hichigo was humming softly around his arousal, sending a new wave of need crashing through Ichigo's body as he bared his neck at the pleasurable strain. 

'S-shit! Hi-chi-go...please! N-no!' Ichigo yelled pitifully, he didn't understand what was happening. Didn't understand why he felt so fulfilled when another finger joined the first and stretched his insides rather painfully. He tried to remember to relax but it was getting difficult, it was almost too much. With a mouth wrapped so headily around him, bobbing at a steady pace that kept him just from falling into the abyss of rapture and a ring that was restricting him even further...Ichigo wanted to cry and claw at the sheets, scratch his nails against Hichigo's scalp to make him stop but his hands were bound and held still by Ichiru so he couldn't do that either. And those fingers moving inside him, it had been strange and painful at first, but now it was spreading a new needy want within him that was quickly clouding his mind. Ichigo couldn't keep up anymore. He—.

'It's okay, Ichigo. Just relax, this is far from over Koi. You'll feel better soon.' Feel better? Ichigo didn't think he could, it was near painful already with the clawing pleasure scratching at his gut. His lips parting in a series of pitiful wails when he could no longer control himself. He was writhing against the sheets when sly fingertips gained a third mate and bent at such an angle that he felt his entire body freeze where he was and nearly screamed himself hoarse. His moans were soon muffled against Ryuu's lips as his mouth was suddenly plundered with a gentle tongue and he was shifted from Ichiru's lap to recline against Ryuu's form as arms wound around his waist to keep him grounded. It wasn't working...Ichigo was losing himself, pleading for something more substantial than the licks and sucks around the head of his arousal as the older being began to pull away. 

'Please...I want...I-Ichiru...Hichi...please...Ryuu...I...' Ichigo was sure he was sobbing now, his mind entering a trance like state where a haze of lust began to blur and blend together with his vision and a trail of cold tears dripped down his temples as he felt Hichigo pull away from him completely. He was suddenly tugged from Ryuu as he was turned over to kneel on bed sheets, flushing a deep scarlet violent red as his rear was put on display and his bound hands couldn't support his weight as he fell onto his elbows instead. 

'N-no...please! I—.' Ichigo was gazing up at Ichiru now, golden eyes begging him to do something when the older being trailed a caressing touch against his cheek and shifted him forward so that Ichigo's forehead was resting in Ichiru's lap before he suddenly arched back with a despairing cry when a thick and warm hardness buried deeply within him. Splitting him open, ripping straight through his very soul as he breathed shakily and trembled at every touch of pain flooding through his blood and every ragging emotion erupting deep from within his soul. 

'Hichigo!' He called despairingly but Ryuu hushed Ichigo softly by carding his fingers through his hair and warm lips pressed into the side of his neck tenderly. Whispering soothingly in his ear just as Hichigo's form draped over his back gently so that a tongue could trace up his spine headily and a voice could whisper in his other ear as Ichigo felt himself cry through both the pain and heated, clawing pleasure rushing through his heart. It was painful, the stretch too much but Ichigo wanted it so badly and he wanted to give back too. When looked up in askance at Ichiru what he could do, the older being smiled tenderly at him before he tilted Ichigo's chin upwards just as Hichigo's fingers tightened on his hips and he pulled back for a gentle rock of his hips. 

Ichigo was breaking inside, he could feel himself starting to shatter as the most wonderfully, completed sensation began to chase through his veins and assaulted his entire being. Ichiru smiled at Ichigo with a half lidded gaze as he brought two fingers to Ichigo's lips and gently parted them wider before slipping them inside again. Tracing the inside of his mouth gently as he pressed a kiss to the top of wild orange locks. 

'I'll teach you, Ichi-Koi how to please another with your mouth. But listen carefully to what I say...'

~~~~ 

'Listen carefully to what I say...' Listen carefully...listen carefully...listen carefully...Ichigo couldn't even think anymore, but he repeated that mantra through his head with every ragging thrust that Hichigo gifted his body. His moans were muffled against the two fingers pressed into his mouth like a gag as they began to move in and out of the wet space with a slow rhythm that matched Hichigo's gentle pace. Ichiru was talking to him softly, distracting him as hazed golden eyes bathed in a sea of black gazed up at his lover through lowered lashes and the streaks of orange strands that were plastered to his forehead. 

'Keep your lips wet, Ichigo.' Ichiru instructed, chuckling softly as Ichigo yelped when Hichigo changed his angle to bore into his prostate at every peaking thrust. 'Always keep the inside of your mouth coated with as much saliva as possible, don't be alarmed if it starts leaking past your lips. It is quite a messy but pleasurable task.' The sly fingers of Ichiru's free hand reached down to undo the binds on Ichigo's wrists, rubbing softly at the red marks they had left behind to bring the blood flow back. He finally let go with a soft whisper of praise when Ichigo's wild and ragging consciousness begin to settle down again, showing the Second King that the orange haired teen would pay be able to attention to him now that he had relaxed into Hichigo's touch. 

Ichiru rubbed the back of Ichigo's neck softly in warning when the consort unknowingly moved forward to grip at the fabric of his skewed hakama and dug his nails into the skin of Ichiru's thighs, even through the fabric. Where the Dark King hissed at the contact but allowed Ichigo his clawing grip because it seemed to keep him balanced against another thrust that rocked his entire body forward and unknowingly brushed his forehead and nose into the pale, sensitive skin of Ichiru's abdomen almost harshly. Ichiru hadn't even undressed fully, having found himself far too captivated with Ichigo's loss of control through the course of the night, but it didn't seem as if the teen had noticed himself either. His golden eyes were too lost in a glaze of sheer lust and listless pleasure as he groaned softly around the black nailed fingers in his mouth. 

'Don't push yourself on the first try, Ichigo.' The Second King cautioned, breath catching in his throat uncharacteristically as a warm tongue twirled around his fingers and slick lips sucked them back into a warm mouth that instantly shot a flow of pleasure and crawling desire straight through Ichiru's heart. 'Only take in as much as you can, teaching you the technique to take it in all at once takes a lot of practice and patience. If you cannot take everything into your mouth then paying attention to the head and the underside with your tongue is just as rewarding.' Ichigo nodded dazedly, doing as he was told as he practiced around the two fingers filling his mouth so wonderfully. And soon it wasn't Ichiru that was moving his fingers in and out of his mouth, but Ichigo that was slowly bobbing his head forward and backwards to get the same sensation. 

Ichigo found that it was difficult maintaining this level of concentration, especially with Hichigo moving so pleasurably within him. Every shift he made, every touch of a tongue tracing up his spine, the small groans brushing against his skin when lips sucked on the lobe of his ear...Ichigo felt it all within him...all breaking his resolve from the inside. But he couldn't find his release no matter how intense it got; so he did the only he could. Ichigo kept himself tethered to reality by Ichiru's gentle voice as he tried not to arch away too much, to meet Hichigo's every thrust or lean too much into the gentle pattern that Ryuu's fingertips were tracing upon his back and shoulders. 

Ichigo was breathing heavily through his nose, tears trailing down his cheeks as he whined softly at every touch of pleasure he was gifted but could do nothing to reach his peak by himself. 

'You're doing so well, Ichi-Koi. That's it...just like that.' Ichiru praised and Ichigo felt his heart warm at the words, keeping the pace steady as he trailed his tongue across the saliva coated digits now and bobbed his head at the same time. 'Everything just comes naturally to you doesn't it?' The older being teased and Ichigo flushed before he blinked lazily, back suddenly arching and forcibly pulling him away from Ichiru when his world tilted the instant that Ichigo felt Hichigo's teeth sink into the back of his neck deeply. Causing a heady cry of pain to erupt from straining lungs viciously. Ichigo tried desperately not to think of the wet, slippery substance coating his insides as a drawn out hiss rasped in his ear and fingers tightened against his hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Ichigo panted softly in exertion, feeling the sluggish trickle of blood trace down his neck as he gazed over his shoulder...hardly affected by the rush of pain as he moaned softly in appreciation when Hichigo licked at the wound he had created before he shifted away to come and lay beside Ichiru and him. Whispering something in a flushed ear that Ichigo didn't catch but hummed softly all the same when warm fingers joined Ichiru's in orange locks and he began to shiver and tremble at the rush of euphoria streaking through him... 

Something...something was beginning to mend a fracture in Ichigo's soul, soothing away the constant ache he had not even realized had been present within his heart. 

'Hah! O-oh...Kami...Hichi! W-what did you do?' Ichigo gasped breathlessly, fingers clenching and unclenching in Ichiru's hakama as he sought to ground himself before he gripped hold of Hichigo's shoulders. Who in turn, breathed heavily by his ear as if trying to catch his raging breath for several long minutes as he kissed Ichigo's cheek softly and chuckled blissfully amused at the teen's reaction. His golden eyes were shimmering in the light of the bedroom, igniting a spark and flare of emotion that reached deeply into Ichigo's soul and bathed the teen in nothing but sheer comfort and...unfulfilled need... 

'Ichi? King...are you okay?' Hichigo asked concernedly, fingertips tracing down Ichigo's abdomen to tease his still aching and throbbing arousal as Ichigo growled lowly in his throat when he finally seemed to come back to himself. He rested his forehead against Hichigo's warm, sweat slicked neck as he shook his head softly in denial. No, he wasn't alright. He felt blissfully fulfilled inside, in that aspect he was more than alright, but his denied release was becoming near painful now as it pulsed and throbbed with insatiable need that was busy driving him insane. 

'Ichiru?' Three souls were suddenly startled by Ryuu's question, the call of a name pulling all three pleasure hazed gazes towards the youngest triplet curiously when he reached for one of Ichigo's hands and pulled long tanned fingers into his mouth wetly. Sucking on the digits just as Ichigo had been doing with Ichiru, where his action involuntarily caused Ichigo, continuously bathed in erotic attention since the beginning of the night, to shudder before he frowned in confusion at the silent conversation that seemed to be happening over his head. The older of the two brothers, however, seemed to understand exactly what that single inquiry spoken within his name had been asking. He nodded his consent, gripping Ichigo's chin between a forefinger and thumb as he brushed the pads of his fingers across saliva slickened lips, smirking softly at Ichigo's soft shiver as he brought the teen's attention back to him. 

'It's okay, you can take him if he says it’s alright. I have plans for this little mouth of his.' Ichigo was only half aware of what they were asking and whispering in his ear when Ryuu brushed his lips against the side of his neck in a murmur of words. But he still nodded, twining his fingers with Hichigo's as he leant forward to fidget uncertainly with the tie in the sash that kept Ichiru's hakama secure around a thin waist. He was interrupted harshly by a keen of bliss sneaking past his lips though, when fingertips trailed over the flesh of his lower back and a single heady thrust suddenly buried a hardness similar in length and thickness to Hichigo's inside of him. He lost his balance, resting a forehead against Ichiru's bare stomach for support as Ichigo tried to catch his breath against the unexpected assault. 

Ichigo didn't how much more of this he could take, the pleasure was getting to be way too overwhelming...he was slowly losing his mind through the ragging sensations. 

'Don't forget to make him come, Ryuu. He's not going to be able to take much more.' Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of long white strands of hair splaying against the sensitive skin of his back as it fell over Ryuu's shoulder to tease and brush against his spine. He was eternally grateful for the gentle tongue tracing away the bloodied marks that Hichigo had left behind on the back of his neck, which had finally started to register pain within his mind. But now it only sent a soothing wash of comfort through his blood as he breathed shakily, struggling to bring himself back under control. 

'Ryuu...' Ichigo whimpered. 

'It's okay, Ichi. I'll take care of you from here. You just concentrate on Ichiru; Hichi'll guide you through it.' Ichigo's fingers tightened their grip on Hichigo's hand as he awkwardly released Ichiru's straining erection with uncertain, trembling fingertips. Blushing slightly at his own, emboldened actions at Ryuu's instructions, Ichigo unconsciously leaned into Ryuu slow rocking thrusts as Hichigo shuffled closer to lay his head just beside, Ichiru's knee. Looking far too content to move as the Dark King smiled up at Ichigo and quickly leaned upwards to press an encouraging kiss to his lips that pushed a warm tongue into his mouth tenderly and seemed to settle Ichigo's building uncertainty. 

'You are going to have to let go of my hand now, King.' Hichigo said softly, brushing away stray sweaty strands of orange locks as Ichigo keened loudly when Ryuu reached around his waist to wrap warm fingers around Ichigo's erection and fiddled with the ring of silver at the base of his cock before he started to move it away and pulled it off completely. The action causing Ichigo to shudder deeply and whine as a new, rushing pleasure began to burn through his very veins. But it still wasn't enough to push him over the edge that the seemed to be balancing precariously upon. 'Concentrate, Ichigo.' Hichigo reminded, brushing his hands through orange locks as Hichigo's hand joined his brother's in Ichigo's hair. 

'Don't think of Ryuu, Ichiru's the one in front of you. Keep one hand wrapped firmly around the base. Yes, just like that.' Hichigo cooed softly. 'Taste him, Ichigo. Tease him first.' Ichigo nodded softly, shyly extending his tongue to tentatively lick at the mushroomed head where he dipped his tongue into the slit that was weeping pre-come already. He moaned softly at the taste, thrown a bit by the bitterness that touched his tongue, but he still licked his lips to moisten them as Hichigo and Ichiru instructed him before wrapping them around the warm flesh firmly. Tracing his tongue against the scorching hot cock to bathe it in his saliva, slickening his path before Ichigo gave a timid suck. 

Fingertips instantly tightened within his hair as Ichiru groaned softly. But Ichigo hardly heard him, his eyes were clenched shut as one of Ryuu's thrusts chased a numbing pleasure down his spine that spread almost icily through his ragging hot blood. Completely demanding his attention instead...Ichigo was struggling to breathe again, feeling that filling and breaking at the same time sensation chasing through him insatiably. 

'Shhh, take your time, King. Let the sensation come to you, don't try to force them.' Ichigo whined in the back of his throat around his mouthful. He knew he couldn't take it much longer. It was difficult, he had nearly gagged himself on Ichiru's length several times now but the guiding hands at the back of his head seemed to keep it from becoming too much. But still, tears were streaking down his cheeks, trailing touches of salty cold water across his skin and lips as he moaned in his throat for more of Ryuu's scratching nails against his back. He was starting to ache now, his knees weak and unable to completely support him as hips rocked back and forth to get more of the rocking thrusts that were just not reaching far enough into him. But it was close...so close... 

Ichigo wanted to beg for more, wanted to scream but he couldn't. His lips were firmly wrapped around the length of Ichiru's cock as he drew back again and moved forward, stomach twisting pleasantly at the low groan his actions caused. He was starting to pick up the pace, following Ryuu's pattern as an almost continuous stream of moans were reverberating against the length in his mouth. Ichigo was startled though, by the instinctive need he felt curling in his stomach. Closing his eyes blissfully as he allowed things to come to him as they were. He had lost his mind somewhere along the way, Ichigo knew, and he was still losing it through the sheer and absolute rapture. But he was so content where he was, so in tune to the world around him that he could almost hear every beat of his lovers' hearts, every touch of affection that they had for him and every emotion that were racing across their skin...

It all became his now—. 

'S-shit! Ichi-Koi, it feels so good. Don't slow down...just a little more...' Ichiru instructed somewhere above him and Ichigo obeyed, picking up his pace as he sucked just a little harder. His saliva had long since started to leak past his lips, tracing coldly against his chin but Ichigo didn't care. How long had he been locked in the double sensation of simultaneous pleasure exploding through his gut? How long...Ichigo didn't know anymore but he jerked back in surprise when he felt Ichiru's muscles tense beneath his fingertips and a sharp gasp of air stained the atmosphere in tandem to the heady brush of something bitter and scalding upon his tongue. 

It was the taste, familiar, nostalgic and all together new as it slid down his throat that had Ichigo pulling back prematurely to breathe again. Splashes of white and warm fluid hitting his chin and cheek just as Ryuu's hand once again wrapped around his erection that instantly had Ichigo crying out as his back bowed in sheer, clawing rapture. He couldn't take it anymore! The steady rhythm and extra pleasure of Ryuu's expert fingers were too much. Warm arms gathered him up so that a chest pressed against his back securely, taking his weight off his knees as the sudden shift in angle tilted the length buried inside of Ichigo to press against a little button of pleasure that had him feeling everything inside start to break. 

They were shattering him, three loving presences rebuilding and shaping him to their will. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore...just a little more...just a little...

'Ryuu!' Ichigo sobbed pitifully, feeling his entire world freeze and come to a standstill around him. Every colour, every possible emotion, every sensation erupted from deep inside of him. His vision, which had blearily been aware of two lust filled gazes of gold and black observing his every reaction in Ryuu's arms, faded to sheer white as his toes curled in the sheets. Ichigo was dizzy, his mind completely drunk on the maddening, clawing pleasure seeping into every inch of his skin. He was trembling near uncontrollably...shuddering through a haze of rapture as his heart was torn in two and his entire world shattered. He was definitely sobbing, feeling the cold tears trace down his cheeks...it was all too much and it just wouldn't stop. And then...his consciousness became suspended in what he was sure was the world between life and death and his mind completely separated from his body. 

Warm wetness filled him up, two more torsos pressed against him warmly as arms and legs wound and twined around him...suffocating him...giving him life...making him come alive all over again as his consciousness began fading to black. And in that moment, even when sweet words were whispered in his ears and kisses rained down upon his skin, Ichigo knew he was loved...loved just as much as he loved them. It was facts, no guesses, as everything became hauntingly clear to his eyes. It was sheer relief that finally flowed through him, filled him up...broke him down again before repeating the same process over and over again. 

Ichigo had found ambrosia...had found the beings that completed him wholly and who he completed in return and there was nothing that was more potent than the soul deep connection that bound them irrevocably together for the rest of eternity. Ichigo was crying, not because of the pain streaking through his body as reality was beginning to set in, but because he had lost out on this his entire life...he had never known the profound love and affection that Ichiru, Ryuu and Hichigo had for him and it was so overwhelming. 

He had finally come home. 

~~~~ 

Deep exhalations of lingering exhaustion slipped past swollen, cheery red lips. Ichigo drawing in one shaky breath after another as his limbs began to tremble and quiver at the cool air caressing his sweat slicked skin and the heady euphoria, which had been racing through his veins for a long time now, began to settle a deep and accepting warmth within his heart. Even with the touch of cold air beginning to cool his scorching hot flesh, it still felt as if nothing in the world could bother him anymore. Ugh... Except that. Ichigo wrinkled a dainty nose in irritation, shuddering at the feeling of warm fluids sliding slickly and warmly down his thighs. He was sure that he was making quite the mess on the sheets as well...but he just couldn't find it in himself to spare a single ounce of thought to his lost dignity anymore. 

Everything seemed to have gotten lost somewhere along with his pride on this night and Ichigo was embarrassed, headily so, but he also remained happy and content. He had never in his life felt such euphoria before, never known such gentle but still firm touches of pleasure. They knew just how to push him, pull him back and rebuild everything from within him. And sadly, by the looks of things...Ichigo still had a lot to learn. But with the three of them by his side for eternity, the orangette knew that he would find nothing but absolute pleasure and acceptance from now on. 

He was distracted from his thoughts though, by warm fingers brushing sweaty orange locks away from his forehead. Causing him to blink open tired golden eyes to gaze hazily up at Ryuu's somewhat blurry outline that settled beside him and hovered concernedly over his curled up form. There was a loving smile passing across usually frowning lips before a kiss was pressed to his forehead that almost instantly made him sigh softly and sink further into the soft mattress. Shivering, unexpectedly, at the lingering touch of fingertips that smeared across the splashes of white Ichigo had not even known were clinging to his chin and cheek from Ichiru's release. 

'Tsk, would you look at the mess that Ichiru made of you.' Ryuu's voice said tenderly, almost teasingly as he wiped away at the splashes of white with a warm wash cloth. Ichigo sighed softly, wondering where it had come from...but even as he wracked his mind for an answer, he was too tired to care and came up empty handed anyways. But he was grateful for its warm, refreshing touch all the same. But, with its caress, reality also began to set in again and Ichigo was filled with the need to move closer to the warmth that Ryuu's body was giving off. He encountered quite the alarming problem though, his body would no longer listen to his mind's command. And it frightened Ichigo quite considerably as he breathed shakily. Golden eyes widening as he gazed pleadingly up at Ryuu. 

'R-Ryuu...R-Ryuu...I c-can't move...' Ichigo whispered hoarsely, only now realizing that his voice sounded quite weak as well as it rasped in his throat. He really couldn't even shift a single of his fingers...everything felt so heavy but strangely, Ichigo was still somehow drifting through the lazy aftershocks of pleasure that refused to leave him alone, preventing him from experiencing the full blown effects of the anxiety that was beginning to settle through his mind in a cottony haze. He blinked confused up at the two forms that settled beside him and Ryuu as the bed dipped, two familiar golden eyes bathed in a sea of black hovering over his form concernedly just when Ichigo felt his heart begin to squeeze painfully tight in his chest. 

Hichigo hushed him softly though, fingertips resting against the frantically beating organ in Ichigo's chest as he stilled it to a slower more relaxed rhythm with the brush of his reiatsu and kept his palm resting there cautiously just in case it became worse before Ryuu leaned over Ichigo to offer the teen a reassuring smile to settle his ragging emotions and calm himself. 

'Can't move? Ah, I see. Have you been stunned by the pleasure, Anata?' Ryuu asked gently, fingertips brushing Ichigo's nose teasingly as he swiped his fingers beneath frightened golden eyes to gather the stray touch of pleasured tears the leaked from glazed golden eyes every now and then. His touch was gentle, reassuring as Ichigo moaned softly at the warmth it settled within his stomach. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mind, his body...nothing was listening to him anymore. 'Don't worry about it, Ichi. We'll take care of you, just like always.' Ichigo wanted to whine, suddenly frightened by the heady paralysis but something inside his heart expanded through his veins and forced him into a calm state again as he breathed shakily. 

'D-does this happen often?' The orange haired consort asked anxiously, quite startled when Ryuu chuckled softly and flicked a furrowed brow. Bringing Ichigo's palm up to his lips for a kiss now that the teen couldn't move to pull away or squirm at the touch. It was a strange sensation, Ichigo realized, being handled between them so easily but gently. Almost just as overwhelming as the climax that had shot through his veins several long minutes...or was it hours ago? 

'No, not that often. It usually only happens when you are completely overwhelmed or we wear you out. At least you didn't pass out this time.' Ryuu said with amusement; but Ichigo didn't find the claim funny at all. He gaped at the response, flushing a bloody red in realization to the words as he tugged a swollen bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at the flesh in contemplation. Really, could things get so overwhelming? Even more overwhelming than what he had just experienced?! Ichigo didn't think it was possible but going by the three amused smiles he was being gifted...they knew otherwise... 

'P-pass out, Ryuu?' Ichigo stuttered tentatively. Feeling just a touch of trepidation streaking through his veins when Hichigo chuckled next to his ear and ruffled long black nailed fingers through his hair. Tugging at a sensitive lobe headily with his nipping teeth as he leaned forward to whisper in a rapidly reddening ear. 

'Oh yes...you used to pass out quite a lot. Like the time that both me and Ichiru took you at the same time or when Ryuu and Ichiru—.'

'T-two...t-two of you?! At the same time! B-but that's not poss—' Ichigo nearly shrieked in horror, his mind spinning with the rush of information that streaked past his ear.  
He was reeling, mind fleeing his consciousness once again as Ichigo felt his eyes start to blur through the shock. Just imagining it was...it was too much. His breath hitched in his chest as he barely suppressed the shudder that broke across his skin. His hands were unconsciously gripping at the sheets...seeking to tear them with his nails as he moaned deeply. Not good...so not good. 

'Oh but it is possible, Koi.' Ichiru leered in his right ear. 

'Hey look...he can move again, Ichiru.' Hichigo snickered, laughing softly in delight as his grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand that had suddenly come up to shield his flushing features from the world. Smiling softly as he pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of his nose and dragging a warm body into his lap to envelope Ichigo in a heady embrace that the teen could not help but return, quite weakly, as he gripped onto strong shoulders to support himself again and he rested a ear against the beat of a heart that was relatively calm and seemed to resonate through his entire being. 

'Alright...alight you two! Don't terrify him now. Why don't you check if the bath's been drawn? I'll clean him up as much as I can.' The Three Mei-Ou all glared at each other for several minutes, sparks of challenge igniting between their golden eyes as they had an internal debate about who would stay with Ichigo for the next few minutes before Hichigo finally relented and left with Ichiru in tow. Leaving Ryuu to gently lay Ichigo across his lap after he had tenderly taken the shivering from his brother's arms and ran gentle fingers through orange locks to keep him calm. 

Ichigo was too afraid to ask if those claims had been true, he didn't think something like that was possible but who knew what these three had done to him as he couldn't remember his entire past yet. He was just content where he was now, even more content when Ryuu wrapped him up in a warm sheet and carried him towards the bathroom several minutes later. There had been a moment where he was quite ashamed of the weakness present in his body, feeling quite useless, but being taken care of like this was nice. 

He was being spoiled, he knew, but Ichigo couldn't help but enjoy it for a little while before reality began knocking on his door again. 

Ichigo had fallen into a gentle slumber somewhere between his beloveds joining him in the large bathtub. Where the warm water had been at just the right temperature and he had curled eagerly against Ichiru's warm chest as warm palms rubbed his back soothingly, a warm voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear that had lulled him to sleep whilst Hichigo and Ryuu had cleaned him up gently. By the time he was helped into the warm sheets of their shared bed, Ichigo was completely gone...having fallen into an exhausted but warm state of being as his heartbeat seemed to resonate with the three beings now curled so protectively around him. 

There were no dreams...no expectations to be fulfilled...just being surrounded by an endless warmth that would forever bind him together with his beloveds. His beloved Three Kings, just as he was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you'd be so kind, I would greatly appreciate it, it means a lot to me. For now though, I’m still deciding what to do for my next update. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	8. Chapter 8: An Accursed Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done with this one. It’s a little late, considering I’ve started updating this story on Sunday night every two weeks. I’m sorry about that, but some parts of this chapter was very difficult to write...it just refused to be written well untill I valiantly beat it back into submission. 
> 
> Ugh...it was giving me such a headache but I’m just glad that it’s finally done now and through the last part I finally started enjoying writing it again. I just want to warn you guys again, Soul Society is evil in this, so if you’re going to be upset with what I do to some of the characters, just remember I mention this in the first chapter as well. 
> 
> But not all of them will be bad, there are a few characters that I just cannot see as evil so I’ll be keeping them good. You’ll be meeting one of them a little later. As for this chapter, another warning, there’s quite a bit of bloodied violence as I said I’ll bring Soul Society back into this and that means all the action and awesome sword fights that Bleach is known for. Although this chapter’s is a bit dull considering it wasn’t really a fight and more of Ichigo realizing how truly wicked their methods can be.

'...Ichigo! NO ICHIGO! MATTE (1*)! PLEASE...' A startlingly loud feminine shout resounded through a haze of lingering blackness, dragging a harsh gasp of distressed air into headily resisting lungs as it prompted chocolate brown eyes to snap open in surprise beneath a sprawl of messy orange locks. Panicked brown eyes frantically searched the darkness saturating the air for the source of the familiar voice echoing through his fading dream and pushing into awakening reality, but he encountered nothing but darkness in the end. Still, the sheer reminder of that voice almost instantly caused a shudder of unsettled trepidation to chase boldly against naked skin, leaving the orange haired consort breathing shakily through the lingering after affects that memory brought forth in him as it flickered before hazily opened eyes. 

He was shivering at the sudden cold streaking against his flesh, seeking to fall further into the arms of the two lovers that were coiled so perfectly around him but that seemed an impossibly wish now. Ichigo really did not want to remember that on top of everything else, it had been a long time since he had experienced that dream in particular but with the memories he had just regained from his previous life overlapping with this one, he didn't think he could take much more. And he had just regained so much happiness, such contentedness in the arms of his beloveds all over again. Even as his newly found joy worked to calm the ragging emotions his distress brought forth, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something was off around him. 

That something close to his heart was missing, his mind supplied, and just as he was about to drift off into hopefully untroubled dreams again, brown eyes suddenly blinked open in fright. 

Where was the third of his beloveds that was supposed to be sleeping next to him? Right now, Ichigo was only aware of Ichiru and Ryuu's presence close to him and it drove chocolate brown orbs to anxiously scan their shared chambers for the last person to complete the trio of his lovers. He couldn't find him anywhere on the bed or in the space surrounding it...the bathroom light wasn't on either...so where—. Ichigo was just about to worm himself out of Ryuu and Ichiru's arms keeping him captive against the mattress to search for the missing Hichigo when he noted the soft, golden light spilling into the room from one of the window seats a few meters from their shared bed. 

The soft flickering light drove sheer relief through Ichigo's veins as he realized that Hichigo hadn't gone far, not as he thought he had. He was just preparing to move himself away from his beloveds' arms, when the orangette caught sight of Hichigo's form situated in the window seat. Stalling his breath in his chest for several moments as he absorbed the scene fully, drinking in the sight he rarely allowed himself to take notice of. Bathed simultaneously in the haunting light of a single oil-candle and the eternal moonlight of Hueco Mundo caressing pale skin to illuminate a perfectly lithe body; the older being was seated nonchalantly with one of his hakama clad thighs propped up, the other foot pressed against the floor for balance as a shimmering kiseru of black and gold (which Ichigo had only seen him smoke once before) permeated sweetly scented smoke in the air with little streaks of silver. Long fingers were shuffling a collection of papers in his lap rather calmly for the angered reiatsu swirling around his form that Ichigo could sense clearly now. 

There was an irritable frown drawn across a pale forehead, the usual sneer and sometimes insane smirk pulling at pale lips was gone as Ichigo, for the first time, became aware of the dark and deep hate curling around his beloved's form as it pressed into his own mind now. There was longing sadness streaking against tanned skin too, squeezing his frantically beating heart rather painfully in his chest as it made him sigh sadly. The orangette really didn't want to see such sadness shimmering just beneath the subtle haze those golden eyes had taken on anymore as he jerked suddenly in fright as long black-nailed fingers reached forward to tear the papers in Hichigo's hand to shreds before throwing them aside in a snarl of rage. 

'Hichigo?' Ichigo called concernedly, finally managing to worm and twist his way out of the sheets and Ryuu and Ichiru's all encompassing embrace around his waist as he settled bare feet on the plush carpet for several moments to collect himself. He was wincing slightly at the pain shooting up his spine and tensing his thighs as he was reminded headily of their actions earlier that night just as Ichigo became very aware of golden eyes instantly snapping in his direction at the call of a name. They were observing his every move critically in concern and heated appreciation, drawing attention to the fact that Ichigo was still very naked beneath that gaze. 

It only took a second for Ichigo to realize his state of dress before Hichigo's gaze chased a fire of embarrassment across a dainty nose, colouring it blood red but then a gentle smile spread across pale lips that almost instantly made Ichigo feel more at ease with himself as he stumbled through several steps, trying to find his balance even as he bent down briefly to tie a stray white kosode around his waist with a soft groan. He wasn't sure he knew whom it belonged to but it didn't matter as Ichigo made his way over to Hichigo with more confidence now that most of his nakedness was covered. What he didn't realize though, was that the white kosode was a very sensual sprawl of fabric around his form as it did very little to hide delectably tanned thighs from appreciative golden eyes as he made his way, step for step, towards the eldest of the Three Kings. Ichigo was tugging irritably at the long sleeves slipping over his hands to tickle his fingertips though, sighing softly as he was surrounded by a warm scent that was beginning to sink deliciously into his skin once more. 

'What is it, King?' Hichigo suddenly asked in concern, a frown furrowing his brow as he held out his hand to pull Ichigo closer to him. 'Did you have a bad dream?' Ichigo shook his head in the negative shyly, gazing at his lover from behind a messy sprawl of orange locks as he sought to slip himself between Hichigo's parted thighs and settled himself as close to his beloved as possible without giving away the huge lie he had just told. But Ichigo also knew there was something else that had woken him a few minutes ago, something that didn't belong in his heart...a foreign sensation of anger and curling hate that he was so sure now had come from Hichigo instead. 

'Just a lingering memory.' Ichigo replied softly. Contentedly leaning back against a strong chest as a warm chin rested atop his head and Hichigo sighed softly in his hair. A warm arm curled tightly around Ichigo's waist in comfort, as if the older being recognized his need for it as Hichigo rested the tip of a pale nose in a messy array of mussed orange locks, even more dishevelled than before, as he allowed Ichigo's scent to saturate the very air between them in a soothing calm. The orangette was shivering softly in the cold of the early morning air though, leaning back into his beloved's embrace to gather some of his warmth for himself as he murmured contentedly in Hichigo's arms. 

'Ichi?' Hichigo asked softly after several minutes of a drawn out calm silence. 'Not that I mind you curling in my lap, but why aren't ya sleeping, King? After the night we just had I'd expect you'd be exhausted by now.' Ichigo sighed against the skin of a smooth neck softly. He was exhausted, there was no doubt, but there was no way he was telling Hichigo he had been awoken by another damn nightmare. So he skilfully brushed the conversation aside by turning the same question on his beloved instead. 

'What's wrong, Hichi? Why aren't you sleeping?' Ichigo asked, his fingers resting upon the hand that had been thrown over his waist as Hichigo brought his kiseru back to his lips and grinned in satisfaction at the touch of his beloved twining their fingers together. Fingertips, twined and all, slyly slipped beneath the fabric of the hastily thrown on kosode to press black nailed fingers against the trembling flesh of a sensitive stomach as Ichigo moaned into the touch softly. His actions leaving the teen to revel in the sensations as his beloved purred in his ear teasingly and silvery smoke, which Ichigo was sure he should have been coughing at, teased his cheek almost warmly but the King remained stubbornly silent against the question. So the orangette sighed softly, gazing pleadingly up at Hichigo for an answer untill he finally relented. 

'Emergency report from one of our spies in Seireitei.' Hichigo said nonchalantly, tapping the remains of his ash into a black holder as golden eyes glared openly at the piece of paper he had thrown aside earlier. 'It seems that several of the top assassins in the Nibantai division and a few stray shinigami have left Soul Society.' Ichigo frowned at the information, turning to the side a little so that he could see the whisper of emotion tracing across his beloved's features. Is that why Hichigo was so upset?

'Are they coming here?' Hichigo shrugged at the question, shifting closer so that he could nuzzle the side of Ichigo's neck tenderly as lips whispered briefly against sensitive skin in a lingering caress. 

'We don't know yet, Ichi. They haven't been spotted in Hueco Mundo but it's most assured as to what they have come to do here if they arrive. We'll be taking extra precautions just in case but we cannot delay your training any longer, King. Especially not now that they have made the first move. Another underhanded one at that. But whilst you can look after yourself well enough for now, you'll be going with Starrk tomorrow to train. He'll teach you how to use a cero in both of your current forms.' Hichigo said rather calmly for the curl of anger in his reiatsu as he twined his black nailed fingers with Ichigo's softly in reassurance. 

'No matter what, Ichigo. You need to stay close to him because I'm moving you out of the palace's perimeter for the day, I don't trust them not to come storming in here first to look for you.' 

'B-but...' 

'No arguments, Ichigo, please. Starrk is very capable of looking after you, he can also make you much stronger than you already are. If you're worried about your family, then don't be. Ulquiorra will be taking them back to the human world for now, where they will be under his, Urahara and Yoroichi's care until we can establish how much danger is awaiting us. Also, don't forget that the Oyaji will be going with them but I'm more worried about sending you out of the castle—.' 

'Then don't worry.' Ichigo suddenly interjected angrily. 'I'll just stay beside you, Hichi. I don't need to be protected all the time. I can look after myself, damn it! I don't even need Starrk. Please don't—' 

'No,' Hichigo said with lingering finality. 'I'm not sending you out into the desert for the day, Ichigo, because you cannot look after yourself or because you need Starrk as a guard. I don't trust myself to keep my emotions in check should they breach Las Noches tomorrow. And it is for that reason alone that I cannot guarantee that you will not be dragged into my, Ryuu and Ichiru's rage when we confront them. Your powers are still unstable Ichigo, it's not your fault that you cannot control it very well and going up against the full force of the three of us letting the control on ours slip will make it that much harder for you not to take down this entire palace with you, including all of your allies.' Ichigo was just about to interject again but Hichigo hushed him softly with a fingertip pressing against cherry red lips. 

'You remember that burning rage you felt when Grimmjow teased you, Ichigo? Where you blacked out for a single second ?' At Ichigo's reluctant nod, Hichigo continued softly. 'Well losing control of your powers is twenty times worse than that, you won't even be aware of what you are doing or listen to us when we call. So please, Ichigo, just listen to Starrk tomorrow. The faster you can get a grip on your powers, the faster you will never have to leave our sides again. We love you, Ichigo. That's why we'll continue to shield you for as long as we can, even from the horrifying experience of losing absolute control.' 

'But even in saying all this, King, there's no guarantee that they will be showing up here later. Sometimes the information gets mixed up before it arrives here, but it’s better to stay safe and keep you out of harm’s way.' Ichigo shook his head softly, he didn't want to do this. He couldn't let them face this on their own, couldn't face himself if he didn't protect them from an enemy that had stolen so much from him already. 

'I don't want to, Hichigo. I want to stay with you.' Hichigo sighed softly as he pressed a calming kiss to the top of messy orange locks and pressed his hand against Ichigo's beating heart, slowly weeding out the subtle panic his words had induced as he lulled his beloved into a more forcibly calmed state. 

'I know you do, King. But rest assured that they are weak in comparison against us, even some of their captains will hardly present a problem at all. Just where do you think your overwhelming hollow powers originate from Ichigo? Also, if we need you, my beloved, then we will call to you. With your mask summoned it'll take you less than a minute to reach the castle again and Starrk can get here even faster, so there is no need for you to worry. Plus, you might even encounter the assassination squad before us as we don't really know their objective. If that happens, you'll call for us if you need us. That's how it works, King. We have our own battles to fight, always had and this time, little one, I'll not let you take my prey away from me. I have a bone to pick with the entirety of the Nibantai division, this time I won't hold back.' Ichigo was just about to protest again when Hichigo suddenly pulled him to his feet, pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose playfully before Ichigo was pulled into a warm embrace and the counterpart to his soul began leading the both of them towards the bed. 

'But enough of that, why don't we go back to bed, hmm? You must be tired, King. I'm surprised you can walk so well.' Hichigo said with a chuckle, stalling in his steps though as he felt Ichigo halt in front of him. The both of them were stunned to silence for several moments though, when they noticed the two pale forms curled up together beneath the sheets of their shared bed. Ichigo found himself astounded, blinking several times to make sure that what the was seeing was correct as Ryuu had seemingly curled up to Ichiru's chest and Ichiru had his arms wound around his brother's waist protectively. 

'Che...would you look at that, now I'm going to be in trouble in the morning again.' Hichigo said with a snicker, pushing Ichigo beneath the soft sheets of the bed as he shuffled beneath the blankets after him. Curling his arm around Ichigo's waist in semblance to the two brothers as they came to rest closer to them than before. 

'Shhh!' The older being hushed Ichigo's laughter softly. 'Don't wake them, Ichigo. Trust me, you don't want to hear the argument breaking out over this.' 

'Argument?' Ichigo asked with a frown. 

'Hn, they followed the warmth you left behind when you came to me and ended up like that. They'll probably take it out on me later for stealing you away during the night. But, I'll tell you a little secret, those two have a much closer relationship than they'd like to admit. It's probably because they were born almost simultaneously inside of you. But if there's one thing they hate, it's waking up like that in the mornings when it should be you sleeping between them.' 

~~~~~

Soft, moist lips slid sensually against his own, parting cherry red lips for the delicate touch of a swiping blue tongue as Ichigo moaned softly under the dazed, lazy touch. It was slowly rousing him into a lazy wakefulness he was not ready to face just yet, not ready to acknowledge yet because Hichigo's words to him earlier that night was coming back in a heady rush of unwanted information. Forcing Ichigo to remember that his beloveds' could possibly be facing a deadly danger all by themselves as he was—. But no matter how he tried, the orange haired consort could no longer keep himself wrapped up in a blanket of restful sleep as he eagerly twined his tongue with another, fingertips fisting in the sheets as he gasped softly at the lips pressing against the top of his head and teeth tugging the sensitive skin of his neck simultaneously. 

He was near instantly overwhelmed by two more lovers swimming into his range of senses and attacking his wakening consciousness harshly. And, after only having spent a moment bathing in lingering pleasure, Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care about anything anymore. He was too exhausted to protest and they were playing decisively dirty that morning as Ichigo moaned softly at their straying touches. Even just sensing the gentle presence of his three beloveds pressing closer to him, moulding around his form from all sides as he was accosted with another pair of lips sealing over his seamlessly once again, Ichigo couldn't keep up anymore. His brown eyes were coaxed to flutter open irritably at the artificial light shimmering across their shared room before they collided with a pair of heated gold and black that were gazing straight into his soul. 

Hichigo deepened his sensuous kiss with dragging teeth and a curling smirk now that he had finally awakened his sleeping lover. 

'Good morning, Ichigo.' Ichiru whispered in his ear teasingly, nibbling at the shell of an ear tenderly when Ryuu recounted the same words against the skin of a sensitive neck as Ichigo valiantly fought back another heady moan and the need to arch back into the touch. But when Hichigo broke the sensual exploration of his tongue and lips against Ichigo's, it left the teen's entire form shivering and sensitive to the brush of soft exhalations streaking across his heating cheeks just as the eldest King grinned up at his beloved and pressed a kiss to a scowl-wrinkled forehead tenderly. Black nailed fingers brushing stray strands of orange away from lazily blinking brown eyes to drag Ichigo's attention fully towards him. 

'Good morning, King. Did you sleep well eventually?' Ichigo just glared at his beloved wilfully, not even sparing him a nod as he struggled through a new sense of rushing sensations. Irritably turning on his side to hide the heated flush spreading across his nose deeply, Ichigo shuddered as he was made aware of the slow arousal coursing through his being headily as he curled into a little ball. He was going to have to lock his need away for now, seeing as his lovers were already dressed for the day and had other plans than just waking him. He was forced to cry out though as a blue tongue lathed the skin of his neck one last time before Ryuu pulled away. Ichiru's fingers, the last lingering trespasser, passing through spiky orange locks before he joined his brothers on the other side of the bed. 

'S-shit.' Ichigo cursed wildly, whining softly when he realized they wouldn't be coming back to him as their retreating presence left him feeling suddenly cold and empty inside. Ryuu, not able to resist his small sound of distress though, brushed his lips against Ichigo's softly in a chaste kiss before he moved away with a soft murmur of apology. They were all dressed for the day already, white Shihakushō falling pristinely across long limbs as they wore a range of haori with the royal crest upon the back. A familiar dark blue one was draped across Hichigo's shoulders, pitch black and silver resting on Ichiru and Ryuu's shoulder's respectively before they left for the closed chamber doors on black waraji clad feet. 

'Sorry King, but we need to leave for now,' Hichigo said disappointedly over his shoulder. 'You should get dressed too, Starrk will be here in a moment. Don't forget your crown please, you are rightfully the centre of our being and our most beloved consort, once you step outside of these chambers they should all know. Something that the Soul Society should be made aware of once again as they seemed to have forgotten just what your role beside us is and—.' 

'Please, Hichi, don't do this.' Ichigo whispered softly, surprised to find that it was Ichiru that had stilled at the threshold of the doorway at his call though. 

'No can do, Ichigo-Koi. You can yell and scream at us later all you want, but we cannot keep you close to us today. Sending you out will not only disrupt their forces and strategy, in order to build on the advantage we already possess, but to keep you safe for now as well. We'll see you later, Ichi. Stay safe and listen to Starrk.' And then he was gone, leaving Ichigo feeling suddenly cold, frustrated and very alone. Not sure what to do with himself, Ichigo stumbled towards the walk in closet in search of his clothes and the crown Hichigo had implored him to wear that day. He couldn't understand why he was going along with this, why he wasn't rushing after them... He should be beside them damn it, for eternity! However, just as he settled Zangetsu across his back, choosing to have worn a white shihakushō that day, Ichigo was startled when the chamber doors was pushed open and a head of shaggy brown hair and sharp grey-blue eyes peered sleepily into the Royal Chambers. 

'Are you here, little consort?' Shit! Well, there went his plan to sneak after his three beloveds. 'Mah, mah! You're not going to fight me on this too are you Ichigo-chan? I really don't want to get into trouble with those three, especially not today.' An almost soothing baritone noted lazily, long fingers resting against the back of a head nonchalantly as the taller Arrancar sauntered into the room and Ichigo felt his scowl deepening across his forehead even further. He hated the way the circlet pressed into his skin, settling against him almost sorrowfully as he watched the three companion circlets disappear in a flash and reform on three separate foreheads before he shut the black box and finally turned his attention to the Primera Espada that had entered. 

'I really don't want to leave them by themselves for today,' Ichigo noted concernedly, curling his fingers around Zangetsu's hilt in search of comfort as he allowed a sigh to stain his cherry red lips. 'However, if there is one thing I can understand, it is that I'm not allowed to take their prey from them. So I'll be in your care for a little while, Starrk-san, please teach me all that I need to know. I'm tired of lagging behind and—.' Ichigo was suddenly interrupted by waving hands as the older being scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at Ichigo's respectfully bowing form. 

'Matte...hold it right there, Ichigo-chan.' Starrk said almost pleadingly. 'When you are wearing that crown upon your head, and even when not, don't you dare bow in front of me. You are far too kind and baring the back of your neck in such subservience to another who can easily take your life, will anger your three Mei-Ou. You bow your head to no one, child, but your lovers and them alone. That's your duty as their consort, protect that which they give you and in return they will eternally protect you.' 

'As for teaching you,' The darker haired male shrugged, a gloved hand passing through shoulder length brown hair almost irritably. 'You don't need to ask, I've already agreed to this task no matter how troublesome it is. But my question to you is, do you know what will be required of you once we step outside of the palace walls?' Ichigo remained thoughtful, searching his mind for an appropriate answer to the question as the taller being fell in step next to Ichigo in a much lazier gate. The teen not missing the action as gloved fingers rested upon the hilt of his sword, and those shoulders straightened just a touch whenever they passed by a stray Arrancar. 

'Other than what Hichigo told me, learning to use cero in both my current forms, I don't know.' The orangette answered truthfully, even when he could hear the older Arrancar sighing somewhere next to him. 

'Typical, they never explain much to you do they? Using a cero, Ichigo-chan, especially with your dormant powers, relies on pure instinct.' Sharp greys irises glanced over a white clad shoulder at his ward as Starrk buried his hands in his pockets and picked up his pace once they reached the outside of the castle and stepped beneath the painted dome. 'Keep up, we're going to start running now.' 

'Your Zanpactō seals most of your power when you aren't in Bankai or using it, so release your sword the instant we reach the outside of that wall.' Ichigo, strangely alert to his surroundings, found himself doing just that as he slipped into Bankai without even having to initiate his stance. He simply allowed Zangetsu's form to shift into the more familiar black and red daitō of Tensa Zangetsu as the comforting increase of his reiatsu washed over his form the instant that Hueco Mundo's silvery sands and eternal moon spread vastly in front of him. Las Noches' wall was at his back as brown eyes took in the sight in front of him, allowing the endless horizon to saturate his being as he was reminded of the one place in his mind where his past self dwelled. 

On a day like this, Ichigo noticed that the moon was uncommonly bright, igniting the entirety of the silvery dunes and planes in a glow as Starrk shook aside his curiosity and took the lead after that, taking Ichigo deeper and deeper into the deserted planes untill Ichigo began to panic when the palace he had been staying in since arriving in Hueco Mundo itself, began to slip further and further away from him as he lost his sense of direction in the vastly spreading dark horizon. 

'W-where—!' 

'Don't worry Ichigo-chan, there's a reason why I'm taking you so far out.' Starrk soothed calmly. 'An uncontrolled cero from someone of your reiatsu density will rip straight through the palace grounds itself, if not destroy several towers of Las Noches along with it if we strayed too close. When we stop once again, I want you to call your mask to you... Geez you're a hasty one, I never know how to deal with people like you. We haven't even stopped yet, Ichigo-chan!' Starrk complained in a teasing tone, shivering headily at the brush of near overwhelming reiatsu streaking against his skin the moment that Ichigo had obeyed his request without even waiting until they had come to a stop. 'Yes, that's it. From here, thing's will become pure instinct for you.' 

'Try to grasp onto the sensation you feel, Ichigo-chan, as you collect reiatsu at the tip of your horns, saturate the air with it and compress it into a small sphere...it works a lot like your Getsuga before you release, where you gather as much reiatsu as you can before firing it off.' Ichigo found himself shivering against the swirl of desert sand against his newly paled form as they came to a halt, the wind tugging and pulling at long locks that once again trailed down Ichigo's back in a cascading waterfall of bright orange. The strands tickled his hips and arms, providing an annoying distraction now that Ichigo realized he would have to cut his hair again...

But as the teen tried to listen and execute Starrk's instructions, being spoken so calmly several meters away from him, he found it harder and harder to concentrate properly. Blood was rushing deafeningly loud in his ears, his clawed fingertips curling and uncurling around Zangetsu's hilt as the roars of several hollows reached Ichigo's ears from across the darkened planes predatorily. Golden eyes resting upon a sea of black, frantically scanned the much more focused horizon spread before him from behind a long horned mask of black and white...feeling his instincts singing loudly in his ears as it seemed to call out to the three beings tied to his soul, begging Ichigo to show his dominance over the other's straying too close to his senses as he drew comfort from the presence of his beloveds curled against his soul—. 

'Concentrate, Ichigo-chan.' Starrk reminded, Tensa Zangetsu's pitch black blade instantly sliding harshly against the open blade of the Primera's drawn sword without Ichigo even having noticed that he had moved to engage Starrk when he had strayed too close to him. 'It's difficult controlling your instincts in this form, little consort, isn't it? But don't mind them, Ichigo-chan. They're just drawn here by your power, Lilinette will take care of them.' Starrk soothed, his voice somehow calming Ichigo down once again as the orangette nodded in understanding. It was difficult he noticed, paying attention, as his consciousness seemed to fade in and out of an all consuming blackness but the more that Ichigo focused on the deep circle of control inside of him, the more he found he could push that ragging sensations aside. 

'Good, now that you've gotten a better grasp on your surroundings and out of control instincts, let's try your first cero. Here, I'll show you how it’s done.' Pressing a calming hand onto a tensed shoulder, which made Ichigo jerk against the touch, the teen found his attention pulled towards the ball of dark blue light that was beginning to form in the palm of a gloved hand as Starrk pointed his hand towards the distance and allowed the power to explode outwards in a sudden rush. Wind whooshed past Ichigo's form, tugging harshly at his Bankai cloak and the furred additions of red that encircled his wrists, ankles and neck almost protectively as he became headily aware of the sheer power streaking into the distance.

And just as Ichigo noted the technique he urged his own reiatsu to concentrate at the tip of his horns, just as Starrk had instructed him earlier and let his instinct guide him. Feeling a sudden rush of euphoria as the reiatsu swirling at the tip of his curved horns were suddenly let go of in a flash of a deep black and red, the power from the explosion causing even the trained Arrancar next to him to cringe as brown hair and white clothes was tugged back at the shockwave along with long orange locks as Ichigo forgot to refine his reiatsu first.

'The power level's almost there, Ichigo-chan. But you need to refine your energy first, come, and try again. Only after you've perfected your cero in this form will I start teaching you to form one without your mask.' Ichigo didn't know how much more he could take after the seventh one, but he tried again and again even when he felt his form tiring with the length of time he kept the heavy mask of red and white formed across his features and even through his instincts seemed to be saturating his being, it still guided him through more than he thought he could be capable of before. 

~~~~

'N-no more, Starrk-san.' Ichigo panted pleadingly. He was laying exhaustedly against a sprawl of white sand, chest heaving for a proper breath that seemed to be eluding him near constantly now. Brown eyes were gazing hazily up at the eternal night sky, absently noting the gathering of clouds that sought to blot out the crescent moon as they entered what felt like the eighth hour into their training. Ichigo had long since learned to control the perfect cero with his mask present, even managing to cut straight through one of Starrk's most powerful, un-released, ceros and pushing the older being back but achieving the same range of power with just the tips of his middle and forefinger of his right hand was a whole other level of difficulty. Something that seemed seriously impossible for the long orange haired teen as he turned exhaustedly upon his side to gaze pleadingly up at his surprisingly sadistic trainer with lidded brown eyes. 

For a lazy old man, that had been half-asleep most of the time, Starrk was surprisingly strict in his training. 

'Well, you've come so far already, Ichigo-chan.' Starrk sighed softly, laying back against a bolder, one of the rare objects Ichigo had not turned to dust yet, as he waved a gloved hand in the air nonchalantly. 'I suppose we can take a little break, it's been four hours already and you've managed to get the cero correct in the strongest of your masked forms and can produce a descent cero of half the power in your current state with your Bankai activated so—.' The older being suddenly trailed off in the middle of his sentence though, blue-grey eyes snapping in Ichigo's direction as he gazed at something indiscernible behind the orangette in alarm. 

However, just as he was about to call out to the younger consort in caution, Ichigo had already risen to his feet in a flicker of black and orange. Tanned fingers almost lazily lifting a pitch black Tensa Zangetsu to ward off the glancing brush of a blade seeking to sweep across his unprotected back. Sending sparks flying as the two weapons collided before the teen executed a perfect sonido to move himself out of the way when a wall of ice erupted across the place he had been seated mere moments before. Coming to a stop just beside his tutor, Ichigo tightened his grip around Zangetsu's hilt as he noticed Starrk rising to his feet. Ruffling a lazy hand through his brown locks nonchalantly before the older Arrancar rested his free hand upon the hilt of his own blade. 

'Yare, yare. Attacking an innocent from behind? You Shinigami have no shame these days.' Starrk noted with an angered growl, resting a calming hand on Ichigo's shoulder as the orange haired consort curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist threateningly, the broken black chain of his fully released sword clinking ominously as brown eyes glared openly at the circle of darkly dressed spirits that gathered around them in much the same way Ichigo had seen them do in the dream he had shared with Hichigo not so long ago. 'And to what pleasure do we owe this visit, Shinigami-san?' Starrk asked calmly, tightening his grip against Ichigo's shoulder as the seemingly exhausted teen settled his stance and took up his blade in his hand again, the wind tugging at his fluttering black and red cloak as those brown eyes became intensely sharp and focused. 

'We have been charged with the task of hunting down the reawakened consort, Kurosaki Ichigo and executing him for the murder of one Abarai Renji of the Rokubantai division and associating with the Three Kings of Hueco Mundo. But as for me, scum, I have come to take my revenge on you for killing my friend.' Ichigo, who had been observing the spread of enemies carefully, calculating how much of his currently depleted reiatsu he would need to at least incapacitate them in his current form, lagged a bit behind in listening to the Shinigami's words before he suddenly stiffened. Snarling viciously, Ichigo recklessly rushed forward as his sword clashed against a pure white blade in the opposite to his pitch black blade. He was already feeling the slow spread of rising hate rushing through his veins as if being stabbed by the single call of that name as it reached his ears. 

'Renji? I murdered Renji?' Ichigo hissed in rising anger, pushing back his opponent as she suddenly placed a large space of distance them and waved aside her comrades that moved in to assist. 'I killed him?! That son of bitch drove his sword straight through my heart, my best friend for six fucking years and you're accusing me of murdering him? A betrayal like that warrants the worst of deaths in my eyes! He stole my life and then hurt my beloveds because they couldn't protect me that day.' Ichigo was yelling now, pushing past a rush of ice that sought to trap him as his opponent retaliated. Slipping past Starrk who had moved in front of him like a shield, Ichigo felt his slow brewing anger rising steadily the longer he looked upon the cold violet eyes of the Shinigami challenging his sword so boldly.

Ichigo didn't need everyone looking out for him, damn it! He wasn't stupid, he knew there would come a day where he would have to kill, to viscously rip apart his enemies that threatened his beloveds and himself...to bathe in their blood as they threatened to shake their eternal love. That's what wearing the crescent moon circlet upon his brow represented and Ichigo knew it all the first time Ryuu had placed it upon his head and explained the crown's significance to him, that's why it always felt so undeniably heavy with sorrow to him. And with just the mere mention of a single name, Ichigo had entered that undeniably protective state as chocolate brown eyes turned to a slow spread of gold and black and he called forth on his dormant instincts. Allowing his rage to flow through him, Ichigo flicked away the blood that coated the tip of his sword, raging onwards through this battle that was fast becoming tediously boring as his opponent barely even dodged his fatal swipes with every clash of their swords. 

'You said you're here for revenge, then allow me to have mine for even mentioning that man's name where I can hear it. Give me your name so I know who I'll be killing and you better stop holding back...at this rate you're not even a challenge at all.' 

'Kuchiki Rukia and release your sword, demon. Your appearance cannot fool me, as a hollow that stole the powers of a shinigami, you have no right to carry that sword in your hand.' Ichigo felt his steps falter for a single second, the blunt side of Zangetsu coming down to break the ice that had grasped a hold of his left foot as he felt his slow spread of anger igniting ever further beneath his skin at the taunt. He was moving ever closer to the dangerous spread of hate that was threatening to turn his vision a dark and deep red. It was streaking through his veins now, breaking across his skin as he growled lowly in warning. 

'A Hollow that stole a Shinigami's powers?' The orange haired consort frowned. 'You need to be re-educated, Kuchiki, I was born as the child of a human and a captain level Shinigami. I stole nothing, nothing like you stole from me. My mother, who has never in her life been anything but a loving soul was murdered before my very eyes and then you killed me not even a week ago on top of the time two hundred years ago. I knew nothing of this world before Renji took my life and you're already back to steal more? Well, I'm not GIVING YOU ANYMORE! I'M DONE PLAYING NICE.' Ichigo roared, not even flinching as the tip of his blade suddenly sunk into smooth flesh as he impaled his opponent without a shred of mercy tainting his movements. He was breathing heavily, hand trembling around Zangetsu's hilt in rage as he pulled the sword out and looked away from the bubble of blood that was dripping from panting lips as a broken white sword was raised at him again. 

'I'd stop moving so much, if I were you.' Ichigo said softly, turning his back on his opponent that was kneeling on the ground defeated. 'You'll die.' He warned just as brown eyes noticed Starrk once again seated against his bolder, the circle of Shinigami that had boxed them in earlier all already unconscious or dead at his feet as sharp-grey eyes turned towards the consort with just a hint of praise before they rested upon Ichigo's opponent that was forcing herself to stand again, pulling Ichigo's attention back to the face her as well just as he prepared to let go of his Bankai release. 

'Fool...j-just what...do you think our presence here means? T-those three you have left behind should all be dead by now.' She taunted and the orangette froze in an instant as those words registered within his mind. Black was beginning to creep into the edges of his vision, a dark and heavy uncontrolled reiatsu exploding out of Ichigo in a rush as it felt like someone had just poured ice through his veins. He could literally feel his breath stalling in his chest, his heart squeezed tightly between a rush of calm rage that seemed much more intense and destructive than the ragging anger Ichigo had felt moments before. Control was beginning to slip away from him as a sudden roar was ripped from his throat and the beginnings of a heavy and ominous mask began to form across his left eye, his head tipping forward slightly with the added weight of the curving horn as it spread in a dangerous rise of reiatsu against his soul. 

Killed...dead? No, no! That wasn't possible...he would have felt it...he would have died with them, never again would he allow—. 

'Zangetsu!' The orange haired consort yelled out suddenly, his voice taking on a harsh distorted quality as black and gold eyes burned with the first traces of rage induced tears just as a gust of wind rushed past him. His rapidly fading vision resting upon the black and red cloaked form of a seemingly childlike being that appeared right beside him now. Shrouding his form in the darkness of a familiar cloak, Tensa Zangetsu carefully rested his fingers on Ichigo's trembling black blade to steady it as he sighed softly. His reiatsu was dark and dense as the newly entered combatant lifted a black and red daitō of the same size and shape as Ichigo's in his right hand before bright blue eyes turned upon the orangette with a frown. Small fingers moving away from a trembling black blade to curl around a wrist instead to calm Ichigo's sudden rush of panic more indefinitely. 

'Calm yourself, Ichigo. They are not dead, feel out the bonds that tie you to them, Aruji (2*). Their power has not even wavered an inch since you have left the castle but to assuage your fears, go to them. I shall take care of this.' 

'B-but... Zangetsu—!' 

'Hush Ichigo, your panic will solve nothing. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Trust me, Ichigo and have a little more faith in your beloveds. I have Starrk here with me and even without him, it won't take me a minute to finish things up here. Go to your beloveds, quickly, before you really lose your mind.' Tensa Zangetsu had scarcely spoken those words before Ichigo was gone, the familiar weight of a long horned black and white mask settled across his features as he seemed to blur out of existence with an aptitude for incredible speed. Zangetsu sighed in exasperation as a deep scowl pulled at his brow irritably, turning to face the short black haired Shinigami observing the scene with wide violet eyes before her as if she didn't understand what had happened. Her trembling fingers curled defensively around an already broken white bladed sword. 

'Well, Zangetsu-san, I'll just leave this to you then?' Starrk asked as he stretched nonchalantly and gazed into the distance Ichigo had disappeared into. 'Seeing as my ward has disappeared and you have enough burning rage to take down the whole of the Gotei-13, I'll follow him before he can cause too much damage.' The dark brown haired teen only gave a brief nod of acknowledgement as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his face to conceal it further, black booted feet carrying him across the white sands with unwavering steps as he came to a halt in front of the enemy Ichigo had just face. 

'Kuchiki-san was it?' He asked, resting the tip of a black blade against the silvery sand as blue eyes took in the sight before him with an unnerving calm. 

'How did you know my name?!' She hissed suddenly but Tensa Zangetsu merely shrugged as he lifted his sword across his shoulder. 

'You told Ichigo your name did you not? So naturally I know it too. But that's not the problem, you should not have said those words to my master.'

'W-why? It's most...l-likely true...'

'What century did you grow up in, Shinigami-san? Do you even know who I am?' 

'So, they send out the new recruits that know nothing of who and exactly what Ichigo is? He is a transcendent being, Shinigami-san. He cannot die by the likes of your hands, his lovers cannot die...I can be summoned from the depths of his soul when he needs more than his own power in battle. But no matter, Kuchiki-san.' Tensa Zangetsu charged forward, pitch black blade clashing with a broken one of sheer white as it buckled under the strength of his swing and snapped further with a single strike, swaying easily to the side to avoid a blast of blue kido as his opponent retaliated. 'You'll come to know the power of my blade in a moment. I am not nearly as kind as my master is.' 

'I'll cut down, slash to pieces and dismantle any of those who threaten his safety, those who attempt to cut him down from behind. If he had been the one fighting you till the end,' blood dyed the silvery sands in a darkness as only a flicker of black and red reiatsu could be seen streaking through the air as the teen spirit of Ichigo's Zanpactō cut down the brave challenger in the middle of an eternally stretching desert with little to no life but for those having made this place their home. He held no remorse. 'You might just have survived. But, for facing me so valiantly, I'll let you off with those injuries for now.' 

'And if you can hold onto your life a little longer, call your comrades back to you and retreat, Kuchiki Rukia, before they walk into a true massacre. Because Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru have even less mercy than I and breaching the walls of the home they share with Ichigo warrants a little more than their usual ragging hatred, especially now that you have attacked their beloved first.' 

~~~~

Flickering images of black and white; a monochromatic world constructed of an eternal night was fading in and out of existence around an orange, black and white blur as Ichigo could barely even focus on the scenery shifting and changing around him when he rushed towards the presence where his beloveds were the strongest. He was still coherent enough to sense Starrk's presence staying close to him, providing a pillar of support should he need one or to remain a catalyst to calm Ichigo's rage. But so far the Primera Espada had not sought to slow the orangette down or even called Ichigo's attention towards him, he merely remained a presence of reassurance that was working to cool the ragging hate Ichigo could still feel streaking icily through his veins. The sheer panic he had felt shooting through his heart at the Shinigami's words, even when he had managed to calm himself a bit at Zangetsu's words, was still fuelling Ichigo's form as he barely even slowed down for the looming white walls of Las Noches' impressive dome rapidly filling his vision the closer they drew. 

It only took a second and the overwhelming explosion of a single black Getsuga Tenshō for the walls to crumble at his touch before Ichigo could finally concentrate on following the presence within his heart that he knew belonged to his three beloveds. He was searching for their overwhelming power, seeking to discern the ebb and flow of their reiatsu to assure himself they were still safe as he ducked beneath a stray entrance and allowed his instincts to lead him forward. Through twisting hallways, endless reams of black doors of varying sizes and unexplored passages they moved, Ichigo not even blink in fright as he encountered several figures dressed in black approaching the large double doors at the end of the hall he was rushing down. 

He knew exactly who was behind that door, and instinctively he knew the creeping figures' objective in approaching it. For Ichigo the gentle brush of his lovers' rested reiatsu was a warming balm to his very soul, calming him near instantly, but for the creeping shadows it would probably feel like an overwhelming pit of dark despair. And in a reflection of the dream Ichigo had experienced along with Hichigo, their enemies had guessed too just what laid behind the double black doors as they raised their blades in an attempt to force it open. However, before the first figure could even touch the door with a charging blast of kido, there was a haunting swish and slash of Tensa Zangetsu's black blade as Ichigo cut them down where they stood in a spray of blood. 

Blocking, parrying and sweeping aside falling blows, Ichigo forced his way through the block they had created in front of the door as he shuddering under the heady press of his rising frustration. He was slowly slipping away the more that blood scented the air, his lover's reiatsu stirring at his call from behind the door as the collection of opponents suddenly sought to bear down on him at once. There was not a single thought of hesitation, not a single whisper of regret as the agitated consort could no longer take them slowing him down and he charged a powerful cero at the tip of his horns before letting it go. 

There was rush of deep black and red exploding down the corridor, blowing the doors separating Ichigo from Hichigo, Ryuu and Ichiru clear from its hinges before scattering his attackers as the orangette sidestepped another blade aiming for his back with a rising growl in his throat. A single gaze over his shoulder assured him though, that Starrk would take care of the rest before he rushed past the threshold where his presence needed to be. He had to reach them, had to make sure that they were alright...that the brief flicker of fear within his heart was unfounded and everything had been nothing more than a stupid lie. 

'Ichigo?!' Just as waraji clad feet rushed into the smaller meeting room Ichigo had never seen before, distressed gold and black eyes were gazing upon his three beloveds from behind a long horned mask in sheer and utter relief. He didn't know who had called out to him but they were all safe, unharmed and protected. That's all that mattered as golden eyes finally began making sense of the world around him again. Ichigo was breathing shakily through the darkness receding from his vision, observing Hichigo sprawled across a large range of exotic pillows before he rose with a look of sheer alarm. Summoning the inverted form of Zangetsu protectively, he suddenly rushed towards the destroyed doorway Ichigo had just entered from, coming to a stop only briefly to rest a black nailed hand upon Ichigo's shoulder for a second before he was gone in a burst of static. 

Ryuu, having been closest to the door after having headed towards it when they felt the rush of Ichigo's power, moved to surround Ichigo completely in a rush of his calming reiatsu. Allowing his power to press warmly against his consort's form, subduing and calming the overwhelmed and out of control reiatsu streaking beneath tanned skin. Concerned golden eyes glanced in his brother's direction just as Ichiru grasped a clawed hand in his tenderly, whispering soothingly as the fingertips of his free hand caressed a curved horn almost comfortingly as he became aware of Ichigo's wavering panic settling down bit by bit. 

'Shush, Ichigo-Koi. Why are you so worked up? Did something happen?' Ichiru was talking calmly to him but Ichigo didn't pay any attention to him, he had other things to do. His blood was rushing deafeningly in his ears, his entire form feeling suddenly exhausted as the first deep cracks began to spread across his mask in an ominous rush before it shattered suddenly and disappeared in little flecks of white. Golden eyes, newly revealed, gaining a hazed and distant look just as Ryuu's arms caught him around his waist and the tip of Zangetsu's released form pressed into the ground to further support his fading balance. Ichigo was breathing heavily, pain lashing out against the inside of his skull as he felt the shock of everything that had happened in the last few hours begin to settle across his form headily as a dizziness began to rush against his mind alarmingly. 

'Ryuu...' He whispered brokenly. 

'Anata?! Ichigo! Oi! What happened?! Why are you—!' Ryuu was forced to trail off as Ichigo felt his legs give way from under him as he dragged the longer haired King and Ichiru towards the floor with him. There was nothing but pure relief washing through his veins as he buried his nose in a sweet smelling kosode, the same slightly sweeter scent that Ichigo recognized from that morning as he breathed shakily through the rising emotions skittering across his flesh. He was dizzy but with Ichiru settling next to him, pulling Ichigo closer, he was finding it easier to concentrate on his surroundings once again. 

'Thank goodness...it was just a silly lie...' Ichigo breathed, feeling suddenly drawn between three powerful presences as Hichigo rejoined them a few seconds later. His black nailed fingers passing calmingly through bright orange locks before he knelt beside Ichigo too, enveloping him in a gentle, all consuming, embrace despite the unmistakable splashes of blood colouring his pristine hakama and kosode. A comforting hand rested against a trembling shoulder as Ichigo gazed deeply into Ryuu's golden eyes, feeling just a touch of alarm swirling through his being renewing itself when felt a different reiatsu not belonging to his lovers spilled into the room along with them. 

Ichigo was shivering, a rising growl purring in his throat as brown eyes frantically scanned the surrounding room for another threat. Hissing suddenly in alarm, Ichigo spotted another form dressed in black and white just as he exhaustedly tried to call his mask back to him, fingers tightening around Zangetsu's hilt as he sought to shake off his lover's limbs curled so protectively around him. The man was tall, his long curling brown hair kept back by a blue tie and flowery pins but for a single long curl framing his cheek. He was wearing the standard black shihakushō with a white haori, coloured brown on the inside, before a flowery pink kimono was thrown across his shoulders. He was gazing at Ichigo calmly, even with a little smile, with dark grey eyes as Ichigo frantically sought to fight Hichigo's arms around his shoulders. But before the consort could attack, Ryuu's arms tightened around his waist as Ichiru suddenly rested his hands upon the back of Ichigo's neck tenderly. Brushing his fingers through the long, hip length orange locks as he bent down to press a tender kiss on the side of a warm temple. 

'Calm down, Ichigo-Koi, he's not a threat. I don't know what happened, but I can guess they reached you first. That's Kyouraku Shunsui, Ichigo, Captain of the Hachibantai division, your father's friend, one of our allies and Starrk's lover. He's not here to hurt us, I promise. So please calm yourself, pull your reiatsu back to you, Koi, one damn cero from you took out most of the hallway and the room with it already; Hichigo's going to be pissed if you take his pillows with your next one.' 

'But—.' Ichigo did not get any further than that as Hichigo glared at his younger brother and scoffed irritably. 

'I will not get pissed, stop lying Ichiru. You just don't want to go shopping for new ones.' He hissed darkly. 'But damn it, Ichigo. Why are you so riled up?' Hichigo asked tenderly suddenly, golden eyes nodding towards Starrk who entered the room and went to stand beside Shunsui. Ichigo however, warranted no answer to his beloved's question, his eyes were finally fading to a more familiar dark brown that wasn't tainted with flecks of gold as he struggled to regain his breath and a better sense of himself. He just buried his nose in a warm neck and closed his eyes as everything began catching up to him in a dizzying rush. He got worked up over nothing...Ichigo wanted nothing more than to burst into hysterical laughter but he couldn't draw the breath for it as he forcibly calmed his breathing and finally allowed himself to relax a little. 

'Come, Ichigo-Koi. Do you want to meet Shunsui-san? He saved your Otou-san from Soul Society all those years back after you were taken by Aizen. His loyalty lies with us and his beloved, so there's no need to doubt his presence here. He's just come to warn us about the second squad of assassins that were deployed earlier but it seems you were the one that encountered them earlier.' Ichigo nodded against Ichiru's neck, pulling back as Ryuu and Hichigo helped him back onto his feet. He swayed where he stood, finally finding his balance after a long while before his beloveds moved a little away from him. He was suddenly alarmed by the brush of black dots invading his vision as something deep inside of him called out to him again. 

Before they could move too far ahead though, Ichigo took a dizzying step forward and captured Ichiru by his white sleeve. 

'Hn? What is it, Ichi?' Ichiru asked, golden eyes connecting with his brown eyes in askance as Ichigo gave a lilting but sad smile. 

'Ichi..ru,' He murmured softly. 'Catch me...' Ichigo warned. 

'What?' A pale forehead frowned deeply behind a plain silver circlet, turning around just as Ichigo closed his brown eyes tiredly. 

'You're going to have to catch me,' Ichigo breathed through several hitching breaths. 'Now...he's calling again...' The orangette barely managed to get the words past his lips, seeing his Second King frown deeply at his words before the floor suddenly opened beneath his feet and the back of his head rushed towards it as brown eyes fell shut and an all consuming, darkness enveloped him so completely that it was near terrifying did Ichigo not know what was waiting for him at the other side. He let the sensations come to him, consuming his soul as he did not fight it for a second as he was separated from the three warm presences curled against his soul and five simultaneous shouts suddenly called out to him alarm. His mind went completely blank, darkness rushing in warmly as he relaxed fully. 

He stirred softly though with the warm fingertips brushing through his orange locks tenderly several minutes later, a warm black hakama clad thigh resting beneath his cheek once again as a warm voice hummed calmly above him somewhere. Ichigo was basking warmly in the sensations of his past self's presence spreading through his veins so completely as warm lips whispered across the top of his head and decisively strong arms pulled him to sit up properly. A set of haunting brown eyes clashed together just as Hueco Mundo, bathed in its eternal night was once again, spread hauntingly in front of Ichigo's eyes. His scruffy orange haired doppelganger smiled at his younger self sadly, his brown eyes digging deeply into Ichigo's soul before a sudden playful smirk tugged at cherry red lips as he leant forward to press his forehead against Ichigo's tenderly. 

'Welcome back, King.' Older Ichigo purred, a forefinger and thumb coming up to suddenly tug on the shell of an ear almost painfully as his other fingers smoothed out the wrinkle in Ichigo's brow. 'For heaven's sake, if you'd just kept calm I'd not have had to draw you back here so soon and interfere with your mind so much. But at least you're safe for now, little one. I just wished things could have been a little different than what they are, that you'd not have to see so much death so quickly. But my wish is near impossible as the path we walk together, forever, is stained by the blood of our challengers and those who dare to threaten our bonds.' Older Ichigo said sadly, pressing a calming kiss to his counterpart's forehead as he pulled Ichigo into his lap once again and wrapped warm arms around him despite the winding chain tracing up the bicep of his right arm. 

'You know why I'm here, why you are here. So are you ready for the next one, Ichigo? This one's not so bad, not bathed in as much sadness but remember, it cannot hurt you King. I'll protect you against the worst of the pain, just let it come to you and stay calm.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Matte – Wait  
> 2* - Aruji – Master. 
> 
> I think that’s all my notes out of the way, if you have any more questions please PM me and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. But for now, thank you for reading, it’s always a pleasure knowing my story is enjoyed by others. 
> 
> Pretty please, leave me a review, I’d really appreciate it. It’ll feed my two muses that you’ve met at the very last part of this chapter. But for now, we’ll leave those two alone, Ichigo and Older Ichigo seem to enjoy their paradoxical company far too much. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	9. Chapter 9: Thin Threads Of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate all the sweet words and encouragement that I received, it truly means a lot to me. 
> 
> Okay, just an important note. I’m still not sure exactly what I want to do with the relationship between Ichigo and his past self and whether I want to incorporate a lemon into the works somewhere, but for now I’ll keep the plot as set until I can answer that question myself despite those of you that expressed an interest to see them together in a lemon scene. 
> 
> For now though, I hope you enjoy.

Rain clouds, only having grown thicker throughout the ragging collision of two sparking swords, one experienced, the other not, told nothing of the despaired emotion and sheer desperation that had happened mere moments before. Presenting only a brief reflection of the emotional turmoil ignited within one spiky orange haired, Kurosaki Ichigo, as the ease in which his movements were executed and the flow of his incredible reiatsu was disrupted by a sharp katana with a forest green hilt. A single excruciating slash, dragged in precision across an unprotected abdomen, alighted the night in a harsh spray of darkened blood. 

Spots of dizzying black instantly danced in front of hazy gold and black eyes. The world spinning before Ichigo as everything seemed to come to a standstill. The power that had been flowing so freely and rapidly through his veins; suddenly stalled in tandem to his racing heart as it began to slow to an unnaturally erratic rhythm. His inverted eyes, drained of their internal hollow influence, brought forth dark and dulled chocolate brown orbs. The spark of life rapidly fading from their depths as the shattered remains of a white and red mask crumbled away from ashen pale features. Leaving only sheer panic and confusion behind when Ichigo instantly lost the support of reishi beneath his feet. 

Now that his internal companions no longer guided his movements, the ground was rushing up towards Ichigo at frightening speeds. The messy, dark haired man that had been fighting him with a deadly smile of sheer calculation, followed him. Those coffee brown eyes leering at the orangette's descent with sickening fascination from behind bulkily framed glasses, waraji clad feet touching down on the dirt road Ichigo now found himself sprawled upon. The teen however, was only vaguely aware of the ruined remains of his home shattered several meters beyond his sight. Dazed eyes catching sight of a dark figure struggling towards them, a sword raised in defence as a single flash of blue light ignited the sky in the shape of a crescent moon. His father's brown eyes briefly clashing with Ichigo's in reassurance. But it was useless. Their enemy merely deflected the attack before Isshin too was cut down by a single slash.

'Oh my, and here I thought I bound you with a level ninety kido. Your strength hardly benefits your intelligence though, Shiba-kun. I'd stop moving if I were you, fighting me now will only shorten your precious son's life and yours.' 

'NO! OTOU-SAN!' Ichigo screamed through his fears; teeth cutting through his bottom lip as he rapidly lost sense of the world around him. Please, please...this couldn't be happening... He couldn't—. 

'KING! Calm down! NO! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!'

'Keep calm, Ichigo. Don't move.' 

'I don't know who you are...' Ichigo grunted suddenly, drawing strength from the voices calling out in his head as his fingers tightened against the hilt of his Zanpactō when the large black blade trembled beneath his fingertips. A rasping breath lodging itself in his throat before he instinctively sought to curl protectively around the wound in his stomach. 'But what the hell gave you the right to break into my house and destroy MY FAMILY! I'll—.' Ichigo trailed off, urging himself forward, but it was a near impossible task. In his mind he had enough determination to take down this man, where he swore that even if he crawled the rest of the way, he would kill this man. He swore to it, made an unbreakable oath to his soul! 

He needed to move...needed to save his father...had to protect him like he couldn't his mother and at the mere thought of his mother, her lifeless eyes staring up at him, Ichigo felt a raging howl of fury spilling forth from his lips. A glare of sheer hatred filling his dulled brown orbs as he turned his fiery eyes defiantly upon his enemy that had come to stand over him. Lazily flicking off Ichigo and his father's blood from his sword before he wiped it clean on the white blood stained haori of his predecessor Ichigo had just mercilessly killed before his eyes without even showing an inkling of being ruffled by his actions. 

'Stop moving, Ichigo! Please...we cannot hold back the extent of damage done to your body. One swing from his sword, King, and Zangetsu will shatter! Please! You're not ready to face someone on his level.' Ichigo sneered at those words ringing against his ears, what did they mean they couldn't hold back the damage on his body? And Zangetsu? He needed to KILL this man in front of him before—.

'Such strength that even a wound of that horrific extent doesn't falter an inch of that impressive reiatsu. It must be painful that your body does not match your natural vitality. But I'd advise you to keep still, little Shiba.' The older man purred menacingly, the bare blade of his unsheathed katana resting against a newly vulnerable neck in warning for a few seconds; but even that action did not falter the deadly glare present within dark brown orbs as Ichigo's fingers curled tighter around his Zangetsu's hilt. 'There's no doubt whose child you are but the only thing keeping your torso attached to your body is your spine. If you can survive that wound, come save your father in Soul Society 30 days from now, child, and have your vengeance.' Ichigo scowled darkly, spitting in the brown haired man's face as he knelt over him to brush sickening fingers through his blood matted orange hair in semblance of mocking comfort. 

'Such spirit! I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, little Shiba! One day I'll harness that power of yours, of a soul that has already transcended the barriers of both hollow and shinigami without even the influence of the Hōgyoku. If I leave you as you are now, there is about half an hour before that impressive reiatsu is drained and you can no longer support your spiritual body. Let's hope that that man finds you here soon enough.' 

Ichigo felt cold, shivering deeply as the warmth of his blood started to spread onto the ground beneath him, leaking from his stomach where the biting touch of the man's sword had sliced through his flesh and shattered his mask mere moments before. He was utterly confused, where was he? What had just happened and why the hell was his blood soaking into the ground in such alarming amounts? And the voices in his head, one he somehow just knew belonged to the being named Zangetsu and the others that were frantically calling out to him. The others...they were hazy to him, a little further away, but their presence within him was undeniably there as well. He could at least draw a little comfort from them, being so close, feeling as if they were shielding him protectively from the world...

His vision was fading to black as frightened brown orbs gazed at the shoji doors that appeared out of nothing before him, his attacker seeming to conjure the gateway from nowhere as he dragged his father and the dead blonde haired man along with him by their collars. Deep brown eyes, barely conscious beneath the seeping blood that stained Isshin's robes and dripped lazily from a wound on his forehead, lifted to lock with Ichigo's as a single moment suspended in bated breath froze the very air around them with its intensity. But, Ichigo couldn't do much more before his heavy lids fell shut and gravity pulled his head towards the muddied ground.

'Ichigo!' Brown eyes fluttered open exhaustedly just as Ichigo locked gazes with his father one last time, forcing himself to obey even through the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he wheezed through despairing breaths. It hurt, he was so cold and nearly completely numb to anything happening around him but the last of attention he would grant to his father as requested. 'Don't die, Ichigo! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME SON!' 

'O-Otou-san?' He breathed, feeling the hope that he could have had in protecting his father shattering as those two shoji doors closed with a hollow and deadened clack. So much so that his consciousness started to fade and the voices calling out to him in his head was only growing fainter and fainter the more that time passed. He lost track of what was going on around him, his limbs shivering deeply as a deadened and deep sorrow began to spread alarmingly though his veins. What did he do? His mother was dead, his father taken away...how could he protect them, how could he have failed to protect those he loved so much? What did he do here from here on out? Was he not dying too? 

Icy tendrils of tears were streaking across cold temples in desperate despair, falling towards the muddied ground beneath him. Where sometime later though, Ichigo only became vaguely aware of a new presence entering his senses to lean over him almost protectively. A bamboo umbrella of pitch black silk clutched in a pale hand as bright blonde hair was illuminated by the sliver of moonlight that now peaked through the rainclouds to illuminate the midnight sky. Ichigo however, only briefly saw a flickering hand of green rest upon his forehead. Forcefully closing his eyes as he knew nothing more of what was happening around him besides the gentle touch and sorrowful grey eyes gazing at him from behind pale lashes. 

'Sleep now, Kurosaki Ichigo. When you wake I shall inform you of a way to save your father and calm those beings ragging within your soul.' 

The next time that Ichigo awoke from his deep pit of eternal darkness, three whole days had already passed. And his wakening was not a gentle one. His ragging consciousness harshly forced to rip into the flow of reality by a scream of alarm that unsuccessfully tugged him from the nightmarish recalls of what had happened mere days before. Unsettled chocolate brown eyes snapped open in sheer distress as his mother's name fell past his lips in a darkened despair. The flickering lights of several oil candles placed around his form in an unfamiliar traditional room, agitated Ichigo's already blurring vision as he fought valiantly against the press of pain erupting across his sweat slicked forehead and rising and falling chest. 

He was struggling for breath; feeling as if he had run too far too fast with as little energy as possible. But just when he was just about to push himself to sit up despite the incessant pain warning him not to, the orangette wasn't able to get far in his quest. Gasping abruptly when the shoji doors clacked open and rushing footsteps hurriedly came to a halt next to him. The tip of a cane successfully pinning Ichigo's form back onto his futon before he could move as a blonde haired man with sharp grey eyes, dressed in a dark green kimono, suddenly invaded his vision. 

'Don't move yet, Kurosaki-san. You might be awake but your wounds are far from healed. If you step outside this barrier it will be ripped open again and surviving it a second time is nearly impossible—.' Ichigo, too lost in the ragging fear of the dreams that had awoken him, suddenly jerked under the older man's touch. The colour of his ash-blonde hair reminding the orangette a little too much of the enemy he had just faced and the very real situation he was in. His mother was dead, his father gone and he was stranded in some stranger's home that could kill him at any second...he may as well have been in the depths of hell itself. 

'Let me go! Let me go! Who the fuck are you?! Where is—.' Ichigo yelled, panting through the sudden rising alarm alighting his veins as the blonde haired man's grip only tightened to keep him from moving and forced a hand over his mouth to silence him abruptly. The action surprising Ichigo so much that he almost instantly stopped moving when the ominous cane was suddenly lifted away from the blonde haired man's side to hover only a few centimetres from the orangette's forehead. Where even in his hazed mind, Ichigo was sure that a sword tip was resting against his flesh that could kill him in an instant should the older man choose to do so. 

'Mmmfff!' 

'Oya, oya~ you're a lively child, Kurosaki-san.' The older being purred playfully as he suddenly pulled his cane away and moved away to kneel beside Ichigo's futon instead. A flicker of green encircling his hand as he rested it upon Ichigo's forehead tenderly. 'Just like your father. You two are so alike that it's almost scary, but you have your mother's beauty. Oh what's that glare for~? You don't like being compared to one of the Gotei-13's most powerful captains? Well I suppose it's only normal considering your level of reiatsu is almost twice as much as his. And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?' Ichigo was frowning now, shaking his head against the older man's palm as he tried to bite the hand that had covered his mouth to keep him silent, wanting nothing more than to curse this man that dared to speak about his family so easily whilst they had just died. 

He didn't like this feeling, didn't like the way that his limbs were forcibly relaxing back into futon without his consent when he wanted nothing more than to attack the blonde in front of him. But something that the man was doing to him, forcing something warm into his forehead that took away the pain and confusion kept him back as brown eyes fluttered almost tiredly behind the touch in rising exhaustion. 

'In this house, Ichigo-kun, there is nothing to fear, not even from them. I'm Urahara Kisuke, we've never met formally but I know all about you, even looked after you many times when your power got too much for your father and mother to restrain on their own. You should rest for now, though. You cannot do anything with your body damaged to such an extent. But you should be healed i—.' Something that the man said stilled Ichigo's confusion as troubled brown orbs snapped open in surprise. 

'You're Urahara Kisuke?' Ichigo asked almost timidly, his hand finally having the strength to move away the appendage keeping him silent as he watched the playfulness fade from those teasing grey eyes. 'The one Otou-san told me to find? Will you help me? Can we get him back?' The orangette was startled by the older man's sigh as he retracted his hand from Ichigo's forehead and rested it along the cane in his lap. Those grey eyes closing thoughtfully as he seemed to lean back to gather his composure. 

'Yes, we can get Isshin-san back. But it won't be a picnic, Ichigo-kun. Especially because of where we are going. You should be healed in a while and from there I can train you with the help of a friend. But I cannot teach you anything more than preparation, how to fight and how to harness the powers resting within your soul. Knowing that you are already a hybrid soul though, gaining control of the more uncontrollable powers of your hollow will not be easy. But I suppose we can start by sending you to talk to your Zanpactō, he or she will be able to explain these things better than I can as well as giving you their name.' 

'Zanpactō?' Ichigo asked with a frown. 

'Oh for the love of—. Did you father never tell you anything about what he is? About what you are?' Urahara asked in exasperation and Ichigo shook his head in the negative. This was the first time he had even known his father was something other than a human. Other than the sometimes goofy father that tried to kill him around every corner to try and prepare him in tests of courage and alertness for adulthood. 

'A Zanpactō, your soul cutter, Kurosaki-san, is that huge black sword that you carry around so easily. Every Shinigami possess one with differing powers that can cut down their enemies with various powers uniquely tied to the Shinigami that is their master. They all have a name and are essentially a soul that dwells in our swords—.' 

'You mean Zangetsu Ossan?' Ichigo's words, spoken so softly, left Kisuke to be startled for several minutes before he started laughing. 

'You already know his name after fighting with his form only for a few minutes? You are certainly an enigma Ichigo-kun. But how about you go and talk to Zangetsu-san hmm? Synchronizing your soul with his might help speed up your recovery. Oh that's right, you don't know how to yet. Well, I can help with that.' The older being leered almost dangerously and Ichigo flinched when the palm of a hand was suddenly thrust before his eyes and a glowing white light blossomed in front of newly dazed eyes before exploding outwards to drag him wholly into a deep and dark unconsciousness with a brush of binding kido. 

'Tanma Otoshi(1*), Ichigo-kun should knock you out for the next few hours. Sweet dreams Isshin's son, and I pray that you only meet Zangetsu within your Inner World. Otherwise, I fear for the state of my home and your life.' 

~~~~

'Come back to me, Ichigo, please. Open your eyes and focus.' A gentle, lilting tenor called concernedly. A warm forehead suddenly pressing against his own as Ichigo's blackening consciousness swam back into a slow spread of focus. 'It's enough, King, don't try to delve any further. Anymore and I won't be able to keep the rest back.' The caution caused hazy chocolate brown eyes to flutter almost lazily behind closed lids, chasing a shudder through cooling blood at the sensation of a string attaching itself to his heart before it gave a sudden lurch as if someone was tugging on it. A chocked cry lodged itself in Ichigo's throat, the feeling of heavy reiatsu beginning to sink beneath tanned skin, had him promptly forcing a desperate gasp of air into heaving lungs. Shocked brown eyes snapping open instantly to collide with the strange reddish brown orbs hovering mere millimetres away from his face. 

The eternal night sky was spread in his peripheral vision, his form sprawled across the soft silvery sands of Hueco Mundo again before the now familiar features of his doppelganger hovered over him concernedly. A cool forehead fell forward to press calmingly against Ichigo's own just to keep him constantly grounded against the swirling emotions streaking through his veins near uncontrollably. The teen on the other hand was shuddering against the flickering images still dancing, unbidden of his permission, before his eyes. His fingertips digging into the sands of the desert plane as he sought to ground himself against the onslaught. 

The first traces of a despaired tear dripped coolly down his cheek in tandem to a shaky breath being expelled from parted cherry red lips... 

'Are you alright, King?' Older Ichigo murmured softly, focusing Ichigo's faded attention back on him as the orangette only now became aware of the sudden change that was present within his older self. There was a clear look of strain passing across his features, a heavy frown tugging at his now black brows as a sprawl of hip length pitch black locks fluttered around his form before it fell across his shoulders to encircle the both of them almost protectively. He had the fingertips of his right hand resting against Ichigo's frantically beating heart to sooth away the racing beat and instilled a forced calm into the younger form of himself. A soft, sad smile was tugging at his lips now that he recognized Ichigo's attention falling back on him, watching quietly as tangerine brows furrow in utter confusion. 

'What—.' Older Ichigo hushed the question he saw bubbling in his doppelganger's brown orbs by pressing a kiss to his furrowed forehead. Pulling back and settling himself onto the silvery sands of his inner world as he lifted a beckoning hand to his counterpart. Guiding the smaller form closer to him until a shivering Ichigo settled between his parted thighs and a warm forehead rested against the crook of Older Ichigo's neck in reflection of the last time they had been curled closely together. Where neither of them could suddenly deny feeling the need to search out comfort only they could provide each other. Even allowing the passing of time to become hazed and uncertain as Ichigo slowly but surely calmed himself from the serious pulse of distressed emotion. 

And despite the confusion now tugging at the spiky orange haired teen's brow, Ichigo eagerly leant into the comforting embrace as arms wound around his shoulders and lips rested atop his head near constantly. Finally feeling the racing beat of his heart slowing in his doppelganger's presence, Ichigo slowly turned his eyes upwards to collide with red hued orbs that gazed tenderly into his own and warm fingertips suddenly lifted to card through his spiky orange locks comfortingly. 

'Does my appearance startle you, King? Don't worry, it'll fade in a moment.' Older Ichigo said almost sadly. 'I had to use a lot more reiatsu to keep you calm this time. It's probably because of the shock and panic you experienced before coming here. I'm sorry that it had to be that memory that you saw, Ichi. But please know that I'm not doing this to torture you; I have to do this chronologically or it'll only confuse you more.' Ichigo only nodded dazedly. He had yet to say anything, feeling suddenly too exhausted to think against the clammy sensation of panic that still clung to his skin and the strange tugging against his heart didn't seem to want to stop. 

Brown eyes fluttered half mast as he reached curious fingers upwards to catch some of the long black strands that had fallen over his doppelganger's shoulder to tease his cheek. He was suddenly startled though, when it evaporated from between his fingers and into thin air. A brush of heady red and black reiatsu licking against his fingertips for only a second just as familiar scruffy orange locks was revealed and a ragged Bankai cloak reappeared in place of the grey bandage wrapped form. Tensa Zangetsu's long black chain winding its way around Older Ichigo's bare arm before the blade itself fell towards the sand next to its master. The two of them no longer able to separate from each other unless the older being absorbed the Zanpactō's form into pure reiatsu and formed it into a new and utterly devastating weapon. 

'It's okay,' Younger Ichigo eventually whispered through strain, closing his eyes as he leaned back into a warm chest and twisted to the side a little. Warm fingertips tracing against his doppelganger's clothed stomach to rest against the place he had felt the excruciating slash of that deadly blade mere moments before. 'You were hurt, almost died. I should ask if you are alright and—.' Ichigo was suddenly forced to trail off as a heady, soft cry ripped past his doppelganger's lips at his action. The sound, so pure in its form, was startlingly sensual as Ichigo suddenly jerked his hand back as if being scolded.

A mirroring flush was darkening his cheeks pink when he noticed lidded chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him from behind fallen black lashes and a sprawl of messy orange locks that sought to hide their enjoyment from the world. The peeks of those red brush strokes running beneath Older Ichigo's left eye seeming to darken with the spread of red on his flushed cheeks as a huff fell past parted red lips and he tried to pull his head away from Ichigo's that had crept closer in curiosity to follow the darkening mark. 

'J-just w-where are you touching so freely, King?!' The older being asked with a mortified stutter, curling long fingers around Ichigo's hand to move it away from the sensitive place on his abdomen when it had unconsciously come to rest there again. He turned a little to the side though, just to hide his embarrassment from his younger counterpart. A heady scowl furrowing his tangerine brows as he closed his eyes in exasperation. 'Geez, you should be more careful. Both of us are sensitive, Ichigo, I feel pleasure from the places you are most sensitive too, Baka. You keep forgetting that I am you. And that place, besides the obvious ones, is very sensitive.' Ichigo too embarrassed at having made his Older Self emit such an erotic moan, promptly fell forward to hide his face back in a warm Bankai cloak before a soft chuckle chased into the eternal night and warm fingertips were buried in his spiky orange locks again. Fingertips tracing the sensitive skin at the back of his neck to calm his ragging blush with calming swipes. 

It wasn't helping...

'What's the matter, King? Never heard yourself moan before?' Older Ichigo teased, laughing delightedly when his smaller counterpart sought to melt into him from embarrassment as his warmed cheeks only grew hotter against the older being's cloak and it began to sink into the skin beneath his clothes. 'I haven't either,' he confessed with a chuckle. 'But, Hichigo always said I could sing very well. Only he'll know what that means but I'll never understand why he'd always leer at me when he said that.' Ichigo was mortified and those words were only making it worse. Because even Ichigo knew what Hichigo would have meant when he said those words and it wasn't helping that he was once again feeling that burning sting in his veins to call his beloveds back to him and press their forms into himself. 

'P-please stop! Just s-shut up!' Ichigo murmured against a warm chest softly, curling closer to the warmth spreading through his being as he felt the calm that his older self had instilled within his veins start to rise as a warm chin rested back atop his head and arms curled around his form protectively again. His eyes were starting to fall shut against the pull of gravity but Ichigo tried to ignore it as best as he could when a kiss was pressed against the side of his temple tenderly. 'Y-you're only making it worse.' Ichigo eventually forced between his calmed state as his older self chuckled and his scruffy orange haired doppelganger merely tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist. 

'I'm just teasing, King. It's a delight to see you blushing so innocently. Makes me wonder if I was ever as innocent as you. But that doesn't really matter. You've found your happiness in our beloveds' arms right, Ichigo? You've learned to accept them back into yourself?' At Ichigo's hesitant nod, his older self hummed soothingly in thought. 'Then that's all that matters. Never forget that feeling, Ichigo. Never stop seeking it out because it will become more painful the longer you try to ignore that instinctual call. For them, for you, it's a necessity to settle your souls. To settle what has been lost for two hundred years.' Ichigo could only agree dazedly, trying not to look up because the flush he was just beginning to get under control was lighting up across his nose once more. 

'I never expected it to be so...so...' The younger of the two didn't know how to explain it but his scruffy orange haired doppelganger seemed to know. 

'So overwhelming, intense? Oh, you don't even know the half of it, yet.' Older Ichigo murmured with a teasing lilt in his smooth tenor. Lifting Ichigo's blushing face away from the folds of his cloak as he rested his forehead against Ichigo's tenderly, two sets of warm brown eyes connecting deeply as a gentle smile passed his doppelganger's lips. A thumb coming up to trace the curving red marks drawn beneath Ichigo's left eye before pressing a teasing kiss there tenderly. Where Ichigo's eyes almost immediately fell shut under the touch when the sheer exhaustion from before started to spread through his veins at an alarming rate. 

'You're tired, King. I can sense it, you've exhausted yourself today. I think that you need to retu—.'

'Matte!' Ichigo yelled suddenly, a sudden flush alighting his cheeks as he turned to the side in semblance to the movement his past self had executed earlier in hiding his own embarrassment. 'H-Hichigo told me that t-two of them in the past have—.' Ichigo was startled into silence when his orange haired twin burst into heady peals of laughter, falling backwards against the sand as he could no longer support their forms and Ichigo suddenly lost his balance to fall on top of him. His nose colliding painfully against one of the links of the black chain trailing up his doppelganger's right arm before those strong, reassuring gloved hands curled around the back of his neck as his past self struggled to drag a breath back into his wheezing lungs at his heady laughter. 

'Y-you want to know if it's true? H-how it fits? O-oh god...don't remind me.' Older Ichigo eventually murmured through his now stifled laughter. 'Sadly King, he was not lying about that one. It happened more than once and—.' 

'S-stop, s-top it! Stop talking, I-I still can't see it as possible and—.' 

'Oh no, little one. I'm not going to tell you anything about surviving what's to come. You're on your own from here on out and trust me, you might just end up liking it much more than you ever thought it was possible.' Ichigo didn't know what to say, his cheeks were flaming red and he couldn't even look his orange haired doppelganger in the eye anymore. It was just not possible and whatever fun they got in teasing him about it, Ichigo was sure as hell going to show them his climbing anger. But now—.

'As much fun as your visits here are, King. You cannot stay longer, the tugging sensation on your heart that you've been feeling for a while now means that Ichiru's been calling out to you. Go to your Kings, Ichigo. They always come first, you know that now since you have experienced the need to protect them even at the slightest chance of them being in danger. But also don't forget to look after yourself too, Ichi. What you did today was very dangerous.' 

'If I had not interfered with your panic and managed to keep you calm in your masked form, you would have fallen into an uncontrollable state. Something that even I cannot call you back from until someone else shatters your mask.' Older Ichigo said, suddenly very serious to the humour he had shown before. His palm resting against Ichigo's forehead as he suddenly flipped the two of them to push Ichigo back into the silvery sands, his semi-long orange locks briefly tickling Ichigo's cheek as he pressed a comforting kiss to the tip of a nose just to watch it crinkle beneath his touch. 

'It's imperative that you try to keep your control all the times, little one. I know that your reiatsu is still unstable and very hard to keep in check, but do not panic on top of it, Ichigo. Because it is not a pretty sight to wake up to. I impaled my own father with Tensa Zangetsu the first time I went into that state, the very person I was trying to save at the time. So please, whatever you do, try to keep your control.' 

'It's not a joke, Ichigo, what our beloveds try to protect us from is the pain such events can cause within our souls, so listen to them. If fact, you should ask Ichiru to help you. He'll be able to stabilize your control a bit.' Ichigo, far too sobered by those words, could only nod numbly as his doppelganger suddenly pulled away and implored him to close his eyes and relax. 

'It's time to go. Go sooth our beloved's dreams before he's driven into a state of panic. And trust me, Ichiru in a panic is never a good thing. Goodbye, King, I'll see again soon but try not to let your returning memories get to you. You have three beloveds all wanting to quell the sorrow they see in your eyes, so let them in, Ichigo. Love them like they love you and there will never be a better reward than what already blossoms so freely between you four.' The doppelganger's words were scarcely spoken before Ichigo knew nothing more than the sudden blackness engulfing his entire form before he was pulled towards his wakening consciousness in far too much panic for it to be normal. But when his eyes opened, the vast Royal Chambers was already beginning to swim back into focus around him, the darkened night creeping upon their home as his three beloveds curled protectively around his form.

All three of them pressing as close as possible when Ichigo felt an abrupt rush of exhaustion threaten to overwhelm him completely. 

~~~~ 

Ichiru's been calling out to you...go sooth your beloved's dreams... Chocolate brown eyes snapped open frantically, forcibly chasing away his desperate need to fall asleep as Ichigo felt his breath stalling within his chest. Ichiru, he had to find Ichiru. The darkened chambers of their shared room swam back into focus once more as Ichigo tried desperately to discern the touch of the Second King from the many warm bodies and arms curled around his form already. The familiar reiatsu wasn't in the fingers gently curled around his, that was Ryuu's familiar burning power. It wasn't in the hand buried in his long orange locks either, that solely belonged to Hichigo, as well as the warm chest that was pressing against his back tenderly and the legs twined with his. So the two behind his back wasn't Ichiru, that only meant that the Mei-Ou directly in front of him had to be the one that had been calling out to him so hauntingly. 

So loudly that Ichigo had felt his distress even in the depths of his mind where his past self dwelled. 

'Ichiru? Ichiru...wake up...are you alright?' Ichigo called softly, concernedly, as he struggled to shift in the tightened grip around his waist as the lingering whisper of concern his doppelganger had instilled within him at his parting words, began to chase headily through his veins. Ichiru, Ichigo noted, was the only one that was so possessively and restrictively curled around him. Trying to keep Ichigo as close as possible as those arms slung across his waist, usually gentle but firm, became far too tight. Skittering breaths raced across the top of an orange head as Ichigo squirmed against the embrace; his beloved having clutched him to a strong chest so firmly that it was almost painful to breathe without groaning in distress with every struggling exhale. 

'Ichi-ru! Ichiru! Wake up, damn it!' Ichigo raised his voice in climbing distress, shuddering at the heady press of concern racing painfully against his heart. He could feel it. Now that his mind had been returned to him and he could concentrate on the haunting sensations chasing alarmingly across his skin, the touch of panic was definitely there. Scattering sensations that he was so sure did not belong to him, raced hauntingly across tanned skin that only managed to add fuel to the already climbing fire of concern in Ichigo's heart. The instant that he heard a stifled sound of distress spill past Ichiru's lips to tickle the top of his head though, the orange haired consort knew that he had to awaken his beloved before things could get much worse for the both of them. 

But just how was Ichigo going to do this without waking the other two? 

When Ichiru had not responded to his call earlier, had not even given an indication that he had heard Ichigo's voice seconds before, how was the orangette going to rouse his beloved into reality again when he seemed to be eternally wrapped in a dream that was anything but pleasant? It seemed a near impossible task, but there was one way that Ichigo knew of, one he really did not want to implement because he knew it would only invite trouble, especially if the Second King's reaction would be anything like his to this method. But, what else was there? Even as he urged himself to implement it and steeled himself for his task, Ichigo bit his bottom lip harshly and suddenly lurched forward. 

Dragging himself away from the restrictive arms not belonging to Ichiru, Ichigo suddenly rammed his forehead straight into the Second King's trembling shoulder. Forcing the older being onto his back at the action as the top of the teen's head slammed against a strong jaw harshly and the both of them jerked back at the rush of pain. The white haired King (dragging a ragged breath into resisting lungs as he instantly reacted to the violence waking him) pulled at the orange haired consort with strong arms still wound around a thin yukata clad waist. Suddenly shifting his position so that he could grip long black-nailed fingers around his beloved's upper arms tightly, and without even knowing who it was through a daze of lingering sleep, the Dark King dragged Ichigo across the sheets to the other side of the bed and away from his brothers' peacefully sleeping forms. 

The action however, left the orange haired consort with only a single second to think, to draw in a gasp of surprise as he felt the bed fall away from below his back and the ground rushed up to meet the both of them in a jarring crash. The back of his head hit the floor harshly; a soft cry of pain ringing in tandem to the grunt of surprise as Ichiru fell on top of him and sprawled between Ichigo's thighs. Foreheads collided together rather painfully as Ichigo became headily aware of the double sensation of anguish blossoming across the back of his head from slamming into the plush carpet and Ichiru's forehead crashing against his... 

It was all ringing through his shocked mind in a jarring brush of dizziness as he blinked stupidly for several seconds. 

'Ugh...ow!' Ichigo complained eventually with a soft arch, trying to dislodge Ichiru's sudden restrictive weight pressing against him. But instead, dazed golden eyes bathed in a sea of black blinked open tiredly above him; shutting once, twice...thrice before a deep frown tugged at white brows and the older being became vaguely aware of Ichigo's form beneath him. His most beloved Ichigo-Koi was sprawled across the floor with an array of hip length orange locks splaying almost sensually around his dishevelled appearance. The sleeping yukata of pure black that they had dressed him in to make his rest more comfortable, splayed open around a rising and falling chest, delectably tanned thighs peeking out at the caress of the moonlight streaming in from an open curtain as Ichigo moaned softly. Closing his haunting brown eyes against the strange happenings and the new position he found himself in.

'Ichiru...' Ichigo whined in exasperation. 'Please calm down.' 

'Ichi..go? Koi...w-what...what's going on! Wha—.' 

'Ichiru, calm down, please! I'm not going to hurt you, there's no one here but me!' Ichigo said urgently, forcing his wrists from the vice like grip that had instinctively pinned them to the floor as he shifted boldly against the tip of an inverted white Zangetsu that had come to rest against the vulnerable skin of his neck. The large Zanpactō somehow having made an appearance between their fall to the ground and his beloved pinning him so successfully to the ground that he could hardly shift an inch. 'I'm sorry I startled you. But you just wouldn't wake up.' The orangette cried almost apologetically, his head falling to the side to hide startled brown orbs behind a sprawl of long orange locks as his now free arms trailed up trembling shoulders to wind them around the back of a pale neck. Searching frantically for a way to ground his beloved against the sudden display of anguish burning deeply within gold and black eyes. 

Leaving the Mei-Ou to shudder and tremble through the situation he had just woken up to, and desperately seeking a way to quell his sudden flash of panic, Ichigo cupped his warm palms comfortingly against pale cheeks. Seeking to bring Ichiru closer to him as a thumb tenderly swiped at the mirroring mark of two curved red lines beneath a right eye. Where Ichigo urged himself to lean upwards, brushing soft lips against a furrowed white brow as he felt his beloved's tensed form suddenly melt against him and fall forward. Semi-long floppy white hair descending into confused golden eyes, tickled Ichigo's cheeks as well when the orangette sought to ground the both of them from the brief but heady adrenalin rush burning through their veins. 

'W-what the hell, Ichigo-Koi! Don't do that, I c-could have killed you. J-just one slip and—.' Ichigo shook his head softly, silencing Ichiru's panicked calls by pressing his lips against a pale pair that were warm, moist and spilling panicked breaths against the consort's rapidly tinting cheeks. Implementing the same method Ichiru had used to silence his ramblings not so long ago, Ichigo boldly slid their lips together in an intimate entanglement of tongues and teeth. Instinctively pulling the Second King's form closer to him the moment that Zangetsu's inverted form was suddenly let go of and disappeared back to his inner world and away from a vulnerable neck. 

Ichigo was only vaguely aware of a single drop of blood tracing against his skin to trail almost arousingly across the flesh of his neck before coming to rest on a straining collarbone that was arching to get closer to his beloved's intimate touch. A soft moan spilling against Ichiru's lips, when Ichigo found himself tipping his head back against the floor to allow a warm blue tongue to intimately explore his mouth. He did not flinch, did not pull away, when Ichiru suddenly overpowered their lazy entanglement with a much more fierce and heady attack of nipping teeth and scratching nails that gripped his upper arms almost painfully. 

The concerned consort merely wound his arms around Ichiru's trembling shoulders, shuddering against the arousing and rapidly heating sensations that arched his back to pull their forms more intimately together. Noticing the subtle fear that had shimmered in those golden eyes from behind his lowered black lashes, start to fade. Ichigo boldly trailed his fingers against strong shoulders to grip them firmly just when golden eyes started to glaze over with a slower and more instinctual spread of rising lust. A muffled moan sneaked past cherry red lips, tanned fingertips burying themselves in semi-long white locks now, forcing their lips together once more after a heaving breath when Ichiru sought to pull away. 

Ichigo wouldn't have it, not when he felt his beloved's sudden need flashing against his skin and strong fingers forced his shoulders back onto the plush carpet. When they were finally forced to separate for air, Ichigo was panting for breath. A spread of red colouring his cheeks and nose as he observed sharp golden eyes gazing at him in a veil of oncoming lust as the string of saliva that still kept their tongues connected suddenly snapped when Ichigo traced his lips with the tip of a pink tongue to gather his beloved's taste back into himself with a soft moan of delight. 

'Ichi-Koi, you really shouldn't have done that. I could have killed you.' Ichiru said firmly with a scowl and Ichigo sighed softly, shifting his feet against the ground for leverage, he tightened his propped up thighs against Ichiru's form, that was still sprawled on top of him, reassuring. His fingertips resting against the back of a pale neck as Ichigo fell back against the floor and tugged at the messy strands of white there tenderly, seeking to quell the sudden flush of both fear and guilt curling in those haunting golden eyes even when the expression crossing Ichiru's features was nothing short of a dark and deep scowl of reprimand. Ichigo wasn't fazed by it, merely smiled gently as he pulled Ichiru into a warm embrace. Laying his beloved's temple against his rising and falling chest, Ichigo freely offered the comfort that he had felt the older being was in desperate need of. 

'No, you wouldn't have, Ichiru. I had to wake you, though. You were calling me, beloved. How can I not answer your call when you are suffering through distressing dreams? It's nothing short of what you would have done for me. But, Koi, you're so difficult to get up and I couldn't breathe against your embrace...' Ichigo was suddenly forced to trail off with a hitched cry of surprise when a lazy blue tongue suddenly brushed teasingly against the skin of his neck. Unknowingly stinging against the small cut Zangetsu's blade had made against his flesh earlier. 

'Ichiru...please!' Ichigo moaned lowly, throwing his head back against the floor as a heated flash of arousal ignited deeply within his chest. If things went on as they were, he would only want much more and—. 

'You're bleeding, Ichigo. I hurt you, see, and for such a stupid reason. You really shouldn't wake any of us like that, not until you can defend yourself properly.' Ichiru scolded, worming his way out of Ichigo's embrace before he pressed the palms of his hands on either side of Ichigo's head to keep his balance. Their eyes now locked intimately as he read the rising need within those chocolate brown orbs and he leaned down to capture the trail of coppery blood that dripped a second and third rivulet against the barred neck of his beloved. Teeth suddenly tugging deeply against the shallow wound as he felt Ichigo shudder against him, a breathy cry for more spiralling into the room as he rested the palm of his hand against a rapidly rising and falling chest. Digging black fingernails into warm flesh harshly and leaned back only when Ichigo's cry became tinged with pain as well. 

'Does it hurt?' Ichiru asked softly, sly fingertips dragging black nails down a fluttering abdomen as Ichigo arched towards him wildly. 'It's got to hurt, Koi. Because just for earlier, I should punish you, Ichigo. You don't lose yourself because of such a stupid and obvious taunt, don't believe for a second a word that comes out of our enemies mouths. For heaven's sake, Ichigo, just who do you think we are? The day that we allow you or any of us to die by their assassins' hands again, will never happen! And then, Ichigo, you just passed out in my arms. Why did you not call out when you first felt faint?' Ichiru growled lowly, suddenly reaching forward to press two fingers into a parted mouth to silence Ichigo's rising retort. 

'Shush, no protests. It's perilous what you did, Koi. Nearly losing control of yourself if Tensa Zangetsu did not calm you. I'm going to have to teach from the beginning what it means to stay in control, Ichigo. Whether in a dangerous situation or even in situations such as this, keeping calm and allowing your enemies to come to you first is important. Let the sensations come to you, Ichigo, don't try to force them on yourself. I'll teach you, Ichigo, to be more careful of just what you do and to have just a little more faith in what we are and the strength that we possess. 

'We're not leaving you anytime soon, Ichigo. So throw away your fears first and foremost.'

~~~~ 

'Do you trust me, Ichi-Koi? Then close your eyes.' Ichiru implored softly, gentle fingertips tracing against the now closed lids of Ichigo's eyes as he pressed a lingering kiss against the fluttering lids. Murmuring soothingly into long orange locks to quell the rapid rise of Ichigo's stuttering breaths at his actions, Ichiru pressed his lips against a furrowed brow tenderly. 'Relax, Ichigo. I'm right here. Just trust me.' The orangette shuddered under the softly purred words, quivering against the racing sensual touches as he nodded his consent with a soft moan for more at the pleasure the trust between them ignited within his heart. 

His breath was spiking rapidly in his chest; the teen crying out when his world suddenly shifted around him and he was pulled from his place on the floor to sprawl between Ichiru's parted thighs and lap instead. Warm hands instantly coming up to catch his shoulders effortlessly, halting Ichigo's fall before two foreheads could collide or either of them could get hurt in the tumble. Ichigo, too shocked at the action, felt his brown eyes snapping open in fright again. But Ichiru merely closed them with two gentle and well controlled fingertips. His teeth tugging harshly at the shell of Ichigo's ear in warning of his trespass as he suddenly, and unexpectedly, forced a moan from the orangette's throat by pressing the tip of a blue tongue wetly into an ear canal. 

'I-Ichiru...w-what're you—!' Ichigo cried, trying to pull away from his beloved in a squirm but fingertips captured the long strands of his orange hair to keep him in place. Forcing him to straddle the Second King's lap firmly as a warm arm wound around his waist to keep him steady. 

'Ah, ah~! Koi, keep those eyes shut.' Ichiru reprimanded teasingly, deft fingertips loosening the obi from around Ichigo's waist before binding his eyes shut against the moonlight streaming warmly into their shared chambers. Completely sealing off his consort's sense of sight and working to enhance his sense of hearing, smell and touch in response. 'This is a lesson in trust and control, Ichigo. You need to trust what your instincts tell you first and foremost, not what your mind is guessing at. You need to control you reactions to taunts and petty words. Because I know, right before you nearly lost it today, your heart already told you that we were all fine. That you would know if one of us were hurt.' Ichiru pointed out calmly, shifting his thigh upwards to press between Ichigo's kneeling legs. At Ichigo's reluctant nod of acknowledgment against a warm chest though, there was a press of warm lips against his forehead tenderly to settle his hitched breaths and guilty emotions. 

'Relax, Ichigo. Just feel, don't think.' No matter how much Ichigo wanted to deny it, wanted to justify his panicked response earlier, Ichiru's words were all true. There had been a single second that his soul had already told him his beloveds were fine, that the bonds binding them eternally together had not wavered an inch. But at the mere thought of one of them being hurt or dying...Ichigo had just snapped and it hadn't been something he had been able to control at all. Even when no one got hurt, and he hadn't lost control completely, there had still been consequences to his actions. Like Ichigo not being able to stop himself being called back into his mind, causing Ichiru unnecessary distress by pushing him into dreams and nightmares that had him calling out so hauntingly that Ichigo could still feel his beloved's unease streaking across his skin... 

It was distressing, even hurt, as Ichigo shivered deeply at the gentle but calloused fingertips pushing his yukata away from his shoulders. Breathing softly in bliss at the sensual, teasing caress of silk pooling on the floor and around his sensitized thighs and hips coolly. A warm palm coming to rest against Ichigo's chest to measure the beat of his heart and a sly tongue traced expertly against the frantically beating pulse point of his neck. Tasting the warming skin, worrying the flesh tenderly between scraping teeth...Ichigo's arms blindly reached upwards to press his hands against the back of Ichiru's head to keep that pleasured mouth sucking and biting at his skin right where it was. 

'Ichi..Ichiru!' Ichigo called softly in panting breaths; his back arching against the touch as it threw a wild splay of orange locks around their forms sensually. Soft strands tickling Ichigo's naked back, sticking to the sweat that was starting to gather against his spine as he rocked forward to bring himself blindly closer to Ichiru's warmth surrounding him so wholly. He was shuddering at the sly fingernails trailing a path of sensitized fire against his chest, stomach and hips before they came to rest against the inside of his sensitive thigh. Stroking the flesh tenderly, drawing nonsensical patterns of pleasure there as Ichigo felt a deep and dark licentious fire begin to saturate his blood rapidly. 

Ichiru was easily teasing the trembling flesh with gentle strokes of long fingers, causing a breathy wail of pleasure to resound from cherry red lips when they suddenly curled firmly around the base of Ichigo's half hard cock to bring it into full hardness. The older being was constantly chasing up Ichigo's need for more as he silenced the moans that were becoming increasingly louder the more that he teased the flesh and sensitive head with expert stokes and scraping nails. His more experienced tongue forcing slick, red lips apart to erotically tangle their tongues together and swallow the rising cries and mewls of pleasure that was starting to saturate the air in a heady promise for more. He pulled his hand away as punishment however, when Ichigo's cries became too loud. 

Ichiru knew full well that he had to keep Ichigo moderately quiet before he awakened his two other beloveds as well. 

'Shhh...Koi, you're too loud. You're going to wake Ryuu and Hichigo.' Ichiru warned, pressing his lips against Ichigo's again to seal his stifled moans of pleasure as he buried his fingers in bright orange locks defiantly to tug at the fiery locks in warning. 'I'm not done talking, Ichigo, so listen carefully before I grant you what you seek. Your heart will always inform you if one of us is emotionally or physically in distress. The harsher the conditions, the more painful the sensations tugging at your soul will become. Where I promise you, Ichi, you will know instantly if something like the Shinigami told you has happened. Don't jump to conclusions like before, keep calm and trust us, Ichigo. We will always keep you close, always keep your heart even closer because you gave us your very soul to protect for eternity.' Ichiru whispered soothingly, brushing stray strands of orange that had fallen into Ichigo's blindfolded eyes aside as he pressed a lingering kiss to the rapidly reddening cheeks and the brushstrokes of red peeking out just beneath the tied obi. 

'Give me your hands, please. Remember, trust me, Ichigo. It's going to feel a bit overwhelming and frightening, but bear with me...that's a good boy.' Ichiru praised softly as Ichigo found himself effortlessly obeying his Mei-Ou's request. Bringing up his hands just for his wrists to be bound securely with another obi as Ichiru whispered soothingly in his ear, warm lips slipping over the fingertips of his left hand as a reward. His action instantly drew a soft gasp from Ichigo's lungs as a soft, warm tongue traced the pads of his fore finger and pointer finger; wetting them and chasing a sheer and heady arousal through Ichigo's veins when such a simple task became unexpectedly erotic and arousing for him. Enough so that Ichigo moaned lowly, leaning forward for more support as that tongue traced his fingers one for one, slicking up the surface with cool saliva before pulling away, leaving behind what Ichigo was sure, was a string of wetness that still connected his fingertips to Ichiru's tongue. 

'Does it feel good, Koi?' Ichiru asked softly, his own slicked fingertips trailing up Ichigo's thigh to suddenly press one of them deep inside the orangette now that he created a suitable distraction. He still sealed Ichigo's lips with his hand to stifle the cry of surprise when bound hands suddenly curled in his dishevelled yukata to ground the teen against the raging sensations. Ichigo, sufficiently startled at the sudden intrusion, could only hook his bound wrists around Ichiru's neck as implored and leaned against a strong chest. The edges of Ichiru's yukata brushing teasingly against sensitive nipples and the shivering skin of his abdomen as teeth suddenly dug into his shoulder; grounding Ichigo and bracing him when another finger joined the first to begin stretching his entrance for something much bigger. 

'We're working on your control, Koi, remember. As much as I love hearing all your beautiful cries for more or the sweet way my name rolls off your tongue, you need to keep quiet, Ichigo. Or else Hichigo and Ryuu are going to wake up and right now, you're already far too exhausted to accommodate them too...' Ichiru purred into the shell of a dainty ear as Ichigo nodded dazedly. He was already swimming through a deep and dark haze of dazed pleasure, finding his hips rocking against the intrusion of two fingers as lips sealed over his nipple and bit down suddenly. Ichigo arched back, orange locks splaying sensually against his back as he somehow managed to stifle his cry of rapture by biting deeply into his bottom lip. 

Exhaustedly resting his chin against Ichiru's head as he was manoeuvred to sit up a bit straighter for a lazy blue tongue to trace scorchingly against the skin of his abdomen, Ichigo eagerly leaned towards his beloved and ran a pink tongue across his suddenly dry lips. A rapid spread of darkened crimson traced deeply across his nose and cheeks as he breathed in rising difficulty. Where Ichigo found, that if he could keep his breaths controlled, drawing in one calming breath after another despite the sheer rapture clawing incessantly at his gut, his moans did not spill outwards so headily and loudly. 

'What do you want, Ichigo-Koi?' Ichiru whispered tenderly, adding the last of his fingers as Ichigo's struggling breaths rushed across the top of his head in rising bliss. 

'M-more...m-more...Onegai (2*) Ichiru...' Ichigo pleaded, obediently following Ichiru's guiding hands on his hips as something much larger pressed against him. Sharp nails suddenly and painfully scraping against Ichiru's back when a single heady thrust buried his beloved's straining arousal deep inside of him. Pressing into Ichigo harshly and unexpectedly when he felt his breath hitching painfully within his chest, his teeth biting harshly at the skin of what he assumed was a shoulder as a sudden rush of pain exploded up his spine. The orange haired consort shuddered deeply at the feeling of his heart picking up an unnaturally fast rhythm as it seemed to expand...seeking to drag his beloved back into him as he moaned lowly and deeply. Ichiru's hands tracing heatedly up a spine, pulling long orange hair over Ichigo's shoulder as he kept still to allow his Koi time to find himself through the sudden haze of euphoria and rising rapture. 

'Ichiru...' Ichigo whimpered softly, impatiently shifting his hips when the rising need for something more substantial than just staying still began to flood through his soul. 'Please...' The orangette pleaded, feeling the tears of frustration that had squeezed past his lids at the sudden and heady pain, soaking into the obi tied across his eyes. Droplets of sweat was trailing sensually down his jaw just for a warm tongue to swipe them away as Ichigo arched away and rocked forward again. Feeling his cheeks only darkening when a tongue was suddenly pushing into his ear canal again, setting up a strange flop in Ichigo's stomach as the coil of rapture within him began to tighten inevitably. A moan, stifled against Ichiru's shoulder, spilling past his lips when Ichiru suddenly guided Ichigo's hips upwards and allowed gravity to pull him downwards headily. Showing Ichigo how to move himself as he curled his arms around Ichigo's hips in support. 

'Like this, Koi, I'm giving you control.' Ichiru whispered soothingly, even through a stuttered breath as Ichigo began to set his own pace now that he had been shown the way. 'Don't be afraid to take control, Ichigo. Take your pleasure, beloved. When you falter...I shall help you...ask and I shall give...but never be afraid just because you cannot see me or your senses have been narrowed.' Ichigo whimpered softly, allowing his rising pleasure to guide him through his movements as he shifted his hips to change the angle and called out when the head of Ichiru's arousal brushed something deeply pleasurable inside of him. Toes curled, sheer pleasure sending sparks of white dancing in front of his closed eyes as Ichiru's fingers suddenly wound in his long orange locks and pulled his head back. Warm lips sliding over his when a heady trust upwards had Ichigo wanting to scream his climbing need. 

It was near impossible, Ichigo could hardly concentrate long enough to take his pleasure and when it became too much, he pleaded with his lover for help. Feeling a rush starting to build and sing through his veins when nothing but praise whispered past his beloved's lips, grazing his ears as Ichigo tightened his grip against the back of a pale neck to keep his balance. Never once feeling an inkling of fear when he was suddenly pulled from his perch and laid against the solid surface of the ground again, pushing his beloved's arousal deeply inside of him as Ichigo felt his hand being pinned above his head. 

'Ichi-ru...Ichiru! Please!' Ichigo cried, arching back against the floor even as he felt his new position tugging harshly at his long orange locks and a haze of sheer pleasure completely engulfed him. Ichigo was losing his mind, somehow managing just enough, to reach that deep pit of self control inside of him to keep his moans as quiet as possible even when he wanted nothing more than to scream his pleasure. And when Ichiru leant down to nibble against the shell of his ear, a tongue tracing his ear tenderly, Ichigo felt that heady coil having built to a tight and restrictive bind within him, snap in a an instant with only four little words streaking against his skin. 

'Come for me, Ichigo.' And come Ichigo did. His heady shout of rapture stifled against his beloved’s lips as Ichigo's entire mind seemed to implode in on itself. His limbs trembling and tensing through the heady and overwhelming rush of deep and dark pleasure. A sheer, blinding white exploded behind his bound eyelids as every imaginable colour, every single possible sensation traced deeply against his soul. Ichigo's back bowing in a sensual arch to gather every single touch of completed love and bliss tracing against his skin. Ichiru's every emotion and affection was filling the orange haired consort's soul, his fingers scratching against warm flesh with bound hands as several hitched sobs lodged itself in his throat. His lovers name was falling headily past cherry red lips in a mere whisper as Ichigo was only hazily aware of his own name brushing against the skin of his chest before something scorching hot and wet released deeply within him. 

His sheer pleasure managing to drag his beloved into the heights of uncontrollable rapture along with him without even meaning to. 

'Ichiru...' Ichigo murmured, panting for breath as he felt his entire world shifting around him. Where Ichigo swore that his heart was connected directly to Ichiru's, and for only a brief second, Ichigo saw the fears and concerns that had plagued his beloved disappear as he fell limp against the plush carpet in utter exhaustion. Breathing a soft sigh of relief when fingertips loosened the obi from around his eyes and Ichigo dazedly fluttered open his gold and black orbs, smiling softly in bliss at the smirk of satisfaction that curled at his beloved's lips as he reached gentle fingertips forward to untied Ichigo's bound wrist and brought them towards his lips for a brief kiss. A blue tongue soothing across the slightly reddened flesh to urge the blood flow back before Ichigo was surprised to find himself moving away from his spot on the floor to curl closer to Ichiru's inherent warmth spreading so completely around him. 

'You did so well, Koi.' Ichiru said softly, sitting up to help throw Ichigo's yukata over his shoulders after he had dutifully lapped away at the evidence of Ichigo's release that had spread across his stomach and wiped away the rest that had splattered against his own form. Easily picking Ichigo up, he helped the dazed consort back towards the edge of the bed they had fallen from earlier. The Dark King knowing instinctively that his beloved was tired as he was leaning against Ichiru's chest. Newly revealed chocolate brown eyes fluttering shut as the orangette clutched at Ichiru's yukata to bring them closer when they finally slipped beneath the sheets once more. His actions causing a sly smirk to curl at pale lips when Ichigo burrowed himself beneath the sheets and curled warmly against Ichiru's chest in search of comfort. 

'I love you, Ichiru.' Ichigo whispered softly, leaning eagerly into the touch of warm lips pressing against the top of his head as his heady and near overwhelming press of post-orgasmic bliss rushed through his veins and pulled him into an exhausted and deep sleep. Where he would forever remain safely curled up in the arms of his beloved. His soul now finally satisfied that he had soothed away not only Ichiru's fears and dark dreams, but his own misgivings about the memories he was starting to regain at a slow pace. Ichigo was only vaguely aware of the returned endearment whispered against the top of his head before he drifted off into a deeply contended state, sighing softly when two other presences began to shift closer to his form again now that he had returned. 

Neither of the two beloveds however, were quite aware of the curious golden eyes that had snapped open at the feeling of the bed shifting late into the approach of midnight, or the pair of narrowed golden eyes set upon a sea of black sclera that had been awakened by the stifled and heady cries of erotic pleasure and sensual enjoyment from his consort. A deadly smirk passed Hichigo's lips as he crept closer to the two that had snuck back into bed guiltily. Winding his fingers in long orange locks and around a thin waist as they remained completely unaware that he had heard most of what had transpired. And when morning came, well...claiming Ichigo for a round by himself didn't sound like a bad idea for the start of a new day, as the eldest of the three triplets and the First King of Hueco Mundo shivered at the thought and began saving his desires for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Tanma Otoshi – Time-Out Drop, is a kido that knocks out the opponent, used by Shinji when he sent Ichigo to face his hollow in the Manga and Anime. 
> 
> 2* - Onegai – Please(it’s always nice to say please...)
> 
> Ok, that’s it for all my notes. Thank you for everyone who has read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I’d be so happy if you’d leave me a review as a reward. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	10. Chapter 10: Playing With Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have officially reached our 100 000+ words mark! Yay, it’s time for a celebration and a very warm thank you to everyone who reviews this story so lovingly. 
> 
> Without you, I’m afraid this story wouldn’t have gotten so far as it already has. But for now, I’m glad for everything that’s happened. But for now, know that you have my deepest gratitude for sticking with me for so long. It really means a lot to me, especially because of all the other stories that you guys have inspired me to write.
> 
> Thanks again all my lovelies! Please enjoy this chapter, I must confess that there’s a bit more of an in-depth look into the characters heads in this chapter.

Deep and contemplative golden eyes, set upon a sea of dark black sclera, blinked open almost lazily at the brush of eternal moonlight that flowed turbulently into Hueco Mundo's Royal Chambers from half open black velvet curtains. Spreading deeply and evocatively throughout the large space, rays of silver skittered unevenly across flat surfaces and a rumpled eiderdown comforter as a familiar pale form, draped in the haunting shadows of the immortal night, dragged himself from the silk sheets and dark blankets with great hesitance. Pale fingers rubbing irritably at the sleep gathered in his eyes, the eldest King of Hueco Mundo eventually settled himself in the niche of the window seat right across from the four lovers' shared bed instead. 

Where he unknowingly dishevelled his dark blue yukata by drawing up his one knee to balance himself better; splaying blue silk across pale shoulders as it fell open across a sculpted abdomen and he leisurely went through the comforting motions of lighting his kiseru expertly. Several moments of gentle calm later, a lit gold and black kiseru elegantly balanced between the fingers of his right hand, still lazy golden eyes lidded sensually behind pale lashes at the unconscious brush of Ichigo's still uncontrolled reiatsu saturating the room in a powerful push of unrestrained command. Proving to the older being that their consort was still far too unaware of the power he gave off naturally to reign himself in, or that he was still too consumed in the pleasured bliss that Ichiru had granted him so provocatively a few hours before. 

A sly smirk tugged at pale lips, ringing in tandem to the small titter of amused laughter as Hichigo observed the scene spread before him so nostalgically and welcomingly now. To think , for even a second, that they thought they'd get away with it? Oh, he had a surprise for them. Well for Ichigo mostly, because Hichigo knew very well that there was no way Ichiru had not known he was awake through it all. Ichigo could very rarely, if at all, keep himself from broadcasting his insane pleasure across their shared bond when he was lavished in rapture by any of his lovers. And if they were not caught up in a deep impenetrable sleep like Ryuu was now, or completely oblivious to the world around them, his Three Kings were obviously going to feel the sensations of Ichigo's rising pleasure quite potently and deeply. 

And the fact that Ichigo was not aware of what he was doing, unconsciously seeking to share his ultimate bliss and the insatiable love he held for his lovers so subtly, made experiencing its touch all the more endearing and sweet than any words of loving declaration could gift them with instead. It was an undeniable proof that deep within, nothing would ever be able to separate them. But that little truth also brought to light the second born King's trespass in taking Ichigo by himself the night before. Where Hichigo was so sure that his younger brother had probably enjoyed the thought of him watching them...listening to Ichigo's muffled cries of pleasure whilst he took his King right beneath his nose. It was sure to create a touch of jealousy in the older King's blood had he not already decided to take Ichigo for himself later that day, not already decided to indulge his little lover in the ultimate bliss a focused, one on one pairing could create. 

There were certain merits to his triplet's actions however; where the older of the two had to commend his brother for his choice. Allowing Hichigo the second hand view of his beloved taking his own pleasure, struggling to control himself both internally and externally hadn't been bad at all, especially with those uncut hip length orange locks swaying and flitting with every tilt and shift of his hips as he rode out the sensations of his rapture. It had been very evocative to watch, leaving the older being just a little disappointed that his consort had kept himself remarkably quiet throughout the event. Impressed even that their Ichigo had found enough self control to actually pull it off so well, especially in that position. 

It was truly astounding how fast of a learner he was, things always came so easily to him. A stern testament to his hard work and deep determination that never wavered, particularly when he worked so sweetly to obey every word that they spoke in the bedroom. But that wasn't what Hichigo was planning for today. He wanted Ichigo to fight his control and reach a new stage of pleasured bliss all on his own. And surely he was going to make it happen, even when he would need a little of Ichiru's help on this one. However reluctant he may be, Hichigo was still going to be pushing all of Ichigo's buttons to get him to submit willingly, learning to work on his instincts and not under the influence of their hazed bonds of rapture that could sometimes distort the consort's perception of the world around him. Especially with his heart constantly telling him to accommodate those around him first before thinking of himself. 

But not today. For today, Ichigo was all his. 

Smiling deviously in thought from behind a soft miasma of silvery smoke curling before golden eyes, Hichigo gazed fondly at his beloved curled contentedly beneath the sheets of their bed. The orangette was still protectively curled up to Ichiru's chest, his nose buried comfortingly within the folds of a yukata as a splay of long orange locks spread across the black silk sheets and pillows behind him. Leaving the older of the triplets to chuckle softly as he observed Ryuu unconsciously shuffling forward to sleepily take the place that Hichigo had just vacated mere moments before. 

So typical, Ryuu was barely even aware of his own actions. Getting himself tangled in Ichigo orange locks until the consort made a noise of discomfort in his sleep, pulling away from Ichiru's embrace as another pair of arms draped across his slim waist and tugged him back against a strong chest instead. The youngest of the Three Kings' was invading his brother's space, who had previously been protectively clutching the orangette to him in sheer possessiveness, without an inkling of remorse. Ryuu merely nuzzling a warm neck quite happily now that he had captured Ichigo for himself again. Hichigo could only chuckle though, leaning back on his palm to better balance himself as he practically heard Ichiru's growl of annoyance ringing throughout the royal chambers several seconds later. 

Sleepy golden eyes openly glaring at the one who had dared to steal Ichigo away from him, left Ichiru to shift forward vindictively. Pulling an unsuspecting moan from the orangette's parted petal pink lips when the second born slipped a thigh between his consort's legs and rested his forehead against Ichigo's softly before sinking back into the pillows and warm sheets once more with a contended sigh. Oh hell, the fight that would break out should Ryuu know what those two had done, the eldest did not want to know. Those two...they could get pretty violent when one was left out of the fun the other shared with Ichigo, and this time was no different than all the others. 

Surely, this was what they called sibling rivalry, the eldest thought with a smirk. 

Pressing his spiky white hair back against a cool windowpane with a little shake of his head, the First Mei-Ou allowed his mind to wander through all the previous encounters between him and his brothers about Ichigo, or fighting over him for his attention rather. He had his fare share of arguments with his triplets, those he always won in the end but when you threw Ichigo's presence into the mix, things could get a bit ugly. Especially because neither Ryuu or Ichiru, or Hichigo for that matter, liked to bow their heads to each other. To Ichigo yes, but to each other...it was like losing a piece of their stubborn, rightful pride. So bicker they did, him and Ichiru being the most obvious of the two that clashed. But when Ryuu joined in, it was a lot worse than usual. 

And heaven forbid that Ichigo actually hear them... 

But it didn't matter anymore. After having watched their beloved die before their very eyes all those years ago, they had found a new tolerance in each others' presence that was much sweeter and less violent than before. And that was all that mattered, as long as Ichigo was happy and content, then they would get along with each other for him. Being a brother to those two weren't so bad, especially when Ryuu was in a good mood. He was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be, taking after Ichigo's need to look after everyone more than Ichiru and Hichigo did. 

With a soft sigh and a lazy yawn, Hichigo allowed his eyes to drift shut as he hummed thoughtfully in contemplation. Secretly saving up his rising sexual tension for when he would need it later at the overwhelming images that danced hypnotically before his closed golden eyes. Hichigo was quietly waiting for something to stir in the room, for someone to finally wake at his call. And he didn't have to wait too much longer, finally granted his wish when he heard the distinctive shuffle of sheets and the pad of confidant, bare footsteps coming in his direction. The Dark King did not open his eyes, did not flinch when a presence settled itself beside him and did not shift an inch when his kiseru was abruptly plucked from his fingertips and stolen away by the curl of sly black nailed fingers and the distinctive sound of silvery smoke being blown out into the air from another pair of lips with a soft sigh. 

'Hn.' His companion murmured irritably at the bitter taste, prompting the eldest of the white haired triplets to allow his eyes to flutter open just as the artificial lights began to slowly spill into their room at the coming approach of morning. Leaning his back against the cool windowpane more fully, Hichigo gazed to the side at the one who had come to sit beside him. 'Finally awake, Ichiru?' He asked with a leer. Turning his attention to his brother that had taken over his kiseru for now, creating an attractive display of drifting silvery smoke around them as he smirked in his older brother's direction at the glare he received for his actions. 

'So...did you enjoy the show, Onii-san?' A sly voice remarked teasingly and Hichigo scoffed irritably, stealing his kiseru back from black nailed fingers before a deadly glower spread alarmingly within narrowed gold and black eyes. 

'Don't tease, Ichiru. My anger is not easily controlled this morning.' Hichigo warned harshly, elegant black nailed fingers bringing the smoking pipe to his lips for a brief touch before he extinguished it again in the ash tray with an irritable tap. The last of the silvery smoke curling sensually from between his lips as he smiled slyly at his brother's presence now. Both of them keenly observing the two that were curled up all alone on the large bed. Ryuu seemed to have settled down again, having unconsciously dragged Ichigo to his chest, seeking out his lover's warmth as the orangette seemed to press as close to the youngest triplet as he could possibly get without winding up right on top of him, his tanned fingers even twined in long white locks quite possessively. 

'Be lucky that I decided to let you have the King by himself last night, I'm not usually so generous as to allow it, Ichiru. But, it's going to cost ya, Otouto. You know the rules.' The older of the two warned, smirking in triumph when he knew Ichiru had practically just read his mind with the similar grin that curled at his lips before the younger of the two brothers looked away with a sneer and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He was leaning back against the windowpane in semblance to his brother's form, stretching his legs out in front of him before he allowed his own mind to run through all the probable perverted possibilities that he knew was being formed within Hichigo's head at the moment. 

'Heh. You're going to make him sing again aren't you?' At Hichigo's nod of affirmation, the younger of the two chuckled softly as he stood in a leisure stretch. 'Fine. How loud?' Was his only question as he started heading towards the walk in closet with near silent footsteps, following his brother's will without really looking back. 

'Loud enough to let him voice his pleasure as much as he wants.' Hichigo called after his retreating form, watching intently as Ichiru ran his black nailed fingers through floppy white locks, rolling his golden eyes at Hichigo's declaration before he disappeared into the closet not too long after that. Re-emerging from within several minutes later with a predatory leer, similar in intensity to Hichigo's, tugging at his lips as he grinned in triumph at the eldest King's still seated form. There was a small black box nestled in his hands possessively, like a precious treasure as he made his way back to the window seat. Pressing a lingering kiss to Ichigo's forehead, tugging at Ryuu's hair to wake him more properly as he passed by the bed before he stopped in front of Hichigo's waiting form. He wasn't as reluctant to hand over the box as he first thought, passing it over to long elegant black nailed fingers as Hichigo rested it in his lap tenderly. 

'Before you open that box, tell me where?' He didn't even need to ask though, the smirk on his triplet's lips was telling enough as Hichigo gazed over his shoulder. 

'Do you even need to ask, Ichiru? There's only one room within this castle that is completely sound proof and sealed when the doors are closed.' Hichigo noted, watching absently as Ichiru shook his head in amusement. Allowing pale fingertips to trace the intricate carving upon the lid of the box instead, Hichigo paid little attention to his brother's now standing form as he turned towards the bathroom. Sharp golden eyes gazing irritably at the sharp light that was spilling into the room from the ceiling as time called for them to rise once more and face another intense day. With the attack that had happened the day before, there was sure to be a long interrogation that laid ahead for the one Shinigami they had managed to capture before he could escape back to soul society, and Hichigo trusted that his brothers would get everything they needed from him and the Hachibantai Taichō's presence within the castle without his help. 

'I want details later~!' Ichiru waved over his shoulder, a deadly leer tugging at pale lips as he came to a halt in the threshold of the large bathroom. 'Just remember Hichigo, the contents of that box, you better look after it well. I'm entrusting it to you this time, even when we haven't tested it out on Ichigo before. So make sure you are gentle, it might be a little overwhelming for him at first. Keep him happy Hichi, he seems a bit down lately. Rewards in pleasure is so much better than endless nights spent in emotional pain.' The older of the two nodded in acknowledgment, allowing his triplet's insulting words to slide this time at the insinuation that he was incompetent enough to actually hurt his King... 

Following Ichiru into the large bathroom after having awakened Ryuu, who had only blinked up at him sleepily before nodding at his words, Hichigo hummed softly to himself as he smiled at his youngest brother's expression. Ryuu was definately a bit put out that he had to give up his position sleeping next to Ichigo, but obeyed all the same as the Three Kings prepared themselves for another day spent as the rulers of Hueco Mundo. The eldest not even needing to look back once he had placed a parting kiss to his beloved's forehead. Waking the sleeping Ichigo only briefly to tell him where to find him later with a teasing kiss to his nose and a brief slide of their lips before he ushered his brother's outside to start the day. 

He was spoiling his King again, leaving the consort to sleep in and allowing him the time he needed to catch up on the rest that he had missed out on the night before...something the older being was sure he was going to be needing later...

~~~~

Semi-long, scruffy orange locks descended into frustrated glaring brown eyes. Feathering across warm cheeks (one marked in two curving lines of red) with a tickling touch as a slick pink tongue curiously ran over the bloodied cut on his forefinger in sheer annoyance. Seeking absently to sooth away the stinging ache present within the small wound, one Kurosaki Ichigo sighed softly in displeasure as he uncertainly made his way through the endless twists and turns present within Las Noches' complexly curving hallways. He was dutifully following the heady call of his beloved's reiatsu pulling him forward, feeling his unsteady footsteps carrying him deeper and deeper into the castle without any true knowledge of just where he was going. 

Ichigo had been careless with the scissors earlier, having cut his finger in the process of trying to bring his long orange locks back to a more manageable length again. Luckily that had been all that had gone wrong though, a great surprise to the orange haired consort as he had been feeling distinctly unbalanced for a while now. But hopefully it was just his mind that was running away from him with a thousand confusing thoughts than anything else that was affecting him. He could only vaguely recall that Hichigo had awoken him earlier. Telling him to meet him in the Throne Room when he was ready and then the soft, comforting whisper of warm lips pressing against his forehead, the tip of his nose and sliding sensually across his lips before he had quickly been lulled back into a deep, impenetrable sleep once more. 

It was almost as if the spiky white haired King had forced him back into a deep slumber with the mere touch of his gentle reiatsu. Leaving warm sensations skittering softly across Ichigo's tanned skin in a whispered lullaby. Where the sheer exhaustion of the emotionally draining events from the day before, encountering his past self within his mind and Ichiru's pleasurable lesson deep into the early hours of the morning, had left Ichigo to sleep in quite late. A reaction that he was not very proud of at the moment. But, when he had finally ascended into full consciousness about an hour ago, a numb ache running up his spine and the noticeable traces of dried sweat and semen clinging to his skin, Ichigo had been forced to remember exactly what had transpired between him and Ichiru quite vividly. 

And the mere sensations leftover from then had made Ichigo feel very unbalanced and unsettled that morning. His steps uncertain even, as his mind remained a little too far away from his body and his very soul seemed to be screaming at him to right what had been wronged. Or maybe that was just his own guilt talking as he sighed softly in exhaustion. There was no doubt that something didn't feel right; like his other two lovers were a little further away from him than he would have liked them to be. And it was an entirely unpleasant sensation to be feeling when he was still dazed from oversleep. Luckily though, Ichigo had found that concentrating on Hichigo's presence was much easier than it had been before. 

He was sure that the eldest of the Three Kings was calling out to him, leading him forward through the twists and turns present in the castle that would totally have gotten him lost before. Well, the presence of a servant not too far behind him to help should he get lost...it wasn't so bad he supposed. His rising frustration could easily be dealt with if he just managed to keep himself calm. But he wasn't and that was why Ichigo felt so out of it. He was irritably running his fingers through scruffy orange locks, wincing at the sting of his reopening cut. Shit...even recalling briefly what had transpired between him and his past self as the black sleeve of his shihakushō tickled his wrists softly, Ichigo shuddered in trepidation. 

The memory he had relived, it was quite disconcerting when it seemed to occupy his entire mind in a flash of bloodied violence. He could remember everything from within it, the fear...the pain...the sorrow...the absolute terror of losing his father like he had his mother as well. It was swirling through a heavily taxed mind now as Ichigo drew a ragged breath into his resisting lungs. It was painful, he realized, and after having been given some time alone to actually sort through the heady influx of information, the more that Ichigo felt himself falling into a past that fast starting to consume him. No matter how sweet his orange haired doppelganger's comforts could be, no matter the joy that he found in his beloveds' arms...there was a deep, uncontained, anxiety building within him that was getting harder to keep away. Especially because of the attack that had happened yesterday. 

Ichigo was starting to fear the real possibility that he would not be strong enough or have enough control to ever protect those that he loved so wholly, and if he couldn't protect them anymore then what good was he by their sides? Pushing him to frown deeply at the mere thought, Ichigo ran his fingers across Zangetsu's bandaged hilt in search of the comfort that only his blade could offer him. He felt much more affected by his returning memories now than he had first thought. It was even causing him to scowl deeply, absently brushing the pads of his fingers against the black cloth of his kosode, which concealed the flesh of his abdomen, where he had felt the slash of that deadly blade. Just who was that man? Ichigo had felt a true touch of fear for the first time since awakening here....and those cold eyes in the depths of his memories, it was―.

'Oi! It's the Strawberry again!' A resounding voice called; the orangette instantly stiffening at the brush of an unfamiliar reiatsu entering his range of senses as he whirled around angrily at the call of that condescending voice. Ichigo was glaring darkly, bristling at the nickname as he took a defensive step back once the blue haired Espada invaded his space far too closely for Ichigo to be comfortable with. Resting his hand across Zangetsu's hilt threateningly, the orange haired teen kept a firm eye trained on the double doors leading into the Throne Room behind him now. His attention only half focused on the one stepping towards him with such a deadly leer of satisfaction. 

'What do you want, asshole?' Ichigo growled, not in the mood to deal with this as he tried his best not to let the rising irritation get to him. 

'Oh so feisty already? Did you fall out of the wrong side of the bed?' The blue haired man purred and Ichigo tensed, urging the white bandage like material that sealed his Zanpactō to unravel as he prepared to draw Zangetsu in the need to defend himself. But at the surrendering hands of the sixth Espada, the blue haired Arrancar pulling them up defensively before he relaxed his threatening stance, Ichigo stopped. A frown of confusion tugging at his brow at the taller man's behaviour around him. It was as if he was appeasing Ichigo, seeking to keep his anger calm should he rile him up anymore. 'Easy there, Strawberry I'm not―.' 

'Don't call me that!' Ichigo snapped, sheathing Zangetsu again as he took another step towards the black doors without showing his back to his enemy. 'My name is Ichigo! Not Strawberry or any other variation you can come up with! Now what do you want?! I'm in a hurry!' Ichigo knew he was being unreasonable and unfair but he wasn't feeling well, especially with the odd twist of anxiety in his stomach as he clenched his fingers by his side the longer that this man kept him away from entering those two doors behind him. But so far the Arrancar's mere presence was grating on his nerves, especially now because of the not so subtle lustful leer he could see curling at that insane smirk. 

'Geez, I was just goin' te warn ye, Your Highness.' The blue haired Espada noted condescendingly, his name the only one that Ichigo hadn't heard yet as he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Grinning over his shoulder as he pointed towards the door behind Ichigo with a little wave. 'The King's pissed this morning, and I mean really pissed, little consort. I've never seen him turn to his instincts so fast just because of a mere messenger. He's quite terrifying when he takes on that form, you know. But then again, I hear so are you.' Ichigo frowned concernedly, absently turning towards the black doors as he sought to feel out the touch of reiatsu from his beloved for any pain and upset like the man said. But he only encountered a restless frustration more than anything...much like his own. 

'Anyways, take care, I-chi-go. I'll see ya around again. And my offer still stands, Strawberry, if you want to be spread out on my sheets for a change―.' A flash of cerulean disappeared in sonido the instant that Ichigo felt a deep and dark rage igniting through his very veins. His fingers clutched painfully tight against the hilt of his sword as he barely kept himself back from releasing a Getsuga Tenshō before his lost target could disappear out of sight and he could truly lose his composure. He was trembling instead, seeking to bring himself back under control as he shakily sealed Zangetsu again and settled him across his back. 

'Shit!' He swore uncharacteristically, pushing open the large black doors with great difficulty before peering inside the room anxiously for the form of his beloved. 'Hichi? Are you here? Are you okay?' Ichigo called softly, jumping in fright when the doors shut behind him with a loud bang. Shutting out the servant that had been following him dutifully and leaving Ichigo feeling suddenly cornered as concerned brown eyes frantically scanned the darkened room for any sigh of his upset Hichigo. The artificial lights seemed to have been shut off, the room only illuminated by the eternal moonlight from outside. But even then, Ichigo was sure that there was an indiscernible form sitting upon that high throne. 

'Hi-chi-go?' 'The orangette swallowed around the name, walking forward cautiously as he called out to his beloved again. His eyes following the form that was sprawled seemingly exhaustedly upon the throne the closer that he drew. He was forced to do a double take though, startled at the long, sheer white locks trailing down the side of the seat of power. Which Ichigo was sure would reach down the first King's back to brush his hips should he stand now as it spilled towards the floor. The white haired First King only tilted his head to the side where it was resting against the armrest of the large throne though, his legs draped over the other side as deep gold and black eyes followed Ichigo's every uncertain move across the room and towards the dais that he was seated upon. 

'Hichigo? What's wrong?' Ichigo called again, quite concerned when despondent golden eyes trained solely upon him with an absent frown. A black nailed hand reaching out towards him, beckoning him upwards to come stand by his King's side as Ichigo absently noticed the change in length and sharpness of those black fingernails curling around his wrist so possessively. 'What happened?' Ichigo asked softly, his concern waved aside as it tugged a small smirk across Hichigo's pale lips. 

Settling himself upright on his throne, Hichigo parted his thighs for his consort to straddle as he suddenly pulled Ichigo into his lap and wound him up in a fierce embrace. Despite Ichigo's cry of indignation and squirming to get out of the restrictive arms wound around him, he tried very hard to suppress his own shudder at the feeling of a warm nose nuzzling the side of his neck tenderly. Zangetsu's form was digging almost painfully into his back, his very heart responding to the comforting touch as Ichigo simply couldn't stop the small noise of contentment spilling freely from his lips.

'Hichi...what're you―.' 

'One question at a time, King.' Hichigo said teasingly, warm lips pressing against the shell of a dainty ear as Ichigo moaned softly. 'But just so you know, nothing happened. I just got a little frustrated is all, it's not good when a certain Espada decides to piss me off for fun. But you're here now, so it's fine.' Ichigo breathed softly in relief, strangely appeased by those words despite the concerned frown tugging at his lips as he still tried to worm himself out of Hichigo's embrace. Flushing at the current position in which he found himself in and exactly where it was that he was sitting. It didn't feel right...he had never even been atop the dais before, never mind actually sitting on the throne that belonged to his lovers. But with Hichigo winding him up in such a strict embrace, Ichigo was finding in harder and harder not to want to fall limp against a strong chest. 

'Hichi! No! Let me go, I―.' Ichigo whined pitifully, feeling a dark red colouring his nose when Zangetsu was suddenly pulled from his back and rested against the side of the throne. Hichigo's lips pressing against the back of his neck, brushing his scruffy orange locks aside as a lazy blue tongue traced the skin there teasingly. Instantly causing Ichigo to stiffen at the intimate caress. Feeling his heart stuttering against his chest as a breath lodged itself in his throat, Ichigo whined softly when black nailed fingers twined with his left hand and the restrictive arm curled around his waist only tightened in warning to keep him still.

'Hush, Ichigo. You're upset , I can feel it. It's most likely my fault because you're picking up the frustration from me. But you need to relax, King, please. It's difficult enough to keep my instincts to possess you at bay when you're squirming in my lap.' Ichigo's breath promptly stalled in his chest, his world shattering around him as a low whine of need lodged itself in his throat. Damn it! He had come here to make sure Hichigo was alright after hearing that damned Espada talk about him being upset, because he asked him to come earlier. Not for this...not for his own instincts to start responding to his beloved's insatiable call as Ichigo felt Hichigo's very soul reaching irrevocably out to him, begging him to complete their soul deep connection as something deep, needy and all too familiar began to settle within his veins. 

'Hn...Hichigo...not here...someone...'

'No one comes in here when I am alone with you. They're not allowed to. Besides, I have something I want to ask you Ichigo.' Hichigo purred softly and Ichigo nodded hazily in consent, brown eyes lidding behind pale lids as he felt an overwhelmingly comfortable push of reiatsu skittering across his skin in tandem to every shift of those long white locks brushing against his shoulder and the skin of his neck when Hichigo tucked him fully against his form with no indication of letting him go any time soon. Prompting Ichigo to squirm again when he felt something warm and distinctly hard pressing against his lower back. Hichigo had just said―. 

'B-but...' 

'Nuh ah~ Ichi! Stay still. I want to know if you enjoyed yourself last night, King. Did Ichiru take good care of you?' Those few purring, teasing, words...it was all it took for Ichigo's entire world to crumble into pieces around him. A dark flush of red spilling onto his cheeks as the information descended upon his mind in a dizzying rush. He knew, he knew, he knew...he watched... was all that the orangette could hear echoing through his head as he breathed shakily through a sudden hitched sob. Finally finding some of his hidden strength to stumble away from his beloved's lap in dizzying steps. A deep, unsettled anxiety was shooting through his entire being as Ichigo tried to hide his flushed features behind his hand when Hichigo abruptly grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him backwards towards his lap again. But the Dark King caused Ichigo to stumble instead, the consort falling to his knees in front of the throne as Hichigo quickly caught his forehead in his palm before Ichigo could collide painfully with the edge of the throne. 

'Nggh...f-fuck. Let me go, Hichigo...please....' Ichigo begged, shivering at the new position he found himself in. The First King having caught his chin between his forefinger and thumb to keep him in place. 

'Oh...wow. Now this I haven't seen in a long time, Ichigo.' Hichigo breathed with a predatory leer, threading his fingers through semi-long orange locks softly as he chuckled in sheer amusement at bewildered chocolate brown orbs that were gazing up at him from a sprawl of messy orange locks. 'I was just telling you that I saw you two, Ichigo. Something that is not uncommon in this relationship, believe me. There's no need to kneel so sweetly for forgiveness, my King. I was just wondering how you were going to make it up to me, leaving me all alone and cold last night. But now I see, I don't even need to be inventive at all. You're cute, Ichi. So bold too...' Hichigo purred quite happily, tracing a single black fingernail down Ichigo's left cheek teasingly before he suddenly bent down to rest their foreheads together intimately. 

'NO...I wasn't―.' Ichigo breathed in sheer horror, balking at the insinuation of those words. But he was forced to trail off however, when two black nailed fingers were unceremoniously pressed between his parted lips to silence him completely. 

'Shush, King. Now's not the time for talk. You've been feeling out of it this morning, frustrated...upset?' The orangette scowled deeply, biting softly at those fingers in his mouth even as he nodded reluctantly at his Hichigo's words. His eyes completely averted from Hichigo's intense gaze, afraid of what his own flushed features looked like as the Dark King suddenly hummed softly above him. Surprising the orangette when he pulled his fingers from between those lips and replaced them with his tongue instead. Dragging Ichigo into a headily erotic entanglement of dancing tongues that sought to completely steal away the orangette's reason as he tilted his head back instantly to get more. Moaning softly against a pair of moist lips and a sly tongue that offered him a near overwhelming brush of need and arousal, Ichigo could only gaze dazedly up at his beloved several erotic minutes later when he pulled away. Licking pale lips to snap the string of saliva that still connected their tongues; Ichigo shivered softly as Hichigo pressed his lips against Ichigo's forehead in a lingering whisper. 

'You'll feel better soon,' he promised, black nailed fingers reaching for Ichigo's hand that had come to rest against the edge of the throne as he pushed it against a white hakama clad thigh instead. Forcing Ichigo to feel the undeniable arousal beneath the fabric, draining the colour from reddened cheeks as he realized what he was being asked to do. 

'Hichigo?' Ichigo breathed softly in fear. 

'It's okay, I'll look after you today. There's nothing to fear.' 

~~~~ 

'Help me, Hichi...please....I'm not very good at this, yet...' A suddenly small voice begged softly and the eldest King felt his breath stalling within his chest. A deadly heated gaze entering his half lidded eyes, colliding fiercely with determined brown orbs when Ichigo looked up at him pleadingly from behind the sprawl of his messy orange locks. Shit! Hichigo cursed abruptly, Ichigo was already kneeling so sweetly between his parted thighs. Surprising the older being when the orangette suddenly leant forward to reach for a pale hand that had been resting against the armrest of the throne shyly. Ichigo uncertainly pulling two warm fingers into a warm, wet mouth to test out the tolerance of his technique. His unconscious sensual act however, caused the white haired King to groan softly at the sight. 

'S-shit, Ichigo. Don't talk like that, you're already far too enticing as it is. Take your time...do what you want to prepare yourself but please don't tease me so much.' Hichigo warned softly, shivering at the sweet words that had just caressed his ears as he groaned happily in rising contentment and the brush of sheer, rushing arousal entering his veins hotly. Carding the fingers of his free hand through messy orange locks as a distraction to all the searing, burning images of his fantasies dancing before his very eyes that Ichigo created now, Hichigo fell back against the throne softly. Burning into his skin the touch of soft orange strands brushing against his fingertips, the caress of a pink tongue around his fingertips as he allowed himself to be carried away at his consort's still uncertain pace. 

Hichigo chuckled softly though, sensing that his growing arousal was starting to affect Ichigo as well. Even when he himself was shuddering at the soft fingertips that clenched and unclenched uncertainly in the folds of his hakama, scraping blunt nails teasingly against the skin of his inner thighs and instantly chasing up Hichigo's arousal as Ichigo suckled on the two digits in his mouth curiously, still a bit unsure of his movements. The Dark King tugged softly at his orange locks though, reminding Ichigo of his task when the orangette shifted on his knees distractedly to bring himself closer to his beloved. Resting his hand against the back of Ichigo's head, Hichigo pressed his fingers a little deeper into that warm mouth as a dark burning fire of want sang headily through his veins. 

Forcing him to acknowledge the rapid growth of sexual tension that he had been locking away since that morning. The white haired being sighed softly; this hadn't been what he had been planning at first, he had an entirely different scenario worked out in his head with the gift Ichiru had given him that morning...but he could always implement that part for Ichigo later. Right now however, with Ichigo kneeling so provocatively before him...Hichigo just couldn't seem to stop himself. He was getting impatient to feel the absolute, clawing pleasure that only his beloved could grant him. He needed to feel closer. And his need was only made all the more arousing when Ichigo got really into his task, swirling his pink tongue expertly around black nailed fingers and sucking quite pleasurably at pale skin. Even swallowing around the saliva that was starting to leak past cherry red lips...

Fuck! It was enough, Hichigo couldn't take much more. His sweet innocent Ichigo was going to break him and Hichigo was already finding it very hard to concentrate on anything other than those beautifully flushed features and haunting brown eyes gazing up at him with a half lidded gaze of promise. Every sense of rationality seemed to have left his mind. The concerns he had from before, his ragging anger that had exploded out of him when a messenger bearing bad news had come, and the rising anticipation he had been feeling that entire morning as Ichigo's mere presence enveloped him now in a gentle sense of belonging, it was almost too much as everything was replaced by the sheer burning need. Leaving Hichigo to growl possessively when he felt his beloved's very soul seek to drag him back into the orange haired teen's all consuming love again. 

'Ichi...that's enough. Your technique's fine, you'll do Ichiru proud I'm sure.' Hichigo murmured softly in praise, pulling his fingers from between cherry red lips cautiously, gazing lustfully at the string of saliva that was still stuck to the pads of his fingers as Ichigo frowned up at him in confusion. There was a slow spread of ink black beginning to seep into the whites of his eyes, the orange haired teen's very soul beginning to adhere to the sensuality of the situation as he moaned softly when Hichigo wet his lips with brushing fingertips and abruptly tugged Ichigo's head forward. The orangette's nose pressing unexpectedly against the hardened flesh of his beloved's erection beneath the loose fabric of that white hakama as Ichigo's breath hitched softly in trepidation to what was to come. 

'Do you think you can do it now?' The white haired King asked softly, leaning his head back against the throne when Ichigo nodded in consent. A touch of uncertainty creeping into chocolate brown orbs as the orangette absently nuzzled his new prize, Ichigo even panting softly in the rise of anticipation when Hichigo pulled at the black sash that kept his hakama secured to his hips and brought Ichigo's head forward into his lap with a tug. Imploring the orangette to lick his lips again, Ichigo soon found himself obeying effortlessly as he reached his hand upwards to curl long tanned fingers around the base of Hichigo's erection just as warm fingertips buried in his hair. Giving a little tug at soft strands when Ichigo ran his tongue across the sensitized head, slipping it sharply against the slit as he tasted his beloved's leaking essence. Ichigo moaned softly, no longer able to keep himself back as he slid his moist lips over the mushroomed head. Suckling softly, trying to suppress a shudder as the action instantly drew a soft noise of deep contentment from the Dark King's throat the instant that Ichigo took him in deeper. 

The dazed orangette was cursing inside however, his own arousal now brushing tantalizingly against the inside of his thigh as he shifted restlessly on his knees. Rocking his head back and forth in a slow climbing rhythm; Ichigo moaned deeply around his mouthful as he began to feel it. The heady synchronized pleasure flowing from Hichigo's soul directly into him...it was starting to sing through the consort's veins in a licentious fire of want and desperate need. Even threw a deep haze of rapture across his mind at the mere thought that he was the one offering his beloved such pleasure and deep seated contentment. The teen had completely forgotten where he was, what he was doing even as fulfilling Hichigo's climbing need for release became the only task to occupy Ichigo's entire soul. 

Bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, Ichigo revelled happily in the rising moans of pleasure that was starting to ring pleasantly throughout the Throne Room. Feeling his heart beating a painful tattoo of sympathetic pleasure against his chest at the sheer dominance that the older being held over him now. Ichigo was eagerly leaning into those guiding hands, the fingertips resting on the back of his neck, forcing Hichigo's cock deeper into Ichigo's mouth at impatiently scraping fingernails. The older being even tugging impatiently at orange locks when it wasn't enough and Ichigo became strongly aware of the sheer power lashing through the atmosphere uncontrollably. Hichigo's reiatsu even seeking to curl around him protectively as the orangette whined softly in rising frustration to his own straining need. 

Pulling back again, his teeth scraping softly against sensitized flesh, Ichigo began to feel his beloved tensing above him in the build of his oncoming release. Warm words of praise and enjoyment encouraging him onwards as Ichigo obeyed his King's every whim and desire floating into the room with increasingly strained whispers. Sucking harder when asked, breathing through his nose when his breath got too short and even attempting to swallow everything whole...Ichigo was quickly forced to pull back though, his gag reflex forced into action instead. Feeling tears streaming down his cheeks when warm fingertips came up to brush away at the evidence of his failure, Ichigo breathed raggedly in climbing distress. Eventually relaxing against the gentle touches messaging the back of his neck to brush away his sudden fit before the orangette was guided forward again, implored to take the straining erection in his mouth once more.

'Hah...c-careful Ichi! Don't push yourself,' Hichigo cautioned softly, hissing lowly when Ichigo promptly took him inside his scorching hot mouth again and fingernails scraped painfully against the orangette's scalp. 'Take your time...y-you're already doing so well already.' Hichigo praised softly and Ichigo nodded around his mouthful, taking his time to tease his beloved this time as his own gold and black eyes stared up at Hichigo's pleasure twisted features sensually. This was the first time that Ichigo had seen the barest touch of pink touching those pale cheeks, pale lips parting in stuttering breaths as long white locks seemed fall forward over Hichigo's shoulders to brush against the top of Ichigo's head when he suddenly bucked upwards to get more. Ichigo was truly captivated, not wanting to miss a single moment when the older being seemed to hang onto the last precipice of his release. 

'Ichi...oh shit! M-more...please!' Hichigo called pleadingly and Ichigo stiffened, quite surprised when that broken, hollow shout that echoed erotically throughout the empty space became the prelude to the sudden and fierce flood of scorching hot liquid into his mouth. The warmth sliding down his throat as Ichigo clenched his eyes shut against the odd sensation that was chasing through his veins, he wanted to pull back...to breathe when it got too much but Hichigo kept his hands pressed firmly against the back of Ichigo's head. Keeping the orange haired consort in place as a deadly smirk of satisfaction curled at his pale lips and he arched back when Ichigo swallowed around his mouthful suddenly. 

'F-fuck! T-that's it...s-wallow it, King...all of it...' Hichigo implored with hitching breaths and Ichigo shuddered, feeling a dark and deep red blossoming freely across his nose as his own arousal gave a twitch of anticipation. Revelling even in the commanding tone as Ichigo obeyed, finally allowed to breathe when that harness softened in his mouth and Hichigo leaned back against his seat of power in lazy sated pleasure. Ichigo was gazing hazily up at Hichigo's satisfied features, laying his forehead against a still hakama clad thigh as he licked away the last of those pearly white drops spilling from the slit until Hichigo pulled at his scruffy orange hair at the back of his neck to still his actions against his overly sensitized flesh. 

Ichigo was drifting in a sense of heaven though, he had never seen Hichigo looked like this, never even knew he could cause it as Ichigo eagerly drank up the sight. Breathing heavily as he swiped his tongue across his lips, gazing up his beloved from lowered lashes as Ichigo shifted impatiently on his knees to get comfortable again. Hichigo was quite beautiful bathed in the eternal moonlight, panting for breath and completely relaxed against the back of his throne. Even pulling his one leg up after resettling his white shihakushō before he promptly dragged Ichigo into his lap again. Even when Ichigo stumbled with some difficulty, headily reminded of his own unsettled arousal as warm lips briefly whispered against his forehead tenderly. 

~~~~

'Thank you.' The older King whispered sincerely and Ichigo smiled softly, eagerly leaning into the entanglement of their tongues as Hichigo kissed him deeply and erotically. A sly blue tongue swiping away at the drops of white that had escaped Ichigo's lips without his knowledge as he whispered softly and endearingly into a fast reddening ear quite lewdly. Ichigo whined softly in denied pleasure though, rocking against his beloved's now propped up thigh as Hichigo's fingertips trailed teasingly down his back and brushed sensually against the dip in his spine. Slipping teasingly beneath the hem of his black hakama several seconds later despite Ichigo's jerk of surprise. The small action however, caused Ichigo to wail softly in need. Sharp black fingernails pressing against his entrance promisingly to tease him with several brushes as Ichigo threw his head back and cried out when sharp teeth dug deeply against the skin of his neck suddenly. 

'You're really riled up today, King.' Hichigo purred teasingly, 'I guess you liked that.' The older being noted before he suddenly reached behind him for something on the floor, bringing it upwards with a lazy tug as he smiled up at Ichigo's panting features now. Laying a small black box against the arm rest of the throne, the small object remained smaller than a shoe box but much bigger than a jewellery box as it left Ichigo to frown deeply in puzzlement at its appearance. Even as he leaned towards Hichigo when those fingers brushing against his entrance suddenly pressed inside of him , the orangette let out a harsh yelp of surprise. Deeply disappointed when they withdrew so quickly, Ichigo was left to whine at the loss instead...feeling very frustrated with a rising growl built in his throat. 

'Easy, Ichigo. I was just checking if you were still stretched from last night.' The long white haired King said softly and Ichigo was stunned absolutely speechless at the words, flushing deeply at their nonchalance before he sought to pull away from his beloved's arms again in sheer embarrassment. Hichigo merely chuckled in his ear though, drawing Ichigo's attention towards the box he had just flipped the lid of by reaching for the contents nestled upon a bed of black velvet. 

'W-what is it?' Ichigo asked curiously, observing Hichigo intently as he pulled out a strange silvery, egg shaped device. There was a long string of black attached to the end of it, tapering off to a small square black box that had several buttons and dials present upon its surface. Hichigo hummed softly in amusement at his consort's reaction, golden eyes quite sated with bliss as he began spreading something sweet smelling and slick across its surface from a crystal vial that had been nestled in the velvet beside the device. The older King chuckling eventually at Ichigo's intent and interested gaze as the orangette curled his arms around Hichigo's neck for support and shifted in his lap restlessly. Absently seeking to grind his straining arousal against Hichigo when his need for release got too much. Especially when sly black nailed fingers now teased his straining erection through the black fabric of his hakama briefly. 

'S-so what is it?' Ichigo asked softly with a stutter, frowning abruptly when Hichigo pressed a kiss to his nose before pulling the silvery device to display it for Ichigo's eyes quite proudly. 

'This little thing? This King, is a gift from Ichiru. He said that you'll enjoy it.' The older being purred teasingly, pulling Ichigo's head downward to press his lips against a smooth forehead as he chuckled softly when Ichigo's breath hitched in his chest the instant that he trailed the egg shaped device away from Ichigo's vision and slipped his hand into the hem of Ichigo's now loosened black hakama again. Pressing the suddenly cold device against Ichigo's entrance with heady implications as the orangette felt his eyes widened considerably in both fear and surprise. 

'Brace yourself.' Was Ichigo's only warning as a sudden wailing cry erupted deafeningly throughout the Throne Room. 

'No!' The orange haired consort yelled in ragging surprise, only belatedly having realized what Hichigo had been intending to do with it until it was too late. He cried out softly now, when it came to rest deep inside of him. Ichigo was lurching forward, shuddering at the new and foreign sensation it created within him as he sobbed into a white kosode softly to hide his unexpected reaction. He didn't like it...it felt weird. Even when the stretch wasn't as painful as Ichigo was expecting it to be, it was cold. Very cold and felt really odd, moving much easier within him as it shot a heady and sudden brush of rapture up his spine when it came to rest against that pleasurable button inside of him. 'C-cold...Hichi...it's cold!' Ichigo complained, tugging his teeth at the skin of a warm neck as he tried to ground himself against the slick, quickly warming device shifting only deeper inside when Ichigo leaned backwards to get away from it. His action only succeeding in pressing Hichigo's fingers and the thing much deeper. 

'Hih! NO! S-stop it...t-take it out!' Ichigo cried alarmingly in fear, tensing when sly black nailed fingers tugged at the cord softly to bring it down a little again, leaving Ichigo shuddering and wailing at the strange pulling sensation in his stomach it created when the older King chuckled in his ear headily and murmured soothingly in his ear. Not even reprimanding Ichigo when he must have been tugging at hip length white locks quite harshly and he was sure he could taste blood in his mouth. 

'Hush...it's okay, Ichi. It's just a vibrator. Relax. It'll make you feel better soon.' Ichigo could barely even contemplate what the older King was saying. He didn't know what a vibrator was even but he soon found out all on his own as Hichigo suddenly pulled him from his lap and settled him on the throne instead. Pulling the back of Ichigo's hand towards his lips for a chaste kiss as he knelt before Ichigo in seeming fidelity instead, slipping himself comfortably between Ichigo's parted thighs after having pulled the orangette's hakama down to expose his straining arousal to the cold air. Warm fingertips curling around the base firmly before he smirked up at his King deviously, still clutching in his hand the little black box that Ichigo could only stare at in trepidation now. 

'Just enjoy, King.' Hichigo murmured against the throbbing flesh of Ichigo's erection, a sly fingernail pressing and tugging at a dial in his hand as Ichigo suddenly felt his entire world breaking around him in a wailing cry of sheer, utter, clawing, overwhelming rapture the instant that the toy jerked to life inside of him. He arched back simultaneously, screaming in sheer stimulation when warm lips descended over his cock in tandem to the new and utterly overwhelming pleasure of the vibrator inside of him. It was too much, the vibrations streaking up his spine...he couldn't get away...he couldn't get close enough and Ichigo was so sure that Hichigo had just broken him. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe...couldn't even blink away the tears that were once again trailing icily down his cheeks. 

'Hichi...Hichigo...please...please...OH GOD!' Ichigo sobbed despairingly...he didn't know what to ask for anymore. He was hanging in a world of ultimate bliss, his entire being completely shattered as everything around him seemed to blur into a sense of numb rapture. It hadn't even been a minute yet and Ichigo was splintering inside. Everything was centred around that single pleasure consuming his soul in a flame of utter madness, making him wonder how something so seemingly small could offer him such insane sensations when he felt a litany of curses and cries for more spilling past his lips. His shouts were echoing loudly throughout the room, Ichigo knew, but he couldn't hold himself back anymore. 

The thing inside of him, the vibrator...it wasn't so uncomfortable as the stretch his beloved's arousal pressed into him were, making everything more intense as it seemed to have settled right against his prostate. He was sure he was screaming himself hoarse, totally losing his mind as Hichigo swallowed him whole and intensified the vibrations inside of him by building a warm, sucking sensation around Ichigo's cock that was searing through his veins intensely. Ichigo couldn't think anymore, his back arched against the throne he was now seated upon, literally feeling a new and heady rush of power entering his entire being as his heart reached out irrevocably to the one gifting him such insane sensations. 

It never seemed to stop and when Ichigo's finally snapped...he felt his entire soul shattering with the intense and sheer clawing rapture that was streaking through his veins and burning deeply into his skin. He couldn't take it anymore, a hoarse shout of his beloved's name the only warning Hichigo received before Ichigo's back bowed in utter unadulterated rapture. He cried out deeply, his fingernails near bloody against the arms rests of the throne as icy tendrils of tears fell past his lids in hypersensitive awareness. His vision was starting to blur, his climax shooting through so intensely that Ichigo was completely dizzy and unbalanced to the world around him. 

'Hichi...please...too much...t-turn it off!' Ichigo whined breathlessly, still consumed through the sheer ragging roar of blood rushing in his ears as the First King merely chuckled happily against his thigh. Licking his lips after having swallowed Ichigo's release before he suddenly turned down the dial and Ichigo was allowed to breathe again for the first time as a sly blue tongue licked away at the last traces of his release and a deadly smirk stained pale lips. Golden eyes gazing up at Ichigo before the orangette, still completely dazed, was tugged down for a headily erotic kiss. Hichigo's hand coming up to rest against Ichigo's torso to keep him steady as toes curling against the ground and he panted for breath. His every exhale still stained with a soft noise of pure contentment drifting blissfully past cherry red lips... 

'Was it good, King? Did you enjoy Ichiru's gift?' A voice purred teasingly in the shell of a dainty ear, pulling Ichigo once more into lazy wakefulness as he curled further against the lap he was now nestled upon. The orange haired consort shifting irritably at the feeling of that toy still inside of him but Hichigo made no move to take it out, in fact the older being had already resettled Ichigo's black hakama in place and was stroking his fingers through scruffy orange locks to calm his the orangette's still stuttering breaths. Ichigo groaned softly in discomfort, shifting in his beloved's arms that was wound restrictively against his waist and kept him place as his legs were draped over the side of the throne and his head was nestled against his beloved's shoulder. 

'Answer me, Ichi, was it good?' Hichigo asked again, fingertips tugging at the shell of Ichigo's ear in warning when the consort didn't answer right away. His action eventually forced the orangette to nod dazedly against a warm shoulder. A deep flush of red skittering across Ichigo's cheeks when he realized that the sensations he had just experienced was more than good, it was utterly addicting and needy. It was still streaking like little aftershocks of electricity across his skin right now, leaving a dizzying rush in its wake. Ichigo even moaned softly when Hichigo trailed his fingertips against the skin of his arm, brushing the skin softly to offer him a touch of comfort through all the ragging sensations of bliss he had just barely managed to live through. 

'I'm sure Ichiru will love to hear that, King. Because you were singing so beautifully. I have never heard you reach such decibels in this room before, I think you just set a record―.' Ichigo slapped his hand across Hichigo's mouth, scowling darkly at those teasing words as he shuddered at the feeling of a tongue tracing against the skin of his palm teasingly. Keeping him wrapped up in the heady bliss that had descended upon his mind as he was eventually forced to pull back his hand to get rid of the sensations and he closed his eyes tiredly in exasperation. He had enough teasing, he couldn't take much more before he snapped. 

'S-shut it!' Ichigo glared deeply, snuggling into Hichigo's white kosode instead as he sought to curl as close to his beloved as he could, attempting to hide his embarrassment in the folds of a white kosode as he murmured softly against the skin of a pale neck. 'I heard enough teasing about singing from him when he called, I don't have to hear it from you again!' Ichigo growled in indignation. 'Besides you weren't much better, you can sing pretty well too...Hi-chi-go...' Ichigo leered, trailing his tongue upwards against a column of pale flesh until he reached a strong jaw and briefly pressed his lips against a pale pair of lips. He was startled though to see a dark flare of emotion igniting within those golden eyes boring deeply into his very soul. 

'It's nice to see your insatiably teasing fire back again...King. But, who the fuck are you talking about? Who teased you, who called you?!' Hichigo rumbled in a sudden flare of intense jealousy and Ichigo shuddered in trepidation, his mind only catching up to his spoken thoughts now as a sudden influx of anxiety ignited within his heart and forced him to look away from that intense gaze that sought to dismantle him from the inside. Oh shit...he had just said the complete wrong thing, hadn't he? 

'Come to think of it, Ichigo, before you passed out yesterday...you said something like that also. I don't think Ichiru heard you but I did...what was it that you said? ''You're going to have to catch me...he's calling again..." what do you mean King? It's upsetting to hear that you know, right before you pass out. So will you explain it to me, King? Before I lose my temper? I don't think I can hold it back much longer.' Hichigo's voice said deeply and Ichigo shivered, eyes widening at the beginnings of a white and black mask that was forming over his First King's left eye. Leaving Ichigo for the first time shudder in fear at the suddenly cold look seeping into those red tinted eyes that were gazing deeply into him.

Ichigo sighed softly as he pressed his lips against a white brow, twining his fingers lovingly with a black nailed hand as he pulled Hichigo's hand towards his heart. Seeking to soothe away the sudden anger he had just instilled. He only had one problem...how was he going to do this without sounding completely insane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I cannot put more into this chapter...it’ll be a total overload of information. But for now, I hope that you enjoyed and look forward to my next update. Please be so kind as to feed my two muses, Ichigo and Older Ichigo have been getting restless lately...just kidding.   
> Thanks again everyone
> 
> Your Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	11. Chapter 11: A Poisoned Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . I apologize that it’s so late but I’ve been very busy and have finally found my inspiration to continue this until it’s finished. I’ve shortened the plot it so that it doesn’t drag on forever. Although there is a sequel planned as the ending will be fairly open, so please do not despair. 
> 
> For this part of Consort To The Three Kings, there is only about 3-4 chapters left before I’m starting the sequel. More details on that will be given closer to the time. I know there is a lot happening in this chapter, and the ending is once again caught on a cliffhanger but I simply couldn’t have added anymore into it. This is after all the part of the story where everything comes together before we get to the conclusion.

An all consuming silence ruled over the recesses of Hueco Mundo's large Throne Room; the lingering atmosphere becoming so thick and overwhelmed with unspoken tension that a stray orange haired consort was finding it very difficult to breathe without feeling a flutter of trepidation settling deeply within the pit of his stomach. Sharp golden eyes were boring into the very depths of his soul; seeking to dismantle his emotions and uncertain movements in search of the truth that was present in the words which had just escaped Ichigo's lips in a breathless tumble of distress. The edges of a menacing black and white Hollow mask; which had been forming steadily over the last few seconds, had already taken a very familiar shape across a quarter of the Dark King's face and left eye. Presenting a heady inverted reflection to the mask that Ichigo wore himself when he called upon its power to protect those he loved. 

Several seconds later though, a deafening crack resounded throughout the throne room before it began to evaporate into little specks of white and a brush of dark reiatsu enveloped Ichigo in a stifling push of overwhelming power. He was still breathing shakily from the aftershocks of his previous climax; shuddering deeply as the exhalation of a confused sigh, which had left Hichigo's parted lips in a rush, brushed humidly across the orangette's cheeks mere seconds before strong arms curled possessively around his waist and the white haired King shifted in his throne to lay his head back against it in thought. Ichigo could literally feel his own heart racing a painful tattoo against his chest, his limbs still sluggish from the lingering bliss he had been granted as he was forced to realize he would be screwed either way if Hichigo truly lost his temper now. 

Nothing could help him...

He could barely even form a coherent thought to truly explain his previous disconcerting words; never mind protect himself against a ragging being that was probably way stronger than his hastily learned and unstable powers. It was with this alone that Ichigo's unsettled incoherency and emotions showed; the orangette catching sight of a deep frown furrowing the First King's white brow as Hichigo's elegant black nailed fingertips dug distressingly into the armrests of his throne with a brush of rage. And the one hand which Ichigo had tugged towards his chest, to lay a pale palm against his heart to sooth away his beloved's anger, gripped harshly at the fabric of the black kosode Ichigo had chosen to wear that morning instead of the usual white. Leaving the teen at a loss for what to do; Ichigo eventually sat up a little straighter as he straddled his King's lap reassuringly instead. His palm cupping a pale cheek in his hand gently as he pressed, what he hoped to be, a comforting kiss to the white haired King's scowling forehead as well. 

'Right...I'm sorry, Ichigo.' Hichigo said after several long minutes of tensed silence, leaning upwards into the tender caress of peppering kisses that rained down upon his pale features when Ichigo dutifully sought to comfort the Mei-Ou's unsettled emotions and shaken heart with insatiable brushes of needy affection. 'Could you perhaps repeat that? I think I may have heard you wrong or you just completely shattered my mind.' An exasperated sigh spilled past strawberry red lips; Ichigo averting embarrassed chocolate brown eyes from Hichigo's intense gaze as he shifted uncomfortably in the older being's lap. A muffled groan left the depths of his throat unbidden of his permission when the orangette was abruptly reminded of the vibrator that Hichigo had left inside of him; especially as it became an uncomfortable press of painful pleasure to his already hyper sensitive form. 

He couldn't even spare it much thought at the moment though, it was much more important that he stopped the unsettled tension that was brewing between the two of them so irrevocably as Ichigo tried desperately to rearrange his explaining words into something that sounded a little more plausible than: 'I have an older version of myself living in my soul'. That had seriously not come out right, but thinking clearly right now was not easy especially when he knew, however he articulated this explanation, it was going to sound insane all the way. So with a lingering breath of unease, chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Hichigo's soothingly and carded elegant fingertips through the long, hip length white hair that summoning his Hollow mask earlier had gifted the white haired King with instead. 

It was so soft, like pure silk as it slid through the gaps in between Ichigo's fingertips, the orangette letting out a loving purr at the comforting sensations it created. He even eagerly allowed Hichigo's scent to curl protectively around his form when he breathed deeply several times to regain some of his lost thoughts. Forcing himself into a more coherent state when Ichigo realized, even with the danger of the situation upsetting him, he felt far too comfortable to move from where he was straddling his lover's lap. And when Hichigo brought one of his thighs upwards; a foot resting against the edge of the throne to slip a thigh between Ichigo's kneeling legs, the orangette briefly passed his lips over a pale pair that parted under his touch before he rested his head against a warm shoulder. Nuzzling a pale neck apologetically to settle the anger he had unknowingly caused in his lover's soul, Ichigo prepared himself for the most paradoxical explanation he had was ever going to give in his life. 

'I really don't know how to explain this to you, Hichi.' Ichigo said softly, feeling the emotionally draining events from the last few days catching up to him as he leaned into the pale fingertips that carded through his hair soothingly now, despite the anger the First King must have been feeling towards him. 'I'll sound crazy when I say it, no matter how well the explanation is that I give. I wasn't lying to you; the 'he' that I was referring to is actually a form of my previous self. The me that was alive two hundred years ago...he's still a part of my soul.' Ichigo whispered sincerely, eyelids clenching shut under the brush of deep, burning, emotion that was rushing through his veins at an intensity he hadn't felt before. It was a deeply painful sorrow that only grew more overwhelming everytime he thought of his past self now. Where speaking about it out loud, only made it that much worse when it brought forth a heady rush of pained memories Ichigo had lived through and all those that he knew were still to come. 

'Please believe me when I say that he's only a comforting presence to me; he's there with me when I'm forced to live through 'his' memories that are sealed away behind reiatsu blocks. The older Ichigo protects me from the pain of knowing too much too quickly and he keeps me from losing control. He's my doppelganger, Hichigo, perhaps only two years older that I am. He's more of a reflection of the three of you than I am to you; he's just a bit taller and his hair, it's like mine is now. He also has Tensa Zangetsu's changed form by his side, the form that he takes in the Saigo Getsuga. I'm sorry if my words upset you, beloved. It's just that he likes to tease me. I kind of made him moan the other day by touching a sensitive spot and he told me that you always told him the he could sing well. And then he said that he likes to make me blush because it's a delight for him to―.' Ichigo was forced to trail off abruptly when two black nailed fingertips pressed against each corner of his mouth to silence his rush of words. 

'Shush for a moment, King. You're rambling.' A rumbling baritone implored huskily and chocolate brown eyes blinked open owlishly at the words, trembling softly as Hichigo lifted Ichigo's head from where it had been nestled against a warm shoulder so that the older being could press his lips against Ichigo's reassuringly. The orange haired consort frowned softly however as he observed a glaze of lust staining those previously angered golden eyes; a hitched breath rushing across his lips when a warm nose rubbed playfully against his own and sharp golden eyes fluttered shut behind pale eyelids. Hichigo's breaths were fairly uneven as he shifted beneath Ichigo, seeming to force himself into a more calmed state with an immense display of self-control Ichigo had not yet glimpsed before now. 

'Damn it, Ichigo. There's no need to say so much, or to go into such loving detail. I understood you the first time you said "the 'he' that I was referring to is actually a form of my previous self". I've learned not to question the impossible things that happen around you, King. It comes with the territory, I know that intimately. It's just shocking to imagine that there are two of you that can talk, interact and touch each other in the depths of your mind. Do you have any idea how arousing that sounds to me? Or how jealous it makes me that I cannot see it for myself? For heaven's sake King, please, you have got to watch what you say around us. I know that you are not aware of it, but we've been living without you for two hundred years. That's two hundred years of pain, loneliness and impossible sexual frustration that could not be settled outside of the three of us because we would never betray your soul.' 

'Every little thing you do is going to arouse us, every unconscious word or touch of affection...it's like finally finding peace and comfort for the insatiable need we have to possess you heart and soul. If you understand even a little, please, try to be a bit more careful in your words.' The slightly pleading tone that had crept into Hichigo's voice caused the orange haired teen's thoughts to reel in his mind as he desperately tried to keep a dark flush from staining his cheeks. His nose once again buried in a white kosode to hide his heady embarrassment; Ichigo's body shivered softly when strong arms wound securely around his shoulders and he laid his ear against the steady beat of a heart as he tried to still his uncertain reaction to those pleading words. He had no idea he had been doing that, or that he was so selfish to not see the suffering he could put his Kings through when he didn't think or pay attention before he did something. 

'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to―.' Warm lips pressing against the top of his head silenced Ichigo's words before a soft sigh ruffled semi-long orange locks several seconds later apologetically.

'I know you didn't, King. I'm not angry anymore so you don't have to apologize or feel guilty. Just be careful next time, we're naturally possessive of you because you are the centre of our entire being. Hearing that someone besides us 'teased' you is enough to ignite a ragging jealousy that cannot be contained in any of our souls. Whatever you do, King, don't ever mention this in front of Ryuu. He's much worse than me and Ichiru about things like this. Mind you, don't tell Ichiru either. God knows what his perverted mind will come up with if you leave him alone for long enough.' Hichigo noted with a devious smirk, a forefinger and thumb tugging playfully at the splay of messy orange locks that trailed down the back of Ichigo's neck. 

'But for now Ichi, can you keep quiet for a bit? I just want to hold onto you for a little longer before I have to get back to work.' Ichigo nodded dazedly, not sure what to make of those warnings before the previous contentment that Hichigo had granted him, once again swirled warmly through his soul and he happily listened to the steady beat of his King's heart. It was so calming, so soothing and comforting that Ichigo lost track of time as he merely allowed his mind to drift through a darkened haze of sheer satisfaction. He smiled softly to himself, eyes drifting shut as he soon became aware of the white haired King drifting off to sleep below him, warm lips still pressed affectionately to the top of Ichigo's head as rhythmic breaths rustled through orange locks teasingly. Ichigo was soon looking to follow Hichigo for a short doze as well, needing to rest the breathless pleasure and unsettled anxiety that had nearly overwhelmed him completely a few minutes earlier. 

He was stopped however when he shifted in his perch several long minutes later, trying to make himself more comfortable in the cramped position when his movement shifted that damn toy deeper inside of him. A hitched moan lodged itself headily in the back of his throat, Ichigo cursing freely at the sensations it was chasing hotly through his blood as he tried to squirm his way out of Hichigo's tightened embrace. Fuck! He had forgotten about that, but it was once more making itself known against his wavering consciousness. A burning fire of need was beginning to saturate his veins again as Ichigo gripped harshly at the fabric of a white kosode. It was just bordering on arousing him into needing more as the orangette breathed shakily through his emotions. He still couldn't believe that Hichigo had left it inside of him...or the insane pleasure that it had gifted him a while ago. 

'S-shit! Hichi...Hichigo...' Ichigo whined softly, trying to control his climbing arousal when the Dark King suddenly jerked awake beneath him. Those arms tightening around Ichigo's waist instinctively as the tip of a nose nuzzled the crown of Ichigo's head several times as if to burn the consort's lingering scent into the Mei-Ou's mind. 

'Wha? What's wrong, King? Do you want to leave?' Ichigo shook his head softly in the negative as he pulled one of those hands resting against the small of his back towards the hem of his black hakama. Chocolate brown eyes were gazing pleadingly into dazed golden orbs that were frowning through his actions but seemed otherwise unaffected by them. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut in exasperation as he tried desperately to control the darkened flush that was threatening to burn across his cheeks, to cease the unsettled warmth that was streaking pleasurably across the surface of his skin with every exhale that spilled past Hichigo's parted lips to brush his cheeks teasingly. 

'I'm not trying to sound seductive or anything, but c-can you take it out, please? The toy, it's becoming uncomfortable.' Ichigo whimpered softly, shuddering at the feeling of a warm palm lying across his cheek and a soft sigh rushed against his neck when lips briefly pressed against his sensitive flesh to comfort his unease. 

'Alright, just hold on a minute. This might feel a bit strange.' Hichigo cautioned as gentle fingers slipped beneath the hem of a black hakama and reached for the black string that was attached to the end of the vibrator. 'I was going to leave a little present for Ryuu to find later, but he would probably have been pissed at me for taking advantage of you. Relax yourself though, King. You may not like this.' Hichigo purred teasingly and Ichigo trembled uncertainly against the pulling sensation, back arching with a reverberating groan at the odd burn it scraped against his insides and the needy emptiness it left behind when the toy was finally dislodged and the white haired King placed it back in its decorated box carefully. The orangette was breathing heavily through his nose, attempting to lock away the strangely pleasant sensation it had created through the depths of his soul and the insatiable knot it had tied irrevocably in the pit of his stomach. 

'Such a good boy; I love you, King.' Hichigo praised tenderly and Ichigo flushed softly, leaning into the warm caress as he was turned around so that his back could rest against a strong chest and a warm chin brushed against his shoulder comfortingly. Strong arms were curled possessively around his waist, keeping him wrapped up in and all consuming embrace for several moments longer. 'You should probably go get something to eat. You haven't been past the kitchens yet, right?' At Ichigo's reluctant nod, the First King hummed thoughtfully as he pushed the orangette to his feet and helped to resettle black hakama around a thin waist and retied a skewed white sash. Both Ichigo and Hichigo were startled however, when a resounding knock spilled into the throne room from the other side of the closed doors. 

The closed doors that no one was allowed to enter when Hichigo was alone with his Ichigo...

~~~~

There was a hushed silence several long seconds later before Ichigo was startled at the annoyed 'tch' that echoed into the atmosphere, Hichigo forcing himself to stand from his throne as a deep frown of sheer annoyance furrowed his brow and he yelled a clipped 'Enter!'. Ruffling elegant black nailed fingertips through long strands of white to settle them back in their place, Hichigo eventually settled himself back on his throne lazily as sharp golden eyes observed the large double doors being pushed open by a strong presence. Ichigo was struggling to see through the darkness that the eternal night spilled into the room, the artificial lights having been switched off earlier after Hichigo's uncontrollable rage. But the orangette was sure that he could see a flicker of black and sharp cat-like emerald green eyes as the light from the outside hallway ignited the presence of their unusual visitor from behind and silvery moonlight skittered across pale skin. 

'I apologize for disturbing you, Hichigo-sama. But we have a serious situation.' An emotionless fourth Espada noted gravely; stepping attentively into the darkened throne room with uncertain steps as Ichigo frowned abruptly at the curious words that drifted past his awareness. He had just settled Zangetsu's familiar weight across his back once again, turning in askance towards Hichigo who was glaring deeply into sharp emerald eyes from the raised dais of his throne before he turned towards Ichigo briefly with a disappointed shrug. Hichigo abruptly called the orangette over to him for a chaste kiss to soft lips though, a sly tongue swiping across a warm cheek before he ruffled his fingertips through messy orange locks affectionately. Sweet whispered words of endearment drifting past pale lips to chase a brush of warm contentment across Ichigo's heart when Hichigo spoke softly against the shell of his ear. 

'Sorry, King, but duty calls. Can you find Starrk on your own?' Hichigo asked sadly and Ichigo frowned at the press of emotion in the First King's voice but nodded anyways; going over his appearance one last time to make sure he didn't look as sensually dishevelled as he felt at that moment in time. 'Good, ask him to take you down to the kitchens. Also, be nice to Shunsui when you see him. You haven't met him yet but he was very concerned when you collapsed yesterday.' With a last lingering goodbye, Ichigo knew his presence was no longer needed as the white haired King's fingertips brushed against his cheek tenderly one last time before Ichigo jumped the long distance from the raised dais towards the large doors in a burst of sonido. Disappearing into the harshly lighted hallways of Las Noches, the consort allowed his senses to reach out in search of the first Espada's presence that was fast becoming familiar to him. 

Leaving behind the First King of Hueco Mundo and his fourth Espada to discuss whatever the 'situation' was, Ichigo tried not to let Hichigo's abrupt dismissal get to him. A stray palm coming up to rub irritably across tired chocolate brown eyes; Ichigo's surprisingly steady footsteps lead him deeper and deeper into the complex hallways of Hueco Mundo's palace with only the burning flicker of the Primera Espada's steady reiatsu to guide him forward. It wasn't working so well as following Hichigo's powerful reiatsu to the Throne Room earlier that morning had. The orangette was finding that he had to concentrate a lot more to not lose his way in the vastness that made up his Three King's home. But it wasn't truly helping him at all either; his reiatsu senses were still fairly unstable and undeveloped. No, Ichigo was sure that he had gotten lost several times by now and was busy venturing into parts of Las Noches he had not yet seen before or he was not sure he was allowed to enter unknowingly. 

Sometime after that, assured that more than an hour had passed since he had left the Throne Room behind, Ichigo still had no success in finding the elusive, lazy brown haired Espada. He was merely wandering aimlessly throughout the twisting labyrinth of hallways now, his mind drifting in and out of a thoughtful daze as Ichigo went over the anxiety and pleasurable rush of events that had happened to him through the course of that morning without really paying attention to his surroundings or the other Arrancar he passed along the way. Hichigo had displayed a fairly mild and puzzling reaction to the existence of Ichigo's 'past self'; showing a rising interest more than the anger or screaming insanity that the orangette had been afraid he would have been accused of. 

It was still a deeply puzzling problem for Ichigo however. 

Because no matter how much Older Ichigo told him that they were the same person, it still didn't feel like that to Ichigo completely. To the orange haired teen, his doppelganger was almost like a second soul inside of him. The one that was more powerful than him, more assured of himself, more confident in his actions and on some level, Ichigo really believed that Older Ichigo was the part of his soul that truly deserved to stand beside his Three Kings sides more than the orangette did. Ichigo knew next to nothing about his past after all...knew nothing about all the pain his doppelganger must have lived through and all the happiness that he must have shared with their beloveds. It just made him feel like an outsider as he thought about it now, someone that was imposing on 'that' part of his doppelganger's existence and left the orange haired consort to experience an overwhelming sense of incompleteness. 

Did he really have a right to be where he was at the moment? To stay beside Ryuu, Ichiru and Hichigo? Or was he simply fooling them and himself into believing that he was their true Ichigo from two hundred years ago? This was what had been unsettling him since he had first awoken that morning, Ichigo thought sadly. What had been swirling in the depths of his heart for a long time now. And it was disconcerting; leaving a lingering brush of sorrow to ignite across the depths of a beating heart despite the pleasure Hichigo had granted him earlier or the reassuring pulse of all his beloveds that were tied so irrevocably to his soul. Ichigo's mind was focused on something else entirely today; drifting into uncharted territories of darkness as he, for the first time, mulled over the presence of his past self in the depths of his consciousness. 

It must have been painful for Older Ichigo too, the orangette thought sadly. Being locked away in the depths of Ichigo's mind where no one could reach him but the one he was forced to give his 'past' to and gift his rightful power to as well. Ichigo was clearly upset by the thought of letting him suffer like that; so it was no wonder his scruffy orange haired doppelganger seemed so sad whenever their identical chocolate brown orbs would meet, no wonder the brush of deep sorrow his younger self felt whenever he realized those beautiful brown orbs would stay like that for eternity. And he was always the first one to offer such gentle comfort, such soothing conciliations that Ichigo knew his past self deserved more than being locked away in the depths of his mind, protecting him from the rush of his past memories and lending him control and comfort whenever Ichigo needed it so desperately. 

It was heartbreaking to think of it like that and Ichigo knew that he was pushing himself even further into a despaired state as he leaned tiredly against the hallway wall behind him, chocolate brown eyes drifting shut as a soft sigh spilled tiredly from his lips and he forced the drifting, despairing, thoughts into the back of his mind. It would probably not do him any good to think about things in such excruciating detail when he didn't have his doppelganger to tell him his own side of the story. So locking away the concerns and upsets of his heart seemed like a better idea as Ichigo once more stretched out his senses in search of the lazy Primera Espada's reiatsu. A small sigh of relief finally tumbled past his lips when he recognized the older being's presence that seemed much closer than it had earlier, in fact Ichigo was sure that if he rounded the next corner he would finally find the older Espada―. 

'Thank god! I thought I was never going to get out of this place!' A sudden yelling voice grated irritably against Ichigo's thoughts, the orangette whirling around in surprise as a pair of unfamiliar arms were thrown around his shoulders and the heady scent of blood flooded the air around him. The orangette stiffened instinctively in defence when chocolate brown eyes caught sight of a black shihakusho clad form; someone clinging onto him desperately in relief as blood began to stain Ichigo's clothes in wet patches, smeared sickly across tanned skin and an unfamiliar but weak reiatsu pulsed distressingly against his own. 'Shit! We need to move. To get out of here. They'll find us soon! I'm sure the captain has left the gate open west of Las Noches.' Ichigo, who had been caught up in an unfamiliar situation, pushed desperately against the being clinging to him; trying to shove the interloper away from him violently but the smaller and weaker male seemed to cling to him fairly desperately. 

'LET ME GO, DAMN IT! I'm not your fucking ally so get your hands off of me―!' Ichigo roared in ragging fury once the situation began to register within his mind and he realized the Shinigami must have mistaken him for one of his allies because of the black shihakushō Ichigo had worn that day. But what the hell was he doing in this part of Las Noches? Had Soul Society come to launch another attack again, one so soon after their assassins had all been wiped out by him and Hichigo the day before? No...this was―. Ichigo was forced to trail off in both his words and stunned thoughts when he flinched violently against a small prick that pressed painfully into the side of his neck. The unexpected burst of uncomfortable sensation gave the orangette the flood of strength he needed to he throw the unsuspecting male from him and into the other side of the hallway with considerable strength and without a single shred of mercy. 

Tanned fingertips of his right hand immediately drew Zangetsu's unsealed form from his back as Ichigo raised the menacing blade in front of him protectively, breathing softly with strain when he raised his free hand to lay it across the sickening slide that a drop of blood trailed teasingly down his neck. The orange haired consort was forced to blink several times to regain his thoughts, realizing belatedly that it was a brush of red blood that was painting his palm so wetly. Shit! Someone had actually managed to hurt him, Ichigo thought absently as he stared at the smear of blood tracing the skin of his palm; merely gazing at it as if it were a foreign confusing object to his eyes and he returned his fingertips to the broken skin on his neck curiously. Why the hell was he bleeding? The wound didn't feel deep enough to cause such a slow trickle of blood, no matter how he passed his fingers across it. But it was being stained with blood all the same, a sickening slide of red rivulets that didn't seem to want to stop. 

The first thing that Ichigo thought after that was that his beloveds were going to be pissed if they found out, the second thing was that could barely grasp a hold of his wondering thoughts anymore. It was like they were drifting out if his reach when a haze of distant, sickening sensations rocked through his trembling limbs. Why was it getting so difficult to breathe? To move forward in a straight line? It was only then that Ichigo's mind started to register the first brushes of distress when he was only vaguely aware of glass shattering somewhere in the distance and he stepped forward through several swaying and uncertain footsteps. Dark chocolate brown orbs were staring in disbelief at the cowering form of his enemy as his Zanpactō's sharpened tip pressed into the floor to help steady him and Ichigo felt the world tilting dangerously beneath his feet once more. He was closing his eyes absently, trying to dislodge the heavy fog that had descended upon his trembling frame and was simultaneously making his body heavy and unresponsive to his mind's will. 

'What the hell did you do? Are you here to try and hurt my beloveds again? I'll not allow it!' Ichigo yelled in rising frustration, forcing his eyes to blink open just as the distant sound of rushing footsteps came towards him in a familiar brush of welcoming reiatsu. Oh thank god, the orangette thought absently, now he didn't have to go looking for them anymore. He was feeling fairly out of it by the time a familiar form approached him and a protective reiatsu wound around his unsteady form supportively. Acting like a catalyst of relief, it snapped Ichigo back into a more coherent state as he valiantly forced himself to find his own balance and the orangette blinked lazily into the bright glairing lights of the hallway that seemed to become far too overwhelming to his haywire perception. It was warm, Ichigo realized, Ryuu's reiatsu was scorching hot against his skin as an unwavering string attached itself to Ichigo's heart and gave a painful and heady lurch.

The same lurch Ichigo had felt when Ichiru had been distressed a while ago... 

'S-shit!' Someone was hurt, Ichigo knew it. He could feel it. One of his beloveds were calling out to him through the link they shared with his soul, seeking his comfort and support for their own fears and upset. He had to move, had to leave this place to get to them but Ichigo didn't get anywhere in the next few seconds. Ryuu's familiar form suddenly coming to a halt behind him in a burst of sonido before strong arms wound securely around his waist; taking the sagging weight that Ichigo could no longer seem to support himself as it felt like someone had just cut his marionette strings. And through the thick cotton that was stuffed in his ears, dulling his hearing to muffled and inconsistent noises, Ichigo could still somehow understand that his beloved was calling out to him in concern. Chocolate brown eyes narrowing on the Shinigami he had managed to dislodge from his form earlier though, a shaky breath spilled past his strawberry red lips when a titter of mirth that did not belong to Ryuu or him stained the air menacingly around them.

'You should not worry so much about other's lives, Kurosaki Ichigo. All it would have taken was just one of us to end your life...just one of us to corner your unsuspecting form and poison your soul. Thank you for the opportunity―.' The escaped assassin never got to finish his words. Ryuu's long white hair, tinged with streaks of orange, having fallen over a strong shoulder to shield Ichigo's paled features from the world as he deliberately hid Ichigo's gaze in the folds of his white kosode tenderly. A dark brush of powerful reiatsu so thick and overwhelming that it flooded the entirety of the hall; formed a fully charged cero from one of the five strongest beings present in Hueco Mundo. The scream of the Third King's rage was so loud that it rang deafeningly in Ichigo's ears as the cero finally exploded outwards from one of Ryuu's fingertips. The blast was so strong and overpowering that Ichigo felt his head spinning at the speed in which Ryuu carried them away from the range of the blast. 

The orangette's world was starting to blacken around him as he felt suddenly icy cold, calling out weakly in protest to his beloved as he whimpered softly in distress. 

'R-Ryuu...R-Ryuu s-something's wrong...s-someone's hurt! I-I have to find Ichiru!' Ichigo called frightfully, shivering at the brush of overwhelming pain the simple touch of warm fingertips brushing at sweaty orange locks, shot through the very depths of his being. Ichigo knew that Ryuu was trying to keep him tethered to reality when the orange haired consort could barely see the world around him anymore, but it wasn't working very well. He was thoroughly struggling for breath by now, not really understanding what was happening as moist puffs of air spilled past his lips and he clenched his eyes shut against the numbing sensation that was chasing achingly across his heart. His mind was even starting to shut down to the sights, smells, sounds and feeling of the world around him. 

'Ichigo?! Anata? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' Ichigo didn't have time to answer, his world fading into an all consuming oblivion just as a familiar darkness began to drag him backwards into the depths of his mind and something incomprehensibly painful tore deeply at the depths of his soul. He could feel the stinging tears of regret falling from the corners of his eyes, the icy cold sensation of loss chasing through his blood before Ichigo was aware of nothing more than his own soul crying out in overwhelming sorrow when he couldn't get to the one that was calling out to him so painfully. His own soul was crying out to them...his beloveds, feeling their rising distress filling him up and burning deeply into the depths of his unsettled soul. Something was definately wrong...very wrong...

~~~~ 

He was drifting; his awareness roving through an indiscernible world of all consuming blackness and confusion as Ichigo remained completely unaware of what was going on around him or stayed consciousness long enough to truly be able to understand what was happening to him without his knowledge. It was so cold, so dark and so overwhelmingly painful in the abyss that surrounded his consciousness that Ichigo's soul had become entirely numb to sensation. No matter how he tried to call out, to force his heavy eyelids to stay open...nothing responded to his will and rising panic. It was absolutely terrifying. The orangette could literally feel his own heart racing erratically against his chest, slowing down before picking up an oddly normal rhythm again as his chest rose and fell with shallow, uncontrollable breaths. He felt sick too, detached from his beloveds’ souls and totally consumed in a brush of out of control emotion that chased icy tendrils of tears down his cheeks and chipped away at his inherent but lost calm. 

How long had it been? How long since he had been caught up in this eternal nightmare? Ichigo didn't know anymore but he was so lost in a world of darkness that when he became vaguely aware of soft fingertips wiping away at the cold tears that trailed down his temples and a soothing palm rested against his heart to envelope him in a cloak of familiar reiatsu, the orangette groaned lowly at the excruciating pain the simple touch traced across his scorching hot skin and the sheer ice it chased through his veins in a pure contradiction of overwhelming sensation. He was gasping through it, his breath hitching in his chest harshly as another's soothing presence pressed closer to his mind and the deep darkness curled around him began to draw away little by little from a constantly trembling form. 

'N-no...d-don't touch!' Ichigo breathed with incredible strain; startled at the rush of blood that flooded his mouth and the uncontainable cough it forced from heaving lungs. 

Shit...something was wrong with him...he could feel―. 

'You idiot! You stupid idiot, King! H-how can you pay so little attention to your surroundings...how can you walk around alone, practically defenceless a mere day after the castle was attacked?! Open your eyes! Damn it, Ichigo, please! You have to stay awake in this plane, no matter what...you have to stay awake here!' A frantic voice called with rising, panicked, emotions. An infinitely warm forehead fell softly against the dazed orangette's soon after that, warm breaths skittering unevenly across the pale skin of Ichigo's cheeks as a low moan of distress was tugged from between parted strawberry lips. The orange haired consort was floating through an infinitely dark press of distorted sensations however, flinching in fright when someone straddled his waist intimately and strong and assured fingertips cupped either of his cheeks tenderly just before a headily familiar reiatsu spilled overwhelmingly strong against his entire being. 

'Open your eyes, Ichigo. Please, just open your eyes and look at me. I won't be angry anymore, I promise.' The distraught being implored once more, his voice becoming gentler and more soothing as a nose rubbed teasingly against Ichigo's and a tumble of soft, hip-length, locks fell forward to shield the orangette's pale form from the world. Dazed chocolate brown eyes snapped open instantly after that however, the orange haired teen shuddering under the press of warm lips that brushed teasingly against the two curving marks of red that were traced so provocatively beneath a left eye. Ichigo's eyes had unknowingly just opened up to familiar features hovering mere millimetres away from his own; a sprawl of long black locks falling over his doppelganger's shoulder to envelope the both of them in heady closeness before sorrow filled and panicked red-brown orbs gazed down at his younger self in pure concern. 

Through the haze that had descended upon both his mind and vision, Ichigo was startled at falling tears which were not his own, trailing wetly against his cheeks. And when he blinked several times to try and discern the blurring world around him; a warm cheek pressed reassuring against his and strong arms wound him up in a tight embrace that refused to let him go. Reassuring him that he was not alone in the darkness and pain that had descended upon his entire being. Older Ichigo was even whispering soothingly in his ear, the older of two beings trying desperately to keep Ichigo's mind tethered to consciousness as the orangette slowly but surely started to make out the depths of the moonlit plane buried within his mind again. He was utterly dumbfounded by what he saw; a deep frown furrowing his brow as he lifted his suddenly heavy limbs to wind his arms around trembling shoulders (shaking with suppressed emotion) to soothe away his black haired doppelganger's clearly upset emotions. 

What was he doing back here so soon? Ichigo didn't even remember feeling Older Ichigo's familiar call or any reason why his past self should once again be in his released state, just like the last time he had been forced to use a considerable amount of his own reiatsu to keep Ichigo calm after a particularly painful memory. It was still astounding to see, the power that flowed from him so freely was curling protectively around Ichigo's form, winding him up in a tight cocoon of affection as the orangette suddenly found himself breathing a little easier than before. His frantically beating heart was also slowing to a more natural rhythm as he shifted restlessly against the sprawl of soft sand that was beneath him. Warm fingertips came up softly however, brushing away at the sticky strands of orange that had adhered to a pale forehead before Ichigo's doppelganger sighed in relief. 

'Welcome back, King.' Older Ichigo breathed tenderly; a sorrowful smile lilting across his lips as he pushed himself to lean protectively over Ichigo's body by pressing the palms of his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. Zangetsu's menacing form was missing once more, Ichigo noted absently but long locks of pitch black that were tugged playfully by the wind, brushed softly against Ichigo's cheeks as his doppelganger brought one of his hands upwards to card it through a sprawl of spiky orange locks soothingly. The soft press of his lips, whispering against the furrow that was present on Ichigo's tangerine brow; left the orangette to blink several times in surprise just as he felt an uncomfortable heat beginning to streak through his veins and bile rose into his throat unbidden of his permission. 

'W-what...w-what h-happened?' Ichigo asked with increasing strain, his breaths rasping painfully in his throat as the sudden movement that he made unconsciously by turning his head to the side bashfully, flooded his entire mind with a fuzzy dizziness that caused large black spots to saturate his vision. 'Why am I back here...w-why are you so upset....d-did something happen? N-no...I-Ichiru...I think Ichiru was hurt...you have to let me go, please...I―.' A warm fingertip abruptly pressed against strawberry red lips, Older Ichigo pressing his forehead against Ichigo's tenderly as he rested his hand against the side of Ichigo's neck supportively. Shifting their position quickly, the older being barely gave the orangette enough time to cry out in anguish when his body was moved so that his temple was nestled comfortingly against a warm thigh and Ichigo found himself curling closer to his doppelganger's all consuming warmth. 

Those fingertips never once left his spiky orange locks however, merely soothing Ichigo's own flood of distress when the orange haired consort winced against the painful race of his rising heartbeat. 

'Shhh, King. Please don't speak, you have to keep calm now, no matter what.' The older Ichigo implored tenderly, curling his fingers around the side of the orangette's neck before trailing soft feathering fingertips upwards to catch the stray tears that were falling from the corner of Ichigo's eyes without his knowledge. They felt weird though, Ichigo noted absently; much heavier than normal tears as Ichigo began to sense his limbs falling limp against the soft silvery sands and his eyes started to flutter shut against an overwhelming rush of exhaustion that pushed into the depths of his frantically racing mind. 'Don't you dare fall asleep on me.' His doppelganger bit out several seconds later; fingertips tugging harshly on spiky orange locks to tilt Ichigo's head towards him when chocolate brown eyes sought to drift shut against an undeniable heaviness that weighed down pale eyelids. 

A soft breath of surprise left Ichigo's lips, dazed brown orbs catching sight of blood staining the tips of his doppelganger's fingers that the older being laid tenderly against Ichigo's cheek. The orangette was just about to raise his own hand to capture his doppelganger's when the long black haired teen captured his hand and laid it back against the sand before reprimanding his younger self for moving. His free hand pressed the orangette's shoulders firmly against the sand so that Ichigo couldn't shift any further before carding fingertips returned to spiky orange locks several seconds later. A lulling voice hummed soothingly after that; trying to calm them as Ichigo attempted to make sense of all the confusing things that were happening around him, the painful twist in his heart and the tugging lurches to his soul that didn't want to stop calling for his attention. 

'Y-you..' Ichigo swallowed heavily, trying to push himself to sit up but found instead, that his older self merely kept him captive against a warm lap and refused to allow him any form of movement. 'Y-you have to let me go. I-I need to return...someone's hurt. Please...I can't―.' The orangette trailed off when blood stained fingertips were suddenly hovering in front of his eyes, an undeniable anguish swimming into red pigmented eyes as his black haired doppelganger turned forlornly towards the eternal night sky that was spread above them darkly. His reiatsu was rising in volume and intensity again, Ichigo shuddering at the unexpected euphoria it chased through his veins when it enveloped him quite possessively. It was pitch black, controlled and snaking eternally against trembling limbs as Ichigo cried out at the heated sensations it curled deeply in the pit of his stomach. 

'P-please...'

'No. I refuse.' His doppelganger said firmly. 'You don't even know what's happening to you do you, King?' Older Ichigo asked despairingly, blood stained fingertips reaching towards another tear that Ichigo felt tracing against the skin of his temple as the black haired being brought it forward suddenly. Displaying a single drop of blood to chocolate brown eyes before swiping the sickly red liquid between his forefinger and thumb to smear it into a lighter colour before he rested his hand against Ichigo's trembling shoulder when the action's significance suddenly dawned on the orangette's scattered mind. It was impossible...that was clearly blood and his older self had just taken it from the icy cold liquid that had dripped from the corner of his eye. What the hell was going on and why―.

'I just told you that you have to keep calm, Ichigo. The more you move, the more you panic...the more you lose yourself...the faster the poison will spread. I cannot let you return to our beloveds sides Ichigo; not when it will take your life if I were to let you go now for even a second. Please, I'm trying to keep you alive long enough for someone to help and tying your consciousness to this plane will keep your mind intact before the reiatsu blocks wither away. All I ask is that you don't fall asleep, don't move and don't strain yourself. I can already sense a foreign reiatsu flooding our veins, so someone is keeping you stable on the outside but this...these sensations...it feels a lot like last time. And I don't know if I can―.' Ichigo shook his head softly, strangely affected by the words that his doppelganger were speaking to him in distress. The orangette did not protest to the fingers that were twined together with another's and his doppelganger reached for him reassuringly to prove that he was not alone, almost instantly chasing away the heady brush of fear those few words had ignited across Ichigo's heart. 

'I-I'm sorry.' Ichigo said softly, a shuddering breath escaping his lungs as he clenched his eyes shut against a rush of unexpected pain saturating his limbs. 'I'm sorry...I couldn't even help Ichiru and Ryuu...he was there with me, I'm hurting them again aren't I? And just after I finally understood what―.' Bloodied fingertips sealed his tumble of regrets; the orangette's doppelganger silencing him as Older Ichigo shook his head softly in the negative. A sorrowful glance was creeping into his red pigmented eyes as he laid his palm against Ichigo's forehead gently. The simple touch of affection offering the much needed comfort to calm Ichigo's rising panic when the orangette could only vaguely begin to grasp onto the situation that had captured him up in such darkness, pain, regret...sorrow. He felt it all now, sure that he was sharing more than a bit of his older self's emotions as well. 

'Don't go there, Ichigo.' His doppelganger soothed. 'Ichiru is okay, he may have been injured but it is not fatally. I don't know what happened or how someone even got close enough to poison you but the fact that Ichiru was injured as well means that something went wrong inside Las Noches. But what it is exactly, I don't know. Don't blame yourself for this, Ichi. It was not your fault and you are strong, little one. Much stronger than you think, so do not give up. Whatever you do, do not leave my side, do not fall asleep and just keep breathing okay? Someone will help, this time someone has to help. Trust me, Ichiru, Ryuu and Hichigo would have prepared for something like this after my death two hundred years ago.' 

'One never puts it past Soul Society to try their underhanded methods only once. They will use it again and again because it worked once. But our beloveds are not stupid, King.' Older Ichigo said reassuringly as a stray fingernail traced softly against a smooth cheek. 'Our beloveds will do anything in their power to protect you just as we will do anything in our power to protect them. It goes both ways King, our bond. You are our King, the centre we all revolve around. So do not lose hope, do not fear, do not hesitate...or you will die. Never give up, we are all standing beside you, in front of you and behind you.' 

'Just find your will to survive this, Ichigo. We're not going anywhere, no one is going to be angry with you, and no one is going to reprimand you for your mistakes. Just don't you dare give up. You are far too considerate of other's emotions, think only about yourself this once. You have to live Ichigo because no matter how you cry and scream and fight, when you die because you gave up with regrets...nothing is left behind but a terrifying loneliness for another two hundred years, two hundred years of anguish knowing the pain you are causing your beloveds for every second that ticks by.'

~~~~ 

~'R-Ryuu...R-Ryuu s-something's wrong...'~ Words; a panic inducing, breathless, tumble of words that still haunted the depths of a King's unsettled mind. Ryuu, the youngest triplet of the Three Kings, was frantically going over the events that had rocked Las Noches to its core in the last hour alone. Desperately trying to understand just how a single Shinigami prisoner had escaped their interrogation; taken out Ichiru's left eye and kept the both of them unconscious with some sort of sleeping kido before he had gotten so far into the castle walls to actually attack Ichigo's unsuspecting and vulnerable form. Ryuu was seething in absolute rage, barely keeping back his climbing anger from overwhelming him but at the same time, he was also restless and fearful for his most beloved Ichigo's condition. The older being had not shifted away from his consort's side since carrying him back to the Royal Chambers an hour ago; he even kept himself curled around a pale form upon their shared bed quite protectively, despite the Hachibantai-Taichō, Kyouraku Shunsui, who was leaning over Ichigo with green kaidō (1*) infused fingertips. 

Those expert hands were lain across a rising and falling chest, dutifully keeping the spread of poison from overwhelming the orange haired teen's system whilst all of them waited for Urahara and god forbid, Isshin, to arrive through an opened Garganta. They had already administered several poison antidotes that Soul Society's Research and Development Institute had created since Ichigo was last alive two hundred years ago; but this one Shunsui had said, was something he had not yet seen before. It had been pure luck that Shunsui had not yet left to return to Seireitei and he had been so close when the chaos had erupted; as the Shinigami Captain had already contacted another of their allies. Two to be exact, and if they could keep Ichigo stable for the next twelve hours then Unohana Retsu from the Yonbaintai Division could make it to the palace without suspicion when things got truly out of hand, Ukitake had also said that he would cover for their absences if that were to happen. But for now, they were going to have to rely on a perverted scientist's help and an over protective father that was probably going to go into a rage when he saw what happened. 

He wouldn't be the only one that would however, Ryuu thought absently. Hichigo was already pacing restlessly from one side of the room to the other; up and down, up and down as his lit gold and black kiseru had not left his hand since Ichigo had been brought back unconscious. And Ichiru, Ryuu shivered. He was merely staring into the distance of Hueco Mundo's vast desert plane that was beyond the large windows; his damaged left eye hidden behind a swathe of white bandages as a dark glare of absolute hate saturated the depths of his visible golden eye in an undeniable deadly intent. Surprisingly though, Zangetsu's materialized form was leaning against the wall closest to the bed. One of his booted feet pressed against the wall for support as his sharp brown eyes, hidden behind wrap around yellow sunglasses, never once left Ichigo's unconscious form. 

The old man was standing silent sentinel next to Starrk; the two of them not having shifted an inch since they had been called here as Ryuu tightened his grasp around his beloved's waist several seconds later when a pained moan slipped past his Ichigo's lips. Shunsui had not yet attempted to move Ryuu from his perch though; knowing that if he tried, the Dark King would probably attack him without mercy...especially as the youngest triplet had been the one that had witnessed his beloved's fall. But for the youngest King; with dishevelled hair, falling in two dragon like tails down his back before several strands of white fell over his shoulder to splay across Ichigo's features...he was finding it very difficult to control his own fears and the deep insecurities he felt when he saw Ichigo like this. 

It was too much like last time, too much like the time they had lost their Ichigo to the enemies unkind hands. And in his mind, no matter how Ryuu's heart rejected it, it felt like it was going to happen again and it had been their fault this time because they had not perceived the danger fast enough or had secured their enemy well enough to keep him from harming their beloved. The sheer magnitude of panic it ignited within Ryuu was already consuming his rationality with every panicked breath that left his lips, the long white haired King already having tugged his bottom lip between his teeth until he felt blood flooding his mouth and a dizzying headache swirled painfully across his forehead with the force in which he was attempting to keep his rising and out of control emotions back. But it was so difficult; already drawing on the edges of Ryuu's soul that wanted to snap under the strain it was being put under. 

Ichigo looked so pale, Ryuu noted. His chest was just barely rising and falling with shallow breaths as the most horrifying effect of the poison, pushed tears of blood to leak from closed eyelids and trailed sickening tracks of red down sweaty temples to disappear into the black satin sheets below. But it hadn't been long after the first tear that they had discovered the horrifying droplets of blood that trailed down a pale neck from Ichigo's ears as well. The sight, it was absolutely terrifying for his beloveds and even to all those present in the room with them, it was just as upsetting to see. Ryuu tried not to let it affect his own work however, as he laid his fingers against a scorching hot, fevered cheek. A cool washcloth, stained pink with blood, capturing another stray drop that escaped a left eye as he murmured soothingly against the shell of a dainty ear. 

He was forcing himself to stay coherent and in control; but not because he wanted to. Because he had to. Hichigo had already lost his temper earlier that morning and twice in the last hour alone, he had nearly torn apart anyone daring enough to approach the sealed doors from the other side that had no right to be there. With that alone, it had been enough. One of the Three Kings reaching such state was overwhelming, especially as it tended to awaken his triplets' own instincts to protect their precious Ichigo. However if Ryuu and Ichiru were to lose it too, to enter a similar state as Hichigo, there would be nothing left of Las Noches and the others that were present in the castle. It could be detrimental to not only their own lives but Ichigo's as well. So control they had to practice. Although, Hichigo was having a difficult time of it even now. His long white locks were trailing violently behind him in sheer irritation as he paced the room from side to side; passed the bed several times to make sure Ichigo was still alright as his actions only added to the menacing aura that was already spilling into the depths of the castle. 

It was tainting the air with a deadly darkness, seeking to consume them all in a burning fire of destruction. To all of them it didn't matter that Ryuu had already snuffed out the existence of their beloved's attacker with a point blank cero; leaving nothing but scattered remains of blood, shattered bones and flesh on the hallway's immaculate floors as well as destroyed half of the palace's east tower in the process. Ryuu knew that Hichigo wanted revenge, he would kill all those who had attacked his lover and Ichiru...his brilliant strategic mind had probably already come up with a thousand ways to strike their eternal enemies where it would hurt the most. To silence them for good this time, not just crippling the Gotei 13 by taking out six captains, their vice-captains, five entire divisions and injuring the Soutaichō in their retaliation two hundred years ago. 

And as for Ryuu himself, he was trying to keep everything together; to soothe away his consort's pain and attempting to shield him from any more harm and upset that was already staining his beloved's heart. He even hissed dangerously when someone shifted out of place in the room and approached the bed, the soft mattress dipping behind Ryuu as a warm hand rested upon his shoulder reassuringly. Golden eyes snapped open in surprise, Ryuu gazing forlornly over his shoulder as Ichiru offered him a reassuring smile. Black nailed fingertips taking the washcloth from his hands before shifting his brother's form away from Ichigo. Ichiru was ruffling his fingers through dishevelled locks, settling himself beside Ryuu on the floor by the bed as he pulled his younger brother to lay his head against his shoulder tenderly. 

'You're getting in the way, Ryuu. Let the Shinigami work, Shunsui won't harm Ichigo. He's mastered healing kido just as much as Unohana Retsu has, Urahara will be here soon as well and we're going to have to let him do his work in any case. It shouldn't be long until they arrive.' Ryuu nodded absently, not really paying attention to the world as every second that ticked by felt like an excruciating hour of utter despair to them. Not long after they had settled on the floor together, closest to their beloved's form without getting in the way, Hichigo stilled his pacing to join them as well. His black nailed fingertips passing through Ryuu's hair soothingly as his sharp golden eyes never once left Ichigo's form on the bed. His gold and black kiseru was finally extinguished as his ears were strained against any noise that would announce the arrival of their help. 

'Oh my~! What has our little Denka gotten himself into this time?' A playful voice purred, three sets of narrowed golden eyes zeroing in on the presence that sauntered into the Royal Chambers an indiscernible amount later. A familiar spiky black haired Shinigami was following behind him, a touch of sorrow having entered chocolate brown eyes as Isshin made his way out in front of the blonde haired scientist and headed towards the bed where a splay of messy orange locks could be seen in sheer concern. 'To be called back here with such an urgent message; I'm guessing you have quite a serious situation on your hands. Right, I'm glad I prepared for something like this. It's going to take a while to get ready and I'm going to have to ask you serious question in a while. But for now, please step outside whilst I take over here.' 

'Also, you three,' Urahara said seriously, capturing the Three Kings' attention as the rose to their feet very reluctantly, not liking the idea of leaving their beloved's side. 'Let Isshin take a look at your injuries. I can see Ichiru was hurt, but I don't know who else was. Knowing you will hide it to protect Ichigo, I'm taking extra precautions. Ichigo will be pissed if I didn't look after the three of you too. After that, come back inside and whatever you do, for god's sake, don't lose control.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* Kaidō – Healing Kido
> 
> For now, thank you for reading. Please leave me a little review if you’d be so kind, I’d be very happy if you do
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	13. Chapter 12: Splitting Our Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my honeys! I know it has been ages since I’ve update this story but I’ve been busy through December, and as you’ll see with this chapter, I had to sort through a very complex plot twist. Now I know many of you may not have expected this or seen it coming, but that’s the fun of it. 
> 
> I’ve been planning to do this since the Chapter 5, so it has been working up to this point for a very long time now. I’ve always said that Consort To The Three Kings was inspired by the doujinshi Tripleberry Au Lait, and that includes the sequels Lollipop Carnival and Trust Me. But anyways, I did receive an overwhelmingly positive response for those of you who wanted to see Ichigo and Older Ichigo in a lemon together, and that will come, I promise. 
> 
> For those of you who weren’t so keen on it, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to deal with it. This is my story after all, I’m not forcing you to read it remember. However, I’ll be sad to see some of my readers go because of it. I’d like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story up untill now, we’ve come past our 100 000 word mark, it means a lot that I've made it this far. 
> 
> Part 2, will be posted under the name Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings and that will deal with another plot surprise and the Kings’ retaliation against Soul Society. 
> 
> Okay, get the tissues ready my honeys...I know I cried when writing this. I hope you enjoy. I’ll see you at the end of the chapter.

'Are you still with me, King?' A gentle voice whispered soothingly; prompting a dazed Ichigo to nod absently in agreement several seconds later despite the rush of dizzying sensation it sparked within the depths of an unsettled mind. Dulled chocolate brown orbs were fluttering open at the call of his doppelganger's concerned voice, tensed shoulders shivering softly as pitch black locks fell forward to tickle paled cheeks and the orange haired consort shifted restlessly within the encircling arms that kept him captive against a strong chest. Those restrictive arms, which had wound him up in a fierce embrace a long while ago, tightened ever so slightly when cold brushes of air skittered across the top of scruffy orange locks with every strained exhale that spilled past Older Ichigo's lips. But Ichigo hardly seemed to notice anymore, he was left breathing shakily through the hypersensitive sensations it chased across his skin. Wondering, not for the first time, just how long he had been kept captive in this near unresponsive state as he was now. 

'Does it hurt, Ichigo?' The older being asked sorrowfully; repeating the same flow of questions that he had been asking for the last few minutes over and over again. Ichigo merely shook his head in the negative softly. It didn't hurt anymore either. The only problem that the orangette truly had, was breathing properly and the constant blur that had settled across his vision several minutes ago. He had stopped talking at his past self's insistence though, knowing that he had to preserve his strength somehow. But there was something very important that Ichigo had to say before everything started to fade away from him again; forcing him to part his lips in search of the words that were rushing through his mind so harshly. But the dazed orange haired teen was forced to shudder deeply at the press of warm lips that whispered against the top of his head instead; long fingertips twining reassuringly with his and the cool press of a forehead that fell against the nape of his neck so that distinctive tears could trace the back of his neck fairly coldly. 

Ichigo said nothing against the display of his past self's tangible sorrow, merely reaching a heavy hand behind him to bury trembling fingertips in pitch black locks reassuringly. The black haired counterpart to his soul, the very being that had not left his side since he had been brought here, shivered restlessly at Ichigo's touch as a distinctive hitch in his breath teased the sensitive flesh at the back of Ichigo's neck. But Ichigo didn't mind, he was blinking lazily up at the eternal night sky that was spread above them now. There was no light from the moon present within this world anymore, silvery sands having been dyed pitch black beneath them as a million stars also started to blend and blur away from the orangette's curious gaze. And still, Ichigo was attempting to hide the subtle tremor that had crept into his limbs from it. He had stopped listening to his past self's advice about not moving though; shifting himself against Older Ichigo's side so that he could lay a forehead against the crook of a warm neck and breathe in the overly sweet scent of orange blossom, mint, chocolate and cinnamon that clung so addictively to tanned skin. 

'I'm sorry,' Ichigo eventually whispered desolately, eternally grateful for the fingertips that tightened around his the moment that Ichigo's own emotions started responding to his doppelganger's state of being and he breathed shakily through several strained breaths that sought to overwhelm him with uncontrolled coughs again. The warmth inside of him, Ichigo noted absently, left him marvelling at the fact that his heart felt so rested for his body's upset state. But outside though, Ichigo knew that it was hauntingly cold. So achingly cold that the dazed consort was shivering near uncontrollably now. His hands, having previously gripped fistfuls of pitch black locks, fell away weakly as Ichigo was forced to lean more fully against a warm chest and to valiantly conceal the brewing pain that was rushing just beneath the surface of his skin. Through the eternal darkness that had enveloped the both of them however; only the weak light from the stars illuminating their twined forms, Ichigo somehow managed to bring a small smile of relief to his own lips the moment that a playful nose pressed against sweetly scented orange locks soothingly. 

Providing the little bit of strength that he needed to carry on, Ichigo shivered through the unsettled sensations that were rising wildly within him once more. He knew though, that these sensations would go through several cycles of intensity before it would repeat itself and the pain again. First it would sear achingly against his skin and burn heatedly across his soul; breaking him apart piece by piece with the screams that came rushing forth from his lips as it brought along the undeniable taste of blood in his mouth and bile in his throat. Completely drowning the orangette in sickening despair and overwhelming pain where it eventually constructed a truly frightening experience that left Ichigo swimming through agonizing sensations that never seemed to stop. Simultaneously numbing his senses against the world as limbs trembled near uncontrollably just to regain some of his lost control; it would also bring along a few moments of gentle reprieve that was made up of eerie silence, distorting sounds and near blissful ignorance. But it was what came afterwards that Ichigo feared the most. 

The part that dragged him into a dazed state that he wasn't so sure he would be able to return from next time... 

'I'm hurting you too.' Ichigo murmured breathlessly; eventually having found his faded voice and will to speak as his brow furrowed at the watery chuckle that stained the top of his head and the despaired tears that fell from red pigmented eyes before disappearing into soft orange locks every few seconds. 'There's no need to apologize, King. You are not, I promise you.' A soothing tenor whispered reassuringly but Ichigo shook his head in the negative quite harshly, refusing to believe it. He was so hypersensitive to any form of touch now, that he felt every single drop of emotion, brushed with untainted sorrow, that flowed constantly into him from an uncontrolled and powerful pitch black reiatsu. And in that moment, Ichigo truly hated himself. He was not sure what to do anymore, how to soothe Older Ichigo's pain anymore than his own that was seeking to overwhelm them both from the inside out. So, in a last attempt to get his limbs to work, Ichigo leant upwards uncertainly and cupped his palm against a smooth cheek to trace away the crystalline tear that fell from long curling black lashes several seconds later. 

'N-no, I am. I'm sorry, I'm b-being selfish a-aren't I?' Ichigo stuttered uncertainly, chuckling breathlessly at his own words as his black haired twin frowned deeply in concern before those soft strawberry red lips, the same colour as his own, parted to protest. Ichigo silenced his doppelganger instantly; laying trembling fingertips across luscious, velvet-like lips with a little shake of his head. He couldn't afford to be interrupted now. There was too much that he had to say before he started to feel the effects of the poison again. The dazed being was utterly captivated seconds later, however; chocolate brown orbs trained solely upon the slightly taller frame that was curled so protectively around him. So beautiful, Ichigo thought to himself absently. Weakened fingertips tracing those curving red marks that were laid below a left eye in thought. Crimson pigmented orbs were completely shattering Ichigo's soul with their sincerity from the inside, leaving messy pitch black bangs to tumble into sorrowful eyes to hide their emotional turmoil behind a veil of sheer regret. 

'King...I―.' 

'S-shush, let me talk, please. B-before I lose myself again.' Tears of regret were gathering in chocolate brown eyes; a single one slipping passed the orangette's notice as it trailed down his cheek heavily in a response to his doppelganger's own restless emotions. It was heavy again, probably dragging down his skin in a trail of blood as Ichigo leant upwards to bring their foreheads together tenderly. 'I take and take and take and I n-never give back, even from you. I don't even k-know what to call you! A-and s-still I refuse to call you by the name you were born with. You are your own person too are you not, m-my King? I know that you keep saying we are the same: 'I am you as you are me', b-but it doesn't feel like that to me. To me...t-to me, you too should stand beside our beloveds. You deserve them more than I do, after all. B-but I-I'm s-selfish too...' Ichigo breathed heavily, his forehead falling heavily against a bare shoulder that was covered in a splay of hip-length pitch black locks as knowing arms curled around his waist protectively and pulled him closer so that a soft sigh rustled messy orange bangs uncertainly. 

'Ichigo―.'

'I-I w-want to stand beside them a little longer too, I c-cannot give them up anymore and neither can I keep living your existence so selfishly. I d-don't k-know what to do anymore, I-I―.' Ichigo stilled abruptly, chocolate brown eyes clenching shut in strain as the orange haired consort was forced to struggle through heaving breaths when a ragged cough suddenly lodged itself in his throat at the undue distress. A sickening flood of blood was racing across his tongue in dizzying amounts, the scruffy orange haired being shuddering internally through the effort that it took to use his own hand to cover his mouth just so that the older being did not see the internal damage that had already torn through his soul. He could hear his past self tsking irritably behind him, a sigh of exasperation tickling his nose when warm fingertips brushed through messy orange locks and a soothing palm rubbed Ichigo's back until the worst of his sudden coughing fit subsided. Older Ichigo's hand coming up to rest against the fabric drawn across Ichigo's heart to still the racing beat into a more controlled rhythm again. 

'Baka! I told you that you have to keep calm, King, no matter what. You're only making it worse but thank you. You are kind, little one, infinitely kind.' The black haired being whispered softly through his own strain. 'But you forgot what I said the first time we formally met in this plane. The bond that exists between us is stronger than the bond that ties us to our lovers' souls. I can feel your emotions as you can feel mine, I can halve your pain when I need to, little one, and control your mind from falling into darkness. And so, I can see the world through your eyes just as you can call on the 'memories' in my blood to strengthen your instincts and power. It doesn't matter if you see us as one or two...our souls were born from the exact same existence, Ichigo. We are the same. However, I can understand why you can't see it that way. Our memories are still too far apart, making it feel like we have lived two separate lives up until now even when it's not true.' The black haired being said soothingly, his lips pressing against a furrowed brow as he carefully laid Ichigo back against the sand to make him more comfortable. 

'Both our 'souls' feel incomplete because of the rift I created when I separated myself from your consciousness when you just were four years old. I sealed myself and all my memories into this plane to protect you from the emotional anguish you wouldn't have been able to understand or live through without being severely traumatized. I still stubbornly refused to allow my 'past' to overwhelm you in your human life, because I thought that your innocence should be protected at all costs. But I was wrong in this one, wasn't I, Ichi? I never meant to create this pain inside of you too. This infernal incompleteness that makes it hard to breathe sometimes. So, you may call me whatever you wish, my King. I'll not hold your desires against you. It is only fair that you get to choose my name then, but I will still remain a part of you. That can never change.' Ichigo breathed shakily at the tender thumb that swiped beneath his eyes to capture the trickle of blood dripping down pale cheeks. 

'You are the centre of our entire existence, Ichigo. Our beloveds' souls are all tied to your soul, not mine. I am also dependent upon you, so remember that.' Ichigo shivered softly at the implications of those words. Where deep within him, brewing warmly in the pit of his stomach, was something that was akin to relief and flowing acceptance. Even though Ichigo was still not completely coherent enough to truly understand everything that his older self had just spoken to him, he did smile softly in return. His previous upset state and misgivings, simply falling away when Ichigo rested his ear against a soothing heartbeat and the older being came to rest next to him on the sand. Ichigo's black haired doppelganger didn't seem to be bothered by trembling fingertips that reached upwards to tug hip length pitch black strands towards him absently, leaving Ichigo to crave their comforting touch again. Splaying thick black and luxuriously soft strands all around him in a brush of nostalgia, the orangette marvelled internally at the softness that seemed to envelope him in a world of sheer bliss now. 

'Mugetsu...' Ichigo said softly, watching with quiet fascination as his doppelganger's black brows furrowed deeply and he looked down at Ichigo with a confused frown. Fingertips instantly trailing upwards to press against the orangette's forehead to feel for the state of his fever as Ichigo chuckled softly at the bewildered expression that was crossing those warm features. The orangette's mind was spinning again, his head falling back against the sand as a heavy weight was suddenly lifted from his chest mere seconds before the uncomfortable fire of pain brushed against the skin of his arms and worked itself inward towards his heart once more. And it had just felt as if he could finally breathe again, Ichigo thought sadly. He was stilled however, when his doppelganger spoke to him calmly through his rising anguish. 'I'm impressed that you can unconsciously recall the name of this technique, Ichigo, even when I've never told you. But what has that got to do with anything?' 

'It's your name silly...Mugetsu. You said I could give you a name and I think it suits you...'

'Very original, little Ichigo.' The newly named Mugetsu noted exasperatedly as the older being chuckled in amusement when Ichigo scoffed at the claim. 

'Oh? Like y-you were original when you named H-Hichigo?' A sudden melodious burst of laughter echoed into the depths of a far removed world as Ichigo blinked rapidly against a rush of frightening misery that was once again streaking across his heart and seeking to consume his soul in a cold blackness of fear and rising anguish. Completely blacking out the small touch of pleasure that he had just felt, Ichigo was forced to endure this cycle of pain once more as he bit his tongue to keep back the rise of his coming screams. The orangette held onto his will as best he could though, his grip tightening around pitch black locks as Mugetsu pulled him closer and steadily raised his own reiatsu as a catalyst to soothe away the pain that Ichigo was feeling so irrevocably. It didn't help much, but when he laid Ichigo onto his back so that he could bring their forms closer together; the older being pressed their foreheads together tenderly as he hummed softly in thought. An unbearable sorrow was creeping into his red pigmented orbs as he watched the anguish saturating those beautiful chocolate brown eyes glaze over and dull at the sinking claws of reality. 

'Touché, little one, touché.' 

'Does it hurt, Mugetsu?' Ichigo asked softly an indiscernible amount of time later, messy orange bangs falling forward to conceal chocolate brown eyes as the younger of the two panted for his lost breath and a sudden ominous ringing began to echo within his ears. 

'Does what hurt, Ichigo?' Mugetsu asked tenderly, somehow already knowing what his younger counterpart was asking as he leant protectively over Ichigo's form and brushed bright orange strands away from a sticky forehead. Ichigo leaned into the touch uncertainly, quite startled when pitch black locks suddenly disappeared in a flare of visible black and red reiatsu before scruffy orange locks, in a reflection to his own, tickled across his cheeks softly and the older being sighed in disappointment now that his powerful reiatsu seemed to have run out. The younger of the two frowned a bit though, bringing his fingertips up to trace the curving lines that were placed so provocatively beneath a left eye. They were pitch black instead of the usual red that Ichigo had seen not too long ago and also those red pigmented orbs...they hadn't returned to their chocolate brown hue either despite the gaze of affection not having lost any of its potency... 

'Dying with regrets?' 

'It does, Ichigo. But dying alone I am sure feels much worse, just like you died alone at Renji's hands. I am sorry that I couldn't protect you then, Ichigo, like I couldn't now.' At Mugetsu's softly spoken words, Ichigo merely shook his head in the negative quite harshly. His lips parting to deny it, but he was forced to call after his orange haired twin however when a glow of light ignited across tanned skin and the older of the two was suddenly wrenched backwards with an unnamed force. Ichigo screamed out in fear, fingertips reaching out towards the being that was taken away from him as he sobbed helplessly at the excruciating tear and fracture it created against his soul. It was enough! Ichigo called out sorrowfully; his mind shutting down in despair when the presence that had kept him company for a long time completely vanished from within this plane and Ichigo was overwhelmed with rushing emotions and flickering images of a life he had not yet had the chance to experience...

Ichigo was crumbling on the inside, sobbing his new found fears as his soul desperately cried out to every single of his beloveds that were tied so irrevocably to his soul. Seeking to ground himself in the eternal darkness, his screams ringing deafeningly within his ears... Zangetsu... Tensa Zangetsu... Hichigo... Ichiru... Ryuu... Mugetsu...he didn't want to let go of them anymore. He didn't ever want to let go of them again and Ichigo would fight as hard as he could at the follies of fate as his mind suddenly exploded with excruciating pain and the bile that had been rising in his throat, suddenly tainted the silver sands instead when Ichigo became overwhelmed with heaving breaths that no longer seemed to help control his body. He was losing it, the previous calm he had felt replaced by despairing cries as a new and utterly terrifying loneliness broke achingly across his skin... 

'Mugetsu...' Ichigo called forlornly; fingertips digging uselessly into pitch black sand as his entire being tumbled into an oblivion of terror and rising anguish when no trace of the soul that had kept him company here was to be found. 

~~~~

A single golden eye, resting upon a sea of black sclera, blinked away a display of harsh emotions as it remained sharp and intensely focused despite the fact that Ichiru was gazing despairingly into a pair of orbs that were the exact same hue and colour as his beloved Ichigo-Koi's. A deadly serious glint of determination and ragging concern seemed to have saturated dark chocolate brown depths; surprisingly gentle fingertips unwinding a bloodstained bandage from around the white haired being's head to gain a better look at the damage that had been wrought upon the King's left eye as Kurosaki Isshin sighed softly in growing exasperation. Forcing the Second King to hiss painfully at the dried blood that irritated the wound when the material was removed, an irate Ichiru blinked rapidly against the harsh artificial light that flooded the hallway outside of the Royal Chambers where they all found themselves now. A sickening trail of crimson rivulets, like weeping tears, slid down a pale cheek one for one as the former Gotei-13 Captain tsked at the sight and reached for a clean cloth to clear away the flowing blood tenderly. 

'It looks deep, Ichiru.' Kurosaki Isshin noted concernedly; tanned fingertips pressing softly against the unmarred flesh that was next to the cut to assess the devastating damage more carefully. A flicker of green kaidō was encircling the fingertips of a right hand, a single golden eye digging deeply into the depths of the spiky black haired father's soul as it flooded the younger being's countenance with rising helplessness and growing despair the more that time seemed to pass. Creating a swirl of emotion that was quite vivid and intense for one with such stoic features, Isshin could only watch helplessly as that injured golden eye remained dulled and drained of life in the complete opposite image to its twin. It was not looking good, the older being thought absently to himself, not good at all... Always mindful of the bleeding wound that descended diagonally from the top of a white brow, dissected straight through the centre of a golden eye before coming to a stop in the middle of a pale cheek; Isshin carefully and gently began to seal the wound with passing fingertips as he worked around the weak reiatsu that the attacker had left in the cut itself. 

It should not have taken much work to disperse the attacker's power with a mere touch of Isshin's intricate skills and vast knowledge of healing kido. But the unusual sensation that now flooded the former Juubantai Taichō's kaidō, felt completely off to Isshin's trained senses as it stopped him from sealing the wound correctly. It was almost as if something indiscernible and artificial was blocking him. Preventing the older being from healing the wound as he barely managed to stop the flowing blood or caused his own reiatsu to worsen its already delicate state. This was not something that he wanted to see at that moment, Isshin thought despairingly. With all the fear that Ichigo's current state had brought forth within him on top of the attack a mere day ago, the clawing and desperate concern Isshin felt for his son's health forced him to acknowledge the very real possibility that he would have to live through his firstborn's death a second time. It was inconceivably terrifying to him, and now this injury as well! His child was still far too young to be forced to live in the constant conflict between Hueco Mundo and Seireitei, Ichigo's soul far too unbalanced to deal with a full dose of Soul Society's particular brand of lethal poison...and Ichiru, he was―. 

'Oi! Oyaji! You need to reel in your reiatsu, damn it! You're antagonizing Hichigo.' Ichiru's reprimanding voice suddenly scolded; forcing the older being from his despaired thoughts as black nailed fingertips wound in the fabric of a black hakama and dragged Isshin's attention to where Ryuu was settled by his and Ichiru's feet. A pale temple was resting against Ichiru's white hakama clad thigh; dishevelled and messy white locks falling across a rested knee as the younger of two sat on the floor to keep out of the way but close enough so that the older of the two could keep his triplet's wavering emotions stable. From where Ichiru was settled in a window seat and in front of a standing Isshin, the Second King buried warm fingertips in orange striped locks soothingly just as the spiky black haired father closed his chocolate brown eyes for several seconds to collect himself more fully. Isshin was whispering a soft apology soon after, a reassuring hand resting against Ichiru's shoulder when the Mei-Ou shifted restlessly at kaidō infused fingertips that returned to an unhealed and still sluggishly bleeding wound. 

In the corner of the black haired Shinigami's eye, and resting against the imposing double arched doorway that lead into the Royal Chambers, was the tall form of the eldest of the Triplet Kings, Shirosaki Hichigo. Hip length white locks were tumbling in a dishevelled mess over a tensed shoulder, the beginnings of a black and white bone mask covering his left eye as a menacing tapering horn started to take shape and dazed golden eyes, tinged red in growing rage, gazed sorrowfully at the crescent moon that was hanging low in Hueco Mundo's eternal night sky. The image of the royal crest, three large eastern dragons entwined in a deadly embrace beneath a jewelled crown, seemed to rise over his shoulders in menacing protection as he rested one foot against the door and kept a careful ear trained on the happenings inside the room they had been forced to vacate except for a blonde haired scientist. 

A sudden deafening crack, however, signalled the eldest King's remarkable ability in keeping himself in control now that Isshin's reiatsu had settled down. The First King also briefly nodded his gratitude to the exceedingly tall figure; cloaked in a flowing floor-length coat, that was standing beside him in support. Zangetsu's materialized form keeping a calming hand resting upon a trembling shoulder reassuringly as the older spirit carefully subdued Hichigo's upset state by using his own reiatsu as a catalyst. Leaving a concerned Isshin to sigh softly in relief when the exceedingly tense moment faded, the former Shinigami frowned abruptly in frustration as he gazed at Ichiru's wounded golden eye with new determination again. There was no conceivable way that he could see himself being able to save its sight though, so the burden was going to have to fall on Ichiru's own shoulders... 

'You're going to have to use your rapid regeneration, Ichiru. It's most probably going to scar but your sight may be saved―.' A deeply bitter chuckle suddenly erupted from pale lips, the resounding noise startling Isshin harshly as the Second King leaned his head away from healing fingertips and gazed down at the polished floor spread below them instead. Floppy white bangs, skittering messily across his injured eye as it threw a dark shadow over the deadly grin that was pulling at pale lips; left Isshin to frown deeply at the unusual display of amusement from the middle triplet that was usually the most collected of the three. A sly blue tongue was swiping across pale lips absently, gathering the droplets of blood that had traced across his mouth as black nailed fingertips tightened in Ryuu's hair warningly when the younger being's reiatsu suddenly flared dangerously high in a response to his brother's upset state. Ichiru was glaring deeply at the Shinigami before him now, a small hitch tainting his breath when Isshin pushed his chin upwards to keep bloodied white locks from falling into the wound and irritating it any further. 

'Ichiru―.'

'I can't, Oyaji.' He admitted softly. 'You think I haven't tried to heal it myself? Something like this wouldn't be any problem usually, hell I've healed a gaping hole in my chest without even using so much as a third of my reiatsu. I'm telling you now, Isshin, that the Shinigami have gotten very clever this time around. They are playing dirty. They've managed to counter our rapid regeneration somehow and I can tell that you probably won't be able to do much other than seal the wound.' Isshin was clearly alarmed by those words, resting kaidō infused fingertips across the gash one last time to check, to make sure that there was not something else that he could do. But what Ichiru had said seemed to become a startling reality now. The spiky black haired father sighed softly in ragging concern as he reached for a clean roll of bandages after twenty minutes when, just as Ichiru had noted, he had only barely managed to seal the injury and stop the bleeding. Isshin really did not like this, things were happening too fast for him and they were all wasting time here. He had to make sure that these three were alright first however, even when he was very reluctant to entrust his most beloved first son's soul to Urahara Kisuke's care for now... 

'We'll have to talk to Urahara about this, my third son. I really don't like the look of it. But for now, you should be alright for a while. I'll get you something for the pain in a bit, but I'm going to keep it wrapped up just as a precaution. Ichigo however, I know, is not going to like this when he wakes up.' And no one, despite the very real possibility that Ichigo may not wake again, pointed it out to the older man that was stubbornly clinging to the last of his hope. They all were and just as it seemed as if the passing time would steal that from them as well, a startled cry suddenly escaped Hichigo's lips as the long white haired King stumbled forward from his perch and gazed over his shoulder in surprise when the Royal Chamber doors were pushed open from the inside. A head of ash blonde hair, no longer hidden by a white and green striped bucket hat, peeked into the hallway curiously as Urahara Kisuke forced a small smile to cross his lips before beckoning Isshin, Zangetsu and the Triplet of Kings inside with him. 

It was at that exact moment where Hichigo; previously having been barely aware of his surroundings at the utter fear that had enclosed his heart in a first of ice, took in every critical detail that was spread through their chambers with growing desolation. There was a crystal vial of red blood balanced between Urahara's fingertips nonchalantly, his back turned on their presence for a few minutes as he gazed into the crimson liquid intently. A visible green barrier was drawn across the large canopy bed that they shared with their beloved; Ichigo's exceptionally pale form just notable beneath the shimmering light as the orange haired teen remained unconscious atop the sheets. Having somehow thrown himself onto his side, tanned fingertips were digging unconsciously into black silk sheets as struggling breaths barely rose and fell with a heaving chest. And to Hichigo, Ichigo's entire being was far too still and pale as the beads of sweat settled across a pale forehead, trailed in glistening drops down his temples before disappearing into sweaty orange locks that were sticking to a deeply furrowed brow. 

It was the tie that was wound so irrevocably around the Kings' souls that informed them, quite startlingly, of the orangette's usually powerful reiatsu that was wavering dangerously low to create a deep, overwhelming and frightening sensation of loss. And in those harsh, panicked inducing moments; Hichigo could barely keep himself back from letting go of the control that he had managed to chain around his precarious emotions. Pitch black fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands; Zangetsu's rising presence straying closer to him as Hichigo's soul instinctively began reaching out to the pale form that was spread so hauntingly upon dark sheets. But there was no answering call to his cries. Allowing bloodied cuts to start flowing with new blood again, the white haired King felt his entire form start trembling in a response to those ragging and clawing fears. He didn't know how much more of this he could take! It was getting very difficult not to fly into a terrified rage when Ichigo's soul was only a pale shadow of the strong presence it used to be. 

'Urahara...please!' The white haired being called out desperately; shuddering against the two overwhelmingly powerful presences that suddenly came to stand behind him. Two very different hands curling around each of his shoulders to keep him grounded as Isshin and Zangetsu barely managed to still his reiatsu that was lashing out of his soul and seeking to strengthen the wavering bond that was flitting away from between him and Ichigo. He could already feel the sharpened tip of Engetsu resting upon the beginnings of a black and white mask that was forming over his left eye for the fifth time that day; his gaze forlorn and lost as black nailed fingertips wound in a dark cloak when Zangetsu's soothing baritone washed over him in a calming brush and Isshin's reiatsu, so similar but completely different that Ichigo's, abruptly shattered the beginnings of a Hollow mask before sheathing his sword once more. The eldest King fell exhaustedly against a strong shoulder, his gaze making contact with sharp grey eyes mere moments before Kisuke nodded at his call and turned his full attention back to the five people that were standing before him now. 

Sighing softly at the sight they made, Urahara cast his knowing gaze upon Ichigo's form one last time before turning to observe Ichiru that was staring at the floor and Ryuu's form that was near despondent with his shock. Folding his hands in dark green haori sleeves to conceal the vial of blood from the three beloveds' eyes should they be affected by its sight and smell more, Kisuke briefly spared a thought of regret for the anguish and suffering that was exploding throughout the castle that night. Isshin also, one of his closest and oldest friends, was looking to the side in regret; brown eyes refusing to leave his son's paled features as the blonde haired man drew in his breath and prepared himself for the worst. Benihime was already humming by his side, released from her cane as he pressed a sharpened tip against his calf and closed grey eyes to collect himself for what he knew was to come. 

'Right, how do I put this, Heikas without you breaking down the castle.' The instant that those words passed his lips, a ragging cry of despair could be heard echoing into the distance with heartbreaking emotion as Ryuu wailed his fears and nearly lost his balance if Ichiru had not gripped his brother's waist to steady him. 'I haven't said anything yet, Ryuu! I'm sorry, young one, that was probably not the best way to put it. This is important however, so listen until I'm done before you start drawing your conclusions.' At his subtle reprimanding words, it still took several moments for the Three Kings to compose themselves once more and when the gentle murmurs went quiet; the older Shinigami sighed softly and turned his attention back to his anxious audience. 'I can help Ichigo but at the same time, it is not I that can help him per say. This poison, it's too complex to analyze in only twenty minutes and I cannot spend more time on it without risking Ichigo's life further. But I can tell you that it is extremely strong. It was probably modelled after the poison from 200 years ago, but this time they seemed to have added an element which I cannot trace.' 

'Ichigo received a full dose of it and won't last much longer on his own, even with the help of this kaidō barrier. He also doesn't have to the Saigo No Getsuga's indiscernible power to keep himself stable for the twelve hours like he had managed to do last time, it is remarkable that he has managed to keep himself steady for four hours already. But those are just the important facts that I need you to keep in mind, Heikas, before you make your choice. We do not have the luxury of time. However, before you think he'll not survive and that all hope is lost, there is still one way that I can think of that will save him. I'm going to need your consent and help to use it, though, but I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to even bring this up. Isshin, you already know this though because I told you the possibility of it when we came here. But I know that Ichigo himself forbade me from ever unsealing its accursed existence. If we can do it for a few minutes though, it should still hold an affinity to protect its Master's life―.' The blonde haired scientist was suddenly forced to trail off with an overwhelming flood of powerful reiatsu as menacing golden eyes suddenly narrowed at his words and strong shoulders became harshly tensed with climbing rage. 

'Your explanation is too long!' Hichigo bit out warningly, inevitable spots of black already dancing before his vision before a flood of calming reiatsu suddenly managed to still his uncontrolled power. Isshin's grip tightening around tensed shoulders as the white haired being shuddered and trembled through another flash of uncontrolled sensations that was seeking to explode out of him without his consent. He really couldn't keep it back much longer, Urahara's words were only making things worse because to Hichigo it sounded like there was very little hope left for his beloved's life to be saved and the eldest King could feel his very soul crumbling at the press of reality. He really could not live through this again, not again. He could not wait another two hundred years, not after they had just regained all the loving warmth and flowing sunlight that broke through their dark existence in this eternal night. 

'We're going to have to use the Hōgyoku.' The instant that that word left the older Shinigami's mouth, a hysterical chuckle escaped pale lips as sharpened canines tugged painfully against a pale bottom lip and tears of frustration crept into dulled golden eyes as a flicker of hope suddenly dulled in their vast depths. 'Are you kidding?' Hichigo asked painfully, his mind starting to shatter at those words when he felt a spark of pain erupting across the depths of his heart and soul the more that the reality of what Urahara had just said saturated his mind. Hichigo was silence abruptly, however, when he was pinned with a very serious gaze that held no form of jest within them. 'B-but w-we can't, Kisuke! It's been sealed for over three hundred years! You know that it can only be used when there is a being worth enough to be birthed into an Arrancar and the King is already a hybrid soul―.' This time, the voice that spoke out to interrupt Hichigo, was not one of reprimand or concern but one of fierce determination. 

'Do it.' A commanding voice suddenly claimed; several pairs of surprised eyes turning towards the white haired being that had just spoken as Ryuu come to a standstill beside the large canopy bed where Ichigo was. Careful to keep from interfering with the barrier, the Third King with two dragon like tails trailing down his back in a dishevelled mess, rested a pale forehead against the dark bed post as his fingernails dug into the wood and he turned his attention back to Urahara. There was not an ounce of regret in his words, not an ounce of wavering emotions and uncertainty. A dark seriousness had entered golden eyes as his two brothers became utterly speechless at his words. The unwavering resolve within his straightened back, the small spark of hope he had found, saturating golden eyes in a fire that was so similar to Ichigo's frightening orbs when he entered the heat of battle and the youngest never gave his triplets an inch to protest his words.

'We are wasting time here arguing over it, Urahara.'

'Are you sure about this, Ryuu? I don't think Hichigo has realized it yet, but Ichigo is irrevocably the Hōgyoku's Master. His will, will always command it. You are aware of the consequences though? The few seconds that it will take to heal him, the orb is going to read the depths of Ichigo's heart and attempt to recreate his greatest wish. It will fulfil its Master's command, so it can change even your own fate now―.' 

'You think we give a damn what happens to us? Without Ichigo, there is no us anymore. I can tell you now that I speak for all three of us that whatever is in Ichigo's heart, whatever his wish is, it won't matter in the end. We know him, he knows us and whatever happens, he'll always be our Ichigo. Watching him die from something like this a second time will break us all and this time we probably won't come back from our insanity. Everyone is going to be dragged down with us, you know that. There won't be a Soul Society anymore, there won’t be a Hueco Mundo and the world will come to an end because the balance will be thrown off.' 

'So do it, already! I'll take responsibility for it if Ichigo gets pissed later.' 

~~~~

Deeply serious grey eyes were gazing intently at the spread of pitch black reiatsu that had filled up and blacked out the entirety of a level ninety bakudō (1*). The intense barrier that Urahara had cast around the large canopy bed the instant that they had taken away the unsealed Hōgyoku from Ichigo's heart, was only barely keeping the orange haired consort's response to the orb's power and previous presence contained. Forcing Kisuke to keep his senses trained upon the uncontrolled reiatsu that was crashing and flowing rapidly on the inside of the barrier, tearing at the edges with an indiscernible sensations that were quite frightening to experience on his own... Urahara could only marvel internally at the startling display of power that was locked within a single soul as it left him to shiver under its oppressing touch. When Ryuu had seemed to offer his brothers the hope that their beloved would survive this earlier; the entire atmosphere inside the palace had shifted to become more relaxed. Isshin having had to take the triplets outside however, when they were left far too emotionally unstable at Ichigo rising strength to stay close without being affected by his reiatsu as well. 

So here the blonde haired shopkeeper was left by himself, placed inside the middle of Isshin's own barrier that had been drawn across the Royal Chambers to seal off the sensations of Ichigo's reiatsu from overwhelming the Arrancar and other Hollows inside Las Noches. Watching over his own straining barrier whilst rebuilding it every time that Ichigo's reiatsu exploded out of its constraints and sought to tear through the castle in alarming amounts; the construction of this double barrier had been a genius invention created specifically for this purpose. To seal in the power of any of the Three Kings or Ichigo himself. It took two Captain class Shinigami working in perfect synchronization to keep it stable, but with the sheer and vast amount of Ichigo's reiatsu alone...it still wouldn't be able to keep itself standing for long periods of time. So he and Isshin were both left rebuilding and recasting its net every twenty minutes from both sides, Isshin using Engetsu as the anchoring point and Kisuke's Benihime becoming the structure of the barrier itself. 

Such reiatsu depletion was a very small price to pay for a beloved and invaluable life, though. Leaving all those close to the ruling five and the Three Kings themselves relieved and grateful when the sickening taint that had stained Ichigo's blood, had faded away immediately after Kisuke had rested the unsealed Hōgyoku across his heart. The blonde haired scientist had been very careful to keep it there for only a minute to completely restore Ichigo's soul and wavering reiatsu back to normal before it had tried to fuse with its Master's soul. After that, Urahara had sealed it once more and cast a barrier around Ichigo's form before the orb's power could truly be felt or change the orangette's soul too much. However, the wild and unstable flare present in the little consort's power now; Kisuke could be sure that that part had already happened even when he didn't want it to. This overwhelming, incessant play of power and reiatsu had been going on for a full hour now, longer than any time that Kisuke and Isshin had previously needed to keep such an intricate barrier stable. 

But all they could really do was wait. Ichigo's fate was left in his own hands until his reiatsu settled down by itself and his consciousness decided to wake. The only truly disconcerting thing was that Kisuke couldn't see what was happening inside the barrier itself, he could hear nothing either. He could only feel an indiscernible power that was streaking powerfully across the walls of his kido in the form of a frightening sensation that he had felt once before when he helped Ichigo right after Aizen had been killed. It was confusing though, when he couldn't understand why it would be there and where it was coming from. Because back then Ichigo had been in the state of Saigo No Getsuga, having to wait an entire three years until a new white Zangetsu had been forged within his soul. When another flare of powerful reiatsu suddenly forced the older being back into reality again and to start rebuilding the walls of his barrier, he knew that they were in for a long wait. Ichigo's power just loved to defy the rules of the universe...surely this time would be no different. 

By the time a fourth hour had passed; Urahara was nearly depleted of all his reiatsu. His entire mind hanging onto the last tethers of consciousness before an overwhelming exhaustion was to drag him into oblivion without his consent. So, it could only be considered pure luck that a sudden and powerful flare of Ichigo's reiatsu burst forth through the confines of his bakudō, popping its structure like a soap bubble before abruptly disappearing back towards its master soul. Breathing an audible sigh of relief that the flow of that pitch black reiatsu had not reached his position, the blonde haired shopkeeper could only force himself to stand shakily mere seconds before a gasping breath rang startlingly loud throughout the depths of Royal Chambers. It was almost as if Ichigo was taking a breath of life, his reiatsu instantly becoming more rested and calm in its upset state as it flowed much more naturally and evenly than before. Perfect, Kisuke thought absently, he was just about to lose himself to a place where he could not have kept Ichigo's power contained much longer. 

As a precaution though, Kisuke rebuilt the barrier one last time by using the fading dregs of his power before letting the barrier fall after ten minutes had passed when nothing further happened. The instant that his kido fell away, breaking the seal on his sword and Isshin's as well, a thick cloud of pitch black smoke filled the chamber. The distinctive feeling of reiatsu having induced the flood of that smoke, left one Urahara Kisuke fairly patient in waiting for it to clear as he became aware of the sensation of two beings―. Wait two?! No, that wasn't quite right; he thought to himself in harsh reprimand. There should only be one... Stepping closer for a better look, the older being could only gaze down in slight panic at the two forms that were twined so closely together on the bed sheets of a large canopy bed. It was absolutely astounding, Kisuke thought to himself. One of them possessed a reiatsu that was undetectable to his senses but their aura felt exactly the same, both of them near identical except for one that was perhaps a bit taller than his twin and the distinct black estigma that was drawn beneath his left eye instead of red...but the sight they created remained startling all the same. 

A pitch black Tensa Zangetsu, the usual black and red hilt having disintegrated to display menacingly expanding prongs, was nestled between the two of them. The long splay of a black chain having wound restrictively around both of the orange haired beings' arms, displayed their twined fingertips as the Ichigo that looked slightly younger that his counterpart, leant into his older twin's encompassing warmth comfortingly. And it was with a startling clarity that the older Shinigami realized just what had happened. Oh dear, it seemed that those three were in for quite the surprise...Isshin as well. Slipping a dark green haori from his shoulders so that he could cover the newly born soul's nakedness, he cast a fading flicker of kaidō across their forms to check the progress of their health as the blonde haired man shuddered deeply at the mere thought of what those three would do to him should they know he had seen Ichigo naked. Although, it was debatable as to which one was Ichigo, if not the both of them were...but the result would still be the same. 

Noting the deep, near fatal scar that was drawn across the slightly taller being's abdomen and chest, Urahara recognized it as the ones that he had healed himself a long time ago as a splay of an intricate black pattern was traced across the orangette's left shoulder, arm and twined to the tip of his wrist to set him apart from his twin. Both of them, Kisuke realized, even when the newly born being's reiatsu was completely untraceable to his senses, shared the exact same aura of commanding power to their forms. No, they were the same being, he was sure...split across two bodies as the younger one seemed to feed off of the older one's more stable powers. Kisuke had never seen anything like it, but this was certainly not a bad change he thought absently. It seemed that the both of them carried the tie that bound them to their lovers and Zanpactōs souls; simultaneously sharing the heavy load that Kisuke had known Ichigo's soul struggled to support all on his own by acting as the medium that tied them together. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad change as he had first thought, but the ultimate choice would be up to his lovers in that aspect. 

After making sure that he could not detect any form of poison or any upset in their health, Kisuke kept the kaidō barrier in place just in case as he started to make his way towards the large double doors with slow steps so that he did not lose his balance or stumble in his growing exhaustion. Benihime was once again sealed into his cane as he prepared himself for the worst, where he knew that dealing with something like this was going to be quite interisting and entertaining. Perfect, something he needed to lighten all the dark emotions that had been streaking through Las Noches for the last six hours irrevocably. After pushing open the large, heavy double doors; Kisuke cast his exhausted gaze upon the beings that were all seated in the hallway across from him and as close to the doors as they could get whilst still remaining comfortable on the floor and window seats. Smiling softly at the sight that Isshin made with Ichiru who had fallen asleep on his left shoulder, Hichigo not far behind him on a right shoulder and Ryuu, a little more brazen in search of comfort, was fast asleep on a black hakama clad thigh as Isshin himself remained seated with his back pressed against the wall. 

Both his palms were resting against the red hilt of his sword, Engetsu's unsheathed form having been driven into the ground between crossed legs as the sight of the blonde haired scientist finally prompted the former Juubantai Taichō to let go of the barrier that had been drawn light blue across the outside of the Royal Chambers. Dark circles of fatigue were drawn beneath chocolate brown eyes as the black haired Shinigami, fairly calm in his role as a guardian (well father actually) shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable around the bodies that were pressed so close to him. They were all his precious sons after all, Kisuke knew. Just as he had called them that many times before, every single one of them. Even when the Triplet of Kings was a lot less affectionate and patient with Isshin than Ichigo was, their bonds did not change. Engetsu was after all the being that had been their creator before they had been split from Ichigo's soul, just as Isshin had been Ichigo's creator. 

It was a tender sight, something that the blonde haired man had not seen in a long time as sharp chocolate brown eyes, still focused despite their exhaustion, seemed to gaze at him with a strong inquiry. 

'They should probably come inside and sleep,' Kisuke noted softly. Remaining quiet in his footsteps all the same, he leant his back tiredly against the wall next to Isshin as he cast his gaze upon the eternal night sky that was reflected upon the polished floor below his feet. The artificial lights had finally been switched off; Kyōraku Shunsui and Coyote Starrk having disappeared back into the castle with the oddly missing presence of Zangetsu as well. But when he inquired after the Zanpactō's presence, Isshin told him quietly that Zangetsu had returned to Ichigo's Inner World a half hour ago when he knew his presence would aid Ichigo's recovery instead of hinder it. Keeping his silence for a few moments longer to collect himself, Urahara concernedly observed the blood stained bandage that was still settled across Ichiru's left eye even when he knew it had been clean several hours ago. 

'How are they, Isshin? That injury of Ichiru's looks fairly dangerous.' The spiky black haired Shinigami sighed exasperatedly as he leaned his head upwards to gaze at the stars outside of the window behind him, trying to take in the calm before the storm he knew was coming when Urahara finally decided to divulge the information that was sparkling so amusingly in the depths of teasing grey eyes. 'Soul Society seemed to have found a way to counter their rapid regeneration. I could do nothing more than seal the wound, but it started bleeding again a while ago. I don't think it's sunk in for him quite yet, but that eye of his will be useless now. As for Hichigo, he's finally calmed down and Ryuu, he seems a bit more rested than before but I'm sure that they want nothing more than to see Ichigo for themselves. So, how long are you going to keep me in suspension here? Is Ichigo alright?' 

'I can see that teasingly glint in your eye, Kisuke, don't ignore me, damn it! You've found something interisting in Ichigo's soul again haven't you? I'm warning you now, you better stop that because apart from me, these three are going to tear you apart if you become any more infatuated with my son than you already are.' 

'You know me too well, old friend.' Kisuke grinned deviously as he chuckled softly at the tanned fingertips that buried in Ryuu's long white locks when the younger being shifted restlessly in his sleep, just like a father was prone to do to a restless toddler. Really now, Isshin had been a father for way too long, he was very protective over his little ones even when they were hundreds of years old themselves. 'Do you remember what you told me the first time you held Yuzu and Karin several years ago, Isshin-san?' The spiky black haired father frowned deeply, chocolate brown eyes looking at his friend for any reason to his question when he shook his head softly in the negative. His mind was far too tired to search his memories for an answer, but he was willing to entertain Urahara for a while longer before drawing Engetsu on him to get his answers. 

'You said, "I wish I could have another pair of twins to keep things lively here. I want to keep Ichigo happy, look, he's so excited to be a big brother.' He was still very young then, only four years old at the time. But I remember that day well because Masaki scolded you with a book when you got overly excited and woke Ichigo when had finally fallen asleep next to his mother.' At shopkeeper's words, Isshin could feel himself frowning a bit in remembrance as a small smile crossed his lips and he gazed into grey eyes with his own brand of affectionate pride. A small laugh escaping his lips as brown eyes turned towards the open chamber doors in front of them where he could just make out the flicker of a green kaidō barrier. 

'I remember, but what has that got to do with anything? Are you trying to remind me that I could never stand up to Masaki's rage?' 

'No, not quite; old friend. It seems that you have just gained your wish. Just as these three have gained a new lover.'

~~~~ 

~Mugetsu...~ Someone was calling out to him sorrowfully, calling a name that his King had given him not too long ago. But who was it? And why was it so dark here, damn it?! He could see absolutely nothing around him or in front of him. Other than the familiar feeling of a smaller form curled close to his chest and the restrictive bind of Tensa Zangetsu's black chain that was wound around his right arm, the older being could only instinctively pull his ward closer to him in concern when he cast his straining senses outwards in an attempt to perceive the world around him. There was absolutely nothing recognizable around him; no sand from the eternal deserts of Hueco Mundo, no light from the stars and moon, only a spread of harsh glass and concrete beneath him as he shifted restlessly at his ward's cry of pain. That however, was not helping him in finding a way to explain the sudden shift in his awareness or the pained voice that was calling out to him so powerfully and continually. 

A startled breath seemed to drag painfully against his lungs several seconds later, a winding string of restrictive sensation tightening around his heart as a growing restlessness began to streak across his veins and his heart gave a painful lurch as someone called out to him in need again. His name was echoing inside his head over and over again, as if to cement into him its identity as the orange haired being parted his lips to call back. Pale eyelids attempted to flutter open but something unbearably heavy was weighing them down, keeping him captive in this eternal oblivion that seemed oddly soothing and warm against his skin. The small form in his arms shuddered again, soft strands of hair tickling his chin and neck as a hitched breath rushed across the sensitive skin of his neck and sharp nails dug into the bare skin of his chest. His voice was getting stuck in his throat though, Mugetsu struggling to find something to keep his mind from drifting away from him as a heartbreaking scream began tainting the air around him. 

~It hurts, Mugetsu! Where are you? Please don't leave me too!~ Red pigmented eyes finally broke through their heavy restraints at that, pale eyelids fluttering open sorrowfully at that wailing voice that sounded so much like his own, but still so completely different at the same time. Even with his eyes finally open, the world was still pitch black around him but something in that crying voice had brought him back to reality. He remembered now. That was Ichigo, little Ichigo that was calling out to him so sorrowfully. The soul that had been born out of his existence, the same being as him, the same beloved to stand beside the Three Kings of Hueco Mundo. But why did he sound so far away? And so unbearably sad? The slightly smaller form in his arms was trembling now, the distinctive slide of tears staining his chest as Mugetsu curled his arms around a thin waist and pressed his lips to the top of a spiky head. The being jerked at his touch but still did not wake; something that worried Mugetsu greatly because he remembered what had happened now. 

Ichigo had been poisoned and he had to keep the King awake. 

~Ichi...Ichigo! P-please wake up, King! You have to stay awake!~ A concerned voice echoed harshly into the distance; spreading into the vast darkness around them even when Mugetsu had not spoken the words himself. But the sheer sound of it somehow made the younger being still in his arms, those tremors lessening as an overly warm forehead pressed against his chest in search of comfort and the sound of the younger soul's growing upset could be heard once more. No sure what to do anymore, Mugetsu allowed a flood of his own reiatsu to explode out of his soul in a heady rush. Odd though, he could have sworn that he had run out of power a while ago when something unknown had taken him away from Ichigo's side. But it seemed to enclose the both of them now in a more powerful brush, winding them up in a warmth that was both very familiar and utterly soothing as the newly revealed black haired being shifted restlessly at the feeling of hip length pitch black locks that fell against his spine and his younger counterpart that gasped against his skin at the flowing presence of his power. Pulling Ichigo into a seemingly more coherent state, Mugetsu could only sigh softly relief. 

~Mugetsu...it hurts...they are hurting...~ 

~I know, King. I can feel it too. We have to return.~ He whispered softly, wincing at the sensation of restless fingertips twining in long locks before tugging harshly at pitch black strands. To red pigmented eyes though, the world was finally starting to lose some of its overwhelming darkness as it started to take the shape of an odd world that was turned on its side with endless skyscrapers and a moonless night that was illuminated with the glow of a million starts at the edge of his blurry vision. Mugetsu shifted restlessly again, gazing down at the messy orangette that was resting in his arms. Pale eyelids were clenched shut against the flow of emotions, a sprawl of messy orange locks feathering across pale cheeks, concealing the peak of those red brush stroked lines as strawberry red lips parted at the consort's internal anguish. Reaching warm fingertips upwards to brush messy locks away from closed eyes, the scruffy sprawl of orange in a style that he remembered well, to wipe away the subtle drip of tears falling down fevered flushed cheeks every few seconds. 

~Wake up, Ichigo! Please, open your eyes!~

~B-but―.~

~I'm right here, Ichigo. I'm not going anywhere.~

The instant that those words echoed into the vast distance, chocolate brown eyes snapped open in surprise. Somehow managing to simultaneously drag the both of them into consciousness, Ichigo could only drag in a breath of anxiety when it felt as if the world was ripped from beneath his feat and his heart twisted painfully in his chest with every terrifying second that passed. Within the Royal Chambers of Hueco Mundo, exactly twelve hours since Urahara had successfully managed to heal Ichigo from the spread of poison and given him the power to survive death; two very similar being opened their eyes to the eternal night spread outside the open windows. And within a second of crushing reality two simultaneous cries of fright could be heard echoing into the night as both Mugetsu and Ichigo managed to startle the Three Kings from their evening slumber spread beneath the sheets and laying close to their beloveds forms. 

It seemed that the chaos had begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* Bakudō – Way of the Binding
> 
> Right, I know that the last part was a bit confusing, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. I couldn’t add anything more at the moment because otherwise I’ll make it too much. I seriously hope you enjoyed, I’ll probably update again soon because I want to finish this part now and it’s been left alone for too long. 
> 
> Please leave me a little review if you’d be so kind, I’d really appreciate it. But thank you for reading anyways, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	14. Epilogue: The Emperor Of Obscurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right my honeys, this is last of Consort To The Three Kings. I know it’s short, only a few thousand words but it’s the ending that serves as the beginning of Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings. The true Prologue of Soul Ignition will be much longer that this and it’ll probably be posted in a few weeks when I sit down to put everything together again.
> 
> There’s a lot more to come, and always remember...Soul Society is evil in this; I’ll be working in a lot of characters from the newer parts of Bleach so if you’ve not read it, then Soul Ignition may not make much sense to you. Also new allies will be making an appearance just as Soul Society will pick up in their menacing presence. There will be politics involved, Hueco Mundo is a certifiable kingdom just as is Soul Society and the Wandenreich. And so will the violence and plot intricacies. 
> 
> But my pairing will stay the same, only with Mugetsu added into the mix. It looks like this officially:
> 
> Hichigo x Ichiru x Ichigo x Mugetsu x Ryuu 
> 
> So, there you have it my honeys. Consort To The Three Kings is officially complete. Please enjoy the last bit of this story for now, I’ll meet you at the end of the chapter.

The darkened shadows of the eternal night was flowing steadily across the domed structure of Las Noches, capturing the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo in a haunting and obscure light where its menacing presence stood a testament to the ruling trio that had upheld its walls for a little more than three hundred years. Nothing could shake the foundations that held it stable, though. The seven souls: Three Kings, Two Consorts and Two Zanpactō Souls, the eternal protectors of the Hollow Realm, as it became their home for an eternity that was stretching out in front of them. It was a catalyst of the night, the citadel of fallen souls...Hell...but upon its rightful throne was seated the purest of hearts and gentlest of beings. It was the exact opposite of Soul Society's Seireitei. There was no light here, only a desolate plane that stretched into nothingness beyond the walls of its imposing palace. Startling white spires were reaching for the black heavens, a howling wind whipping across sandy planes as a single crescent moon illuminated a great structure that was rising from the ashes of despair to carefully construct the central light of hope in this immortally dark world. 

And its hope was bright. The purity of the one soul that had created the entire structure and dynamic of this world, was the one that was now its eternal King. Of that, there could be no doubt. Hueco Mundo may have been the most despaired plane in the entirety of existence, housing the Hollow souls of fallen humans, but its eternal King was an infinite glimmer of hope that stood proud to protect all those falling under their rule. It wasn't as simple as that though; for the enemies who were baffled by the dynamic of its Kings and Consorts, Hueco Mundo was a threat that had to be contained and sealed away in death. However, for a single soul that had been cast into shadows darker than this realm and sealed away from the flow of reality for almost a thousand years, it was a place that housed an infinite opportunity for an unbreakable alliance. It was an invaluable asset to use to his advantage just as it was the eternal home of the one being that was already tied to the influence of his blood. There was a deadly grin of satisfaction curling across pale lips, dark eyes scanning the imposing structure in front of him before he tipped his head back to observe the eternal night that was spread above him so commandingly. 

A flowing cloak of crimson was dancing in the wind, wreathing a tall frame in a colour deeper than blood as dark brown locks reached for the dip in the ancient being's spine. Black booted feet were shifting across moonlit sand absently, an array of intricate gold buttons becoming the prelude to an elaborate white uniform that was settled imposingly around his form. Sharp eyes were taking in every detail that they could, strained senses searching for the strange soul that he had felt the moment of its birth three-hundred-and-forty-seven years ago and then repeated again sixteen years before. It was a strange occurrence for a reincarnation to be repeated so perfectly. A single soul should never transverse the world twice in such close proximity, fate was programmed to prevent it and it was an achievement that should be all but impossible for any being that was not a god. For a being that was not a god like him or the forgotten and sleeping god that sat upon the Reiou's throne. Yhwach was decidedly intrigued by this being, by the one soul that burned so brightly in the darkness despite the ugly Shinigami and overwhelming Hollow taint that was running through his blood. 

But 'he' was undeniably one of his sons. Kurosaki Ichigo may have been born into the darkness of the world but there was no doubt that the purity of a Quincy inheritance was running through his veins. An inheritance that was sleeping as soundly as the dead, an inheritance that Yhwach, the Quincy Emperor, would awaken without second thought. Abruptly dragged from the encompassing flow of his thoughts when a cloaked figure moved ahead of him, the proclaimed Heika marked the place in Las Noches where he could feel that pulsing reiatsu so overwhelmingly. A flicker of blonde had invaded his vision, pale blue eyes gazing at him in apathy before his second in command turned his attention in the direction that the Quincy Emperor was walking towards leisurely. Haschwalth hadn't said much over the last few minutes, leaving his Heika to his thoughts until the dark haired being was ready to step into the depths of Hueco Mundo's large palace himself. When Yhwach was caught up in the depths of his thoughts, it was never a good idea to interrupt the King with unnecessary words and distractions...especially not so soon after leaving the Silbern Fortress (1*)when Yhwach could not spend more than four hours outside of the Shatten Bereich (2*) whilst still recovering the last of his powers. 

The air in this world was thick with floating reishi, swirling restlessly around their forms as it became an increase to their power and a perfect way to amplify their presence if it was not being concealed so carefully. But they were sealing their reiatsu from detection for now, Yhwach didn't want to draw attention from any unwanted beings. They had only one goal after all, and that was to make contact with the Three Kings' Consort; Kurosaki Ichigo. They weren't here to start a war, they were here to open a mutually beneficial alliance for both of their sides. 

'Tell me again, Haschwalth, the dynamics of this Ruling Five you keep talking about.' 

'Yes, Heika.' 

'They are essentially five separate beings moulded from one soul, Your Majesty. From what I could find in Seireitei's extensive records, three of them take on the appearance of the Original Soul, Kurosaki Ichigo. They only have a few notable markers to tell them apart, the Triplet Kings becoming a strange mirror image of their Consort and Beloved; Kurosaki Ichigo. The Original Soul, he possesses orange hair and brown eyes as opposed to the Kings' white hair and Hollow reflective eyes. Make no mistake though, Heika, each one of them have the exact same range of power and influence. And it is considered exceedingly vast, much more so than any normal Shinigami Captain out there. It is said that it can double inherently when they tie their powers by fusing both the Hollow and Shinigami influence that makes up a large part of Kurosaki Ichigo's power. There is also not one of them, but five separate beings that are linked to one soul that keeps them together.' 

'They make up the Ruling Kings of this realm but the fifth soul, Heika, is rarely seen because he is only called out to battle when his presence is needed. As the tangible form of Kurosaki Ichigo's Zanpactō, Zangetsu or the Old Man in Black as the Shinigami refer to him, is a last resort that cannot travel into this world unless his Master calls upon his presence specifically. ' Listening intently to every word that was being spoken, the dark haired being nodded absently as a flowing cloak of shadows moved to bend over his form protectively. It was time that he finally met the beings that he had been hearing about since regaining his intellect ninety years ago. The last of the Quincies may have had many files on the Three Kings of Hueco Mundo but their Consort and the real influence that he held over all of them, was rarely known by anyone. It was better after all, to steal information from a source that a hated enemy had collected over the last three hundred years. Yamamoto Genryuusai was known for his diligence in that aspect, never to leave out the tiniest detail should it afford him an advantage over his opponents. 

But now, it had created an opening for Seireitei's most dangerous enemy that they hadn't even know was unsealed and had awoken at the call of fate once more. It never ceased to fascinate Yhwach's thoughts though, the intricacies of five souls bound so closely together. That was a mimic of his power, a power that should only be passed on to the soul that he deemed worthy as an Heir... 

'It seems that the luck in this thousand year war has turned in our favour, Haschwalth. Keep your vigilance, 'B', we'll be facing four beings on a level higher than a Shinigami Captain. But from what I can sense, there's already five present in the palace. I have an inkling that Seireitei has tried to make their mark upon the youngest born soul already, so that means his Kings are going to be wary of any unknown intruders or unexpected guests. Let me make this clear, Haschwalth, no matter what the situation, we are dealing with beings that are both Shinigami and Hollow. Both beings that we Quincy are known to hate and have destroyed many of before. However, the alliance with this realm is of utmost importance...without it we may invite the ire of an existence that I'd rather not tempt at all. Three dragons, a crown and a sword is not something to play with arbitrarily. Something tells me that their crest isn't just for show.'

'They will never trust those who seek to destroy the innocence first, so we will offer them something that they simply cannot refuse...the head of Seireitei's Soutaicho as well as a placement in our ranks that will be beneficial for both of our races. It's time to put our own past behind us and move forward, Haschwalth. Our eternal hatred of their kind is going to have to disappear in the wake of this alliance and they in turn will offer me a chance to mark their Consort as the Quincy's Prinz der Nacht (3*).'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Silbern Fortress – The Wandenreich’s Fortress, it means ‘Silver’ in German   
> 2* - Shatten Bereich – The Shadow Territory   
> 3* - Prinz der Nacht – Prince of the Night, mimicking the way that Ishida Uryuu is referred to as the ‘Prinz Von Licht’. The Prince of the Light, only Ichigo is born into darkness so he’s the Prince of the Night instead. 
> 
> Right, there you have it all my honeys. It’s been a chaotic ride but I’m glad that it’s done now. I’ll see you soon on the other side of this story, I really do hope that it was enjoyable up untill now. I’d like to say a thank you to everyone who has reviewed and offered me their support, I can only hope to hear from you again soon. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	15. Chapter 12: Awakening To New Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, it took a while to get back to this one but I so glad that I managed to finish it off. I’m afraid to say, all my honeys, that this is the last chapter for this part of the series. An epilogue of about 3000 – 6000 words will be added at a later stage, maybe in the next few days, before the story will be marked as ‘complete’. This is NOT the end of Consort To The Three Kings, I’ll be starting very intensive work on the Sequel as soon as I am able to and feel like it again. I want to thank every one of you who had stuck with me so far, giving me such loving reviews and I truly hope that you will enjoy what’s still to come. We can meet again on the other side of this story too. 
> 
> The sequel:
> 
> Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings 
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter except that this story is moving away from the Arrancar-type setting and into the much newer parts of the Bleach plot. I’m not giving too much away but the Epilogue will be start of something new and unexpected as well as bringing in a whole range of new characters that I love to write. So, there you have it my honeys. 
> 
> Please forgive me that it took so long to return to this story but I wanted to get everything perfect for this chapter and I wasn’t feeling up to it quite yet. I’m glad that it’s done now, so I do hope that you enjoy the last of this part before we move on. 
> 
> I’ll see you at the end of the chapter:

A deeply despaired cry could be heard echoing vastly into the distance, the startling sound so raw with frightened emotions that several pairs of eyes instantly snapped open to frantically scan the direction of where it was coming from. Dazed golden eyes, blurred with utter exhaustion, falling upon the two forms that were entangled beneath the sheets of a large canopy bed before frantic movements, as one fought the other for desperate control, seemed to lead them towards the edge of the mattress and another cry of pained surprise could be heard erupting through the atmosphere several seconds later. Pulled towards a carpeted floor with a jarring crash, Ichigo could only offer up a valiant struggle for his panicked breaths as the bed fell away from his back and his head collided painfully with the floor below. His mind was reeling at the excruciating pain it seared across his forehead, the darkened Royal Chambers swimming in dizzying circles around him as inevitable dots of black danced frantically in the peripheries of his vision and several whimpers of pain fell from parted strawberry lips. A familiar presence had barely managed to catch himself on the palm of his hand though, shakily balancing his weight before two foreheads could collide together and increase the confusion Ichigo was already experiencing. 

'Nnngh! O-ow...' A strained tenor wined pitifully; chocolate brown eyes saturated with the beginnings of pained tears as someone's struggling breaths rushed humidly across pale cheeks and Ichigo could only blink through the blur that his vision had taken on when two knees came to rest on either side of his thigh. There was a resounding noise from a tinkling chain echoing deafeningly in his ears, a soft groan whispering despairingly against his shoulder as a forehead fell exhaustedly upon his chest and elegant fingertips sought to untangle the desperate grip that wound two hands, palm to palm, in an intimate clasp. Loathing the desperate sounds that were falling freely from his lips, the orange haired consort could only shiver uselessly in growing anguish when his unstable reiatsu reached out in desperation to re-establish the connection that tied his existence to his three beloveds souls so irrevocably. It was a desperate struggle though, a haze of confusion spreading alarmingly though the depths of his mind as Ichigo could only vaguely recognize the presence that was bowed so protectively over him and the warm blanket of comforting sensation that washed welcomingly over the recesses of his soul. 

'Ichigo! King! Are you alright?' Three simultaneous shouts called frightfully, deeply concerned voices snapping through the haze of pain settled across his mind as Ichigo shifted his head to the side so that messy orange locks could conceal most of fever flushed cheeks from sight and dazed eyes could gaze at the world through a tumble of thick orange strands. He was observing the bed he had just fallen from, an unexpected sneeze ripped from his throat when strands of bright locks brushed across his nose and brought an unexpected reaction to the forefront of his existence. The being that was leaning over him so protectively though, was moaning in tandem to the unrest that flipped Ichigo's stomach upside down with pure anxiety and unsettled fear. Orange? Yes, that was definately orange...Ichigo thought to himself absently. His entire being felt so detached from his body though, that it felt utterly surreal when his fingertips lifted to brush through messy strands that were tickling his cheek. 'F-fuck! What the hell did you do, King?' A pained tenor groaned deeply, a forehead lifting away from his shoulder as vibrant crimson orbs suddenly collided with chocolate brown for several moments of surprise before the entire world abruptly shattered around the two of them.

'S-shit! M-Mugetsu?! Why are you―?!'

'Why am I outside YOUR soul?!' Simultaneously howling two overlapping questions, Ichigo cried out when the hand that was twined with his left tried to pull away to place some more distance between them gain. Something was preventing them from untangling their fingers however, Mugetsu's right palm pressing intimately against his own as the orange haired teen whimpered in pain when he became deeply aware of three other presences that were saturating the depths of his soul and the distinctive sound of rushing footsteps that crossed the room with deeply concerned haste. It was there again; the resounding clink of a chain before the orange haired teen instinctively clenched his eyes shut when a harsh flood of artificial light ignited against his vision mere seconds later. Tugging an unrestrained moan from parted lips; weakened fingertips clenched soft fabric in a desperate grip when a tender forehead fell against his own and an unrestrained nausea twisted uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He was calling out to his orange haired doppelganger warningly, wrenching his forehead to the side the instant that blood raced across his tongue and spilled from his lips in sickening splatters and a heaving cough. 

'ICHIGO!' There were so many emotions rushing up within him, breaking through the walls of his heart as it sent ice flowing through his veins and the orange haired teen could barely even see the world around him when chocolate brown eyes snapped open at several concerned calls of his name. The room was far too bright; bathing his surroundings in distorted images as panting breaths spilled from tired lungs and he could only dimly piece together the detached sensations that were scorching an overwhelming heat across his skin. Mugetsu wasn't in a better state either, Ichigo knew that intimately. He could feel his doppelganger's emotions as his own, just as the slightly taller orangette was the only being that he could see hovering above him now. Somehow managing to find enough strength to sit up, the younger of the two instantly fell against a strong chest as a steady arm curled around his shoulders to support his sagging weight and their twined fingertips, one covered with a hardened black glove and the other not, were kept restricted by the intricate splay of Tensa Zangetsu's black chain. Several colourful curses were skittering across the top of an orange head, Ichigo frantically scanning the recesses of a blurred room as if to prove to himself that his other beloveds were still close to him. 

He could feel them intimately...Hichigo...Ichiru...Ryuu...they were all around him and even though he couldn't figure out why Mugetsu was there too, the orange haired consort was overwhelmed near instantly with a frantic need to soothe away the pure upset, confusion and fear that were staining all of their souls so wholly now. 

'O-oh god...' He whined in fright, his senses scattered to the four corners of the wind when a wailing cry was tugged from the depths of lungs mere seconds later. It was too much! Who did he comfort first? Who did he apologize to first? Who was in the most pain? What was he supposed to do now?! Why wasn't he dead? And why did he feel so overcome with fears and upsets that were not his own?! Ichigo couldn't think anymore, he couldn't breathe...couldn't move... 'ENOUGH!' A resounding call suddenly echoed deafeningly throughout Hueco Mundo's Royal Chambers. The sound so startlingly clear and powerful that all of Ichigo's fractured thoughts were halted near instantly as the blur began to recede from his vision and a tender palm came up to rest against the centre of forehead in soothing conciliation. There was a great release of pressure within Ichigo at that exact moment, a tinkling chain unwinding from both of their arms before a freed palm guided him forward so that a fevered forehead could press against the crook of a warm neck and gentle fingertips swiped away a trickle of tears that was falling from the corner of curling black lashes. A broken sob was lodging itself in the back of his throat, his beloveds names falling from pink lips as Ichigo dared to look up at the steps that were drawing ever closer to him. 

'Ichigo? Ichigo? King? Which one...which one is Ichigo?' A confused baritone cried with increasing panic, sharp golden eyes narrowing in on the two beings that were curled so protectively upon the floor. One seemed to be shielding the other from view, vibrant crimson eyes glancing over a green haori clad shoulder to pin the oldest of the Three Kings with a glare when he stepped an inch too close. 'I said enough, all of you. Reign in your emotions, damn it! Settle your reiatsu! Do you want us to pass out? You're pulling too hard, Hichigo! Please! And Ryuu, you can stop panicking now. I assure you that we are fine, still shaken, but fine. I have no idea what the hell is going on here but can someone please bring the Oyaji here? Ichigo's burning up and I can barely keep his pain back. Ichiru? Where's Ichiru? Hichi...please...h-he's the only one that studied kaidō with Otou-san. He should be able to help us because I don't know how long I can keep this up without feeling the same effects Ichigo is too.' Shivering near uncontrollably when concerned crimson orbs suddenly flooded his vision, Ichigo breathed his orange haired doppelganger's name confusedly before he leant into the comforting warmth when gloved fingertips traced the red markings that were drawn so evocatively beneath a left eye. 

'Come back to me, little one, please!'

'H-Hichigo?' Ichigo called softly, struggling to find an anchoring point for the dizzying sensations that were rushing through his veins as he cried out in fear when the long white haired being moved out of the range of his blurred vision and Ryuu's familiar reiatsu disappeared out of the large chamber doors in a burst of static. 'N-no! D-don't leave, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!' Ichigo called frightfully, warm tears falling from the corner of his eyes as his breath hitched painfully in his chest and strong arms curled around his waist to steady his swaying form more fully. Trailing off with several hitched sobs, Ichigo could only dig his fingertips into a dark green haori that was thrown haphazardly across Mugetsu's naked form and bury his nose against a strong chest as a distinctive and warm aura flared around him with concern. 'Breathe, Ichigo. You need to relax and breathe, King...' Reaching uncertain fingertips over the shoulder that he was kept captive against, Ichigo whined pitifully when his outstretched hand was left empty of his beloved's pale black nailed fingertips. Hichigo had been there moment ago, damn it! Ichigo had seen him... 

Even though his form had been blurred, the ethereal lash of his commanding power and the beautiful splay of those flowing white locks had been more than recognizable enough! 

'Hichi...! Hichigo! R-Ryuu...Ichiru...' He whispered despairingly, breathing shakily when he was suddenly pulled tightly into an all encompassing embrace. Several hushing noises were spilling from his older counterpart's lips, rustling through semi-long orange locks that were sticking to a sweat slicked forehead as the world slowly but surely began to swim back into focus around him. Subconsciously drawing strength from Mugetsu's steady presence, the dazed orangette stuttered through an uncontained cough when blood touched his tongue and sickening bile rose in his throat without his consent. It was soon flitting away from his awareness though, lessening the sickening sensations that were wracking his soul when the messy orange haired twin pressed his fingertips upon Ichigo's back and traced soothing circles there with a steady and minute amount of controlled reiatsu. Blinking lazily when he lost a large amount of panic through that reassurance alone, the orange haired consort soon found himself adhering to the new and startling wave of exhaustion that was flooding the walls of his heart so wholly. 

'King? Oi, King? Can you look at me?' Peeking over the shoulder that he had been resting his forehead against for a while now, Ichigo blinked up at the presence that had called out to him as he took in the familiar golden eyes and black nailed fingertips that reached out to him concernedly. Instinctively leaning into the touch that cupped his cheek tenderly, strawberry red lips lilted with a contended smile even through the excruciating headache that tainted his thoughts and Hichigo's unwavering reiatsu that flowed into tanned skin in a continuous rush of tender comfort. The long white haired being had knelt behind Mugetsu's back by now, bringing himself closer to Ichigo's form before shocked golden eyes widened in surprise when the slightly smaller form tilted his weight in his counterpart's lap too much. There was a single moment spent in suspended animation, two startled cries falling passed identical luscious lips mere seconds before a warm back fell against Hichigo's lap and Ichigo found himself kneeling over his twin's fallen form instead. He had twined trembling fingertips in the First King's white kosode to steady himself, whining softly at the abrupt shift in his weight as a stuttering breath spilled shakily from strawberry red lips. 

'Careful, Ichigo. Are you alright?' Shaking his head in the negative at the question, Ichigo revelled happily in the presence that enveloped his soul so completely as the orange haired consort below him curled his arms around Ichigo's lower back and vibrant crimson eyes fluttered shut at Mugetsu's own strain. 'Ichi...King? W-who's this? Is he―?' 

'Mugetsu...Mugetsu...h-he's me? B-but I don't understand why he's outside of my soul...I―?' Trailing off abruptly when a sudden sear of pain made itself known across his forehead again, the dazed teen was left reeling when another presence suddenly rose in intensity within him at an alarming rate. Several shaky breaths were spilling from his lips, his back arching when black nailed fingertips tugged at a messy sprawl of orange locks and chocolate brown eyes fluttered half-mast when a strained hiss whispered across his neck from below and warm lips abruptly sealed over his own. Moaning in pleasured bliss at the familiar kiss, Ichigo did not resist the slick tongue that brushed tenderly against his bottom lip before it slipped inside his mouth for a brief entanglement of pure sensation. It wasn't meant to arouse him, or to overpower him...it was merely a reassurance that he was still breathing as a lazy fog of dizziness spilled over into his soul and Ichigo fought against Mugetsu's grip to press closer to his beloved. He was on the verge of crawling into the white haired King's lap, the both of them forced to part for air when the orangette below them reached a shaky palm upwards to tug on a fistful of hip-length white locks in reprimand. 

'N-not now, Hichi. Please! It's too much for him...f-for the both of us...' Swaying into the warm kiss that pressed against the centre of the forehead, Ichigo shifted on his knees to press his forehead against a strong shoulder just so that Hichigo's familiar scent could enveloped his senses in a breath of new life. 'You're very warm, King. Can you keep still for a moment? Ichiru's struggling to wake up. I think that Isshin's medication from earlier was a little too strong.' Nodding absently at the words, Ichigo twined the fingertips of his right hand in a green haori below him as he jerked back in surprise when a palm suddenly pressed against the dip in his spine and he looked over his shoulder so that chocolate brown orbs could collide guiltily with a single golden eye. When unsteady footsteps lead the Second King closer towards them, Ichigo whimpered softly in distress as the sight that his beloved now made became clearer within his mind. Ichiru was hurt, a blood stain was colouring the white bandages that were drawn across a left eye as the orangette felt his entire world grounding to a halt around him at the mere thought that he hadn't been able to stop it. 

'I-I'm sorry...' 

'What the fuck is this, Hichigo?' An irate whisper suddenly echoed into the air, the sound snapping Ichigo out of his daze as strong arms suddenly wound around his waist and pulled him away from Hichigo so that his back fell back against a strong chest and the world spun in circles around him when Ichiru brushed black nailed fingertips against his chest before tipping his head back so that their eyes could connect for several moments of reprieve. 'This would have been such a nice dream, damn it! Two Ichigos, such vibrant, dazed and confused emotions present in their eyes... But instead I find you hogging them all for yourself. That's not funny! This is my dream, Onii-san...get your own!' Startled when a possessive bite suddenly sunk into the side of his neck, Ichigo moaned lowly in his throat as blunt fingernails dug into a white hakama clothed thigh to find his faded balance and two cries of concern distorted his hearing seconds later. There was such an overwhelming rush of reiatsu igniting across his skin, a shuddering breath the mere prelude to the sensations that were flooding through his heart as his very soul seemed to open up under the ministrations his beloved was unknowingly gifting him. 

'Ichiru...Ichiru! Oh...god...s-stop...ICHIRU!' 

'A dream? This isn't the time for such dazed observations, Ichiru!' Hichigo howled in anger, carefully providing a supporting grip when Mugetsu tried sit up as he pressed a pale palm against a furrowed forehead to check for the blazing temperature that was settled against sweaty skin as well. His free hand was curled around a trembling shoulder, noting the distressed state that seemed to have flowed over into the orange haired being that had two black marks seared below his left eye instead of red. When 'Mugetsu' as Ichigo had called him, seemed to settle down at the white haired King's touch; Hichigo reached across the small distance to where Ichigo was so that he could pass his fingertips across a flushed cheek to ground the younger teen's rising emotions that were chasing up the stifling sensation of his powerful reiatsu. 'This is not a dream, Baka! Ichigo is really sick, Ichiru, and if you can't even sense the state of his fever through your own damned kosode then you better wake yourself up!' 

'Don't look at me like that, Otouto! You can try to sort out this mess and be surprised later, like all of us! Find your control that I know you can implement so easily. Now, Ichiru! Before I do it for you! You are the only one that can ease Ichi's pain with your kaidō before Isshin get's here!' 

~~~~

Not a dream, not a dream...okay; Ichiru was definately going to need a few moments to process the scene before him because his mind was far too hazed to make any form of reality out of it. But for now though, the hazy fog that reiatsu exhaustion and a medicated sleep had induced across his soul, was starting to slip away from around him as it became much easier to find his eternal self control again. There was a pained moan caressing sensitive ears several seconds later, dragging his scattered attention towards the form that was shifting restlessly in his lap as messy orange strands tickled his chin and an undeniable heat coloured the air with an invisible push. Panting breaths were tainted with several pained groans, the floppy white haired King sighing softly in concern as he pressed the palm of his hand against a frantically beating heart and several murmurs brushed soothingly against the back of an orange head. It had been many years since he had implemented the teachings that he had learned beside Isshin when Ichigo had still been alive two hundred years ago. But to soothe away the fever that he could feel tainting his beloved's form, he would transverse the one Shinigami technique that he hated having to use more than anything. 

'Ichi-Koi? Where does it hurt?' Ichiru asked tenderly, struggling with his depth perception when a single remaining golden eye provided him a much narrower outlook on the world. Clumsy fingertips had brushed against a red marked cheek accidentally, having attempted to reach for a deeply furrowed brow to feel out the unrest in Ichigo's reiatsu when he ended up touching a flushed nose instead. Really now! This was becoming rather troublesome, so when tender fingertips curled around his own and lead it upwards to rest against a fevered forehead, Ichiru pressed his lips to the back of an orange head to soothe away the tremor he could sense transversing his beloved's skin. There was a stuttered 'here' ringing in his ears, prompting the Mei-Ou to reach for the more unused of his powers as a flicker of green encircled his fingertips and flowed into the depths of an unstable reiatsu. He was slowly weeding out the small taints of illness he could sense within it, noting the relieved fact that that it didn't seem too life threatening with its fluctuations. But it did seem to be affecting his most beloved consort fairly intensely, the orangette's shoulders only relaxing now as a shaky sigh spilled hauntingly passed strawberry red lips.

'I-I'm sorry...' A strained voice stuttered unsteadily, Ichiru blinking in surprise when an agile form twisted in his lap so that a temple could rest against his shoulder and steadier fingertips came upwards to lay upon his left cheek. Somehow having moved himself so that Ichiru's fingertips did not shifted away from his forehead, Ichigo was gazing up at a single golden eye that was saturated with confused emotions and deep concern. There was a whisper of pure regret tainting the air around them; the older being humming softly in conciliation when his beloved Ichigo traced the edges of a blood stained bandage and a hitch of desperate emotion lodged itself in his throat. 'I-I'm sorry! You w-were hurt Ichiru and I-I couldn't g-get to you ―!' Hushing the tumble of repentant words by shakily laying his palm over tear glazed chocolate brown orbs, the white haired King huffed in lingering exasperation as he managed to press his lips against an overly warm temple before a slick tongue darted out to capture the warmth from a pearl of sweat that was gathered there. He had really hoped that his beloved wouldn't be coherent enough to start stringing together whole thoughts by now, damn it!

Ichiru had known that this was coming the moment it had happened, had known that it was going to take more than his words to ease away the undeserved guilt Ichigo must already feeling because of it. So, he could only sigh softly in exasperation as he increased the flow of green reiatsu across his fingers and drew his palm away from chocolate brown orbs to return it to an overly warm forehead instead. There wasn't much that he could say for comfort, he thought absently. It had been his own fault, much of everything had been their fault. They had been careless that morning...very careless...and they were paying the consequences for it now. Not only had they nearly lost their beloved Ichigo to poison again but he had lost half his sight as a rightful punishment for dropping their guard. This proved to the strategically inclined Mei-Ou that they needed to strengthen their resources. They needed to recalculate their battle plans, re-establish links to forgotten allies and most of all; they needed to increase the security and protection around Ichigo before a single slip in their defence could cause something much worse to happen. They had come too close, after all. Far too close to losing Ichigo again. 

For that alone, Ichiru would never forgive himself. 

'I'm alright, Ichigo-Koi.' He reassured tenderly, a playful nose nuzzling an attractive sprawl of messy orange locks to still the emotional trembles that he could feel against his chest. Ichiru was pressing pale lips against a soft cheek, leaning forward so that their eyes could collide for several moments to make sure that his words would be listened to before he traced a flushed cheek lovingly. 'It's not your fault that this happened, Ichi. It's ours, we were careless. Hichigo should never have let you leave on your own, I should never have turned my back to an enemy and Ryuu should have checked the strength of the reiatsu bonds.' Ichiru whispered apologetically, smiling reassuringly as chocolate brown eyes seemed to clear of their daze state before the overwhelming heat searing his palm, slowly began to recede away from a sweaty forehead and Ichigo's previously stuttering breaths calmed to a much more natural rhythm. 'We are the ones that should be apologizing, Koi. I'm sorry that we didn't protect you, I'm sorry that you had to live through unimaginable pain and I'm sorry that we caused this. Whatever happened, whatever changes has already been made to our souls and yours...we even seemed to have gained another you...we are eternally grateful that you are alive, Ichigo.' 

'So, thank you beloved. Thank you for having the will to survive this. Thank you for being strong, for fighting every second when I know it must have been so easy to give up and fall into the darkness. And thank you, most of all, for coming back to me...to all of us, Ichigo, and holding onto your life for as long as you did.' Leaning into the gentle touch that sent a continuous rush of warm reiatsu skittering through his veins, Ichigo didn't keep back the first strained tear that slid down his cheek as his breath hitched painfully in his chest. Those words, he wanted to protest them...didn't want to believe that this was their fault. But they were soothing away a deep ache that he had felt for a long time now as he shifted restlessly in the white haired being's lap to search for Mugetsu's reassuring presence that had been beside him all this time. 'I-it wasn't me. I-I didn't survive a-alone.' Ichigo said sorrowfully, turning again so that his back was pressed against a strong chest and a steady arm curled around his waist to offer him a better range of support. Chocolate brown eyes were drawn instinctively to the form that was kneeling shakily on the floor before him. Tensa Zangetsu's menacing form gripped tightly in a gloved right hand as crimson orbs lifted to collide with chocolate brown for several moments of reprieve. 

'Hn? What do you mean it wasn't you, Ichi-Koi? What are you talking about?' Chuckling near hysterically at the Second King's words, Ichigo stretched out his right hand expectantly as he shivered softly in delight when tanned fingertips twined with his seconds later and Mugetsu sat down mere inches in front of him. An unfamiliar green haori was draped across straightened shoulders, falling in a sensual sprawl of fabric across a slightly taller frame as a soft touch of pink coloured pale cheeks when the orange haired teen cupped warm flesh and trace the pitch black marks that were drawn so provocatively beneath a vibrant crimson eye. Messy orange locks were concealing their undeniable sharpness from sight, creating a beautiful image that brought a tender smile to strawberry red lips the moment that Mugetsu leaned into his touch and rested his own palm upon Ichigo's cheek in a mirrored touch. Ichigo could hear Ichiru's breath hitching behind him, the continuous flow of reiatsu that had been pressing into his veins faltering for a brief second as the orangette frowned at the brief flash of pain that he felt erupting across his soul when his doppelganger's cheek felt far too warm against his palm. 

'Mugetsu, do you feel sick too?' He asked concernedly, frowning in concentration when he received a negative shake of a head before he was forced to push his worries aside when he became deeply aware of Hichigo's presence that stood behind the three of them now. Pleased as black nailed fingertips buried in his messy orange strands, Ichigo shuddered unexpectedly when the older King asked him to elaborate on the words he had just spoken mere moments before. 'H-he helped me, Hichi. Mugetsu was there with me. He's the one that kept me stable, Ichiru. I-it wasn't me...it was his reiatsu that kept me conscious.' Allowing the truth to tumble passed his lips in pure gratitude, Ichigo felt that he had to make that one fact very clear. His orange haired doppelganger had been the one to give him strength when his waned, Mugetsu was the one that had never moved away from his side and he was the sole reason why Ichigo had been able to face the darkness of death without feeling any true fear as a result. He hadn't achieved anything remarkable on his own. There was no greatness in the triumph that they had survived and had Mugetsu not been by his side, Ichigo was sure that he would never have awoken from the pain and despair that had captured his soul so entirely. 

Those words had scarcely left his lips though, before chocolate brown eyes were forced to snap in the direction of the Royal Chamber doors when it was pushed open with considerable force. Two indistinguishable forms were rushing inside with hasty speed, leaping across the distance with shunpo and sonido respectively before coming to a halt mere feet away from the four beings that were still seated on the ground and pressed close together. Someone was asking after Ichigo's health again, two stares of mismatched eyes scanning their forms for any true injury before the youngest orangette felt his breath pulled from his lungs in surprise when he watched as a spiky black haired Shinigami gripped Mugetsu's haori by the scruff before he was wrenched backwards and into a strong chest. Crimson eyes were widening behind a messy sprawl of semi-long bangs, strawberry lips parting with a yell of rage before the older of the two orange haired counterparts used an impressive display of hand-to-hand combat to subdue the presence that had grabbed him as he pinned the oldest Kurosaki to the floor with a bare foot. He was trembling uncertainly in his upright stance, fingertips gripping a left temple for balance but there was an undeniable grin of deadly enjoyment curling across strawberry red lips. 

'Do you ever change, Oyaji? Can you not wait until we are at least healed before you attempt something like that again?' A reprimanding tenor hissed in rage, several sets of golden eyes turning towards the form that was walking to them before he stood still for several moment to collect himself. His palm was resting reassuringly against Ryuu's cheek, crimson orbs colliding with confused gold before a tender smile curled across his lips and he quietly seated himself on the floor after having folded his legs beneath him in irritation. 'I will say this only once, so listen carefully. Me and Ichigo are born of the same existence, I'm still waiting on damned explanation as to why I'm split from the King's soul but make no mistake. I am not your beloved, I am not Ichigo and I will not be played with in his place. The King has given me a name, I am Mugetsu and Ichigo; he will always remain Ichigo. He is the centre of my existence, the centre of your existence and I will protect him as such. I'm his guide, the one that he draws strength from and he is my ward to protect. Whatever has happened, I have a feeling cannot be undone, but for the little one that has shown me nothing but kindness when I should be hated for bringing such unbearable pain into his life...I will gladly lay down my very life.' 

'I know exactly who you are, son.' A startlingly serious baritone noted mere seconds later, several pairs of eyes turning upon the spiky black haired father that pushed himself to his feet. There was a tender smile curling across pale lips, steady footsteps leading him forward as he eventually laid a large palm against the top of an orange head. Concerned chocolate brown orbs were reading the depths of crimsons eyes deeply, Isshin brushing a large thumb beneath a left eye as a heady flicker of green encircled his fingertips and he hummed softly in thought before soothing away the unrest present in his son's soul. 'You are both my sons, both my firstborns. Your real name is not Mugetsu, child. You are Ichigo, your beautiful name was given to you by your mother on the 15th of July 1651 and you, little Ichigo, my son that has been through so much sorrow and pain before you even had a chance to celebrate your sixteenth birthday...you are the soul that was carried over into this world for a second time not even twenty years ago. You are both Ichigo, both my precious little ones and both of you are in a hell of lot of trouble for worrying me so bloody much!' 

'For the sake of keeping the confusion at bay untill this transcendence of fate can be sorted out, I'll call my firstborn Mugetsu as he wishes. He seems a little less unsteady than you, Ichigo, but I can guess that it was your body that sustained the most damage from the poison. Hōgyoku or not, a poison of that level is going to leave behind a trace no matter how god-like any healing ability is. I can see that Ichiru has been keeping most of the sensations back but his skill is not very developed in the art of healing Shinigami souls. So come here, Ichigo and don't make me ask you again. I don't think that my patience is going to last much longer.' Apparently Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Those words had been all that he needed to move forward, messy orange bangs shifting sensually across flushed cheeks as he guiltily averted his gaze from a pair that were the exact same shade as his own. Only, they twice as fierce with underlying concern. A shaky breath was spilling from his lips seconds later though, warm palms helping him from Ichiru's lap so that he could enter the range of his father's arms. There was a single cry of relief spilling from his lungs, the orange haired teen not even having realized how much comfort he could draw from their encompassing strength when he was wound up in a reassuring embrace and a nose fell against his shoulder as if to memorize his scent. 

'D-don't you ever do that to me again, Ichigo! I will not lose my son a second time! I refuse to lose you because of careless mistakes and situations that could long since have been avoided. Your beloveds aren't the only ones that feel the pain of connections snapping, idiot! I feel it too. What the hell did you think happened the first time you activated the Hōgyoku? Do you think it's normal for a Shinigami to stay alive so long when I am weaker in comparison to all of you and have just as many deadly enemies as you? Who else is going to bring your soul into the world through my blood again? I don't have any other sons other than you, my power has to be passed down through you just like your mother's soul has to be one that carries you over into this world.' Isshin said softly, refusing to loosen his restrictive hold until he could feel the impurities in Ichigo's reiatsu vanish when he passed kaidō infused fingertips through messy orange locks to calm the unrest in his firstborn's soul. 

'Losing my precious son not once but twice is unimaginably painful Ichigo. Your heart and soul may belong to these three around me and I know that you forget sometimes to look beyond the pain and upset you cause them, but don't forget what I have to go through everytime that I am forced to look upon any of my children suffering. You have to learn to be more considerate of your own health, for heaven's sake! This isn't a game that Soul Society plays, Ichigo. They will really kill you if you give them enough of a chance. ' Blinking up at concerned eyes that flooded his vision, Ichigo shivered softly when his nose fell against a warm black kosode with pure exhaustion and trembling fingertips gripped warm fabric to steady himself more fully. 'I'll be confining you to this room until I am satisfied that you are alight...even if it takes more than a week, Ichigo. Neither you or Mugetsu will be stepping one foot out of this room unless I say so.'

'But for now, my delinquent son, I'll ask Ryuu to run you a bath. You smell far too much like blood for me to be assured that you are physically alright.' 

~~~~

'You are going to get in trouble with Hichigo again, Ryuu.' A lilting tenor breathed with lingering exasperation, crimson orbs flickering with a brush of amusement as Mugetsu took in the tender sight that was spread right in front of him over the pages of a book. All that he could see was a messy array of orange striped white locks; two dragon like tails falling across rumpled black sheets as steady arms were curled restrictively around Ichigo's thin waist. The younger consort was pressed infinitely close to a strong chest, white hakama clad legs twined together intimately as pale lips pressed against the top of spiky orange locks to steady the orangette's restless shifting. A dainty nose was buried in white fabric, Ichigo fast asleep and gone to the world as the unusual exhaustion that had plagued the younger being over the last five days seemed to drag him into unconsciousness again. Luckily the Royal Chamber's artificial lights were off, the dim illumination from a single bedside lamp spilling into the immortal darkness as Mugetsu sighed softly in amusement when he received a lazy golden eyed glare over a white clad shoulder. Ryuu was ignoring his words of caution again, merely surrounding himself in his consort's warmth as he drew a large amount of comfort from their close twined proximity. 

It wouldn't be the first time that one of the Kings had snuck in from their duties during the day to settle themselves upon the large bed beside their consorts, sometimes on the couch that was placed in front of the fire place when one or both of them weren't asleep. So far Ichigo and Mugetsu had only been permitted to leave the Royal Chambers for meal times and when they were called to Isshin's room. Hichigo had been adamant that no one in Las Noches was to know of Mugetsu's presence until Ichigo was fully healed and the both of them were strong enough to withstand the influx of unrest that would explode through the castle as a result. But the older orangette wasn't really bothered by the restrictions just yet, the little one was struggling through a difficult case of reiatsu exhaustion just as he was adjusting to the new bond that wound him and Mugetsu in a more emotionally aware tie than before. That deep connection wasn't something that came without its consequences, it was difficult enough controlling it on its own without the influence of outside sources. But the confusion from five nights ago seemed to have faded when the truth of just what had happened, had been revealed by Urahara's highly amused and concerned explanation mere hours after the two of them had awoken. 

This was the last time, however, that Mugetsu would allow that accursed object close to any one of Hueco Mundo's Kings or he and Ichigo themselves. It was not meant to see the light of day, especially when the power it carried was too incomprehensible to contain if it were to fall into the wrong hands or someone just had the wrong 'wish' around its presence. For what it had done though, he would be eternally grateful. Only, it was time to be sealed away again. Mugetsu could trust Urahara with that task at least, the blonde haired shopkeeper had kept his promise for the three hundred years that it had been locked away until now. There was no more need for any of them to be put at risk with its presence however, just as it wasn't time to charge into Soul Society to retaliate the underhanded blow that they had been dealt mere days ago. Allowing for a soft sigh to spill past parted lips, Mugetsu leaned his head back against a soft pillow as a slick pink tongue swiped across dry lips and he turned his attention back to the book that was nestled in his lap. He was sitting with his back pressed against an array of soft pillows, messy orange locks shifting against a dark headboard as he carded comforting fingertips through white locks to still the steady rise of Ryuu's unsettled reiatsu. 

'Ryuu? Why are you so upset, beloved? It's rare for you to storm in here without a word and wind Ichigo up so tightly that it looks difficult to breathe. Are you alright?' Frowning in concern when the white haired being unconsciously leant into his touch, Mugetsu closed his eyes for several moments of thought before another lash of unsettled reiatsu rocked powerfully through the Royal Chambers. Ryuu was the one that was the most weary of his presence, Mugetsu had found. Even though all of them seemed to accept Mugetsu's touch and behaviour as 'Ichigo's', the third triplet in particular seemed much more attached to the younger counterpart of his and Ichigo's shared soul than him. But that didn't really matter to the orangette; in this situation, Mugetsu was the newest soul that posed the threat of shifting the dynamic that their relationship revolved around instead of when there had only been one consort before. Telling three souls that were irrevocably bound to both orange haired beings' souls that they were the same being, only split across two bodies, was not something that was accepted at the drop of hat. Far from it, really. Mugetsu would be rather worried, in fact, if his newly revealed presence had encountered no resistance from the Three Kings whatsoever. 

This he could at least deal with, the deeply jealous glares that he received from Ryuu was very endearing sometimes...just like it was now. He did not pull away from the white haired King though, merely snapping his book shut before shifting beneath the covers so that his forehead could rest comfortably between two shoulder blades and his arms wound reassuringly around Ryuu's waist. He was humming softly, a long forgotten lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he was little as he very carefully drew strength from the top most layer of his undetectable power before wrapping it around the Mei-Ou's unsettled reiatsu and subduing it into a more rested state. The reassurance of their love would come later, he reminded himself sorrowfully. A deeper connection would be established only when Ichigo permitted it, not before. Little Ichigo was the King after all, the 'true soul' so to speak. Mugetsu's entire existence was sculpted from a small piece of Ichigo's soul that had been fractured when he had sealed away an overwhelming torrent of painful memories from tainting the inherent innocence that his younger counterpart seemed to have been born with. 

It couldn't be helped that the beings he had given his life for were acting a little weary of his presence now. Everything was still too new for them to bare their hearts on their sleeves so openly. 

'He still feels it, Mu-chan. I don't know how to stop it.' Ryuu eventually answered, the sorrow tainting his words prompting a sigh to fall from luscious lips as Mugetsu closed his eyes in thought. He was pushing himself to sit up, bending over Ryuu's form protectively from behind as the orange haired being rested his palm against a warm forehead to feel out the flowing reiatsu that his younger counterpart carried with growing concern. He hadn't even paid any mind to the newest pet name Ichiru had thought of. There simply wasn't any true need to get irate over such small things, not when the little one's reiatsu was swirling up in a rising torrent of uncontained vastness within him again. Really now, Ichigo was much stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for...even in comparison to Mugetsu's own undetectable reiatsu and what Tensa Zangetsu's changed form meant when it wound a tinkling chain so protectively up his right arm. Brushing curious fingertips trough the orange locks that Ichigo had cut a little shorter yesterday and the two orange sideburns that had been added to the messy style, he ruffled the strands lovingly before laying down again so that his chin was resting upon Ryuu's shoulder. 

'He's fine, Ryuu. I'd say his reiatsu seems much more potent than before, his body is just getting used to the condensed influx it has taken on. And splitting me from him when I am in the pinnacle of this state, is enough to exhaust even Ichigo in the peak of boundless energy and unwavering strength.' Even when those words carried an infinite possibility for comfort and truth, Ryuu was a little weary of accepting them so freely. But it didn't matter, his beloved was alive and he was much better physically than he had been five days ago. His fever had long since died down, along with the deathly pale features that had drained all colour from plush cheeks when Isshin had healed him for the first time. Ryuu was just happy that he could hold Ichigo like this, to burn the sweet scent of tanned skin into his soul and trace every single breath that rose and fell against his chest when Ichigo pressed closer in search of the soothing warmth that his beloved's form gave off. The previous unsettled emotions that he felt in the castle couldn't reach him here, Ichiru and Hichigo's heated argument about how best to approach their retaliation was a mere whisper of concern in his heart as he slowly allowed his beloved's very existence to flow into him continuously. 

It wasn't long until the peace of the situation lulled both him and Mugetsu into a dazed state, Ryuu dropping off for an unusual afternoon doze where everything fell away from around him and there was nothing but an all encompassing aura of Ichigo enveloping the entirety of his heart and soul. It was pure bliss, a soothing balm to his previous unrest as the white haired King unconsciously allowed himself to burn the overwhelming sensation of two familiar forms enrapturing his senses from all sides. Mugetsu wasn't far behind him either, Ichigo's doppelganger feeling the latent affects of his younger counterpart's reiatsu exhausted state as it crept over the intimate bond that bound them together and dragged him headlong into a sweet rest where the reprieve was so deep and satisfying that not a single nightmare invaded their consciousness. Time seemed to flow into an indiscernible stretch after that, enclosing the Royal Chambers in a feeling of detached reality until the hours on the clock flew by without restraint. And by the time that the afternoon was winding to a close and the rest of their beloveds made ready to leave their posts to retreat for a well deserved rest by their sides, a pair of chocolate brown orbs fluttered open indolently at the whispering call that echoed soothingly through the depths of a dazed mind. 

'Time to wake, Aruji. I apologize that it took so long to complete but forging a sharper blade to fit the steadier and immense state of your reiatsu is bound to take a few days.' Jerking awake in surprise at the sound of that familiar voice caressing his ears, a small frown furrowed tangerine brows as Ichigo blinked away the heady sleep that was still settled in the corner of his eyes before stretching out beneath the sheets to work out the kinks that were present in his spine. He was fairly restricted in his movements though, Ryuu having wound him up in a such an all encompassing embrace that he could barely move. But it was easy to slip out of it when the white haired King seemed to have fallen into the clutches of a peaceful sleep himself. Mugetsu however, had his hand twined in an array of messy orange locks that Ichigo had cut into a shorter and more unique style the day before. The orange haired teen had done it to make it easier for his three beloveds to tell Mugetsu and him apart as well using the time to wash away the sheer boredom he had been feeling over the last few days. Being sealed away in the Royal Chambers was not fun, not when Ichigo would rather escape for a few hours and distract his mind from everything that had happened over such a short span of time. 

Shoving the rest of his unsettled thoughts away from his consciousness before it became too much, Ichigo concentrated on the voice that had lulled him into wakefulness as he carefully untangled Mugetsu's fingertips from his hair and forced himself to stand on a plush carpet to collect himself more fully. There was only a brief rush of dizziness streaking across his awareness, his palm pressing against a soft mattress to find his balance before dazed chocolate brown orbs took in the dimly lit room that was spread around him so soothingly. A pristine white shihakushō was settled around his lithe frame, Ryuu having hidden all of the black ones so that Ichigo couldn't be identified by the difference in his clothing again, before the orangette fiddled with the blood red sash that was bound provocatively around his waist. In the corner of his eye, he could see that Mugetsu was dressed similarly as well. The older being's sash was pitch black though, a large bow settled against his right hip instead of where Ichigo's was resting upon the base of a curved spine. Luckily though, the younger being wasn't bothered by his older counterpart's presence. He enjoyed the comfort he could draw from Mugetsu's proximity, that dynamic between them hadn't changed at all and he was more than grateful for its steady reassurance. 

'Having trouble stepping into the flow of reality again, Ichigo? Do I need to snap you awake more forcefully?' Chuckling at the hint of irritation present in Zangetsu's usually stoic voice, Ichigo allowed a brief sigh of contentment to spill passed his lips as he tilted his head to the side at the resounding call that was echoing deafeningly though the depths of his soul. There was something infinitely warm rustling through his veins, spilling over into an excited flutter within his stomach as chocolate brown eyes gazed at the vast eternal desert that was present outside of a window to calm the strange anticipation rising potently within his reiatsu. A gentle breeze was sneaking inside, tugging restlessly at the evocative folds of a white shihakushō before Ichigo hummed liltingly in a rising pleasure with every single step that he took closer towards his Zanpactō. He had never felt Zangetsu calling to him so strongly, the old man was practically overpowering the sensations that were racing through Ichigo's blood. Drowning his soul with pure contentment so that Ichigo could hardly breathe. Everything around him seemed to flitting away from his grasp, the reassurance of the old man's presence a soothing warmth against his rested heart as Ichigo simply couldn't ignore the ragging call anymore. 

'W-what're you doing, Z-Zangetsu? I-I can't―.' 

'The taste of a Shinigami's pure instinct towards his blade is quite heady, is it not?' Zangetsu breathed soothingly, Ichigo coming to a halt in front of a sword rack that was placed within arms reach of the large canopy bed. He was frowning deeply at the older being's words, not able to stop himself as tanned fingertips traced a familiar bandaged hilt before pulling the sword from its place and bringing it closer to his side. A deep reverberation instantly exploded across his heart, the sensation humming in tandem to the presence of the blade as it nearly crippled the orange haired being's already strained senses. There was a startled cry falling from strawberry red lips, Ichigo tipping his head back in the hopes that he could find some self control again when it felt as if a scorching heat was rising far too intensely throughout the deepest depths of his entire existence. He was sure that a scream had ripped from his throat, a bubble of mirth rising within his throat before a sudden and exceedingly tall form enveloped him from behind. 

Ichigo could feel every single breath, hear every humming call and Zangetsu was standing right behind him now. A calloused palm had curled around a white bandaged hilt next to Ichigo's hand, an array of white material falling away to unseal the blade before a warm breath caressed the shell of a dainty ear in a deadly evocative whisper. 

'Say my name, Aruji. Say it! Say it now! Call me to your side, reveal my new form and break the bonds that are keeping you back.'

'Say my name...Ichigo...'

'Arise, Zangetsu! (1*)'

~~~~ 

'Arise, Zangetsu!' The haunting call of that single name was resounding powerfully through five separate souls, skittering overwhelmingly across seven infinite ties of reishi chains before an explosion of uncontained power rocked through the very foundations of Las Noches in mere seconds. Time stopped, gasps of surprise ringing out into the distance before the two beings closest to the overpowering sensation jerked awake when a thick and dense reiatsu abruptly burst through the confines of Hueco Mundo's Royal Chambers. It only took an instant for pandemonium to erupt, a second and more indiscernible release of reiatsu flowing in pitch black from a startled form as Mugetsu reacted instinctively to the oppressing power that had very nearly caused him to gasp for breath. An array of hip-length pitch black locks was descending down a straightened back, swaying hauntingly around his form as his voice echoed a concerned call for their King's soul when a thick cloud of smoke curled and danced with restless wisps across the air. There was no way of knowing just what had happened, no way of knowing what had caused this but the deep tie he had to Ichigo's soul was telling him (strangely) that the orangette was gripped in the heights of pure joy instead of stressed fear. 

And if he listened carefully enough, he could hear the tinkling of mirthful laughter swirling through the air mere seconds before several deafening cracks of straining glass erupted under the oppressive weight of that rising power. A startling reiatsu was evaporating into a more controlled rhythm soon after that though, becoming so still...so infinitely calm and controlled that it mimicked the state Mugetsu himself entered before absorbing Tensa Zangetsu's power to bring forth a terrifying black haired form. He was left reeling in surprise at the sudden loss of sensation, several breaths falling from pale lips as crimson eyes frantically scanned the fogged upped distance for Ichigo's white clad form. Ryuu had moved in behind him, frantically reaching across their tie to feel for Ichigo's presence before Mugetsu was forced to hold up his hand when the white haired being tried to step out from behind him again. There was no threat Mugetsu could sense, Ichigo's power was the only thing that was streaking so powerfully through the room as it masked every other sensation that there was to be felt. Only when that thick cloud of smoke eventually began to clear, did the newly revealed black haired form take a shaky step forward. 

A harsh breeze was sneaking inside from an open window, howling deafeningly in his ears before the resounding call of a tinkling chain drowned it out and a lilting voice whispered Ryuu and Mugetsu's names mere seconds before a familiar form stepped out from the smoke and swirling shadows. 

'What the hell, Old Man!' Ichigo yelled in unsettled anger, a satisfied smile crossing strawberry red lips as chocolate brown orbs rested upon the much heavier blade that was grasped in his right hand. 'That was a little much, Zangetsu Ossan!' He tried again, forced to bury a curving tip into the ground to steady himself as a gentle pulse of calmed reiatsu echoed across all the bonds that bound him to his beloveds. He did not want them panic now and to show them that he was fine, the orangette reached out seven tendrils of unwavering reiatsu before resting the palm of his hand upon a more completed hilt. Several chain links were attached to the end of Zangetsu's new Shikai form, tickling his palm in comfort before he absently counted them up until he reached seven and a half. Taking absent note of the black markings that were seared into the backs of his hands, he shivered softly under the touch of a strangely protective addition that traced around the back of his neck. Heady cross marks were encircling his wrists and most of his forearms, chocolate brown orbs gazing down at the pitch black waraji that were settled across his feet before a small breath hitched painfully in his chest. Oh boy, Ryuu was going to throw a fit again...there was no doubt about it. His shihakushō, Ichigo had no idea why, but it was pitch black again. Strange though, that he didn't really care in those moments... 

He felt so at ease, so comforted by Zangetsu's more powerful presence as he curled his palm around a black hilt and drew the blade in a single, steady, sweeping arc. Flinching in surprise when the pressure of the swing shattered an array of large windows to his right, Ichigo could only spare a brief moment of regret at the unexpected reaction before the humming blade drew his attention to its darkened and deadly surface again. The moonlight was glinting off of a deadly curved tip, colouring most of the blade pitch black as it opened up into a wider base that curled provocatively towards the hilt and a humming call resonated peacefully within his soul again. Zangetsu had chased away all the unusual exhaustion he had felt over the last few days, replacing a spark of vivid life in chocolate brown eyes as Ichigo smiled genuinely in bliss and tenderly bent down so that he could trace the flat surface of the blade to memorize the sensations it chased across tanned skin. He was more than aware of Mugetsu and Ryuu stepping closer to him, knew that were calling out to him in surprise just as he could sense Ichiru and Hichigo rushing towards the Royal Chambers in great concern. But it didn't matter, all the upsets that they had felt shouldn't reign over any of their souls anymore. He had finally found his strength, the strength that had been eluding him for the long time and erased the awkwardness that he had felt in wielding Mugetsu's Zangetsu before... 

It was no longer there, Zangetsu had changed for him...had awakened at the call of his voice and the orange haired consort had finally gained the power to protect his beloveds from pain. He could shield them from enemies that had no right to step foot on this plane and he had gained an unwavering resolve to stare death in the face without ever flinching. And it was all thanks to Hichigo, Ichiru, Ryuu, Mugetsu, Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu...the Oyaji and the one indiscernible soul that he could feel tying itself to Mugetsu's blade more than his own. Ichigo had sensed the 'seventh' soul within him the moment that Zangetsu had called out to him mere seconds ago, the fused being that now occupied his Inner World along with Zangetsu Ossan. He couldn't have felt more relieved and content with his powers and everyone around him, though. Ichigo was loved, cherished, protected and most of all he could protect too. He had once again found a home for his heart and this time he had brought along the being living inside his soul just as he had opened his soul even further for all of his beloveds. Hueco Mundo, it was an eternal Kingdom around them just as the love that bound them together would remain unshaken for eternity. Nothing could break their ties...not the pain form a near loss and not the underhanded methods of Soul Society. 

It was time that Kurosaki Ichigo stepped into his rightful place, to protect every single tie that bound him to an array of immensely powerful beings. He loved them all equally, he would lay down his life equally and as he gazed up at the sound of two large doors being flung open; Ichigo allowed a tender smile to cross his lips as he felt an infinite brush of power and loving affection echo deeply through his soul. Hichigo was rushing ahead of the others, coming to a halt mere feet away from him in a flurry of white shihakushō before parted lips called out to him in surprise. Ichigo merely reached a hand forward to tug Zangetsu's form from the ground; sealing the deadly blade in a swathe of grey fabric before he draping it across his back from a more intricate red segmented sash. He was observing his beloveds through a sprawl of spiky and messy orange locks, making sure that he could find no true concern in their gaze before he lidded emotive chocolate brown orbs and parted luscious strawberry red lips to speak the truth of his very soul. 

'I yield my soul, Hichigo.' He echoed haunting. 'I yield my heart, Ryuu. I yield my body, Ichiru. I yield my power, Zangetsu and most of all Mugetsu...to you; I yield my breath. I am yours, you are mine and I shall bow for no one but the ones who fill the depths of my very soul. All I ask is that you protect me as I protect you and that the eternal fire of passion, love, infinite affection that I have found here...never burns out. Shield me as I will you, protect me as I will you and I shall lay down my very life for the prosperity of this kingdom and the Rulers of the Eternal Night. So I bow before you, I break and I submit to become your eternal consort just as I shall remain the strength that binds every single one of us together.' 

'I am your King but you are just as equally mine.' A pin being dropped could have been heard, four pairs of eyes trained directly upon him before Ichigo was suddenly tugged against a strong chest and an array of long white locks fell all around him. Hichigo's embrace was all encompassing, reaching out for the depths of his soul as Ichigo curled his arms around a strong back and buried his nose in a white kosode. He could finally breathe again...everything was finally as it should be and he had found his eternal will and strength once more. An emotional release was building up within him again, but he didn't pay it any mind. When black nailed fingertip tipped his head back so that deep golden eyes could search chocolate brown for the truth of his words, Ichigo could see nothing but the deepest depths of his beloved's soul as several others called out to him as well. They were moving closer to him, seeking his touch and Ichigo gave it freely; knowing that in that exact moment he could find nothing amiss within himself or in the souls of all his beloveds. 

'We have been waiting a long time to see your eternal fire again, King. I promise you that we shall protect this light just as fiercely as you protect all of us. Your soul, my most beloved Consort, should never be tainted by the darkness of others...so I myself will shield you from it with my very last breath.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Arise, Zangetsu – I’m not one for picking out calling names but I thought that this one fit: (興隆) (Kouryuu) which means ‘rise’ in a sense of ‘prosperity’. But if I decide to use it at a later stage again, I’ll implement its Japanese counterpart into the story. 
> 
> That’s it for my notes however, I’m too exhausted to think of anything more. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If I can so kindly ask for a review as a little reward for my hard work...I’d be eternally grateful to you. Other than that, I’m off. I still have a bit to do as well as plan whatever update will come next.

**Author's Note:**

> 1* Kenjutsu – The art and practice of sword fighting.   
> 2* Mei-Ou – Dark King  
> 3* Zangetsu no Ossan – Old Man Zangetsu 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, a lot more things will be explained in the next chapter but if you have questions please ask through a PM and I’ll answer as well as I can. Please leave me a review or a rating or both, I would be really happy about if you did. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
